White Rabbit Of Vale
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: Weiss may have been slowly warming up to Ruby after her talk with Port, but how many others will she learn to warm up to? As for Velvet, she's slowly starting to see how different things will be during her time at Beacon Academy. (Infrequent Updates)
1. A Bump In The Road

**This is a very rare ship, but I just really wanted to work on it. Special thanks to Phoenix Commander for getting me hyped for this idea and to BurningPeace for the title of the story.**

 **Here's chapter 1 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was sitting down in class, pretty bored with how class had been going. Of course it was Professor Port's class, so it wasn't too hard to understand why she was about to fall asleep. She respected the man, but damn would he continue talking about his boring stories for way too long. Instead of focusing on the story Port was talking about, she began to think about her team.

 _Ugh, Ruby had better not try to wake me up with that stupid whistle again. Blake seems…Okay…I wasn't happy about what she said about my family's company though. And Yang…That girl needs to stop being so adventurous and study more._

Weiss could only imagine what other kinds of people she would meet at Beacon, but those she had already met weren't what she expected.

The heiress looked over to see the clock was one minute from the end of the class, so she grew a smile on her face.

"And that is how I managed to ride the Goliath into battle. Do any of you have questions on that riveting story of mine?" Port asked, but no one raised their hand as the bell went off and the students got up from their seats. "Hmm, it seems that we have no time for questions. Well, good luck to you all on the rest of your day."

Weiss got up and headed out the door, but was stopped by Yang about twenty feet from the classroom. "So, Weiss, you still think Port is this smart and wise teacher?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Oh be quiet, Yang. Yes, the man can ramble on, but he is still a respectable hunter."

"Maybe, so what's been going on with you? I feel like we never talk or hang out." Yang said while walking with Weiss.

"Well that's because I tend to study and not waste time all day. We are in a school after all, so the school work should be our number one priority." Weiss stated in her high and mighty tone.

"Oh drop the whole princess shtick, Weiss. We both don't need to hear that all day." Yang said.

Weiss stopped and turned to the blonde with a glare. "Excuse me?!"

Yang sighed. "Please don't get angry with that. I was just trying to help you relax a bit. You seem so uppity about everything."

Weiss growled and turned to leave. "This is why we don't talk a lot. Now please go bother someone else."

Yang ran up to Weiss and said. "Ugh, come on Weiss. I'm just trying to be friendly, you know, since we will be on the same team for four years."

"Well if you were a bit more lady like instead of a brute, we'd have something in common, but we don't. So please just let me walk to the dorm alone. I'm sure you can go hang out with other people who have fun like you." Weiss said.

Yang stopped and watched as the heiress continued walking. "Damn, she is more anti-social than Ruby. Well, nothing I can do for now."

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina walked through the halls, wondering when she should even head back to the dorm. Coco was busy training with Yatsuhashi, while Fox was busy with a family call. The rabbit Faunus was happy with how things were going at Beacon, since she had not been sure at first about what kind of experience she'd have at the school. She honestly thought she'd be picked on more, but no one seemed to want to bug her.

The rabbit Faunus turned the corner and her eyes widened when she saw Cardin Winchester holding a boy against his locker.

"Well, you gonna cry kid?" Cardin taunted.

The dog Faunus growled at Cardin. "What is your problem?! I didn't do anything to you!"

"No, but you are a freak, so maybe you should learn to not be here at Beacon. This school is for learning how to fight monsters after all." Cardin said.

Velvet felt a pain in her heart at hearing that and the dog Faunus attempted to kick Cardin off of him. "Faunus aren't monsters you racist!"

"What is going on here?!" Glynda Goodwitch shouted suddenly.

Cardin dropped the Faunus and looked worried. "N-Nothing. I was just showing this kid how to keep someone pinned in a fight is all."

"That's a lie!" Velvet yelled and the three turned to her.

Glynda looked to Velvet and asked. "Then what was this exactly, Miss Scarlatina?"

Velvet wasn't surprised that Glynda knew her name, since she was very much an organized woman. "H-He held him up against his locker and said he was a monster."

"That's bullshit! You weren't even around!" Cardin remarked.

"I heard what you said! That isn't right!" Velvet defended the dog Faunus.

Glynda looked at the dog Faunus. "Is this true?"

"It is. He wasn't showing me some pinning tactic. He's just a racist." The dog Faunus growled.

"I see…Mister Winchester, you are to report to my office tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" Glynda questioned in a stern tone.

Cardin looked pissed and nodded as he turned to leave, but not before glaring at Velvet.

The dog Faunus cleaned off the dirt he got on his clothes when he was dropped. "Ms. Goodwitch, please tell me he isn't just getting off with a warning."

"Racism will not be tolerated, so Mister Winchester will indeed be punished. As for you, it would be better to speak up on what is really happening." Glynda turned to Velvet. "Miss Scarlatina, thank you for letting me know of the situation."

"Um, you're welcome. I'm just a little surprised at what happened. I never really ran into someone like that in this school before." Velvet stated.

The dog Faunus walked up to her and shook her hand. "Well, you may not have seen much of this before, but don't be fooled. Jerks can be anywhere." The boy turned to leave and said. "Oh and thanks for sticking up for me. Later."

Velvet smiled at that, but grimaced at the thought of being in that kind of situation.

* * *

"Ruby, what is it?" Weiss asked while she was doing her homework.

Ruby frowned at the tone Weiss had used. "Yang told me that she tried talking to you earlier, but you seemed a little upset. Is something wrong?"

Weiss sighed as she closed her textbook. "Ruby, there is nothing wrong. I'm only trying to focus on the more important things right now, which is what you are interrupting."

"S-Sorry, but you just seem kinda…on edge. Maybe you should take a break from schoolwork." Ruby suggested.

Weiss opened her textbook and shook her head. "Like I told your sister before, I'd rather focus on the more important things here at Beacon, so no; I won't be taking a break from my schoolwork."

Ruby took a breath and jumped up on her bed. "It's not like I'm saying to stop doing schoolwork. I'm just saying that you should make some time for yourself. Just have some fun once in a while."

"Fun is not something I should be thinking about at a combat school. We are supposed to pay attention and prepare ourselves to fight monsters. That isn't supposed to be fun, Ruby." Weiss stated.

"It could be though." Ruby muttered.

Blake walked into the room and looked toward Ruby. "I didn't know you two would be here already."

"I was trying to study, since we got out early, but Ruby insists on me taking a break." Weiss said.

"You really should though. I mean what's the point of spending all day on just studying?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm not always studying, you dolt. I also train when I can and relax when needed." Weiss defended.

Blake sat on her bed and pulled out a book. "The only times I ever see you relaxing is on your bed though, Weiss. I may not be one to talk, but maybe a break might do you some good."

"And why are you so suddenly interested in what I do? If I recall, you had a problem with me when we first met." Weiss reminded.

Blake was a little surprised at how hostile she sounded, but kept her cool. "We both have gotten some things settled since then, so don't you think it would be better to drop the hostilities?"

"I'm not hostile. I'm just trying to get you all to leave me be with my studies. I should be allowed to choose what I want to do." Weiss said as she picked up her textbook and got up from her bed.

Ruby looked over at the heiress. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that I can actually study, since it's obvious I won't get it here. Now then, I will be back later before heading to sleep." Weiss said and left the room.

Blake put her book down. "That day you called her a princess…You weren't far off, Ruby."

"Come on, please don't say that. She just needs a little help on getting out there…and some other things I guess." Ruby said.

Blake shrugged and picked her book back up. "Until then we'll have to deal with her attitude. It's not unexpected, but she could at least try to play nice for once."

* * *

Weiss walked down the hall with her textbook in her arms, looking annoyed at how she was badgered by her team. "Those dolts don't need to bother me on anything. It's my life." Velvet suddenly bumped into Weiss and the two stumbled back, with Weiss falling completely over.

Velvet shook her head and looked over at Weiss. "Oh my goodness! I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." She offered a hand to the heiress.

Weiss groaned and looked up to see Velvet's hand, so she grabbed it. "You should try to watch where you're going sometime, but I suppose it's..." Weiss then looked over to see that Velvet was a Faunus and she gasped as she pulled her hand away.

"W-What's wrong?" Velvet looked worried that she did something wrong.

"I-It's nothing. Look, I have to go." Weiss then walked past Velvet without looking back at her.

Velvet looked confused at that and noticed the Schnee symbol on Weiss' outfit. She got her camera out and zoomed in on her rapier to take a picture of it. "Wait, that's the Schnee Dust Company logo. That was Weiss Schnee."

"Bingo." Yang suddenly said.

Velvet yelped and looked over to see the blonde standing at a corner. "Um, I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Nope, but you did just meet my teammate. She's…something, but try not to let her princess attitude get to you." Yang said.

"Is that what that was? She seemed shocked at something and just walked off." Velvet explained.

"I'm not sure what that was, but she's been a little moody lately. Anyways, I'm Yang, so what's your name?" The blonde inquired.

"Oh, well my name is Velvet. I'm a second year here at Beacon." Velvet greeted.

"Awesome, so what's it like being a second year?" Yang asked.

"It doesn't feel that different to be honest, well…actually, seeing certain things happening was a little different." Velvet said with a sad tone.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Yang questioned.

"Oh it's nothing." Velvet's scroll went off and she saw that it was Coco so she answered it. "Hey, Coco, what's going on?"

"Yatsuhashi and I just finished up our training, so we're gonna have a little team meeting. Try to get back to the dorm if you can. You aren't too busy, right?" Coco asked.

"I'm not busy, Coco. I'll be there right away." Velvet ended the call and looked to Yang. "I'm sorry about this, but I have to head back to my team. Maybe we can talk at lunch tomorrow."

"That sounds good. I'd like to meet your team. Oh and I'll talk to Weiss about her little encounter with you, so don't worry about that." Yang assured.

Velvet nodded and headed off to her dorm.

* * *

Coco heard a knock on the door and walked over to answer it. "Velvet, you know you have your scroll. You can always use it to open the door."

"I know, but I never like to barge in. You know that." Velvet said as she walked in to see her team sat on their beds. "Hey, Yatsuhashi. How did training go?"

"It went as expected. The training dummies here could be a bit more durable though." Yatsuhashi noted.

Coco nodded. "Oh yeah, those damn things are way too easy to break."

"You both have pretty powerful weapons, so it isn't much of a surprise." Fox stated with his eyes closed like he was focusing on something.

Velvet smiled. "Fox is right, you both have devastating weapons. So, what kind of meeting is this, Coco?"

"It's kinda about you actually. How are the pictures coming along?" Coco inquired.

Velvet's eyes widen. "Oh! Right! I do have this one picture that I took today." Velvet gets her camera out and shows Coco the picture of Myrtenaster she took.

"Hey, I think I know that girl. Yeah, that's Weiss Schnee. Huh, well that's a pretty cool weapon there. Little light, but it might still be pretty useful." Coco remarked.

Yatsuhashi spoke up. "Is there any reason you were around a Schnee in the first place?"

"Huh? Oh, well I was just walking in the halls and I bumped into her. She…seemed a little worried about something though, because she looked at me and gasped." Velvet explained.

Yatsuhashi clenched his fist in anger. "It seems that the Schnee is just like her family then."

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

Coco decided to step in at the point. "Come on, Yatsu, chill out. It's probably not even like that. Maybe she was just in a hurry and noticed the time."

"I highly doubt that, Coco. She's a Schnee…and you know how they are against Faunus." Yatsuhashi reminded.

Velvet put two and two together at that point and frowned. "S-She didn't like that I'm a Faunus?"

Coco sighed. "Damn it, Yatsu. This is why I didn't want you to bring it up." Coco turned to Velvet and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I-I'll be fine. Um, can we cut this meeting short today? I'll show you the other pictures I have later if it's alright." Velvet requested in a saddened tone.

Coco sighed and removed her hand. "Sure, Velvet. Get some rest, but just try not to think about it too much. Maybe talking to her about it will help shine some light on why she was like that."

Velvet nodded and walked over to the closet to get her pajamas out. Coco shot a glare at Yatsuhashi, since she didn't like what he did. Yatsuhashi crossed his arms to show that he didn't regret it.

Velvet changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed, thinking about how Weiss acted and if she really didn't like her being a Faunus.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she sat down in the library with her textbook. The Heiress just felt annoyed with how her day had gone and wished she could reset it, but nothing could be done about that. She turned a page in her textbook and the topic was about Faunus. Weiss was suddenly reminded of the rabbit Faunus she ran into earlier and felt her heart jump.

 _That girl…She…didn't seem that bad…even for a Faunus…Maybe I shouldn't have reacted that way…_

Weiss shook her head and turned the page to get away from the Faunus topic. "I don't need to think about this right now. Studies first, dumb issues later."

"Hush over there." The librarian ordered.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be quiet." Weiss said and she turned the page back to the one on the Faunus.

Weiss didn't know why she went back to that page, she just felt it was the right thing to do at the time and decided to actually read more of it. Honestly, Weiss never liked getting into the studying side of Faunus, since it just reminded her of the White Fang. It was the group of Faunus that was at war with her family for many years.

 _That's all they are…right? Faunus are just against my family._

She hated thinking about the topic, since it only brought out pain from the memories of her past. Weiss took a breath and decided to get away from the page again. The Heiress felt annoyed at how much she was thinking of the White Fang and closed the text book entirely. She got up and left the library with the thought of the rabbit Faunus she ran into earlier that day.

* * *

 **So…What did you guys think of this so far? Oh and just letting you guys know of where in the timeline this is set. It's after episode 10 of volume 1, so Weiss may be...a bit difficult at first with some things.  
**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 2.**


	2. Taking More Interest

**If anyone here has seen the last episode of RWBY Volume 3 yet, know that I am just in utter shock. I won't say anything just in case you haven't, but honestly, get ready to just be destroyed by the feels.**

 **Here's chapter 2 everyone.**

* * *

Yang walked through the halls, hoping she'd be able to speak with the local heiress about her little encounter she had with Velvet. "If I were an heiress…wait…I wouldn't even be here...Where are you, Weiss?" She turned the corner and saw her teammate walking down the hall, so she shouted. "Weiss! Hold up!"

Weiss groaned when she heard her blonde teammate, so she turned to see her running up. "What is it, Yang?"

"Oh nothing much, well, except for you running into Velvet earlier today and freaking out about it." Yang said.

"Y-You saw that?" Weiss looked surprised.

"Yup, so what was up with that? It looked like you saw a ghost or something." Yang stated.

Weiss turned away and began walking. "There was no issue there. I was just trying to get to the library as soon as I could. Nothing more, nothing less."

Yang sighed and ran up to keep up with the heiress. "If that were the case, you know you wouldn't have gasped like that. Come on, you can just tell me what the problem was."

Weiss groaned. "There is no problem, Yang! Now just drop it so we can get to the dorm and head to sleep."

The blonde shook her head. "And there you go again, just pushing people away. Seriously, you won't get far if you can't open up to us."

Weiss stopped and turned the other direction. "Forget it. If I can't be left alone on this, then I'll just go find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Yang ran over and grabbed her arm, which made the heiress angry. "Hey! Let go of me, Yang!"

"Chill out, Weiss." Yang chuckled. "Sorry, made myself laugh. Anyways, look, I'll drop it okay."

"Will you really? If not, then-." Weiss was cut off.

"I will, I promise, though…Maybe at least talk to Velvet about it. You know, she was a little confused by that." Yang explained.

"I don't feel the need to do that. Now if you could kindly let me go, I can finally head to the dorm and get some much needed sleep." Weiss said in her princess tone.

Yang sighed and released Weiss' arm. "Fine, but I really don't see the problem with talking with Velvet." Yang said as she saw Weiss begin to walk back to the dorm.

"You said you were dropping it. Now drop it." Weiss said in a stern tone.

Yang shrugged and shook her head, feeling defeated in her attempt at getting the heiress to try to come clean about her little encounter with Velvet.

* * *

"Blake, do you think Weiss will ever be okay with being on the team?" Ruby inquired.

"I couldn't tell you, Ruby." Blake answered.

Ruby turned to stare up at the ceiling. "She hasn't been all that bad…She saved me from that Deathstalker and she even got me some coffee the other night."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "She got you coffee?"

"O-Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that…Please don't tell her I told you!" Ruby begged.

Blake chuckled. "Relax, Ruby. I'll keep it a secret. Now, why did she even get you a coffee in the first place?"

"You know, I actually don't know completely why. She just woke me up the other night and asked how I took my coffee, so I told her and she rushed to get me it. Oh and she told me she believes I can be a good leader." Ruby smiled.

"Wow that seems unlike her." Blake noted.

"And who are you talking about?" Weiss suddenly asked as she and Yang walked in.

Ruby and Blake looked over at the other two members. "It's nothing. Ruby and I were just talking about a character in my book." Blake lied.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed, so please continue your conversation later while we sleep." Weiss requested as she opened one of her suitcases to get her nightgown out.

Yang walked to the closet and got her nightwear out. "So what's been going on with you two today?"

"It's been boring. I didn't even get to fight today in Ms. Goodwitch's class." Ruby said.

"That's because you kept trying to raise your hand over other people. You even jumped on someone's back." Blake noted.

Yang chuckled and changed into her nightwear. "Rubes, you really need to relax a bit. You've already shown off Crescent Rose when you killed that Nevermore."

"Yeah, but I wanna show how awesome she is in a one on one fight! Crescent Rose can beat anyone!" Ruby exclaimed as she pictured herself fighting off people with her scythe.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "When I asked you to resume your conversation later, I meant quiet down completely. How is anyone gonna get sleep around here with you shouting all night?"

Ruby frowned at that. "Sorry…um…I'll be a little quieter I guess."

"Good." Weiss changed into her nightgown and got into bed.

Yang looked over at Weiss and felt like flipping her out of bed, but decided against it. "Well, since princess is heading to bed, we might as well too, since we apparently aren't allowed to talk to each other." Yang climbed up on her bed.

Weiss scoffed. "You can talk throughout the whole day. Is it really a bad thing to want sleep at night?"

"Guys! Let's just all calm down. Weiss, we're obviously fine with going to bed at night, but we do like talking too. And Yang, Weiss is right too. We shouldn't be too loud." Ruby tried to compromise.

"I'm not complaining all that much, but fine. I can deal with that." Yang said.

"As long as I can sleep through it, then I can deal with that too. Now that's it for tonight. I'm going to sleep." Weiss said and closed her eyes.

The rest of the team decided to just go to bed that night, since Weiss probably would've complained either way, and they didn't feel like dealing with that.

* * *

Velvet woke up the next morning and looked around to see her team was still asleep. She yawned and stretched as she got out of bed and walked over to check on her camera. When she looked through her photos, she found Weiss' rapier she took a picture of.

"Oh…right, I did take a picture of it." Velvet said out loud to herself. "I wonder if I should watch her fight to learn how to properly wield it, but what if what Yatsu said yesterday is true?"

Coco yawned and looked over at Velvet. "Whatcha doing, Velvet?"

Velvet picked up her camera and turned to Coco. "Oh. Good morning, Coco. I was just looking at the picture I took yesterday of Weiss' weapon."

"Right, so about what Yatsu said yesterday, I doubt the girl is against you because you're a Faunus. Her family is a little…controversial, but that doesn't mean she's like that." Coco said.

"Don't worry, Coco. I'm not even thinking much about that." The rabbit Faunus lied. "I may actually try to watch her fighting style soon anyways. If I'm going to use her weapon at one point, I might as well learn about it."

"Sounds like a good idea then. Here's hoping you get into a class with her in it." Coco got up and went over to the closet. "Oh and about the meeting, we should have it today. I know you've got more pictures to show, unless you'd rather just show me them now."

"Sure." Velvet said and walked over to show her leader the pictures. "These are just a few already. Of course I have yours, Yatsu's and Fox's. Oh and I got a picture of Pyrrha Nikos' and Nora Valkyrie's weapons. They were asked to fight in combat class."

"Pyrrha Nikos, eh. Nice and I've seen that Nora girl around and she's a little energetic, but that hammer is pretty badass. Good job, Velvet." Coco praised.

Velvet smiled and placed her camera on the table. "Thanks, Coco. So, should we wake up Yatsu and Fox?"

"Nah let em sleep. We still got some time to eat breakfast anyways, so come on. Get dressed." Coco said.

Velvet nodded and picked out her school uniform. "I forgot to mention that one of Weiss' teammates spoke to me yesterday. I told her we'd talk today at lunch, but if we see her for breakfast, would you be okay with speaking with her?"

"I don't mind that at all." Coco said as she changed into her uniform.

Velvet got into her uniform and thought about what she was about to do.

 _Wait…What if Weiss is there with her? She might freak out at me again…I…Maybe she might not though…_

"Are you alright there, Velvet?" Coco asked, snapping Velvet out of her thoughts.

Velvet looked over at her leader. "Oh, it's nothing. Let's get over to the cafeteria." The rabbit Faunus walked out of her dorm, with her team leader following behind her.

* * *

"If there was a word to describe her, it would be snobby. I mean come on. She keeps pushing us away when we try simple ways for her to enjoy herself. How can someone keep herself so away from other people?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake finished a piece of her sandwich and shrugged. "Yang, I tried speaking with her yesterday and she was a little hostile, so instead of worrying about Weiss, just let her be."

"She annoys me sometimes, but she's still going to be our teammate for the next four years. We should try to get her to warm up to us. And maybe be a little less afraid to meet other people." Yang said.

"Um, what do you mean about that? How do you know she is afraid of meeting other people?" Blake asked.

"I saw her running into Velvet yesterday and she got kinda jumpy about it. Oh yeah, I forgot. Velvet is a new friend I met yesterday. She's a rabbit Faunus and a second year." Yang explained.

Blake took a breath. "A Faunus?"

"Yup, Weiss looked freaked out when Velvet helped her up." Yang said.

Blake already knew the reason, but she couldn't just up and tell Yang why, or she'd reveal a little more than she wanted too. "I-I see. Well maybe she is like you said, a little afraid to meet people."

"Yeah, maybe we'll get her to change soon enough. So, what's been going on with the mysterious Blake?" Yang smirked.

"Mysterious? Yeah, I'm not all that mysterious." Blake stated.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Sure you aren't, Blake." Yang then looked over and saw Velvet walking with Coco. "Yo! Velvet! Over here!" She called out to the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet heard the blonde. "Oh, there she is." She walked over with Coco following. "Hello, Yang." Velvet said as she got to the blonde and looked over at Blake. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Velvet."

Blake smiled and nodded. "My name is Blake. It's nice to meet you, Velvet."

Coco spoke up. "Well isn't this just a nice little meet up. I'm Coco by the way."

Yang looked at Coco and blushed. "O-Oh…H-Hey there…Um, m-my name is Yang."

Coco raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey?"

Blake sighed. "I'm Blake."

Coco nodded and took a seat next to the secret cat Faunus. "So what's the name of your team? I've only ever caught wind of you guys from classes, but I never actually caught the name of it."

"We're part of team RWBY. The other two members are Ruby, who is Yang's sister and Weiss…Who's not here right now." Blake said.

"Right, well, like I said, I'm Coco and I'm the leader of Team CFVY. You already met Velvet here, so if you wanted to know, the other two on our team are Yatsuhashi and Fox." Coco greeted.

"Oh I remember that guy." Yang spoke up. "He's way taller than most of the teachers here."

"You know him by name?" Coco asked.

Yang blushed again when Coco directed her attention to her. "U-Uh, yeah...I heard his name get called out once during one of my history classes."

"I always found it interesting that they had classes with both first and second years. I wonder if that changes during third and fourth." Velvet said.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out.

Yang looked over her shoulder to see her sister walking over. "Hey, Rubes. Come and meet Coco and Velvet."

"Oh, well hi. I'm Ruby." Ruby smiled and offered her hand to the two.

Coco shook it first and nodded. "So, you must be the leader of this team. You seem…A little younger than I thought you'd be, but hey, I'm not complaining. I'm Coco, leader of Team CFVY."

Velvet spoke up next. "And I'm Velvet. I suppose now I finally can say that I've met all of Team RWBY."

"Huh? Wait, but you haven't met Weiss yet." Ruby said.

"O-Oh, no I already did. She and I ran into each other in the halls yesterday…though it was a little…never mind, so is it okay if I asked what kind of weapon you use, Ruby? I hope that isn't a weird thing to ask." Velvet requested.

Ruby smiled. "It isn't weird. Heck I wish Yang liked talking about weapons as much as I do." That got an eye roll from her sister and Ruby continued. "Anyways, I have a scythe I use called Crescent Rose. Oh and it's also a gun!"

Velvet chuckled. "Well that sounds like a very deadly combination against the Grimm. Do you mind if I take a picture of it at one point?"

"Uh, sure I guess. I never really had someone want to take a picture, but if you really think it's worth one, then I don't see a problem with that. I just need to get it from my locker." Ruby said.

Velvet shook her head. "It's okay. I'll find a good time to get a picture later. We should just get some breakfast first."

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes and looked around the dorm to see her team wasn't around. "Good, I guess I won't be woken up by a whistle." She got up and changed into her school uniform. As she finished she looked over at the textbook she had yesterday and picked it up. "Hmm…Would it really be a bad to read up on the Faunus again?" She was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Nora!" Nora cheered out her own name.

Weiss sighed and put the text book down. "One second, Nora." She opened the door and saw the energetic orange haired girl who was in her school uniform. "Nora, what do you want?"

"Nothing, except that you should wake your sleepy butt up! Ruby messaged me to tell you that." Nora explained.

"Well as you can see, I'm already dressed and ready for class, so you can just tell Ruby I'll be in class in a few minutes." Weiss said.

"Aw, but what about breakfast? Ruby even told me she met a new team! Well, half a team, but it's still sounds fun!" Nora exclaimed.

Weiss looked annoyed at how loud the orange haired girl was. "Nora, it would be nice if you could lower your voice a bit." Nora held her hands to her mouth and Weiss sighed. "I didn't mean to do that…Ugh, never mind. Who was it that Ruby met?"

Nora removed her hands and smiled. "It's two girls from Team CFVY!"

"Team CFVY? Who are they?" Weiss inquired.

"I saw them in combat class once. They're awesome! I'm gonna go say hi. You sure you don't wanna come?" Nora asked.

"I told you I'm fine, Nora. Now please let me pass. I'd like to get to class a little early so I don't risk being late again like our first day of classes." Weiss reminded.

Nora shrugged and ran off to the cafeteria.

"Good, now maybe I can actually get something done." The heiress walked back over and picked up the textbook. "What was that page again?" Weiss skimmed through the pages until she found the one that she had seen before about the Faunus.

 _Well, I suppose I can read up on it in class._

Weiss left the room and headed off to Oobleck's classroom.

* * *

"Miss Schnee? I'm surprised to see you here so early." Oobleck noted when he saw the heiress walk into his classroom.

"Oh I was just making sure to not risk being late. It's okay for me to be here, right?" She asked in a respectable manner.

"Of course just take a seat." Oobleck said quickly, which confused the heiress.

"Uh…Okay." Weiss walked over and sat down as she opened her book back to the page she was looking at earlier.

 _Okay…So it says here that many Faunus have nearly perfect sight in the dark. Well, I knew that already…and most of this is just on the Faunus Rights Revolution. Father…He did say that was a foolish war, but…no. Stop it, Weiss. This is getting in the way of your focus._

Weiss closed the book and sighed. She was already conflicted about things she thought about with her father and his ways, but actually being open about it was different. Sadly she couldn't get away from her thoughts that plagued her mind about the White Fang.

Even though she couldn't completely get away from those thoughts, she did get a little distracted after about fifteen minutes went by and the students started to pile in. One student in particular caught her eye when she noticed who it was.

Velvet had walked in with Blake, since they both had the same class.

 _It's that girl again…_

Weiss decided to not make eye contact with either Blake or Velvet and opened her textbook to pretend to study. Blake took note of the heiress and said nothing as she walked over to sit next to Pyrrha. Velvet on the other hand actually saw Weiss while walking to her sister and froze for a moment, but after a few seconds, she realized the heiress wasn't looking, so she took her seat.

 _I…Guess she does have this class too. I must've never noticed._

* * *

 **Still in shock from the episode, but I'll do my best to keep the writing up. Oh and with how I write Weiss, does it sound okay so far in terms of her canon attitude?**

 **To JJ- Yeah, it's a very rare pairing to work with, but I'm honestly happy writing it. I'll be doing as much as I can with this.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 2. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 3.**


	3. Is There More To Your Anger?

**Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, everyone. This is still a fun story to work on with this kind of pairing.**

 **Special thanks to Phoenix Commander and MartunaMajor. That's explained more in the bottom A/N to avoid spoilers.**

 **Here's chapter 3 everyone.**

* * *

"You like her, don't you?" Ruby suddenly asked her sister.

Yang snapped out of her thoughts and jumped a little in her seat. "W-What are you even talking about, Ruby?"

"Coco, you've been watching her a lot this past week. I bet you like her and you just don't wanna admit it." Ruby teased.

Yang glared at her younger sister and whispered. "Will you keep your voice down?! I don't need rumors to spread about this."

"Fine, but you always told me that if I liked someone, I should just go and talk to the person…I don't really do that, but I think you should. She seems nice." Ruby remarked.

"I-I don't need advice on this, Ruby. Just let me admire from afar and keep quiet about it like a good little sister." Yang requested.

Ruby sighed. "Fine, but I still think you should talk to her."

"I will…Just not right now." Yang said in an unsure tone.

"Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long. Is there anything you would like to share with the class in your hushed tones?" Oobleck suddenly asked.

Ruby and Yang's eyes widened and the blonde said. "S-Sorry, we were just thinking about how…um…cool the history of the…um…what were we learning about again?"

Ruby sighed and looked to Oobleck. "We're sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"I would hope not. Now, everyone, turn to page thirty seven and make sure to memorize that in the next minute, for I will be quizzing you all on it." Oobleck said, causing the class to groan.

* * *

"Jaune, for the last time, I don't want to go to a movie, have dinner, go to the park, or anything else you will suggest. Please just let me train. It's the only free time I'll have today." Weiss requested for the blonde boy to leave her be.

"But come on, Weiss. This weekend would be so perfect to go out and just-." Jaune was cut off when Weiss sighed and walked away from him. "H-Hey, wait up, Weiss."

"Jaune!" Weiss shouted and turned to the boy. "I will not repeat myself! Leave me alone!" She turned back and headed to the training room.

Velvet was watching from around a corner and saw how defeated the blonde looked. It surprised her when she saw his face change to a more determined one, so he decided to follow the heiress to the training room.

"Why does he still try to follow her after that?" Velvet asked herself. The Faunus decided on going to see the outcome, though she was mostly going to watch Weiss fight with her Myrtenaster so she could get a better understanding on how to fight with it.

Weiss looked back to see if Jaune was still following her, but to her joy, she saw no one. "Thank goodness. Maybe he finally gets it." She continued on her way, but was unaware of the blonde hiding around a corner.

When she got to the training floor, the heiress kept her rapier at her side as she considered her options. "Hmm, what kind of practice should I get into?" Weiss asked herself.

 _Maybe time dilation…or…Summoning…_

Weiss nodded to herself and went over to the console to activate a training program. Beacon had allowed students to access their grade level training programs almost any time. The only catch was that it had to be before ten.

She got her scroll out and placed it on the pad. The console recognized her as a first year and brought up a list of year one training programs.

 _If I try summoning, I shouldn't just have dummies stand still…maybe the hard-light enemies._

Weiss scrolled through the menu to find the hard-light program. "Ugh, why is there so many to choose?" She decided on the human style hard-light training program, and four hard-light humans formed in the training room.

Jaune, who was hiding a bit away, was a little shocked at the technology that was used at Beacon. Just seeing the hard-light humans forming up made the boy's eyes widen as he watched Weiss walk to the opposite end of them.

Velvet walked in through the door, and the heiress turned her attention to her.

 _W-What is she doing here?_

Velvet froze when she noticed Weiss was staring at her, so she decided to wave. Weiss decided to not wave back, and turned to face her opponents. Velvet frowned at being ignored and went over to take a seat.

 _Why is she sitting down? Is she going to watch me or something? Ugh, this is ridiculous…I wanted to work on my summoning…_

The heiress got into her signature battle stance and rushed the four hard-light enemies. She set them up to be on the defensive, so as soon as they were aware of her attacking, their programming kicked in.

As she rushed her opponents, Weiss pivoted on her left leg, putting her weight into a quick lunge, hoping to slip past the defenses of her first target. The first hard-light dummy was too slow to block the sudden lunge, and the blade slipped in-between where a normal person's ribs would be. With a quick flourish, Weiss withdrew Myrtenaster's blade and set her sights on the second of the dummies, not even looking as the first hard-light target dissolved. Weiss lunged at the dummy, aiming this time for the right armpit, hoping to slip past the defenses of the target as easily as the first. She wasn't so lucky. The hard-light enemy brought it's blade up and parried the lunge with a back-step to get distance from the white-haired fencer.

 _Okay…So this won't be as easy as I thought. Maybe up close and personal might not be as effective._

Forgoing close combat, Weiss changed her stance, placed a hand on the dust cylinder of her weapon, spinning it until the white ice-dust was selected. The dust lining the blade began to glow as she channeled her aura through it and sent a shard of ice flying from the blade and toward the second target. The hard-light dummy tried to roll out of the way of the projectile, but, just like the first, was too slow to avoid it. The large shard of ice struck the dummy in the head right between where its eyes would have been. As it slumped to the ground and dissolved, Weiss looked to her third target.

 _I think it's time I tried doing it….._

Weiss changed her stance once more. Her posture stiffened slightly as she called up certain past memories. The dust on her blade turned a pale blue as a glyph began to form near her. It started flashing quickly and spinning rapidly.

 _Come on….please work!_

The glyph continued to spin, gaining speed and changing in size before collapsing in on itself. Weiss' expression hardened when she saw this. Her jaw clenched and she tightened her grip on her weapon, before summoning another glyph. This one appeared under the feet of the hard-light dummy. It tried to struggle against it, but failed to move so much as an inch. Its gaze returned to Weiss just as her blade found its heart. She brought her heel up in a vicious kick, tearing Myrtenaster's blade from its chest.

 _She seems upset about something…It isn't me, is it?_

Ignoring the dissolving form, Weiss glanced at her unexpected audience, and then turned her gaze to her final enemy.

 _Alright Weiss...You can do this…Just focus and you can do this…_

Pulling forth the same memories, Weiss focused on the struggles her past had brought upon her. The same glyph as before made its appearance; again, it was spinning rapidly and flashing. As if it was resisting the call of the dust-weaver in training. The flashing soon became slower and slower, all the while the only remaining hard-light enemy circled around Weiss, doing its best to keep from presenting an opening to Weiss. As the glyph's flashing slowed, it shattered with a loud crack, as if someone had smashed a window.

 _W-Why isn't it working?!_

Weiss stood there in frustrated shock, staring at the spot where the glyph once was. The final hard-light opponent still circled the shocked heiress, expecting an attack from Weiss in a way similar to its unfortunate companions.

 _Why is she just standing there? Does she want to finish them off?_

Weiss continued to stare at the spot, thinking over what she had done. Her form had been perfect, her thoughts had been focused, and her aura had been at a suitable level. Still, Weiss could not understand why the summoning technique had failed. The memories of the past had certainly been powerful enough; the pain she had gone through had been more than enough.

 _Ugh! Forget it then!_

Weiss relaxed her stance again and instead of lining her blade in dust, she lined it solely in her aura. She pointed Myrtenaster at the feet of the dummy, only instead of restraining the hard-light opponent; she launched it into the air. While it was still airborne, she placed another glyph on the ceiling of the training room. The effect suspended the hard-light dummy in the air, rotating slowly through the air, flailing wildly. Weiss then placed two more glyphs, one on the left of the dummy, and one on the right. The combined pressure of the four repulsion glyphs began to press against the dummy, squeezing it until its outline began to crack and fade, before shattering with the same loud crack as the summoning glyph. Finished with the final target, Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster, turned on her heel, and stormed from the training room.

Velvet frowned when the heiress left the training room with a look of anger. "S-She's not mad with me…right?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" a voice suddenly said, which shocked the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet gasped and jumped out of her seat as she looked around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

Jaune grunted as he started to move out from where he was hiding. "Ugh, I don't know what I was thinking hiding under that." He cleaned off the dust from his shirt and looked to Velvet. "So why do you think Weiss is mad at you?"

"She looked angry when she glared at me. Didn't you just see her storm off?" Velvet reminded.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't do anything…Oh…Sorry. Um, I'm Jaune, so…what's your name?" Jaune asked.

"You know I did see you earlier trying to ask Weiss out." Velvet said.

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Oh, you saw that?" He asked and got a nod from the rabbit Faunus. "Um, yeah…well…I'm sure she's just busy or something. Maybe when she's in a better mood I can ask her. I was going to while she was practicing, but I…sort of got stuck."

Velvet internally sighed to herself at how the boy couldn't get it. "Right, well I'm Velvet. And about Weiss, what do you mean I didn't do anything?

"Yeah, but Weiss…well she does get a little angry sometimes…mostly at Ruby. She tells me about those times, but I still don't think she's mad at you. Maybe you should go talk to her about it." Jaune suggested.

"I don't know…Do you honestly think that would be a good idea? Shouldn't I let her cool off a bit?" Velvet inquired.

Jaune shrugged. "I'll be honest. I'm not the best person to give out advice…but my mom did always tell me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, so maybe you should…you know, meet Weiss. Get to know her and you might be friends."

Velvet was a little surprised the blonde had given her sound advice and smiled. "Your mom seems to have a good way of how things can be. Thanks, Jaune."

"Uh, no problem, I guess." Jaune said, shocked that someone actually thanked him for giving advice. Velvet nodded and headed out of the training room. "H-Hey, wait! If you talk to Weiss, ask her what her favorite ice cream is!" Jaune requested.

Velvet chuckled a bit at how clueless the boy was and continued on her way out.

* * *

 _Damn it! I couldn't do it again! Father was right, Beacon was a mistake…even studying all this time hasn't done anything for me…_

Weiss' anger dwindled and she started to feel shame. She believed she failed her family, but mainly herself. The heiress stopped walking and backed herself into a wall and slid down it.

 _Why am I even here? All those times I trained, studied…if I can't summon, then what does it matter?_

Weiss clenched her fist and hit the wall behind her while she had her head down. "Um…W-Weiss…Are you okay?" A voice suddenly asked which made the heiress look up and see Velvet standing over her with a look of concern.

"Y-You again? Why are you here?" Weiss asked.

Velvet felt a little hostility from what Weiss said, but she tried to not think about it too much. "I'm sorry about before…You know, watching you while you practiced, but now you're on the ground. Can I at least help you up?"

Weiss quickly got up herself. "I-I'm fine…Just…ask before you watch someone train. Maybe they'd rather be alone." She said in an annoyed tone.

Velvet took a step back and frowned. "Okay…But are you okay? You seemed angry before."

"That's none of your concern. Now if you would, don't mention what you saw to anyone. I don't need people badgering me over this." Weiss said.

"But you were on the ground. Don't you at least want a little help with-?" Velvet was cut off.

"Enough! I don't need any help. I'm perfectly capable of getting to my dorm without a Fau…Without your help." Weiss turned away and began to leave the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet took a step forward and reached her arm out to the heiress. "Why are you so mad with me?"

Weiss actually wasn't that far away from the rabbit Faunus and heard that. She looked over her shoulder and asked. "What did you say?"

"I asked why you're so mad with me. Even when we first ran into each other in the hall that day, you didn't react well. Now here when you're on the ground, and I'm trying to help you, you get angry with me. Can't you just tell me if I did something wrong?" Velvet pleaded.

"Is it that hard to understand that maybe I would rather just take my leave and not dillydally on meaningless conversations like this?" Weiss questioned with slight venom in her voice.

Velvet looked to the ground. "Is…Is this because I'm a Faunus?"

Weiss' eyes widened when she heard that. "W-What are you saying? That has nothing to do with this. I just wanted to get up and leave for my next class."

"Then why do you act this way with me? You aren't even looking at me when you talk." Velvet noted.

Weiss took a breath. "J-Just stop. I don't want, or need to explain my reasoning for that. So just do me a favor and drop this already."

Velvet turned away and nodded. "Alright, Weiss…I'll leave you alone. Your fighting technique was…wonderful by the way."

Weiss heard Velvet's footsteps getting quieter and she frowned. "W-Why does it always have to be her?"

The heiress slammed her fist against a locker and yelped. "Ow!" Weiss shook her hand and held it with the other. "That was dumb."

"Yeah it was." Someone said.

Weiss turned and saw Blake standing a few feet away. "Blake? Um, how long were you standing there?"

"I was here long enough to see you hitting that locker, but I saw something else that bothered me." Blake said as she looked towards the direction Velvet walked in. "Do you want to explain why you practically yelled at Velvet?"

"Excuse me?! I didn't yell at her! All I did was ask her to just leave me be and that's it. It's the same with Yang. It's the same with Ruby. And it might just be the same with you if you continue to pester me about this." Weiss said.

Blake shook her head in disappointment. "I don't know what your problem has been these past few days, but it really isn't how a Schnee should act…or is it?"

Weiss glared at her teammate. "So you're going to bring this up again? What is your problem with my family anyways?!"

"A few things, but I shouldn't have to list them. But you know what? This isn't just about your family. This is about you." Blake stated.

Weiss groaned. "Great, so this is what's going to happen. Fine, go ahead and badger me about this too. I don't care."

"You clearly do. And the funny thing is that I wasn't even going to speak to you, but I really can't ignore how you've been treating Velvet. Even when we go to lunch you don't want to sit near us just because she's around. And don't try to lie about that." Blake said.

"Am I supposed to like every single person on Remnant? If so, will that make you feel better? Heck, will that make all of you feel better if I just become this person you want me to be?!" Weiss shouted.

Blake was a little taken aback by that, but she kept her cool. "Well no, but you could at least give her an explanation for why you're so…hostile with her."

"There's that word again with you, Blake. I'm not being hostile! I just want my space and if that's too hard to understand, then why don't you just ignore me?!" Weiss felt a tear fall.

Blake noticed the tear and said. "Weiss, you're crying…"

Weiss lifted her hand up to her cheek and felt the tear that had rolled down her face. "T-This is just from the training I just did. It…took a toll on me. Nothing more."

"Lying won't help here, Weiss. I'm not the best person to-." Blake was interrupted.

"No." Weiss said simply.

"Weiss, this isn't-." Again, Blake was cut off.

"I said no. I don't want to keep having this conversation over and over. I'm done. Don't follow me." Weiss ordered and walked down the hall.

 _I don't need anyone to try and make me be what they want to be…I'm…I'm my own person._

Weiss continued walking down the hall, but she thought about something that caught her off guard. The moment she had felt the tear fall, it made her wonder who she was really speaking to. Blake may have been in front of her, but to Weiss, she wasn't speaking to Blake. She had been speaking to the man who refused to be the father he should've been.

* * *

Velvet took a breath as she got closer to her dorm. She didn't want a repeat of the day she first ran into Weiss.

 _She was angry…And I guess it really is because I'm a Faunus, but…she was so upset about something else when I found her._

As she walked in the dorm, she looked around to see Fox was there. "Oh, Fox. I didn't know you'd be here."

Fox turned to the source of the voice. "I decided to take a break here instead of train today. So, what did you do for your free time?"

Velvet frowned at that. "I…I decided to watch Weiss practice with her weapon. She's really good, but…I still don't think she cares to see me."

"What happened?" Fox inquired.

"Um, she just…got a little angry after she finished her training. And…I may have gone to ask her if she was okay." Velvet explained, but left the part out about Weiss being on the ground looking upset.

"And I'm guessing that didn't end well?" Fox said.

"No, but please don't mention this to Coco or Yatsuhashi. I don't want to bother her with any of this, especially if they get upset with her for being angry with me." Velvet pleaded.

"I won't, but you know I don't like the sound of this either, Velvet." Fox noted.

"It's okay, Fox. I know she seems…bad with some things, but I still feel like there's something else she's dealing with right now. And honestly, if someone is dealing with a problem they're having, I don't want to be the reason they get even more stressed, so…just let this stay between us." Velvet requested.

Fox nodded. "No problem, Velvet. Just don't forget that if something serious does come up with her and she gets at you for it, I won't hold back either."

Velvet knew Fox was only trying to show support. "And by that, you mean you'd bother her? If you say yes, then I have to say no. Please don't do that, Fox."

"I won't let anyone walk over my friends, Velvet. I'm sorry, but the only thing I can agree to is not telling Coco and Yatsuhashi." Fox said.

Velvet looked to the ground and nodded. "Fine…I…Need to get ready for my next class. I'll see you later." Velvet then left the room with the thought of the heiress again.

 _Sure she might not like me, but that doesn't mean she needs you guys to bother her about it. I'll…I'll let her know that, and then I'll leave her alone. I just hope I can speak with her without any problems...At least once.  
_

* * *

 **Again, huge thanks to both Phoenix Commander and MartunaMajor for help on this chapter. Phoenix Commander is the one who wrote out the combat scene between Weiss and the hard-light enemies. MartunaMajor edited the chapter itself, so shout out to those two.**

 **To Poisson01- I honestly don't know about Little Heiress right now. I want to get to work on it, but I just haven't been in the best mood to get to it. As for this one, well I really like working on it, so it may be like this. 2 days every update if I can handle that.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, that episode…Just…damn it. It hurt, but anyways, thanks for the feedback on that. I actually find it hard to write Weiss this way, because I've been enjoying how she has grown in the show, so having to go back and making her…like this…Yeah, not my favorite part of this story, but it'll get better.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 3. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 4.**


	4. It's My Fault

**Here's chapter 4 everyone.**

* * *

A few days passed since Velvet watched the heiress fight against her hard-light opponents. She still thought a lot about the anger she had and how upset she looked in the hallway after she finished her fight.

"Hey. Velvet!" Yang called out from down the hall.

Velvet stopped and turned to see the blonde. "Yang, hi. I thought you had a class right now."

"I did, but Ms. Goodwitch told me I should get some rest. Yatsuhashi and I were called up to fight and he kinda won…but I'll get him next time." Yang pumped her fist.

"Wait, you don't look hurt. Why were you told to get some rest?" Velvet asked.

"My aura is pretty low, so she said it be better to just get out of classes for the day. So what's been going on with you?" Yang inquired.

Velvet shrugged. "Would you be surprised if I told you that nothing has really changed?"

"Not really, but I more meant how things have been." Yang said.

"Oh, well it's been okay. I'm just really trying to get some things worked out, but honestly…I don't think I can do it." Velvet explained.

"Well what is it? Maybe I can help." Yang offered.

Velvet shook her head. "Trust me, Yang. I'd rather not involve anyone else in this. I just need to do one thing and I'll be done with it."

"Oh come on. We're friends, Velvet. You know I'm not about to leave it alone." Yang stated.

The rabbit Faunus sighed. "It's Weiss. I've been thinking about what to say to her about a few things. I only want to make things right for both of us."

"Ah, I get it now. Okay, I think I can help with that. Just let me get princess in a room and lock you both in it." Yang said.

Velvet's eyes widened. "N-No! Yang that would be the opposite of what I'd want to do!"

Yang chuckled. "Really? I think it be great. Just think about it. Weiss wouldn't be able to run from you and I bet being with her for longer than five minutes will help."

"Please don't, Yang." Velvet pleaded.

"Do you really want to do this then? I mean about talking to her in general. Most of us try to, but it never really helps." Yang noted.

"I know…But if I can at least assure her of one thing, then I won't have to bother her again." Velvet explained.

"Can I at least be there to make it so she can't run?" Yang requested.

"Only if you promise that if it gets out of hand, you leave her be. I'm not kidding here, Yang. I already have problems with this." Velvet reminded.

Yang nodded. "No worries. I won't pin her to the ground. I'll just get in the way if she tries to run or something."

Velvet hung her head in defeat and walked away. "Fine."

* * *

After classes ended that day, Weiss was sat down on her bed and flipped through a few pages of her textbook. "There is so much history on the Faunus. Of course the White Fang will be mentioned at one point." She flipped through a few more pages and sees nothing on them. "What the heck?"

 _How is there nothing on them yet? Oh, this must not want to show off the threat of Faun…I mean…The White Fang._

That was another time Weiss caught herself almost saying Faunus and she didn't know why she didn't want to say it. "Ugh, whatever. I wonder where the others are anyway. This is usually the time that one of those dolts likes to walk in and bug me."

She knew exactly how her teammates were, since Yang walked in with Velvet. "Sup, Princess!"

Weiss' eyes widened. "Y-Yang? What's going on here?"

"You are going to let Velvet here talk to you for at least a few minutes. I know you don't want to, but you're gonna let her speak her mind, then you're good." Yang said.

Weiss closed her book and sat in her princess like manner. "Fine, obviously this is going to be forced upon me. Go ahead." She then muttered to herself. "It's not like I get a choice in a lot of things anyway."

Velvet slowly walked up to the heiress. "Weiss…Does talking to me make you angry?" The heiress stayed silent. "I…I see. Well, would it make you feel better if I told the others to not bother you about it…My team is a little worried about that and…I just don't want you to feel pressured by everyone."

Yang slowly backed away and ran out the door. She slammed it shut and held her body against the door.

Weiss was shocked by that and ran to the door and attempted to open it, but she couldn't. "What the heck?! Yang! You let me out right now!"

"Sorry, princess! Work out your issues first!" Yang yelled from the other side of the door.

Velvet sighed and sat down on Weiss' bed. "I swear I didn't want her to do this. She even mentioned it before and I said no."

Weiss groaned and gave up on trying pulling the door open. "I was complying, you dunce! All you had to do was stand there for one minute!"

"I don't care. Just go make up already." Yang said.

Weiss turned to Velvet and crossed her arms. "If she won't let me out until you speak your mind, then just say it already."

Velvet took a breath. "Okay. I did already say that I just don't want anyone to bother you about…your discomfort with me."

"I…I don't have discomfort…with you. I just don't like to speak to every single new person I meet is all." Weiss avoided Velvet's stare.

Velvet got up and walked over to the heiress. "Then say it."

Weiss looked over at Velvet for a moment, and then walked past the rabbit Faunus and looked out the window. "Fine…What exactly do you want to hear?"

"I just want you to let me know what else I can do to make things…I don't know, better between us. The first time you saw me, you gasped. Then I watch you fought those hard-light enemies and you looked angry at something. And then you even got mad with me when I tried to help you in the hall. Is it really hard to tell me why?" Velvet inquired.

Weiss lowered her head and took a breath. "You're a Faunus…There…You wanted to hear it…You heard it."

Velvet felt a pain in her heart, even though she knew it was most likely the reason, it still hurt. "O-Okay, Weiss, but…do you have a specific reason for that too? Or…Would you rather not answer that?"

"The White Fang…You should easily know who they are. Those…Damn monsters!" Weiss felt a tear fall. "All they ever do is hurt my family…and when they make my father angry, he expects more from me…It's their fault for everything! So if I have problems with Faunus and you think it's not justified, then you can just leave me the heck alone!" Weiss sniffled and felt her legs weakening from how much she was expressing her emotions.

Velvet debated on walking up to the heiress and attempting to comfort her, but her past tries made her stand still. "I'm really sorry, Weiss. That…That can't be easy. Look, if this is really something that makes you uncomfortable, then…can we at least try to compromise on something?"

"Like what?" Weiss asked without looking at the rabbit Faunus.

"Well, I go to lunch with your team…so if there are times you're there, I can promise to not go near you guys." Velvet offered.

Weiss felt something after that and turned to Velvet. "W-Why would you offer something like that?"

"What else can I offer at this point?" Velvet asked.

"I…I was more asking why do you care this much to settle things this way? Wouldn't it just be better for you to ignore me?" Weiss responded.

 _That was always the easy way…_

Velvet looked past Weiss and out the window. "I don't know you too well, Weiss. I only heard a few things about your family, but if what you say is true, then I don't want you to feel even worse here."

"But why do you even care about how I feel? I'm just the girl who pushed you away because you're a Faunus." Weiss reminded.

"I know, but you're still a person. I…I ran into a boy the other day who was bullying this other boy. The only reason he was bullying him was because he's a Faunus. It hurt…It really did." Velvet frowned.

"Stop it already…I don't need to hear this. Just do us both a favor and go. All I'll be doing is causing more problems." Weiss turned away.

Velvet decided it was the best time to help her and she walked up to the heiress. "Is it really hard to believe that I just want to help someone who's going through tough times?"

Weiss clenched her fist. "You don't know what I go through…Just hearing what I said is nothing compared to what I experienced…"

"Then…could I at least try to understand more?" Velvet requested.

Weiss took a breath. "What is your interest in me? I just don't get it!"

Velvet walked over and sat on Weiss' bed. "I barely ran into problems in my life with my Faunus heritage. That boy I told you about the other day. It…It shocked me. I was so angry and sad when I saw why he was bullying the other boy." Velvet closed her eyes. "I…I don't want you to be like him."

Weiss was taken aback by that. "E-Excuse me?"

"I can understand how you feel about the White Fang, but I honestly hope to never see you become like that boy. Even if we aren't okay with each other because of me being a Faunus, I still wouldn't want you to…you know, bully a Faunus." Velvet explained.

"I would never do that!" Weiss shouted which caused the rabbit Faunus to jump a little. "My father may not be…he isn't a good man to the Faunus, but…that doesn't mean I'm like him and I'll ever be that way." Weiss looked down. "I would rather just be…away from Faunus…it's always been an easy solution to problems…staying away."

"What problems do you mean, Weiss?" Velvet inquired.

"I don't want to continue this back and forth with you." Weiss said.

"Then can't we try to start over? You don't need to pay attention to my-." Velvet was cut off.

"Can you please just tell Yang to let us out already?" Weiss pleaded.

"I…okay, but…never mind." Velvet got up and walked over to the door. "Yang, Weiss and I talked…can you please let us out now?"

"Sorry, but that doesn't sound like the voice of someone who settled their differences. Now go back and settle." Yang ordered.

Velvet turned to Weiss. "She won't let us go yet."

Weiss shook her head and sat on her bed. "After all this…I still can't just be left alone."

"You say that…a lot. Being left alone…Is it something you truly want in life?" Velvet asked.

"It's what I'm used to, so yes. Would it really shock you to hear that people tend to like their comfort zone?" Weiss folded her hands together. "I won't leave that comfort zone."

"Then why come here?" Velvet questioned.

"I am not a fragile girl that needs her father's money." Weiss growled. "I can handle my own life…and…and I can prove that as a Schnee…I can be just as strong as my father, without him."

"But you already proved that by being here." Velvet stated.

Weiss lifted her head and stared at the rabbit Faunus. "W-What? I haven't proven anything. You saw how I couldn't…" She stopped herself.

"How you couldn't what? Is this about your fight in the training room? If it is, then whatever you mean by that isn't true. Yes, it was…brutal how you handled it, but you still showed how strong you can be." Velvet remarked.

Weiss lowered her head. "You try to be like that and more…then talk to me."

"Is this about your fath-?" Again, Velvet was stopped.

"Shut up! Just…do what he does and leave me alone already!" Weiss shouted.

Yang felt a little bad at that point for keeping Weiss trapped in the room. She never heard her yell with that much emotion before, but she still wanted her and Velvet to settle things.

Velvet frowned. "But…That isn't something I want to do when you're upset."

Weiss looked at Velvet with tears in her eyes. "Just go away already! I don't need anyone to help me! I've been by myself and I will prove I can keep getting stronger without you or anyone else!"

Velvet took a step back. "W-Weiss…"

Weiss felt the tears fall as she pictured her own father in place of where Velvet was standing. "I don't need you…I don't." She sniffled and looked down at her feet.

Velvet placed a hand on her mouth in shock of the heiress breaking down. She watched Weiss' tears fall to the ground and looked to the door. She took a breath and walked over to it, banging on the door. "Yang! That's enough now! Let us out!"

Yang took a breath and stepped away to open the door. "I'm sorry, Velvet. I just wanted to help."

"I told you this wouldn't help though. Why couldn't you just let us talk on different terms?" Velvet angrily asked, though she was a little surprised at how she got that angry.

Yang looked over Velvet's shoulder and saw Weiss with her hands on her face. The blonde could tell Weiss was crying, so she took Velvet outside and closed the door. "What happened? I tried to not eavesdrop the best I could, but the yelling was still a little clear sometimes, so I only got a few things from that."

"I…I tried too much to get her to talk about difficult issues she might be having. Her father and the White Fang were brought up. Ugh! I'm so stupid. I made her cry. Now she's going to be even more discomforting with me." Velvet said.

Yang placed her hand on Velvet's shoulder. "First, that wasn't your fault. It was mine. Second, I've never seen Weiss…cry. This might be a good thing. She needs to open up more."

"I don't want to force her though! And I did just that! Now she's upset and even though you kept us from leaving, I still kept it up." Velvet looked back at the door and frowned. "I…I need to go, Yang."

Yang frowned and nodded. "Okay, but please don't blame yourself."

Velvet didn't say a word and walked down the hall.

 _It's my fault._

Weiss moved her hands from her face and took a breath. The heiress wiped her tears away and looked over at the door, wondering if Yang would walk in, but she never did. All Weiss could do at the point was stay sitting on her bed and look at her feet.

 _He's not here…He can never be here. You left because of him…You don't need him…You are your own person and you'll surpass him!_

Weiss kept repeating that to herself and she focused a glyph on the ground of the dorm, but the glyph could barely stabilize and it disappeared within seconds. She bit her lip and felt something in her heart. It was the pain of failure, but it wasn't the failure of her summoning. It was the failure of the promise she made herself when she left for Beacon.

 _How can I ever surpass him and continue our family name in a better light…if I can't even handle something like this?_

* * *

Velvet walked into her dorm and found no one. "I guess they're off doing other things…better this way. I don't want them seeing me like this."

"And yet here I am." Coco suddenly said.

Velvet yelped and turned to see Coco standing behind her. "W-When did you even get here, Coco?!"

Coco chuckled and walked in. "I was walking behind you about two minutes ago. I would've said to wait up, but I noticed you were looking down. Spit it out now."

Velvet sighed, since she didn't even feel like denying anything, but she also didn't want her to go to Weiss. "I'll just say this, I made a mistake and I regret it."

"You making a mistake isn't common, Velvet. What happened?" Coco wouldn't let up.

"Coco, I don't want you involved." Velvet said.

"Ouch, okay this must be serious." Coco placed her bag on her bed and closed the door. "Tell me already."

"Ugh, fine. I spoke to Weiss and…and I made her cry." Velvet answered.

Coco was honestly shocked by that and sat down on her bed. "Wow, um, so how'd that happen exactly? You're never one to say anything that can hurt anyone, Vel."

Velvet's ears drooped. "We talked a bit about some things she has…difficulties with…I just pushed too far…Coco, I hate myself. I made her cry." Velvet felt like she was about to cry herself.

Coco got up from her bed and walked over. She kneeled down and looked at Velvet. "Vel, that doesn't sound like you were trying to make her cry."

Velvet closed her eyes and frowned. "Coco, you can't defend me on this. I was the one who wanted to speak in the first place about…well something else, but I just kept bothering her about…well I guess her thoughts on Faunus, the White Fang, her father…" Velvet gasped. "W-Wait! Please don't tell me I just blurted that all out!"

Coco chuckled. "Sorry, Vel, but you did."

Velvet sighed. "Please keep this between us, Coco. This is her business and I-."

Coco stood up and lightly patted Velvet's head. "Relax, Velvet. I won't say a word. I know how much this girl…peaks your interest, so I'll make sure not to mess anything up."

"Thank you, I…Wait, what do you mean by that?" Velvet asked.

Coco picked up her bag and smiled. "Oh don't worry about that. I'm just being supportive is all." She walked over and opened the door. "Vel, just be sure that if you do talk to her again, you let her know how you felt about what happened. I'm sure things will get better for you both." She then left, leaving Velvet very confused.

* * *

 **Coco can already see things even Velvet herself can't see.**

 **To that one guy- I always felt like the way I had Weiss written out before in my previous stories are very different from this attempt. So yeah, it is a little difficult getting into that mindset for her character. As for the episode…Yeah, it hurt.**

 **To WorldOfWierdness- Thank you. I find it funny that this ship is one that I just want to put so much time and effort into, so I'm glad you're enjoying it. As for the length of the chapters, I would like them longer too, but I've been releasing them fairly quickly, so I honestly can't get much more than about 3k words for it. I might have more words for special chapters though.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, I'm more accepting of writing Weiss like this because it gives me good practice for writing characters out this way. As for actually being able to feel her frustration, well damn, I'm happy it ended up the way it did.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 4. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 5.**


	5. The Day She Changed

**Here's chapter 5 everyone.**

* * *

"Has Weiss has been acting a little different lately, or am I just imagining things?" Ruby asked while changing into her combat outfit.

Yang frowned at that, since she actually knew why the heiress was acting different from her usual princess self. "Um, not sure, maybe she's just trying to study more. You know how she is with that."

Ruby shook her head. "She hasn't even been taking notes in class. I'm worried about her."

"How has she been acting?" Blake asked, thinking about what she had talked to Weiss about the other day when the heiress was crying.

Ruby finished changing into her combat outfit and said. "She doesn't pay attention in the classes we were in since two days ago. And she always comes back here in between classes."

"Then where is she now?" Blake inquired.

"Professor Port asked her to stay behind to talk to her. I think he noticed how she's been in class too." Ruby answered.

"Ugh, I hate that we got this crazy schedule. We get classes with each other, and then other days we're in different ones. Why don't they just stick us in one group in the same class, you know, as a team? The kind we're on." Yang expressed her annoyance with the way the class scheduling was handled.

"I don't know. Anyways, about Weiss, do you think Port will be able to snap her out of this?" Ruby asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I could go talk to her if you want." Yang offered, though it was more that she was trying to make up for being involved in the problem itself.

Ruby looked down and shook her head. "No, I should do it." She lifted her head back up. "Ozpin made me the leader and I need to make sure that my team is always in a good place, whether it's fighting Grimm, or just here in school."

Yang smiled at hearing that and nodded. "Alright, Ruby. I hope you can at least break her out of this." She then muttered the next thing she said. "I'd probably make it worse anyway." Blake's bow twitched at that, but she said nothing.

* * *

"So Miss Schnee, do you know why I held you back here?" Professor Port asked as he stood a bit from the heiress. Weiss shrugged and Port sighed. "Miss Schnee, you haven't paid attention in class and when I ask a question, I never see your hand raised. You almost always raised your hand when I asked a question."

Weiss' stare didn't change. "I'm sorry, sir. Is there anything else that we need to speak about?"

Professor Port was taken aback by that. "How exactly has your…issue with Miss Rose been? I remember that you and I spoke about that, so is this the reason you're not yourself?"

"No. I haven't changed, sir. I only wish to do what I have to do here and nothing more." Weiss sounded robotic at that point.

Port walked over to his desk and picked up a few papers and brought the over. "Miss Schnee, I have here the notes that show exactly what I have talked about today. Read them and tell me if you remember even one thing about the class." He placed them on the table in front of the heiress.

Weiss looked down and took one of the papers in her hand. She looked it over for a few moments and shook her head. "I don't remember any of these, sir. I'm sorry."

"You said how you wanted to do what you had to do here and nothing more. Is this doing what you need to do, Miss Schnee?" Port questioned.

"I suppose not. I'll try to do better, sir." Weiss responded.

Port couldn't believe he was talking to the same girl he gave advice to not so long ago. "I know you have other things you may need to do, but for now, I need you to stay here. I want you to speak with someone. Is that okay?"

Weiss nodded and laid her head on the table. "I apologize if I've caused any problems, sir."

Port walked over to his desk and pulled his scroll out. The portly professor looked through his scroll and sent a message to Ruby about coming over. "She'll be over hopefully within the next five minutes, Miss Schnee."

"Okay." Weiss replied with almost no emotion.

 _Is this what you wanted, Father? I know about it all…How you didn't want me to even come here…_

Port sat down and looked over at the heiress. He couldn't understand a single thing about her predicament. All he thought was that Ruby was involved, due to her being the talk he had with her about her discomfort on Ruby being the leader of her team.

* * *

Ruby checked her scroll when she heard it go off. "Huh?" She began reading the message and frowned. "Guys, about that thing I mentioned about making sure my team will always be in a good place. That needs to happen now. Professor Port just messaged me that he wants me to talk to Weiss while she's in his classroom."

"It's that bad?" Yang asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I can't waste any more time." Ruby opened the door and felt Blake grab her shoulder to keep her from running. "What are you doing, Blake?"

"With how things have been with Weiss, you may want to avoid a few things, namely her family." Blake suggested.

"What are you talking about? Why would her family be a problem?" Ruby asked.

Blake looked away for a moment. "I…May have brought that up one day and she wasn't happy that I did. Honestly I feel a little bad for telling you both this, but Weiss didn't take it well when I tried talking to her about Velvet. She even cried a bit."

Yang bit her lip at hearing that. "Ugh, damn it. If you're admitting that, then I have to admit something else too."

Ruby was a little shocked at hearing how Weiss cried and looked to her sister. "Yang, did…did something else happen with Weiss?"

Yang sighed and sat on Blake's bed. "The other day I tried getting her and Velvet to talk out their problems they've been having and-."

"What problems?" Ruby cut in.

"Let me get there, Ruby." Yang said. "Anyways, Weiss has been a bit…distant when it comes to Velvet. I tried helping them out by…um…well I kinda locked them in the room together."

"You did what?!" Ruby shouted.

Yang covered her ears. "Okay, loud, Ruby. Look, I only locked them in because I thought they'd settle their differences…I didn't think she'd cry." Yang frowned.

"She cried then too?" Blake asked.

Yang sighed. "Yeah, but this is the one time I'll ever beg. Please don't mention this to her. I already messed up so much with this. I don't want her to hate me even more."

Ruby walked over and tapped Yang's head. The blonde looked up at her sister and Ruby said. "I know you wouldn't want me to bring it up, but I can't just ignore how she feels."

Yang nodded. "I get it…I just hope this isn't gonna bite me in the ass later."

"It won't, Yang." Ruby stepped away and turned to Blake. "Is there anything else you and Weiss talked about the other day when she cried?"

"It was just the mention of her acting like how a Schnee would and her issues with Velvet." Blake explained. "Honestly, I probably shouldn't have even spoken to her about it."

"What's done is done. Right now I need to make sure Weiss is going to be okay." Ruby said as she walked out of the dorm.

Yang looked over at her partner and noticed her look of shame. "You feel pretty bad too, huh?"

Blake took a breath. "I personally don't like the Schnee Dust Company, Yang. Weiss' father runs it in the worst way and it just gets me angry, but still. Taking it out on Weiss might not be the best thing to do…sinking to that level."

Yang gets up from Blake's bed and grabs her combat clothes from the closet. "No, taking it out on Weiss isn't a good thing to do. Yeah, she can be hard to talk to…most of the time, but just seeing her break down like that the other day…heck, even back in initiation when she saved Ruby…She proved she isn't the princess we've been living with for the past few weeks."

"I suppose not." Blake walked over to the door and looked back at Yang. "If she does come back to the dorm, let Weiss know I would like to talk to her."

"I will if she'll even listen to me in the first place." Yang said.

"I'm sure she won't ignore you forever. You are a pretty hard person to ignore. I should know since we're partners." Blake joked.

Yang chuckled. "Thanks…I needed a laugh today."

"Glad to help." Blake said as she left the room.

Yang changed into her combat clothes and sighed as she sat back down on Blake's bed. "That was such a stupid mistake."

* * *

Port was still sat down watching the heiress who was keeping her head down on the desk. "Miss Schnee, are you still not going to tell me about what has caused you to feel this way?"

Weiss slowly lifted her head. "Hmm?"

"I asked you if you can tell me why you feel the way you are feeling?" Port repeated.

"Oh, I don't really have a problem, sir. I may just need some rest is all." Weiss answered.

Port knew the heiress was lying, so he sighed and looked over at the door, hoping Ruby would show up soon. "I see, well I suppose some rest may be in order. Just speak to the person I called over and you'll be able to do just that." Weiss nodded and went back to resting on the desk.

A few minutes passed and Port heard a knock on the door. "Ah, very good. She's here." He got up and answered the door, revealing the leader of Team RWBY. "Miss Rose, she's just sitting over there."

Ruby looked over at her partner and frowned. "H-How long has she been like that?"

"She's been like this ever since I asked her why she hasn't been paying attention in class. Do you know why she's been like this?" Port inquired.

"I…I have an idea." Ruby said as she walked in.

"Would you like some privacy?" Port offered.

Ruby nodded. "Thank you, Professor Port." She watched him nod and leave the classroom. Ruby walked over and stood in front of her partner. "Weiss? Hey, it's me, Ruby."

Weiss slowly lifted her head and saw her partner standing over her. "Oh, hi, Ruby. I guess you're the person Professor Port called over."

"Yeah." She walked over and sat next to the heiress. "Um, so how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Weiss replied.

"Are you sure? Y-You've…been sitting here like this for a bit…And Professor Port looked a little worried when I walked in." Ruby said. Weiss didn't respond and laid her head back down. "Weiss?"

"I promise to do whatever I have to do, Ruby…Okay." Weiss said.

Ruby frowned and placed her hand on Weiss'. "Weiss…I wanna help. Please don't close yourself away from us."

"Ruby, I promise I'm okay. I won't cause any more problems." Weiss assured in her own way.

"This isn't about causing problems, Weiss. And even then, you aren't causing any problems. We're all worried about how you've been." Ruby said.

Weiss took a breath. "I don't want to."

"You don't want to what?" Ruby asked.

"I don't want to think about him…No more, Ruby. Blake, Yang…Velvet…All that ever comes from speaking to people just reminds me of him…Please stop." Weiss begged.

"Stop…Do you mean trying to talk to you? Weiss, I never want to make you feel worse. I just want to know what's bothering you so much…Blake…told me about what happened the other day." Ruby stated.

Weiss groaned at that. "I guess this is the part where I can't leave, huh?"

"No…Do you want me to leave?" Ruby asked.

Weiss felt Ruby disappear from her thoughts as she had her eyes closed. All Weiss could think about was her father and a certain day that made her change.

* * *

An eight year old Weiss walked up to her father while he was busy doing paper work at home. "D-Daddy? W-Winter told me that you wanted me to come over."

Weiss' father stopped looking through his papers and turned his attention to his eight year old daughter. "Weiss…Yes, you were told to be here. Do you know why?"

"I-Is it about the people yelling outside our home?" The eight year old asked.

"Yes, it is. Let me ask you, how do you feel about this?" Weiss father inquired.

"I-I don't like it. They keep yelling outside and they have signs. W-Why are they out there, daddy?" Weiss asked in a scared tone.

"Those…animals outside are very foolish. I need you to understand something. This is not a day I want you to forget, Weiss. Do you remember the day your mother was…hurt?" Lawine questioned.

Weiss felt her heart drop at the mention of her mother, since it only hurt when she would think about her condition. "Y-Yes."

"She asked me to not tell you about how it happened…but I can't allow you to live in these times without knowing of the dangers you may face." Lawine said.

"W-What do you mean, daddy? What's dangerous?" Weiss continued feeling fear of what she was dealing with.

"Those animals out there are called Faunus. I know you know about them from your studies and seeing them around the castle. As far as you know, they may seem like normal people like you or I, but do not allow yourself to be fooled. They are trouble. It was a Faunus that hurt your mother, many in fact." Lawine admitted to his daughter.

Weiss' eyes widened. "B-But you said mommy was in a car accident."

Lawine sighed. "No, your mother was attacked on her way home one day by Faunus. They do not like our family name, so expect those animals to be ruthless."

Weiss could feel her heart beating at an incredible pace and shook a little. "Y-You'll protect me…right, daddy?"

Lawine took a breath. "I won't be around you all the time, Weiss. This is why I am having you train."

"Huh? What do you mean, daddy?" Weiss asked.

"Just like your sister, you will be learning how to defend yourself. And no, I will not have you trying to become some kind of huntress. This is only to ensure you can handle yourself if any of those animals take an attempt at your life." Lawine explained.

"I-I can't train…I'm not good enough." Weiss muttered.

"Then make yourself good enough. I will not change my mind on this, so you better be prepared this weekend. I already called for a trainer." Lawine said.

Weiss looked to the ground. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go on and return to your room. I have to deal with some paperwork, and then I'll have to deal with those animals outside our home." Lawine looked out of the window in anger.

Weiss slowly backed away, since she knew her father was getting angry. "O-Okay…I love you, daddy."

Lawine said nothing and continued working on his paperwork. Weiss frowned and left her father's room, closing the door behind her. She thought about what her father said about not being there all the time. It made her imagine being alone with the kinds of Faunus that hurt her mother.

 _D-Daddy's right…I need to learn how to fight._

Weiss continued to walk to her room, but ran into her big sister, who was standing outside Weiss' room.

"Weiss, how'd it go?" Winter asked.

All Weiss could do was shake and hug her sister. "W-Winter, is it true? D-Did a Faunus hurt mommy?"

The sixteen year old Schnee could only take a breath and nod. "Yes, Weiss, but I wanted you to know that while it was a Faunus, it wasn't one the ones you see out there. The ones who hurt mother were acting out of anger and hate, so you can't think of them all as bad people."

"B-But…they hurt mommy." Weiss pulled away and clenched her little fist. "And daddy told me I have to train…I…I don't know if I can…but if it means to keep the bad people from hurting me, then I'll do it."

Winter frowned at that. "No…You can't be trained this early. Look, I'll talk to father and-."

"No! I want to do this…I need to…So mommy won't get hurt again." Weiss sniffled at the thought of someone hurting her mother again.

"Mom won't get hurt like that again, Weiss. Please, let me speak with father about this. I'm sure he can have you trained when you're older." Winter offered.

Weiss shook her head and grabbed her sister's hand while feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "D-Don't talk to daddy…I wanna learn to fight. Like you. Please."

Winter looked down the hall and back to her sister. "I can't, Weiss…I just can't watch you do this to yourself. Father did the same to me and it wasn't something I want you to have to go through."

"Y-You don't think I can handle it?" Weiss asked with a sad tone.

Winter pulled her little sister into a hug. "This isn't about handling the training…You're eight, Weiss…You don't deserve to have to go through this in the first place!" Winter felt her heart racing at the thought of her sister having to go through the hell she went through.

Weiss tried to pull away, but Winter wouldn't let up. "Let go!"

"Only if you promise to not let father do this to you!" Winter hugged her tighter.

"Daddy won't always be there to protect me! And neither will you…or mommy…or anyone! I have to learn, Winter!" Weiss shouted.

Winter felt a tear drop and let go of her little sister. "I only want what's best for you."

Weiss sniffled. "T-Then let me train…Please."

"I…I will…but only if I am there to make sure you'll be okay." Winter said.

"Okay…Thank you, Winter." Weiss leaned in and hugged her sister again.

Winter wrapped her arms around Weiss and felt another tear fall.

 _I failed you._

* * *

Back to the present day, Weiss felt Ruby hug her. "H-Huh?" Weiss looked over and saw Ruby was hugging her. "W-What are you doing?"

Ruby held the heiress tighter. "You weren't saying a word…I was scared. Weiss…Please tell me what's wrong with everything…Your family…Velvet…Please tell me."

Weiss tried to pull away and heard the door open. When she looked over, she was shocked to see Velvet and Coco walking in. "N-no…Not again."

Ruby looked over when Weiss said that and asked. "Coco, Velvet? What are you two doing here?"

Velvet walked over. "I need to make things right."

* * *

 **The name of Weiss' father is Avalanche in German by the way.**

 **To WOWierdness- The set amount of words for this story is at least 3k at the moment. I find that I can write a good amount for certain stories, but only when I'm in the mood for it. At the moment of writing this, I've been very happy to write this one, which is why I'm posting it frequently. Also, I almost always write replies to guest reviews here.**

 **To JJ- Thanks. I honestly don't like making her go through something like that, but like the other things I've done, it lets me learn how to write this kind of situation. And this chapter even showed more on how that breakdown really affected her.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 5. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 6.**


	6. Pictures

**Here's chapter 6 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss stared at the rabbit Faunus and her partner for a few moments before she got up. "Velvet, please don't do this again…I don't want this again."

Velvet walked forward and placed the picture she took of Weiss' weapon on the desk. "Do you know what this is by the way?"

Weiss looked down at the picture and sighed. "It's a picture of me and it looks focused on my weapon."

"Yes, but the reason I even have this picture is because of my weapon." Velvet pulled out the camera and placed it on the desk. "Any picture I take of someone's weapon, I can use this to create a copy of it that I can use…I took a picture of yours the first time we met, but I wanted you to take the picture if you don't feel like I should be allowed to use it."

Weiss stared at the picture and thought about something. "That day when you watched me training, was it because of this picture?"

"Yes, I like to learn about the way people fight with the weapons I take pictures of. So…again, if you feel like I shouldn't have this, you can take it." Velvet said.

"Why are you doing this? You said you wanted to make things right, but this won't do anything." Weiss stated.

"This isn't the point of making things right. I just wanted to be respectful about this." Velvet explained.

Weiss sighed. "Just keep it…If this is how you fight, then no point in making it harder for you."

"I…Okay." Velvet took the picture back and took a breath. "About the other day, I never meant for that to happen, Weiss. All I wanted to do was let you know that I won't let anyone put pressure on you because…well because we're not in the best place with each other."

Weiss sat back down and closed her eyes. "Today wasn't supposed to be this way."

Ruby frowned and Coco spoke up. "Hey, I may not be the best person to give advice on this, but maybe you should try to stay calm and hear her out."

"I tried that once already…and it just made me feel worse. Do you even know what you're actually doing right now?" Weiss questioned Coco.

"What we're doing is trying to help you. I don't get why you can't see that." Coco crossed her arms.

"You're just putting more pressure on me! Just like my father!" Weiss shouted without thinking and the room went silent. Velvet's ear drooped and she took note of the heiress' shaking body. "That's all that I ever feel…Pressure…It's too much…Please just let me be this way…Alone."

Ruby took Weiss' hand. "Weiss, we want to help you deal with this…I don't want you to go through this alone."

Weiss sniffed and placed her head on the desk again. "Y-You don't know anything…And talking about it hurts. Why don't you get that?"

Velvet walked over. "Weiss, may I tell you something about my life? I don't want you to feel like you need to tell me anything after."

Weiss took a breath. "W-Will you leave me alone after?"

"If that's what you want…Then yes, I'll go." Velvet assured.

Coco placed her hand on Velvet's shoulder. "Vel, do you really feel comfortable talking about that? I know exactly what you're about to bring up."

Velvet smiled at the concern her teammate showed and nodded. "I trust them with this, Coco."

"If you say so." Coco responded and looked over at Port's chair. "Hmm…" She walked over and sat down on it, but got up immediately. "Ugh, it's too warm."

Velvet chuckled and began her story. "My father…He was a huntsman that…well he was amazing. He loved his life of a huntsman, but something happened to him."

Weiss slowly lifted her head. "S-Stop…You don't-."

"It's okay…I want to be able to talk about this with you. It was back when I was twelve. I heard from my mother that my dad wouldn't be home for a few days because he was needed on the kingdom's borders." Velvet took her camera out and showed Weiss a picture of a weapon.

Weiss examined the picture of the collapsible crossbow. "I-is this his weapon?"

Velvet nodded. "As a kid, I never really understood how it could change into two machetes, but learning more about being a hunter has made me seen it isn't the craziest thing in the world."

"Why do you trust me with this?" Weiss asked.

"I don't see a reason not to trust you." Velvet answered.

"I'm…Sorry for whatever happened to him." Weiss said and surprised herself with how easy she said it.

Velvet smiled at hearing that. "Thank you, Weiss. I…I did get to speak with him the day…you know. He was telling me how much he loved me and mom and…and how he didn't know if he was gonna come home…My mom was…not taking it well that day."

"Velvet, no more…This can't be good for-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, I promise you that I'm okay. I told you that I won't pressure you into talking about your family, but I know I'll be able to talk about mine with you." Velvet assured.

"How do you do it? How can you just talk so casually about this without…without the pain?" Weiss inquired while continuing to look at the picture.

Velvet shook her head. "You misunderstood…I still do feel a little pain when I talk about my father, but ever since I enrolled here, I started feeling a lot better about it." She turned to Coco and smiled. "My team helped me realize that."

Coco smiled back and walked over. "It's not like it's a bad thing, but hey, I'll side with Vel on this one and not pressure you either."

Weiss looked down at her feet. "You told me you didn't want me to be like that boy you saw bullying a Faunus the other day…I asked you why I was someone you worry about with that. Is it because you don't want to see another bully in this school, or is it just me that you don't want to see change? And if it's me, then why?"

"I…I don't know why. I just want you to feel better." Velvet blushed.

Coco silently chuckled to herself and Weiss took a breath. "I don't know how I can feel better. I'm not like you. I can't talk about my past and expect to be fine with it. So…Doing what I have been doing all this time will have to do."

"But you can-." Velvet was cut off.

"That's enough! You told me you wouldn't pressure me…I expect that to be a promise you keep." Weiss said.

Ruby frowned at that and Coco didn't like how Weiss yelled at her friend. "Hey, instead of yelling at her, how about you-."

"Coco, stop. Weiss is right. I told her I would leave her alone after I told her about my dad, so please don't get angry." Velvet took the picture of her father's weapon back. "Thank you for listening, Weiss. And…I'm still really sorry for what happened the other day." Velvet turned and walked towards the door, with Coco right behind her.

Weiss watched the two leave the classroom and felt Ruby place a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Ruby?"

"Can I at least take you back to the dorm?" Ruby requested.

Weiss sighed. "Okay."

Ruby nodded and got up from her chair, helping Weiss up as well. She knew Weiss was emotionally drained, so she held onto her partner to support her walk back to the dorms. "I've got you, Weiss. And I'll make sure Blake and Yang won't bother you about this."

"T-Thank you." Weiss said while slowly walking to the dorm.

* * *

"Vel, I'm cool with playing nice and all, but come on. She didn't need to yell like that." Coco said.

"You know I don't mind it, Coco. Anyways, she was starting to feel the same pressure she felt the other day when Yang trapped us in a room together. I could tell." Velvet placed her camera on the table in her dorm.

Coco sighed and sat on her bed. "I get you like the girl, but it still doesn't sit right with how she can get with you."

Velvet's eyes shot open and she quickly turned to her teammate. "W-What do you mean by that?!"

"Hmm? Oh right, um, it's nothing, Vel. Look, I'm gonna go see if Fox is over by the training room. He and I need to have a rematch." Coco got up and walked to the door, but was surprised when Yatsuhashi walked in. "Hey there, big guy."

"Coco, what have I told you about calling me that?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Nothing I'd pay attention to, Yatsu." Coco said making Yatsuhashi groan. "Oh don't complain. You're taller than most of the teachers here. Now then, I gotta go meet up with Fox." Coco left the dorm.

Yatsuhashi walked to the window and opened the shades. "It was getting a little dark in here." He turned to Velvet. "So where did you and Coco go by the way, Velvet?"

"U-Um, we just walked around for a bit and talked about some things. You know…Um, my pictures and battle strategies." Velvet lied.

"We usually discuss battle strategies and your pictures during meetings Coco calls for though. What was different about today?" Yatsuhashi inquired.

"W-Well she just found me walking in the hall with my camera and decided to just see what I had on weapon pictures." The rabbit Faunus continued her lie.

Yatsuhashi raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Velvet?"

"N-No. I honestly just feel a little tired." Velvet said.

Yatsuhashi nodded. "Alright, I'll let you get your rest then. Is there anything you'd like from the cafeteria for later?"

Velvet smiled. "If it isn't too much trouble, could you bring me some blueberries?"

Yatsuhashi chuckled. "That's no problem at all. I'll bring them over in about ten minutes." He said as he walked out of the dorm.

Velvet was glad she could get away with the lie and pulled out the picture of her dad's weapon from her camera box. "Dad, I don't know if you're watching, but I promise I'll always keep fighting to be just like how you were." The rabbit Faunus got on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Dad, where are you going?" A twelve year old Velvet asked her father.

Katoen was cleaning up his crossbow of some dust, since he hadn't used it in some time. "Oh, Velvet, I'm just getting ready to go out on a mission. It's been some time since my last mission, so I need to get back out there."

"Can I come with you?" Velvet smiled.

Katoen ruffled his daughter's hair. "Sorry, Velvet. I can't bring you on a mission. It's way too dangerous, but I promise to show you some pictures I take of the weapons the other hunters have."

Velvet felt her ears droop at that. "O-Okay, daddy. C-Can you call mom when you're there? That way I can see you."

Katoen chuckled. "Of course I can, sweetie." Katoen stood up from his chair and placed his crossbow on the table. "So, have you decided on what kind of weapon you'd like to use when you're old enough to start your huntress training?"

Velvet shook her head. "There's so many to choose from. I just can't decide."

"Hmm…Well I have an idea for something you can use. Do you want to know about it?" Katoen asked and Velvet nodded happily. He got his camera out and placed it on the table. "You already know how I take a bunch of pictures and show you the weapons, right?"

"Yeah, there are so many. How come you take so many pictures, dad?" Velvet inquired.

"In this world, Velvet, a lot of things could be weapons. I know of a certain green haired man who fights with a thermos. Anyways, the reason I take so many pictures, is because of this." Katoen took a picture of his crossbow, and then put the camera in its box and picked it up. He pressed a button on the box and a copy of his crossbow, causing Velvet to gasp. "What you're seeing is really here, sweetie." He picked up the crossbow and fired a bolt at the wall, showing that even the ammunition was copied.

"Wow! So how does it work?" Velvet asked.

Katoen placed the copy of his crossbow on the table and it disappeared. "All you have to do is take a picture of a weapon and the box can project it out for you to use. I do have to warn you that it does take more than just copying a weapon. You also have to be able to know how to use it."

Velvet stared at the box and reached over to it, but got stopped when her dad held on to her arm lightly. "What's wrong, dad?"

"Now hold on, sweetie. I know you're excited about it, but you're still not old enough to even touch it." Katoen said.

Velvet frowned, but nodded. "So I can really have this when I'm older?"

"Absolutely, but like I said, you'll need to be prepared to learn how to properly wield the multiple weapons you take pictures of." Katoen reminded.

"I understand, dad. It won't be easy, but I promise I'll do the best I can to make you proud." Velvet said with enthusiasm.

Katoen leaned down and hugged his daughter. "You know I'm already proud of you, sweetie." He pulled away and got his scroll out. "Hmm, it sounds like I won't have to go for another day. Well, that just means I get to spend some more time with my family."

Velvet smiled. "Does that mean I can watch you use your weapon again? I know mom doesn't like when I'm around them, but I really love watching."

"I know you do, sweetie…in fact, yes, I think that would be a good idea." He walked over and grabbed his crossbow. "Come on, sweetie. I'll set up the targets in the backyard."

Velvet cheered and followed her father to the backyard. "Does this mean you'll use dust too?"

Katoen chuckled. "I would love to, but your mother may be a little upset if I end up torching the grass. So how about I just show you the basics. Actually, you know what, here." Katoen took the camera out of the box and handed it to Velvet.

"Hmm? What's this for, daddy?" Velvet asked.

Katoen placed his crossbow on a table. "Take a picture of my weapon. That way you can use it one day in battle."

Velvet smiled and focused the camera on the crossbow. She zoomed in a bit and took the picture, happy she'd be able to use her father's weapon one day. "I got it, dad! So now all I need to do is see how you fight and I can use it."

"Good job, sweetie." Katoen took the camera back and placed it in the box. "Now pay close attention to how I use the weapon." Katoen placed the box on the table and picked up his crossbow.

Velvet watched her dad bring out the training dummies that had targets on them. "Dad, are you going to use the other part of your weapon too?"

"It will help you learn more about how to use it, so yes." Katoen lifted his crossbow up and aimed at the first target. "Pay attention on how to handle the crossbow and make sure while you can, you keep focus on the target. Breathe, and then fire." Katoen took a breath and waited a few seconds. Once he was one hundred percent sure about the shot, he fired and hit the bull's-eye dead on with a bolt.

Velvet clapped happily. "That was amazing, dad! You hit it right on the red dot!"

Katoen nodded and lowered his crossbow. "Remember though, you won't always be able to stay still in a battle. You might have to run and shoot." He brought his crossbow back up and started running side to side to simulate the run and shoot method. After taking a few moments, he quickly aimed and fired a bolt at the second target, hitting the mark perfectly again.

Velvet was amazed again and watched her father stop running. "You did it again, dad! That was so awesome!"

Katoen walked over and removed the bolts from the targets. "Thank you, sweetie. Now then, let's move onto the next part." He activated the function on his crossbow to split apart and form up the blades of the machetes. Once he had them in his hands, he looked to his daughter. "These are to help you when an enemy gets too close for the crossbow." Katoen held the machetes tight and charged at the dummies.

* * *

Velvet opened her eyes at that point when she heard a plate being placed on the table. "H-Huh?"

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Sorry, Velvet. I was trying to stay quiet, but I messed up putting the plate down."

Velvet sat up in her bed and yawned. "It's okay, Yatsuhashi. I honestly didn't even think I'd fall asleep. How long has it even been since you left?"

"About ten minutes." Yatsuhashi answered.

"Oh, wow, I didn't think I'd actually have a dream with only ten minutes of sleep." Velvet said.

"Is everything alright?" Yatsuhashi asked when he saw Velvet's ear droop.

"It's…The dream involved my father. I know it's been years, but…It still hurts." Velvet admitted.

Yatsuhashi picked up the plate of blueberries and placed it on Velvet's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-No, it's okay." Velvet took a blueberry and ate it. "Thank you for the blueberries, Yatsu."

Yatsuhashi chuckled. "You rarely call me that. Well, I guess that means you are okay. So, is there anything else you need?"

Velvet shook her head and heard Yatsuhashi's scroll go off. "Is it Coco?"

Yatsuhashi looked at the message and rolled his eyes. "It looks like she wants me to watch a fight between her and Fox. I don't know why those two even do this so much."

Velvet giggled. "Fox is usually quiet, so I don't think it's all that bad for him to enjoy a little spar."

"A little spar with those two can be dangerous at times." Yatsu put his scroll away and headed out the dorm. "Remember to let me know if you need anything, Velvet."

"I will. Have fun with dealing with Coco and Fox." Velvet waved as she watched her giant teammate leave. She got up from her bed and picked up her camera's box. "I wish I could use that photo, dad…"

The rabbit Faunus got out the picture she took of her father's weapon all those years ago and shed a tear.

* * *

 **Katoen is Dutch for cotton if anyone was wondering. Also, when I can, I'll have a proper description of how he looks. Describing a character's appearance is not something I'm that good at.  
**

 **To WOWierdness- Yeah, that ship is very rare as well, which is why I want to work a bit on it in this story. It won't be too crazy in depth…Or maybe it might. I haven't decided yet.**

 **To JJ- I have more planned out for that time actually. There's gonna be more into detail on Weiss' mother and possibly her growth into what she becomes from how her childhood went.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 6. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 7.**


	7. How Does She Do It?

**Here's chapter 7 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss sighed while sitting on her bed, since she could only think about the day before.

 _Her father is gone…yet she's okay with talking about it. How does she do it?_

The heiress' scroll went off and she felt her heart race at the contact that was calling. "It's mom…No, not now…but I can't just ignore her." She took a breath and answered the call. "H-Hello?"

"Weiss, it's so good to be able to speak with you." Kristall said with a voice sounding similar to Winter's.

Weiss found it confusing at times when she heard her mother and sister speak with each other. "Mom…yes, it's good to speak with you too. How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that, snowflake. With going to Beacon, you must have some stories to tell." Kristall smiled.

"O-Oh, well…I'm on a team…with three other girls. Um, the team name is RWBY and...I wasn't chosen to be the leader…Ruby was. She's my partner." Weiss explained, but felt ashamed of not being picked as the leader again.

"Snowflake, please don't sound discouraged. You're doing great over there. To even get to Beacon is an accomplishment in itself. And I assume everything is doing well in classes." Kristall said.

"W-Well it has been…I've just been feeling a little off recently, but I'll be okay." Weiss assured.

"Is there something that has been bothering you there, snowflake? Please tell me if there is." Kristall pleaded.

"It's nothing too bad, mother." Weiss lied. "Classwork has just been a bit daunting on me."

"Snowflake, that isn't a very good lie. I know how much you studied before even thinking about going to Beacon. Is there someone or something there that is making you uncomfortable?" Kristall asked.

"Mother, I promise that there isn't anything wrong. I just underestimated the work and fighting here is all. I'll be better within a few days." Weiss kept up her lie.

Kristall turned on the video on her scroll and Weiss saw her mother sitting on her wheelchair. "Weiss, please turn on your video."

Weiss closed her eyes. "O-Okay." She opened her eyes and turned her video on. "Mother, I-."

"Hold on snowflake." Kristall interrupted and smiled. "Look at you…At Beacon now…I am so proud of you."

Weiss felt a few tears well up in her eyes, but kept them from falling. "T-Thank you, mother…Um, you might see the bed look a little…um, hazardous, but it'll hold."

Kristall chuckled. "Just seeing the ropes is a bit worrisome, but I know how much you wanted bunk beds as a kid, but your father wouldn't let you, so it's nice to see this. I would suggest that your father send someone over to help make them a little safer, but I know you wouldn't want that."

"It's…I need to start doing things without him, mom. Anyways, enough about me…how are you at home?" Weiss inquired.

"Oh you know me, snowflake. I mainly just tend to my flowers and keep your father from making an absolute mess of things with the company. I'm sorry for how he's been lately…I know you and he weren't on the same picture with you going to Beacon." Kristall said.

"Well father knew exactly how I felt…I only wish he would have seen that before putting me through that test." Weiss said in a saddened tone.

Kristall frowned and looked at Weiss' scar. "That day…Weiss, I wish I could've stopped him. I'm so sorry, snowflake."

"Mother, you know you had no control over that. And besides, I accepted the test on his terms. I still don't regret it either, mother." Weiss stated.

"I won't let that happen again though, snowflake…I still can't allow myself to be stopped if my daughter's own father won't see-." Kristall was cut off.

"Mom, please…Don't worry about that. I honestly would rather we avoid talking about father, and focus about how you have been." Weiss said.

Kristall let out a sigh and smiled. "Snowflake, I don't have much else to say about how I've been…And you know I still wish to get at least a little information on why you've felt off recently."

Weiss saw the look on her mother's face and it was genuine concern, so lying to her again would've made her feel worse than she already was. "I…I would rather talk about it when I get it handled, mother…It's just not easy to discuss right now."

"And why not, snowflake? I'm your mother, so I will always hear you out." Kristall stated.

"It's complicated, mom." Weiss said.

Kristall smiled and closed her eyes. "The amount of times Winter would tell me that brings back memories." She reopened her eyes. "The longest Winter took to avoid talking about her problems with me was about a day by the way."

"Mom…That is one of the problems I've been dealing with this whole time. People just can't leave me be with my problems." Weiss explained.

"As a mother, I am allowed to get to the bottom of my baby's problems." Kristall crossed her arms.

Weiss took a breath. "Will I really have to explain all of this right now?"

"It would help, Weiss. And if what you say is true about having a problem with people not leaving you be, then I could see you've made some really good friends already, since they obviously care about your well-being." Kristall noted.

"My well-being should be none of their concern, mother." Weiss immediately regretted the tone she used.

"Weiss. What is really wrong here? Having these friends be concerned is obviously not the biggest problem." Kristall said.

"I don't even know where to begin, mother." Weiss said while feeling her heart racing from the fact that she was yet again in a situation she didn't want to be in.

"Then start from the day you got to Beacon." Kristall suggested.

Weiss started fidgeting and nodded. "W-Well as I told you earlier, I'm on a team led by Ruby Rose. She's…something else…I believe that would be a good word for it. Um, so…the thing is, when I first met her, she sneezed on some dust I was shaking in her face…so we kind of exploded."

Kristall giggled at that. "Would you be surprised if I told you that was something I did to your father when we were young?"

Weiss' eyes widened. "I never heard that story."

"Well I'll tell you another day, snowflake. Now please, continue." Kristall said.

Weiss nodded. "Right, so we eventually became partners and faced off against a Nevermore with the other two members on the team. Their names are Blake and Yang by the way."

"A Nevermore?! Weiss, that's amazing!" Kristall praised.

Weiss blushed a little at the appraisal. "Thank you, but I didn't really do all that much…I only trapped it for my partner to take it down."

"Your glyphs?" Kristall guessed.

"I trapped it partially in ice and…um…look, this next part was her idea. I used one of my glyphs with a teammate's weapon to shoot Ruby off at the Nevermore. After that I used a lot of my glyphs to shoot her up a cliffside to give Ruby enough speed to kill it." Weiss explained.

"Wow and you said you didn't do a lot. Snowflake, it sounds like you managed to play a very large part in that fight." Kristall remarked.

"I suppose so, but still. Ozpin picked Ruby to lead…I still haven't told father." Weiss admitted.

"Snowflake, your father-." Again, Kristall was cut off.

"Father would be disappointed…He'd probably say he told me so about going to Beacon…I can't tell him about this, mother." Weiss frowned and clenched her fist.

Kristall placed her scroll on her lap and wheeled over to the desk in her room. "Weiss, I have something here I want to send you, if you'd like it." Kristall picked up her scroll and pointed it at a picture of their family together before her mother's injury.

Weiss started to shake at seeing that. "M-Mom. W-why are you showing me this?"

"I want you to remember that we're still a family, despite how your father has acted like. He still loves you." Kristall stated.

Weiss bit her lip. "Then why does he never care about anything I do?!"

Kristall frowned and looked down at her legs. "He's changed…I know he has…And I am so very sorry for not being able to keep him from becoming the man he is today, but even though he doesn't acknowledge what you've done, I know deep down he still loves you." Weiss stayed silent and felt a tear fall from her left eye. "Weiss."

"It's…Velvet or father…no…Me. it's me okay!" Weiss shouted.

Kristall was taken aback by that. "Snowflake, what do you mean?"

"My problems…All of them are because of me! I mess everything up! Father will never be proud of me! Velvet…Velvet only ever tried helping and I just push her away like everyone else…It's my fault." Weiss felt more tears fall.

Kristall looked at her daughter and frowned at the tears she was shedding. "Weiss…Please don't cry, sweetie. I…I can't hug you, but know I'm here."

Weiss sniffled and looked at the screen with tears continuing to fall. "Mom…I can't do this. I want to go home."

"Snowflake, this isn't the way. You've trained and proven how strong you are. To throw that away wouldn't be fair to you or any of your friends who would miss you if you left, especially that Velvet you mentioned."

Weiss wiped her eyes and blinked. "W-What?"

"The girl you mentioned. It sounds to me like she cares about how you're feeling if she went to the trouble to try and help." Kristall noted.

"N-No, Velvet…We aren't friends. I…I bumped into her a few times around school…but there isn't much else with us." Weiss said.

"I don't know, snowflake. If she tried to help you before, then she obviously cares about you, so I don't see why she shouldn't be considered a friend." Kristall reasoned.

"I can't be friends with her…She's a Faunus…And I'm a Schnee." Weiss explained.

"I see. Snowflake, I know how you feel about the White Fang and my attackers, but you mustn't allow yourself to be fooled by those people. The Faunus are just like you or I." Kristall sighed. "I only wish your father could see that."

"Speaking about this isn't what I wanted to do, mother. Please." Weiss begged.

Kristall took a breath. "May I at least get to know who this Velvet is?"

"I…Fine. Velvet is…a rabbit Faunus that I ran into one day while walking in the hall." Weiss shook her head. "I didn't take it well when I first saw her."

"How many times have you seen her around the school?" Kristall said.

"I have classes with her, so a lot, but another thing happened. My dolt of a teammate decided that Velvet and I should talk out some things, but instead of allowing us to talk on normal terms, she decided to trap us in a room." Weiss grunted in anger.

"Well, that seems…odd. And how did that go?" Kristall inquired.

Weiss remembered how she felt and didn't even want to say it, but she did anyway. "I…I cried. I just couldn't see Velvet at one point and I thought about father." Weiss frowned.

Kristall was taken aback. "He does this to you?"

"W-What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Your father, does he make you feel this way?" Kristall asked.

"I still don't understand." Weiss said.

"You said you could only see your father when talking to her that day. So does seeing him make you feel that way?" Kristall asked again.

Weiss placed her scroll on her lap. "Mom, please don't tell father about this."

"He does. Weiss, I've noticed for years and spoken to you about this before. I can't allow him to hurt you this way any longer. I'll go speak to him about-."

"NO! Don't tell him about anything, mom! Please!" Weiss begged.

"Snowflake." Kristall silently said.

"Mother, I don't…I can't have him knowing about this. I've tried to be stronger than him, but…I want him to at least acknowledge me. If…If I can do that, then he'll know I can be strong on my own." Weiss stated.

"So that's what this is about." Kristall clenched her fist. "These conflictions you're having…I should've helped you more."

"You don't have to waste your time on this, mother. I…I've tried to get things to work out, but I just can't do it." Weiss said.

"That is not something you should be saying. While I still strongly stand by what I said about your father, I also know how much this has done to you now. I'm going to Beacon." Kristall said which made the heiress' eyes widen.

"Hold on, mother. You know you can't just take a trip out here like this. Your condition-." Weiss was cut off.

"My condition isn't any concern to me, Weiss. My baby needs me, so I won't allow anything, even this," Kristall looked down at her legs. "Stop me."

Weiss felt her heart racing again. All she could think about at that point was how her own mother was about to force herself to get to Beacon, just for her. "Please, mother…Let me make things right on my own. I haven't even been here a full semester yet and-."

"Then don't give up." Kristall suddenly said.

"Huh?" Weiss felt confused at what her mother said.

"I said don't give up. And don't think about your father's approval, or what he's accomplished. Think about what you can do to continue your dream. I know it's been one you've had since you were a child." Kristall remarked.

"But I-." And again, her mother felt the need to stop her.

"You've said how you wanted to prove to him that you can surpass him, and then you tell me that you also want his approval. And now you say you want to go home…Snowflake, this is not something you should ever be thinking about when you're at Beacon." Kristall took a breath. "Don't let his actions justify how you want to feel."

Weiss stomped the ground. "I don't know how to feel though! Even when I'm not thinking about father…I still don't know what I should do! I…I feel so helpless sometimes, mom."

"Tell me, what other things at school you feel confused about." Kristall requested.

"Explaining that would take too much time…but…if I had to say one thing, it would be how I've…learned a bit more about the Faunus. I know, father isn't completely right with what he does…I even started feeling some sort of pain from how much I read about them." Weiss started explaining.

"And what about this Velvet girl? You did say she's a Faunus." Kristall reminded.

"Yes, she's a rabbit Faunus…I don't know. I guess…She seems like a nice person…but no matter what I just start feeling weird around her. And even when I run into other Faunus in school, I don't get the same effect I get from Velvet." Weiss stated.

Kristall smiled. "I see. So have you ever tried to maybe speak to Velvet alone, but on your own terms?"

"I don't see a reason to even try that, mother. The times I spoke with her made me feel pain…but…she did do something I've thought about recently." Weiss said.

"Okay, so what would that be?" Kristall inquired.

"She talked about her father…He…He died. I just…When she talked about him, she didn't breakdown. I just don't understand how she could be so…calm about it." Weiss explained.

"It may be because she's at peace with it, snowflake. I remember the day my grandmother passed away…I cried for so many days, but not long after, I was able to understand more about what my grandmother meant to me and how she wouldn't want me to grieve for her all the time. She'd want me to live a happy life, so I did just that and was blessed with the two most wonderful daughters a mother could ever have." Kristall said with a smile.

Weiss finally let out a small smile of her own. "Mom…Are you still going to come to Beacon?"

"I can tell you'd rather me stay home. And I know this may upset you, but please try to use my suggestion. Speak with Velvet, maybe try to learn about her more and look past her Faunus features so you can start seeing her as a person." Kristall responded.

"I don't think of her as…as a lesser person." Weiss stated.

"Then instead of that, how about you take things even further. Try to see if you can be friends." Kristall suggested.

Weiss sighed. "I don't know."

"Well whatever you choose to do about that, know I'm always available to talk to. And yes, I'll even go to Beacon if you need me there too." Kristall heard a knock and sighed. "I'm sorry, snowflake. I think your father is knocking."

"It's okay, mother…I…I'm really happy to have been able to talk to you today…even though we did talk about those things." Weiss said.

"I love you, snowflake. And please, if there is anything to take from this, it's to not let a certain person change your feelings on what you want in life." Kristall said.

"Y-Yeah…I'll try, mother. I love you too."

Kristall smiled and heard another knock. "Give me a second, Lawine." She called out and turned back to the screen. "Bye, snowflake."

"Bye, mother." Kristall ended the call and Weiss placed the scroll on her lap. She took a breath and heard the door opening.

Yang walked in and froze when she saw Weiss alone in the dorm. "Oh…Weiss, I didn't know you were in here. I'll be back later and-."

Weiss picked up her scroll and stood up. "Yang, can…can I talk you?"

Yang was a little surprised at that, but nodded. "Sure, but am I really the best person to talk to about whatever it is you wanna talk about?"

"Yes. It's about Velvet." Weiss looked at her scroll and thought about what her mother said. "D-Do you think…that with everything she and I have been dealing with…do you think we can be…friends?"

Yang let out a smile at hearing that. "Of course you can, Weiss. All you really need to do is be okay with that though."

"Huh?" The heiress felt a little confused about that.

Yang walked over and sat on Blake's bed. "That day I messed up. I hated myself for it. I forced you and Velvet in this room. Heck, even Velvet didn't like that, so what I was saying is that you can be friends, but only if you really want to be."

Weiss sat down on her own bed and put her scroll on it. "It's…I spoke to my mother about everything." Yang noticed Weiss' hesitation. "She told me that it would be a good idea to…try and speak with Velvet on my own terms…and take things a little slow to become friends."

"Is there any way you'd be comfortable with telling me about this? I kinda know a bit of it, but details could help me understand more." Yang stated.

Weiss looked to the ground. "I just had a long talk with my mother about it. Could I please have some time before having to repeat it all?"

Yang could hear the heiress' voice getting a little more annoyed with the talk they were having. "Y-Yeah, don't worry about it for now. Would you feel better if I left?"

Weiss looked up and shook her head. "Stay, Yang. I may not want to speak about this, but that doesn't mean I want to kick you out."

Yang smiled and nodded. "Alright, Weiss, so…you ever feel like using ice dust to freeze someone's pants?"

Weiss blinked in confusion. "Um…What?"

Yang chuckled. "Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

"O-okay then…Well no, I never thought about doing that. It sounds ridiculous." Weiss said.

"Well duh, but it's plain funny when someone sees a pair of their pants just frozen on the ground. Ooh! Or even better, you can freeze their pants while they're wearing it." Yang said in excitement of the idea.

Weiss sighed. "That could cause serious problems for the person wearing it."

"Maybe, but it would still be funny." Yang stated as she rested on Blake's bed.

Weiss couldn't help but let out a smile.

 _Is it really this easy?_

* * *

 **This one is fairly obvious, but I'll say it anyways. Kristall is Crystal in German.**

 **To WOWierdness- It does get difficult naming characters in this, since I've used other names for Weiss' mother and father before. And for Velvet's dad, I thought about the material idea. Velvet, cotton, maybe even silk might be a name in a different language I could use later. As for the ship name, I've been told it can also be hot chocolate.**

 **To the guest on chapter 1- I haven't seen that ship name, but it does seem appropriate for those two.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, forcing it may be a little much on her. I mean, she's been forced to stay in a room already, but still, things will pick up. I just need to find a believable point in the story where things could pick up.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 7. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 8.**


	8. You Trust Me?

**Here's chapter 8 everyone.**

* * *

"So Vel, what's on the agenda for today?" Coco asked while sitting at a lunch table.

"There aren't any classes, so maybe a trip to Vale would be nice." Velvet suggested.

"You know I won't be going around Vale like you would if we go. The shopping spree will happen and nothing you say will pull me away from it." Coco smirked.

Velvet chuckled. "At this point I'm not surprised. So what do you plan on buying today if we go?"

"It depends on…Oh, heads up, looks like Weiss is walking this way." Coco pointed out.

Velvet turned to see the heiress walking over while looking down a little. "Weiss…are you okay?"

"Velvet." Weiss said as she got to the two. "Um, do you think we can talk for a few minutes…alone?"

"I get it. I'll back off for now, but don't forget that we're heading to Vale today, Vel." Coco said as she got up walked away from the two.

Weiss took a breath. "So…can we talk?"

Velvet nodded. "Would you like to talk in your room?" Velvet instantly felt like an idiot when she offered. "I-I mean, um, never mind. How about we go outside instead?"

"I suppose outside would be better, unless you would rather talk after your trip to Vale. I honestly think this may take up some time." Weiss stated.

"It's no trouble, Weiss. I'd rather we talk than go to Vale anyways." Velvet smiled and got up.

"Y-Yeah, okay then." Weiss followed Velvet outside and felt her heart beating a little faster.

 _This is a mistake…I…I shouldn't be doing this…No, mother was right. I should at least try to take things slow and try not to think about…_

Weiss shook her head when she began to think about him. "V-Velvet?"

Velvet stopped and turned to the heiress. "D-Do you want to stop here?"

"No…I just…About the other day…Thank you for trusting me with that information." Weiss said.

"Oh, well it's no big deal, Weiss. It's like I said that day, when I first got here, I slowly realized how supportive my friends can be…So yes, I would trust you." Velvet admitted.

"Y-You think of me as a friend? B-But how? Look at everything I've done ever since we met." Weiss reminded.

Velvet brought her camera out from its box and gave it to Weiss. "I think that no matter what, I can trust you even with this…Don't ask why again, because…I don't know. I just…I see more to you than what I've been told and what I've seen. Yes, you did run from me that day and you did get upset when we talked, but even now, you approached me. I know this can't be easy to do, so I admire that about you."

Weiss blushed a bit and took the camera. "I still don't see how that could help you trust me this much." She examined the camera a bit and couldn't understand the technology behind it. "Um, so exactly what is this exactly? I mean the technology."

"My dad paid a visit to Atlas in his younger years, so while he was there, he asked an old friend if he could have something made that could duplicate other weapons." Velvet looked at the camera and smiled. "After a few months, his friend managed to get it done and sent it over. The problem was that dad wasn't all that great with it. He couldn't memorize a lot of the fighting styles, so instead he decided to use the crossbow in that picture."

"Oh…Well I guess you must be very good at remembering all those fighting styles." Weiss remarked.

"Thank you, Weiss. I had a lot of practice and I promised my dad I would always stay focused when watching people fight with their weapons…Honestly, I'd like to see more of your fighting style." Velvet admitted.

"Y-You do...I suppose I can give you a demonstration at one point…to help you learn more about my fighting style of course. Um, so can we get back to what we were doing by the way?" Weiss requested.

"Right, I forgot." Weiss handed Velvet her camera and the rabbit Faunus placed it back in its box.

* * *

The two made their way outside and found a good spot to talk to each other. It was close to the CTT and Velvet sat down on the soft grass.

Weiss looked down at the rabbit Faunus and raised an eyebrow. "Velvet, I'm not really sure I feel like dirtying my combat skirt."

"Combat skirt? Oh, you mean your dress." Velvet chuckled.

Weiss blushed. "H-Hey! This is a combat skirt, not a dress!"

Velvet chuckled again. "Okay, I can see that now, but anyways, I don't think it would be all that bad if you sat down. Standing up in this kind of weather seems a little wasteful, don't you think?"

Weiss felt the slightly cold breeze hit her face and she sat down, though she looked a little worried as soon as she got to the ground. "I really hope I won't need to clean this again today."

"You cleaned it this morning?" Velvet inquired.

"I did, but only because Ruby decided to throw all of our clothes out of the closet when she couldn't find her pillow. I don't even understand why that dolt would keep her corgi pillow in a closet! It's so dumb." Weiss noted and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"That sounds like something Coco would do whenever she couldn't find an outfit she wanted to wear…So…What did you want to talk about?" Velvet asked.

Weiss sighed and took her scroll out and placed it close to the rabbit Faunus. "I…I want you to see this."

Velvet looked down at the scroll and saw a picture of a long white haired woman with blue eyes sitting on what looked to be a wheelchair. "This woman…Is she your mother?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes. My mother called me the other day and we spoke about…well the things you and I have talked about for the past few weeks."

"Oh." Velvet responded and couldn't think of what else to say.

"It's okay…I suppose. I mean you, that is that you're okay…with me…ugh, sorry, I just…this isn't something I normally do." Weiss couldn't explain properly.

Velvet picked up the scroll and looked closer at the picture of Weiss' mother. "Wow, she's very beautiful, especially the white hair and blue eyes, just like yours."

"W-Well white hair and blue eyes run in the family. My sister and even my father all have white hair and blue eyes." Weiss explained.

"Um, so about this picture…is she in a-?" Velvet was cut off.

"A wheelchair…yes, she is. My mother is paralyzed from the waist down." Weiss answered.

Velvet's eyes widened when she got the answer. "Weiss…I'm-."

"Don't say it…It's okay. The reason I wanted you to see this is because I realized that while it hurts…I can learn to talk about my family with people I can trust…" Weiss trailed off.

"You trust me too?" Velvet asked.

"I'm trying to…This is the first step, but I just want you to know…that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being able speak with you before…I'm sorry for what I said about how the reason I didn't want to talk to you was because you're a Faunus…I'm just sorry." Weiss said and put her hand on the grass and dug her nails into the ground.

Velvet frowned and took one last glance at the picture of Weiss' mother. "I don't want you to apologize…I want to listen. Please tell me what it was that made you feel this way about Faunus in the first place."

Weiss took a breath and nodded. "Besides the White Fang itself, I've had other times where Faunus hurt my family in some way."

"The White Fang…It isn't a group any Faunus outside their group cares for. They give Faunus a bad name." Velvet stated.

"Yes…They do." Weiss sighed and looked over at her scroll in Velvet's hand. "My mother…Her condition was caused by a Faunus. A few actually, but they weren't White Fang."

"Oh, but why would they attack-?" Velvet was interrupted.

"Think about it. My family name isn't exactly liked by a lot of Faunus. Even the ones outside of the White Fang despise my family." Weiss lowered her head. "Yet my mother never had anything bad to say about Faunus…They hurt her…for name alone." Weiss clenched her fist.

Velvet placed Weiss' scroll down and put her hand on Weiss'. "Would you be able to say more on it, or do you want to stop? I know this might be a little much."

Weiss tensed up a bit when she felt Velvet's hand touch her own. "Y-You told me about your father. I can do this too…I promise."

"Are you forcing this?" Velvet asked.

"No…No I just need to take it slow…when my mother was hurt, I was young and didn't know the real reason why she was hurt until I was eight years old. The truth was kept from me because my mother didn't want me to know what really happened to her." Weiss explained.

Velvet frowned. "It sounds like she was trying to protect you from the truth."

"It didn't work." Weiss muttered.

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't start seeing the Faunus differently. Just look at the students here. There are so many Faunus who only want to do what everyone else does here. Learn to become hunters and protect people. It's a noble cause." Velvet noted.

"I…I already see that, Velvet. There are just times where I'm scared." Weiss admitted.

Velvet moved her hand away and then under Weiss'. "There isn't anyone here who would ever try to hurt you, Weiss. And even if they did try, you're an amazing fighter, so I know you'd be able to protect yourself."

Weiss tensed up again when she felt Velvet lift her hand up a bit. "I asked my father about that when he first told me what really happened to my mom."

"What did you ask him?" Velvet asked.

"I asked him if he'd protect me from any Faunus that would try to hurt me. That was the day I was told I had to train to become strong enough to defend myself." Weiss explained.

Velvet was shocked by that. "What?! But you said you were eight at that point!"

Weiss nodded. "It didn't matter how old I was. My father felt it necessary that I learn to fight. My mother wasn't even home during that time, so she couldn't even argue it until I was already training…The thing is, I accepted it…only because I was angry at how my mother was hurt by a Faunus…It drove me to fight."

"That isn't fair. You didn't deserve to go through something like that, especially at a young age." Velvet squeezed Weiss' hand.

"Life isn't always fair, Velvet. That's something else my father explained to me…And he isn't wrong. Just look at my mother. She's the kindest Schnee, yet she's the one that gets put in a wheelchair." Weiss accidentally squeezed Velvet's hand tightly.

Velvet winced from that, but didn't let go. "Weiss, with how you've dealt with all this, is getting stronger to keep yourself protected your drive?"

"My drive…No…I have a different drive. It's the one that makes me such a dolt." Weiss stated while feeling herself shake.

"You're not a dolt." Velvet said.

"A girl who wants to prove to her father that she can be strong without him is a dolt…Especially when I worry so damn much about whether he notices me." Weiss felt like getting up, but she continued. "Damn it! Why can't he just notice me for once?!" Weiss felt a tear fall.

 _I couldn't do it…I couldn't keep myself from crying…I'm just a disappointment._

Velvet leaned in and hugged the heiress, surprising her immediately. "V-Velvet?"

"It's okay…Let it out, Weiss. It's what you need and I promise I won't leave." Velvet assured.

Weiss sniffled. "I-I'm a disappointment, Velvet…That's all there is to it. My father never notices me because of that and I failed to be stronger by coming here." Weiss cried a little into the rabbit Faunus' shoulder.

Velvet shook her head. "You aren't a failure, Weiss. And you are definitely not a disappointment. Don't you see the kind of accomplishments you already achieved?"

"There's nothing I've done here that could be considered an accomplishment." Weiss said and looked around to see if anyone was looking, though it seemed people were just minding their own business.

"That's not true." Velvet pulled away and got her camera from its box. "I have your weapon photographed, Weiss. I can use it anytime and use it because I watched you fight with the power you have. And not only that, but I know about your fight with the Nevermore. Ruby told me."

"That was a team effort and-." Weiss was cut off.

"A team effort means that you were involved. Do you understand how amazing it is to be able to take down a Nevermore on your first day at Beacon?" Velvet asked, but then immediately answered. "Don't answer that. It is amazing."

"I suppose, b-but even then, my father wouldn't care one bit about that, since he'd only pay attention to the negatives." Weiss stated.

"Then he's the dolt." Velvet said.

"A man who's managed to continue a dust company for years without fail isn't-." Weiss was cut off.

"Yes, he is a dolt. When his own daughter has to try to get him to notice her, then he's an idiot. A father shouldn't ignore his daughter." Velvet started thinking about her own father.

"He doesn't…I mean…Mother says he still loves me. He…still does…right?" Weiss asked herself more than Velvet at that point.

"I don't know your father all that much, but even with how much of a dolt he is, I do think he still loves you. He just can't do this to you anymore. It isn't right." Velvet helped Weiss up. "We're by the CCT, so do you think you can call your father?"

Weiss' eyes widened. "Velvet, I am not doing that!"

"But he needs to know how much he's hurting you with this!" Velvet shot back.

"That isn't what I want!" Weiss shouted and a few people started to look over at them, so she took a breath. "Please…Let's just go back to Beacon."

Velvet noticed the people looking at them and whispered. "Isn't there any way you can talk to him about this?"

"I can't, Velvet. Just…Speaking to him about this from the CCT would do nothing but annoy him." Weiss answered.

Velvet's ears drooped. "Do you really want to go back to Beacon? I know you're upset, but maybe we can sit down and try to talk about something else instead. You know, to keep your mind off of it."

Weiss sighed and sat back down. "Fine, but what else is there to talk about?"

Velvet sat down as well. "Well we could just sit and enjoy the breeze, or maybe we can talk about your rapier. I would like to know more about a weapon I can use in the future…Oh, um, are you still okay with me using your weapon by the way?"

"Yes, I still don't see a problem with it. Anyways," Weiss pulled her rapier from her hip. "It's called Myrtenaster. My mother passed it onto me when I got old enough, even though she wasn't happy with how father made me jump into training at a young age. She still felt it was something she wanted me to have." Weiss smiled and placed it on the grass.

Velvet reached out and felt the material of the blade. "Wow, so did your mom have it made or was this something she had for a long time?"

"Myrtenaster was based on the training swords I would use. Almost every single sword I was given just wasn't right for me. It was my mother who showed me the rapier design that made me really begin my training. After a couple of years, my mother had it made from a special material." Weiss explained.

"When were you given Myrtenaster?" Velvet asked.

"It was my thirteenth birthday. My mom was actually hesitant at first, but Winter supported me that day by telling her I was ready. She's my older sister by the way if I didn't mention her before. Honestly, Winter was always worried about my choice to train, but after seeing what I could do for a few years, I guess she just learned to accept it." Weiss said.

"It sounds like you have a lot of love and support from your mother and sister." Velvet smiled. "So you've had your rapier for four years now."

Weiss nodded. "I've never really had to think about using a shield, since I have my glyphs. And if I ever need range, I can just use dust."

"It sounds like a very versatile weapon. I can't wait to try using it in a battle." Velvet said with joy in her voice.

Weiss smiled and thought about how she was feeling.

 _Wow…I…I actually feel happy right now._

"Um, so you take pictures and can use the weapons. How about you try to use Myrtenaster in a spar?" Weiss suggested.

Velvet was surprised by that. "You really want to spar with me?"

"I-I suppose it wouldn't hurt, though we can't tell anyone. I don't need Yang or Ruby trying to jump in the training room with us." Weiss said.

Velvet chuckled and stood up, reaching out to the heiress to help her up. Weiss took Velvet's hand and got up. "Weiss, I'm really glad we got to talk like this. I am sorry about…you know, calling your father. I still think we should, but I won't pressure you."

Weiss took a breath. "Maybe one day…Just…I'd rather attempt to focus on what I'm doing here."

"Well, then let's go." Velvet happily said and the two headed back to Beacon.

Coco smirked and walked away from the tree she was hiding behind. "Good job, Vel."

* * *

 **They finally talk like friends. Now to see how long that lasts. Oh and I mentioned this before, but if you want to check out the Legion205 podcast, the second episode is up on PodBean and ITunes. Just search up Legion205.**

 **To WOWierdness- I'm guessing this is you since you marked it as a guest in the review itself. Anyways, I don't really like to say what I think is best, since I don't have a favorite. It's all video games to me.**

 **To JJ- I hope the anxiety isn't a problem, but if it is, I can assure you that things are going to be a little on the happy side for the two in upcoming chapters. I like to think that Weiss' mom can be supporting, but even then, Weiss craves for that same support from her father.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 8. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 9.**


	9. The Beta

**Here's chapter 9 everyone.**

* * *

Yang rounded a corner and her eyes widened when she saw Weiss and Velvet walking with each other down the hall. They turned a corner and she blinked. "Whoa, princess is actually walking with Velvet…How the heck did that happen?"

"It happened because Weiss actually approached Velvet today." Coco said behind Yang's back.

Yang yelped and jumped away from Coco. "Gah! C-Coco?! What are you doing here?!"

Coco chuckled and lowered her aviators to get a good look at Yang. "I was just making sure Vel is okay. Weiss can be a little…much sometimes, so why were you watching them?" She raised her aviators back up.

Yang blushed. "I wasn't actually following them. I just turned the corner and saw them walking down the hall."

"Hmm, well do you wanna follow them now? It could be a fun sight." Coco noted.

Yang turned and smirked. "I'm game, but only if we get to record them. I need to see princess' face when I show her that we recorded her and Velvet having a good time. Wait, where are they even going?"

Coco and Yang went in the direction the White Rabbit pair walked to and found the training room door was left open. "Does that answer your question?" Coco asked.

Yang peeked in and saw Weiss take a seat. "Huh? How come she's sitting down?"

Coco peeked in next and watched as Velvet walked over to the console. "I'm guessing Velvet is gonna do a bit of training and Weiss is gonna watch." Coco sighed. "I'm happy they're getting along and all, but I was kind of hoping Vel would finish up so we could go shopping in Vale."

Yang looked up and down Coco's outfit for a moment. "Don't get me wrong, shopping could be fun, but I don't think you need anything else…You look great in that already."

Coco smiled. "Thanks, but can't run with this thing forever. Hey, you know what, how about you and I head into Vale today? I can just text Vel that you and I decided to go instead. I'm sure she won't mind."

"You want to go out with me?" Yang was shocked.

"I wasn't saying that we're going out, but hey, I wouldn't be opposed to it." Coco said.

Yang's eyes widened and she looked back at the heiress smiling as Velvet was setting up the training program. "Um, well, okay then…Shopping it is?"

Coco raised an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so unsure?"

"Uh, no reason. So you don't want to see how this is gonna play out?" Yang questioned as she pointed to the training room.

"Hmm, well I guess a few minutes of watching wouldn't hurt." Coco said and the two peeked in to keep the White Rabbit pair from seeing them.

 _I wonder if Velvet will ever realize why she's doing all of this._

Coco thought when she looked at Velvet bringing up her scroll to connect to the console.

Velvet looked through the training programs and found a beta version of hard-light Grimm program. "Weiss, this program is in beta right now, so I don't know how it might play out." Velvet raised her voice a little to make sure the heiress heard her.

"What's the program?" Weiss called out.

"Hard-light Grimm enemies." Velvet responded.

Weiss was surprised by that and thought about how she didn't see that on the list when she trained. "What's the difficulty setting, Velvet?"

Velvet looked back down and saw there was only a Beowolf option. "All I can really see here is that I can choose to fight a Beowolf."

"I wasn't given that option when I used the console last time." Weiss noted.

"I'm guessing it's a new program that was added." Velvet tapped her scroll and a hard-light Beowolf appeared in the middle of the field. "Wow, it really works." Velvet pulled her camera out and focused on it.

Weiss looked down at the Beowolf and couldn't believe her eyes. "This is incredible…I mean, I know Atlas tech can do wonders, but this…I don't even know if this is Atlas tech."

Velvet walked over to the Beowolf and placed a hand on it. "It's just like the other hard-light enemies in the other program."

Weiss looked a little worried when Velvet placed her hand on the hard-light Beowolf. "B-Be careful, Velvet. That thing is still in beta after all, so it might be dangerous." The heiress wasn't sure what it was that made her worry so much.

"It's okay. I don't think it's even responsive right now, since I only set it to idle." Velvet walked back over to the console and scrolled through the list of what she could set the Beowolf to. "Hmm, attack mode does seem like the more sensible action for a Grimm to take." She nodded to herself and changed it from idle, to attack.

As soon as she did that, the hard-light Beowolf turned to the rabbit Faunus and roared at her, making Weiss worried even more for her. Velvet jumped away from the console and prepared herself for the next attack.

The Beowolf got on all fours and charged at her with the same look a real Grimm would have; the look of bloodlust. As soon as it was about ten feet from her, Velvet ran up and jumped over it, but not before kicking the hard-light Beowolf in the back of the head.

Weiss leaned in and focused more on Velvet than the Beowolf at that point, since she was confused at why she wasn't using her camera.

The next thing the rabbit Faunus decided to do was place her camera back in its box. "I need to conserve as much as I can."

She saw the Beowolf snarl and it ran at her again. Velvet took a breath and ran at the hard-light Grimm. She spun around and kicked it in the nose, effectively pissing it off. The Beowolf roared again and swiped at Velvet, though she had her aura up.

Weiss felt her heart drop when she saw Velvet get knocked on her back from the swipe she just took. "Velvet!"

Velvet stood up and took a breath. "It's okay, Weiss! I have it under control."

Weiss knew Velvet was a second year, but even then, the heiress couldn't help but worry for her.

Velvet rolled to the side when the Beowolf charged at her. The rabbit Faunus felt that her kicks weren't enough, so she used her weapon's function and brought out a copy of Gambol Shroud. Velvet didn't get to see too much of Blake's fighting style, but she was confident enough to use it against the single opponent.

Gambol shroud was in its pistol mode, so she began firing shots at the hard-light Beowolf. The Beowolf roared as the rounds began bouncing off of it, surprising the rabbit Faunus. She switched to the katana form of Gambol shroud and rushed the Beowolf. As soon as she was close, she began slashing at it, but the Beowolf didn't seem to be letting up in terms of durability.

It grabbed Velvet, making her gasp and it slammed her against the ground. As soon as Weiss heard Velvet yelp in pain, she got up from her seat and casted a glyph to hold the arm that held Velvet. The hard-light Grimm released her and turned to growl at the heiress.

Velvet groaned and looked over to see the Beowolf roaring as it charged at Weiss. "Look out!"

Weiss glared at the Beowolf and used a glyph to jump right over it. She landed next to Velvet and quickly got her to her feet. "Velvet! Are you okay?!" Weiss asked worriedly.

Velvet nodded and looked over at the angered Beowolf. "This program is spot on with how vicious Grimm can be…but I didn't think it would be tough to kill."

The Beowolf didn't give them any more time to rest and clawed at the wall, almost breaking it. It roared and charged at the two, though it was more focused on Weiss.

Weiss clenched her fist in anger as she thought about how it hurt Velvet, so she put up a glyph in front of it, and then placed one underneath it. Weiss growled and sent it up in the air; surprising Velvet with how angry she looked when doing it.

Weiss brought her rapier from her hip and used a glyph to quickly jump above the Beowolf. She used another glyph to propel herself downwards at it, effectively slamming her blade into its chest and landing on top of it when it landed on the ground.

Velvet took a step back at how mad Weiss looked when she ripped Myrtenaster out of the hard-light Beowolf's chest. "W-Whoa…Weiss…Are you okay?"

Weiss got off of the Beowolf and placed her weapon back on her hip. "I'm fine…I just didn't want this damn thing to keep trying to hurt you."

Velvet blushed at that. "O-Oh, well thank you." She looked over and saw the hard-light Beowolf disappear. "Maybe I should wait till it gets out of beta before using it again."

"That may be for the best…but you seemed to handle Gambol Shroud well. I don't even know if you've seen Blake use it that much before." Weiss noted.

"I haven't and I'm a little surprised you knew the name of it." Velvet said.

"Well someone on the team should be insightful of all our weapons. I want to try and get something for it later, Gambol Shroud I mean. And if Ruby would just let me examine her scythe, I could help with that too, but no. She's just too attached to it." Weiss complained.

Velvet giggled. "Yang told me a few stories during lunch about her little obsession. It sounds like she's gotten better though, since before if Yang even tried going near the unfinished design, Ruby would tackle her to the ground."

Weiss sighed. "I'm not even surprised at this point." The heiress took a breath. "So do you still feel like we should spar, or would you rather take a short break?"

"I'm good to spar, but let's keep our semblances out of this." Velvet chuckled. "I have to say, yours is quite scary in combat."

Weiss frowned. "O-Oh…I'm sorry about that. I usually…I don't get like that with my glyphs all too much."

"You could've fooled me, Weiss. I still remember what you did that day against the hard-light human opponents you faced." Velvet said, but quickly took note of the frown Weiss had on. "U-Uh, but that isn't a bad thing. You obviously have a lot of focus with your semblance if you're able to do that."

"I suppose, but…I could do less on the brutality that can happen with them. So, how do you want to have this? I mean, do you have a weapon in mind already?" Weiss inquired.

Velvet nodded and activated her weapon again, slowly revealing the copy of Myrtenaster that appeared in her hand. "It seems appropriate."

Weiss looked at the copy of her weapon and was honestly impressed with how accurate it was to the real thing. "Well, I would agree that it is quite appropriate."

Velvet nodded and the two walked on opposite ends of each other.

Yang was smiling after she pulled her head away from the door. "Good work, princess."

"Yeah, that was a little surprising to see her jump in like that, but still. Good on her." Coco said.

Yang nodded and leaned against the wall. "I wonder how long until they kiss." Yang chuckled as she joked.

Coco smirked. "Who knows? So, about Vale, are you still cool to go with me?"

Yang blushed, but smiled after. "Yeah, but please don't get lost like Ruby does. I know you're a second year, but it bugged the hell out of me whenever I had to find my sister in a mall."

"Shouldn't I be the one worried about you getting lost since you're younger?" Coco questioned.

"I-I mean, well, ugh, just hurry up and get to the airship." Yang groaned as she began walking to the exit.

Coco laughed and began following her. "Don't get all upset, blondie."

"Velvet, are you ready?" Weiss asked.

Velvet nodded and got into the position Weiss took during the time she fought against the hard-light humans.

Weiss wasn't surprised at that, since she knew Velvet would be able to memorize it. The heiress brought her rapier up and dashed towards Velvet. The rabbit Faunus raised the Myrtenaster copy and blocked Weiss' attack with it.

"I-It's as durable too?" Weiss asked in shock while trying to push forward.

"Yes." Velvet pushed Weiss back and jumped backwards to get some distance between the two. "Myrtenaster does have something the copy doesn't. And that's the dust you use."

"That makes sense…If something like that could copy dust…I couldn't imagine the strength it would possess." Weiss said.

"My dad thought about that too. I don't think that would ever be possible, but I don't mind. And this is why." Velvet pulled out a vial of dust from her camera's box. She opened it and poured the dust on the copy of Myrtenaster.

Weiss looked at the copy of her rapier glowing red. "It even reacts to dust…Velvet…You can do so much with this."

"I know, I was so happy my dad showed me it when I was a kid. Now, let's resume." Velvet spun around and slammed her rapier into the ground, sending out fire towards the heiress.

Weiss was about to use her glyph, but remembered she promised she wouldn't use her semblance. The heiress jumped back, but noticed the fire was still coming, so she began to backflip away from the attack. Velvet looked on in amazement at how the heiress was able to do so in an elegant way.

 _Wow…She makes that look so easy…and she looks amazing while doing it._

Velvet blushed and was suddenly hit by an ice dust attack. She was knocked on the ground and shook her head at the mistake she made, getting distracted. "Ouch."

"Velvet!" Weiss ran over and checked on the rabbit Faunus. "I'm so sorry, I thought you'd dodge and-."

"Don't apologize, Weiss. It was my fault and besides, we were sparring." Velvet reminded.

Weiss frowned and helped her up. "Well yes, but still…I hit you in the face with that."

"And I had my aura up, so don't stress out about it." Velvet rubbed her face and watched as the copy of Myrtenaster disappeared. "Hmm, I'll have to take a picture of your weapon again, since I can only use the weapon once per picture."

Weiss nodded and held her rapier out for Velvet to take a picture of it. "Do you have a picture of all my team's weapons?"

"Well I did, but I did use Blake's. So I'll have to get another picture of it." Velvet said as she snapped a picture of Myrtenaster. "There we go. Well, I still need to learn how to use your weapon." Velvet smiled. "Thanks for sparring with me, Weiss. I had fun, well, besides the part where the Beowolf grabbed and slammed me."

Weiss clenched her fist. "Yes…Maybe I should talk to Ozpin about whoever works on that program."

"No, we shouldn't have to worry about that. I'm sure that it'll be fixed up soon enough." Velvet felt her scroll go off. "Hmm?" She got her scroll out and looked down to see a message from Coco. "Oh, I guess Coco already went out to Vale with Yang."

"Ugh, Yang could at least let us know that she won't be at Beacon." Weiss complained. "Now I need to let Ruby know, or she'll probably start questioning everyone around Beacon to find her sister."

"I could send her a message if you'd like." Velvet offered.

"I…Appreciate that, but I can handle telling her." Weiss took her scroll out and dialed up Ruby's number. "She better have her scroll on her. I shouldn't need to remind her to always have it with her."

Ruby answered in a cheery tone. "Hey, Weiss! I'm kinda surprised you called me. You never call me."

"I never see a reason to, since we live in the same dorm and we see each other enough throughout the day. Now, before you start bothering people, I'm letting you know that Yang is in Vale right now with Coco." Weiss said.

"Oh, Yang didn't tell me that. Aw, I would've loved to go to Vale today." Ruby whined.

"You don't need Yang to go to Vale, Ruby." Weiss stated.

"Are you saying you want to take us to Vale one day?" Ruby asked.

"W-What? How did you even get that from what I said?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh…I thought you were. Um, so how else would I even go to Vale? I'd be bored if I went by myself." Ruby said,

"Honestly, Ruby, you don't even seem like the type to go to Vale for fun. Beacon is enough of a playground for a dolt like you." Weiss smirked.

"Weiss, stop being so mean. Anyways, I still think going to Vale would be fun. Come on, why don't we all go next weekend? And we can even bring Team CFVY with us!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I…I don't see why I should go to Vale, Ruby." Weiss said.

Velvet spoke up. "Ruby wants to go to Vale?"

"Yes, but not just alone. She wants all of us to go, but I personally don't see a reason to go to Vale. I have all the dust and clothes I need here." Weiss stated.

"Maybe we can just go there to have fun." Ruby tried to convince her partner.

"What fun would we have in Vale?" Weiss inquired.

"I know a bit about the area if you want some ideas on what we'd do if we go." Velvet offered.

Weiss looked over at the rabbit Faunus and sighed. "F-Fine, I suppose…we can go to Vale for a few hours next weekend, but don't expect us to be there all day, dolt." Weiss said to Ruby.

Ruby squealed in excitement. "Thank you, Weiss! I know we're gonna have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, yeah…Look, I want to get back to the dorm now, so I guess I'll see you later, Ruby." Weiss ended the call. "Ugh, this is such a waste of time."

"I think it could be fun, but if you really don't want to go, then I'm sure everyone would understand. I can stay behind to if you want, and that way we can spar again." Velvet suggested.

Weiss smiled at the offer. "That's very thoughtful of you. Um, I'll see how I feel this coming weekend. For now, I'll be heading back to my dorm. Will you be doing the same?"

"Do you think it would be okay if I went with you to your dorm?" Velvet requested. "Coco won't be back until…I don't know, maybe midnight. And Yatsuhashi and Fox are probably not even in the dorm."

"U-Uh…Well I suppose it won't be a problem…Um, did you want to take a picture of Blake's weapon or something?" Weiss asked.

"That is something I could do, but I was more thinking about just staying there for a bit. You know, we've talked a bit outside and we sparred, so why not just talk a bit more in your dorm?" Velvet explained.

Weiss blushed. "O-Okay."

The heiress and the rabbit Faunus got their things together and left the training room, though on the way to the dorm, Weiss could only think about what she had done so far.

 _This wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

 **Thinking about it now, it really would be crazy if Velvet's weapon could copy dust itself.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, sometimes I think Weiss in the show would break down from the stress of her father's apparent disapproval of some of her choices. It's honestly messed up that he doesn't take into account his daughter's feelings about what she wants to do with her life. Hoping to see Weiss just defy him even more in the show.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 9. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 10.**


	10. I'll Help You Fight It

**Here's chapter 10 everyone.**

* * *

"Alright, when you said you wanted me to go to Vale with you, I kinda thought we'd do stuff together. All I've done is watch you add on to the bags you have." Yang said while walking through a clothing store with Coco.

"Instead of complaining, you could go and actually buy something. Heck, I saw a few things in this place alone that you could pull off no problem." Coco said as she looked over at another jacket. "I need that!"

Yang sighed, but smiled at the compliment she received. "Well, I would buy something, but I'm broke right now. And no way is princess gonna let me use her card."

"Then just use mine." Coco offered. "Now go on and get something nice. I need to figure out what color jacket I want. What do you think?"

"Uh…Well I think you look good with whatever color you pick." Yang blushed.

"Obviously, but I don't need to buy both." Coco said with confidence.

"O-Oh, well then I'd say the purple one." Yang said.

Coco picked up the purple one and nodded. "Hmm, yeah I like this one too. Okay, this one it is. Now you have to get something." Coco handed Yang her card. "And don't be afraid to get whatever you want. I can afford it."

"If you can afford all these clothes, then why don't you just buy both jackets?" Yang asked.

Coco shrugged. "I don't really feel like buying the same jacket in two colors."

"I guess that makes sense." Yang looked around the store for anything she might like. "Hey, so how do you think Weiss and Velvet are doing?"

"After seeing them kill that hard-light Beowolf, I'm sure they're fine." Coco responded.

"No I meant do you think they're alright with each other now. I mean, sure they're training and stuff, but seeing as princess can get angry pretty easily…Well you can see why I'm a little worried about them." Yang explained.

"You saw how Weiss jumped in and helped Vel out. They'll be fine, trust me. Now stop avoiding the clothes and buy something." Coco ordered.

Yang sighed in defeat and looked around the store for something to buy.

 _Ugh, what am I doing? Any other person and I would just tell them we should go to a movie or something._

Coco looked over her shoulder at the blond and smiled.

 _Hmm, maybe hanging out with her more often wouldn't be a bad idea._

* * *

Velvet and Weiss were still on their way to Team RWBY's dorm. The heiress still couldn't believe she was having a good time, since every other time she spoke to Velvet, heck, anyone, she wouldn't be as happy.

Velvet glanced over to see Weiss smiling and spoke up. "Weiss, about earlier, thanks for helping me when that Beowolf attacked me. I honestly wasn't expecting any problems to come up with it."

"Y-You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad that program was only one Beowolf." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I guess I should've found out what the program was like before trying to actually fight it, but even so, you were able to take it down so quickly." Velvet praised.

"U-Um, well I didn't do that much. You were the one who kept up attacking it, so it was weakened when I attacked it." Weiss noted.

"Then we'll just call it a team kill." Velvet smiled.

"Uh…Sure." Weiss agreed.

As they got to the door, the rabbit Faunus tapped Weiss' shoulder to get her attention. "I noticed how you reacted earlier by the way. You know, when I asked if I could go to your dorm with you. I wanted you to know that I don't mind heading to my dorm if you'd rather me-."

"Velvet, stop, I told you that it's okay. And besides…I'm a little glad you'll be there. Ruby is probably there too, so hopefully she won't bother you too much." Weiss said.

"Ruby is never a bother to me, Weiss. She's honestly shown us how mature she could be here, even though she's two years younger than someone starting here." Velvet noted.

"You don't live with the dolt, Velvet. She can get a little too…determined for some things that don't need her to be. There was this one time she was trying to set up team attack names. It's so ridiculous." Weiss complained.

"I don't think it's that ridiculous. In fact, it may prove to be useful if someone you're fighting doesn't know the attack names." Velvet reasoned.

Weiss sighed. "Ugh, she said that too, but it still sounds ridiculous."

Velvet giggled and Weiss opened the door to her room. When they got in, Ruby immediately looked over from her bed and smiled. "Weiss! And…Velvet?"

"So you are here, Ruby. And yes, Velvet is here. Did you not hear her when I was speaking to you earlier?" Weiss questioned as she placed her rapier on the table.

Velvet waved. "Hey, Ruby."

Ruby jumped off from her bed. "Wow, it's…different seeing you two walking around together…I mean, um, I'm happy for you guys."

"Happy for what? It's not like I can't make friends, dolt." Weiss argued.

Ruby turned her head in confusion. "Huh? Wait, but you never really-."

Velvet cut her off to keep Weiss from getting angry. "We don't need to talk about it too much, Ruby…So, where's Blake at?"

"Blake went to the library with Team JNPR." Ruby answered.

"Oh, well that's nice. We just got done sparring." Velvet said.

"Ooh, I wish you guys would've told me you were sparring. I would've had a good opportunity to get some more practice with Crescent Rose." Ruby frowned at the lost opportunity.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You have enough practice with it in class, Ruby. Now please try not to jump off your bed like that again. It's already hazardous as it is."

Velvet walked over to the bunk bed and placed her hand on it. "Hmm, you know I could ask Coco to spend a little extra money to get actual bunk beds for you guys."

Weiss shook her head. "Absolutely not. I don't want anyone to pay for that sort of thing. I already turned down the idea of using my father's money, so no."

"Aw, but you said you wanted bunk beds as a kid." Ruby whined and Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh…Wait…I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Ruby Rose! Do you not understand the meaning of keeping that to yourself?!" Weiss shouted at her partner in anger.

Velvet let out a light chuckle, since she didn't want Weiss to get angrier. "I kinda wish I had bunk beds as a kid too, but I never had a reason to have it."

Weiss blushed and hung her head in defeat. "Ugh, I'm honestly not sure why I even told you that, Ruby."

"I'm really sorry, Weiss. Oh and Velvet, can I see your camera again? I wanna see the pictures you have." Ruby requested.

"Sure thing." Velvet put her camera's box on the table and opened it. She took out the camera and handed it to Ruby. "You can see the pictures by pressing that blue button."

Ruby nodded and clicked it, showing her the most recent pictures she took. "Hey, you have a picture of Weiss' weapon."

Weiss sighed. "Ugh, Ruby, for the last time, it's called Myrtenaster. It's not that hard to say."

"Yes it is. I still think you should've gone with something easier to say…Like Crescent Rose!" Ruby giggled.

Weiss groaned. "I really don't need this right now. All I want is some peace and quiet, so please, stop being a dolt."

"I still don't get why you use the word dolt so much." Ruby said. "I don't think I've heard anyone else say that."

"It's a term people should learn to use more!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby covered her ears. "Ouch. Okay, I get it, Weiss." She pulled her hands away and got a message on her scroll. "A message from Yang?" She looked at the picture of Yang wearing a new outfit she got from her trip to Vale. "Wow, I guess she went all out on that."

Weiss walked over and looked at the message. "Oh my goodness, she really bought that? Where did she even get the money for that? Wait…That brute didn't take my card did she?!"

Ruby groaned at the loud yelling in her ear. "Ouch…Again. And I don't think she did."

"Coco probably paid for it." Velvet spoke up and Weiss turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"How much money does she even have?" Weiss inquired.

"Enough to buy a whole clothing store if she wanted to, but she says that wouldn't be fair to everyone else, so she just buys one of everything on a good day." Velvet explained.

Weiss blinked twice. "Um…Does her family own a large business?"

Velvet nodded. "It won't be a surprise here, but her full name is Coco Adel…You know, the Adel."

Weiss thought about it for a moment and her eyes widened. "Oh! Wow, how didn't I notice that before? Yeah her family owns one of the largest clothing companies in Remnant."

"Yup, but she never really cares to let people know. I think the only times she's ever really been noticed that way was when she goes on a massive shopping spree and people catch on to it." Velvet explained.

"She's just like you are, Weiss." Ruby stated.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and her come from a rich family and you're here at Beacon to be huntresses." Ruby answered.

"I doubt her reason is the same as mine, Ruby." Weiss said.

Velvet spoke up. "Coco told me about that. Her family was very supportive of her, but what really got her to want to be a huntress was her mom. She's a huntress and an amazing one."

"Do you have any stories you can tell about her mom?" Ruby requested.

"Sorry, Ruby, but Coco never went into detail about any of the missions her mom went on. Maybe one of these days we can ask her about it during lunch." Velvet suggested.

Ruby smiled. "I love hearing those kinds of stories. My uncle Qrow always tells the funniest ones, but my dad has ones that are about the adventure. I hope I can have those kinds of stories when I become a huntress."

Weiss was actually a little surprised to hear that, since she never thought about it before. The heiress turned to Velvet and she spoke up. "Um, so have you ever thought about something like that?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean about the stories we can have from our huntress careers?" Velvet guessed and the heiress nodded. "I think about it a bit. It is a fun thought to have, since Remnant can be filled with so much adventure. Yang said something like that before."

"Yeah, Yang is a thrill seeker, but she loves being able to help people too." Ruby said.

"That sounds about right with Yang." Velvet smiled. "Coco is kind of like that too."

Suddenly Ruby's scroll went off and she saw it was a message from Blake. "Oh…I forgot. I told Blake I would study with her and Team JNPR. Will you guys be okay here by yourselves?"

"I don't see any problem with that." Velvet assured.

Weiss tensed up a bit, but nodded. "Y-Yeah, we'll be fine."

Velvet took note of the small stutter in Weiss' voice and Ruby nodded. She got her book from the top of her bed and ran out the room, leaving a few rose petals behind.

Weiss sighed and watched the rose petals slowly disappear. "I'm so glad they don't stay behind every time she uses her semblance." Velvet frowned and Weiss noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure everything is okay between us now?" Velvet asked.

"Of course…why?" Weiss inquired.

"You tensed up when Ruby asked if we'd be okay here without her, then you stuttered a bit when you told her we'd be fine…Weiss, please tell me if there's something wrong. I don't want this to go back to how it was before." Velvet pleaded.

Weiss noticed how upset Velvet looked and shook her head. "I'm not thinking that way…I just…I need time for this. I don't make friends like everyone else…I don't like to and even if I did, I never had much of a choice for that."

Velvet walked over and sat on Weiss' bed. She then patted it with her hand to get Weiss to sit down. "Is there any way you'd be able to talk about that with me too? Or…Is that asking for too much?"

Weiss closed her eyes and began to focus on her thoughts.

 _Take it slow, Weiss…Don't start thinking about anything else._

Weiss opened her eyes and walked over to sit on the bed. When she sat down, she placed her hands on her knees and took a breath. "Okay…Where to begin?"

"Would starting with what you mentioned about not wanting to make friends be good? I don't understand it. I feel like with how you've handled today, you could do this anytime." Velvet said.

"With everything…and I mean everything that comes with my name, making friends is almost impossible. It's either someone only wants to get to know me for my money…or they're too intimidated by my family name to even talk to me…and…the fact that some people…just hate me." Weiss looked to the ground and frowned.

Velvet placed her hand on Weiss', since she believed it would help her feel better like last time. "I know I might not be the best example here, but I don't talk to you because of your money. And I don't hate you or find your family name intimidating…I honestly just want to talk to you because…well I want to."

Weiss raised her head a little and turned to Velvet. "But…You shouldn't want to."

"Are you going to bring up how you reacted before? If you are, please don't. We've gotten past that, Weiss." Velvet reminded.

"Even so, just saying my name…Weiss Schnee…It brings discomfort around almost every Faunus. Sometimes…I honestly wish I could've been born into a different family. I love my family, but…the stress, all of it. It hurts, Velvet…I can't even talk to my own team about it." Weiss took a breath from the raising stress she was starting to feel.

Velvet scooted closer to the heiress and moved her hand under Weiss'. "You're taking things one at a time, Weiss. That's why you can't talk to your team, but I'll be here anytime you need me. And this pain you're feeling, it's not one I want you to feel anymore."

"There's not much you could do, Velvet. As a child, I got a lot. I mean that if I wanted something, I'd get it, but…there were some things I couldn't have. I would trade all those meaningless things I got…just to have the things I didn't get." Weiss felt her heartbeat rising.

Velvet held Weiss' hand tightly. "Weiss…Please stay calm. I know it hurts…and I know you're thinking a lot about the past right now, but that's not what you should be thinking about. Look forward to the future you can have now with being a huntress."

Weiss shook her head. "All people would think was that my father bought my way to becoming a huntress."

"That's not true. I was already so impressed by how well you must've fought against that Nevermore. And don't forget I watched you train. You were absolutely incredible. Oh and even today with the hard-light Beowolf." Velvet began praising the heiress.

"I-I…What if this is it though? What if I never get stronger than this?" Weiss asked in a worried tone.

"We all come here to become hunters, Weiss. No matter what, we'll always grow stronger with each passing day…I learned that my first month here." Velvet closed her eyes and smiled. "I never really thought I'd be that great with my father's old camera, since I didn't think I'd be able to memorize so many fighting styles."

"W-What? But how could you think that? You were doing great with Gambol Shroud, even though I don't believe you were able to see much of Blake's fighting style. And…I think that you'd be just as good…if not better than I am with Myrtenaster." Weiss admitted, though she felt a little saddened by the thought.

"No…I can get close to replicating a fighting style, but I will never be as good with a person's weapon, than the person themselves." Velvet stated. "And I heard it in your voice. You honestly have to stop doubting yourself."

"When I can prove that I can be here for my skill, then I'll stop, but-." Weiss was cut off when Velvet stood up. "Huh?"

Velvet pulled the heiress up, which startled her. "That's enough. All this is just self-inflicting pain. And I don't want you to continue doing it to yourself, Weiss. Your father does that to you and it makes me…It upsets me. Please don't let another source of pain get to you."

Weiss was in shock at how the rabbit Faunus was pleading her to stop. "U-Um...d-does it really upset you that much?"

"Yes, it really does. And I don't want you to stop because I feel upset. I want you to stop hurting yourself in this way so that you can start feeling happier." Velvet stated.

"Velvet, I…I…" Weiss felt tears well up in her eyes and she leaned in to hug the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet was taken aback by that, but returned the embrace. "Weiss, whatever is making you like this, let me be there…I'll help you fight it."

Weiss sniffled and nodded. "T-Thank you, Velvet…I'm…I'm sorry."

"I know what you're apologizing for, but don't." Velvet pulled away and smiled.

Weiss wiped her face of any tears that fell and took a breath. "W-Would you like to maybe go to the cafeteria? I know you ate earlier, but-."

"I'd love to, Weiss." Velvet answered before the heiress could finish.

Weiss smiled and they got their weapons from the table. The two were happy with how the day had gone and they left the room together, ready to enjoy the day even more.

* * *

 **The outfit Yang had in the picture was her default (Hunter) outfit from Volume 2.**

 **To JJ- I have a lot of ideas for this and I just can't wait to get to those points in the story. And yeah, they really need to figure out why they have an interest in the other. Thanks.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 10. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 11.**


	11. Growing Closer

**Here's chapter 11 everyone.**

* * *

A few days passed and it seemed that Velvet and Weiss were getting along even more so than the heiress thought they'd be. As for Yang, she was in a happy mood ever since her trip to Vale she took with Coco.

"Yes, Yang, I've seen your new outfit. This is the eighth time you've brought it up. Now stop bugging me so much about it." Blake demanded while reading her book.

"But it's so awesome, Blake. And Coco got it for me, so you know it's approved." Yang said while looking at her new outfit.

Blake sighed and closed her book. "I guess I won't be reading today…Have you even asked her out yet?"

"Uh…No…And how did you even know about-?" Yang was cut off.

"Yang, it's really not all that big of a secret. Honestly, I think even Coco might know." Blake said.

Yang's eyes widened. "W-What?! You need to find out!"

"Okay, you need to relax. I said I think she might know." Blake reiterated.

"I need you to find out still. Just go ask her if she's seeing anyone and if she's into girls." Yang pleaded.

"I don't see any reason why I should." Blake said.

"The reason is that your partner is in need of help and you should be a good partner!" Yang yelled in desperation. "You don't have to do much, just…please help me this one time."

Blake took a breath. "You really should just ask her yourself…but fine. You just better tell her that it was your idea to bug her about it if you do ask her out."

Yang ran up and hugged her teammate while she was sat on her bed. "You're the best! Well, the best besides Coco…Um, you know, because…she's awesome."

Blake rolled her eyes and felt the blonde pull away. "Yeah, yeah, so where is Coco even at right now?"

"I think she's outside. I heard Velvet and Weiss were hanging out again, so I think she's probably gonna be spying on them." Yang said.

Blake thought about the heiress and honestly couldn't believe how she and the rabbit Faunus were getting along. "Oh, well I guess I can try there. What are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be watching from a hiding spot. I don't want her to see me while you're talking with her, but I at least want to see how she reacts when you ask her." Yang explained.

"Ugh, alright, but if she sees you, I won't be there to help you explain this nonsense." Blake got up from her bed and walked to the door. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Yang was giddy with excitement and followed her partner out the door.

* * *

Weiss and Velvet were sat outside in the same spot they were at the day Weiss approached the rabbit Faunus.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I really think there should be a way to track how much strength a dust attack can do. I use a lot of dust and while I am the best at studying it, I'd still like to have some way of tracking the damage." Weiss said.

Velvet smiled. "Well you do know a lot about dust like you said, so I think it might be more suitable to know when to use a certain kind of dust, rather than using the strongest."

Weiss blinked. "Oh…I must've sounded like Yang then…Ugh, that is not how I wanted it to sound like."

Velvet giggled. "It's okay. Honestly I think it's a valid concern. If you want, we can do some dust tests in the training room."

Weiss shook her head. "No, I would rather try to enjoy the day. We can try that tomorrow if that's okay."

Velvet nodded and put her hands on the grass as she looked up at the clouds. "Enjoying the day does sound more enjoyable."

Weiss looked up as well and smiled. "The breeze feels really nice. And it isn't too cold like Atlas. I didn't go out all that much back in Atlas, but when I did, the cold breeze was…interesting. I liked it, but at the same time, I felt something missing."

"What was it?" Velvet asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but feeling this breeze now. I think that's what it was." Weiss looked down and grabbed some grass out from the ground. She opened her hand and watched the grass slowly fly out of her hand. "I was really jealous of my sister when I was younger, since she would go around the world, whether it was during her time at school, or with the Atlas military."

"And now you get to do the same." Velvet said as she lay on her back and continued looking up at the clouds. "Is there anywhere you always wanted to go to as a kid?"

"I was always interested in Vale itself, but Mistral was also a kingdom I wish I could've visited. Vacuo…Well, it wasn't exactly the kind of place I'd personally want to visit. I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go there, but I'm not about to take an airship out there." Weiss said.

"I've actually been there before. It's not so bad over there." Velvet looked over at Weiss. "Maybe you and your team can get a mission to Mistral one day."

"That would be nice, but I don't think we'll be getting any missions like that for some time." Weiss said.

Velvet sat up and took her scroll out. "I think I may have some pictures of Mistral on my scroll if you wanna see them."

Weiss smiled. "I would love to." Weiss leaned over and looked at the pictures Velvet began scrolling through.

* * *

"They are too cute." Coco said from afar. "I wonder if Vel still doesn't get it."

"Coco." Blake suddenly said from behind.

Coco yelped, but quickly covered her mouth so Velvet and Weiss wouldn't hear. She turned to see Blake standing in front of her, so she removed her hand from her mouth. "Oh, Blake…Okay, I'm gonna have to ask that you don't sneak up on me like that again."

"Sorry, but I was just curious about a few things, though I don't know if you're completely comfortable talking about it." Blake said.

"Well, go ahead and ask. I pretty much don't mind speaking about most things anyway." Coco assured.

"Alright, but still, if you really don't want to talk about this, just let me know." Blake still wasn't completely happy questioning someone about their personal business. "Um, so how do you feel about…well, girls?"

Coco blinked. "Are you asking if I like girls?" Blake nodded and Coco chuckled. "Well yeah, I like who I like, girl or boy. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Oh and are you seeing anyone right now…if not, is there anyone you might be thinking about?" Blake asked, but hated herself for it.

"Nope, single and bored. Though I was interested in one person…And no, I won't be saying who, since I doubt she's even into girls." Coco said.

Yang was watching from a good distance away and was upset at not being able to hear anything that the two were talking about.

"Oh, well I can respect that, but you did say it was a she. Why don't you go talk to that person and find out?" Blake suggested.

Coco shook her head. "Nah, I really don't like the idea of going up to her and getting shot down…I mean, I've dated a few guys here and there, so I don't get all that worried about it. It's just…with her, I don't know, I just don't want to tell her about it and then suddenly she turns me down."

"Well, I don't like telling people how to handle situations like that, but telling her would be better than not knowing. Don't you think?" Blake said.

Coco sighed. "I…I don't want to rush things, Blake. I need to talk to her about it, yeah, but only when I feel comfortable. Anyways, have you seen Vel and Weiss lately? They're just too damn cute."

Blake looked over at the two and couldn't believe her eyes. "It's…Something. I don't really know what word could describe that."

"I just gave you the word, Blake. It's cute…Do you not think so?" Coco questioned.

"What? I don't get what you mean about that." Blake said.

"Vel and Weiss, duh. They're pretty damn close now, so I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating." Coco explained.

Blake's eyes widened at the thought.

 _What?! No, that wouldn't happen. Sure Weiss has been able to be around Velvet…And they've spent some time with each other, but dating…No, she's a Schnee and…_

Blake instantly felt bad at the thought, since even though she still has some hatred for the Schnee Dust Company, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't try to bring that hatred towards Weiss.

"Um, Blake, you alright there?" Coco asked, snapping Blake out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry…I just…I dozed off. Um, so why do you think they'd ever date?" Blake inquired.

"I mean, I'm not psychic, but just seeing them hanging out and enjoying days like this. I feel like they could really make each other happy. So why not date?" Coco reasoned.

Blake glanced over again and saw the heiress laugh at something she saw on Velvet's scroll. "Wow…Well, maybe."

"Vel's kind of been talking about her a lot too. Yatsu is a little…indifferent about it. Whenever Vel talks about her, he seems to ignore most of what Vel tries to say about Weiss. Honestly, I need to talk to him about that." Coco sighed.

"Is it about her family's company?" Blake guessed.

Coco nodded. "Yeah, he still doesn't trust Weiss all that much, but he never says anything about it to Vel. And I get it, he wants to protect Vel from anything that might hurt her, but just because Weiss has the last name she has, it doesn't mean she's going to hurt her."

"Y-Yeah, so…does Velvet even like girls?" Blake asked.

Coco shrugged. "She never really had a reason to tell us that, but with how much she talks about Weiss and how much time they spend with each other, I wouldn't be surprised that she likes her…Heck, I pretty much keep dropping her little hints about it, but I don't think she's caught onto them."

Blake continued watching her teammate speaking with the rabbit Faunus. "So we'll just have to see if this is really going to happen…And if that's the case, then maybe we shouldn't be spying on them."

"Hey, while I do trust Weiss to not hurt her, I still gotta look out for my friend. So if that means I have to spy a little, then I'll spy." Coco argued.

"I'm not sure that's exactly what you should do to look out for a friend, but it's not like I can stop you." Blake turned to walk away, but not before taking one last glance at her white haired teammate. She saw the bright smile Weiss had on while speaking with Velvet, and couldn't help but smile herself.

Yang watched Blake walking towards her and she felt her heart racing a bit.

 _Oh no…What if she's walking slowly like that because she has bad news? Coco…She must not like girls…Damn it, this was so-_

"Yang? Um, hello?" Blake spoke up when she was in front of the blonde.

"Gah! Oh, Blake…shit, how did you get in front of me so fast?" Yang questioned while looking over at Coco, making sure she hadn't heard her shout.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You were looking at me the entire time. How did you not notice?"

"O-Oh." Yang sighed. "So what did she say?"

Blake crossed her arms. "She said she likes boys and girls, so there's that. And no, she isn't seeing anyone."

Yang was so happy when she heard that. "So does she like anyone?"

"A girl, but she wouldn't give me a name. Now could I be done with this, or are you going to try and use me for some ridiculous plan to get the name?" Blake questioned.

"N-No…It's all good." Yang frowned.

Blake sighed. "Yang, go and talk to her. I mean it. If it's going to bother you this much, then you shouldn't keep the answer away any longer."

"That's easier said than done, Blake." Yang turned and walked towards Beacon. "Thanks for the help…I'll…I'll think about some things here. Sorry for bothering you with this."

Blake frowned as she watched Yang walk off. "Damn it, Yang. Come on." She ran over to the blonde and grabbed her arm, startling her a bit.

Yang turned to face her partner. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you to not be so down about this. We've been partners for a short time, but even then, I've seen you…not like this. So why get so depressed about this when you just learned she likes girls?" Blake asked.

"She likes someone, Blake." Yang answered.

"That person could be you." Blake said.

Yang blinked. "N-No. I doubt-."

"Enough. You're thinking too much about the negatives. Try to be positive and talk to her…I don't have much experience with this stuff, but you need to do what makes you happy. And that's just common sense." Blake stated.

"I-I…You…" Yang closed her eyes. "F-Fine…I'll try, Blake. I promise, but just…not today."

"That's okay, but at least try this week." Blake suggested.

"Alright. I will." Yang let out a small smile. "You're an awesome partner by the way."

"I try." Blake said as she walked past Yang. "Now let's get back to the dorm, unless you feel like spying on Weiss and Velvet with Coco."

Yang chuckled. "Nah, I'll do that another time."

Blake nodded and she followed Yang back to their dorm.

* * *

"So what was the most interesting thing about Beacon that made you choose it over other schools?" Velvet inquired.

"It was mostly the idea of not being in Atlas. Vale was the next best place to go to, so I applied and got accepted to partake in the initiation." Weiss explained.

Velvet smiled. "Well I'm glad you chose Beacon then. So…how did your father react when you told him you wanted to come here?"

"Angry…That honestly was not a surprise though, but…being away from Atlas…and him, it just felt like the right choice." Weiss said.

"It was the right choice, Weiss. And if he can't see that, then too bad." Velvet suddenly realized what she was saying. "S-Sorry, I forgot that talking about that stuff isn't really the best thing to do."

Weiss smiled at the concerning rabbit Faunus. "Don't be sorry, Velvet. I enjoy these talks, even if they might end up on that topic. Anyways, about my father, I was told by my sister that he was not happy when I left for Beacon." Velvet's ears drooped and Weiss continued. "All I thought about that day was that I made a mistake…but now, not so much."

"That's because you never did make a mistake with that. You chose to pursue something that made you happy…And I'm happy you ended up being here…" Velvet smiled.

Weiss blushed at the comment and nodded. "So, is there anything else you think we can do today?"

"Hmm, well we could study a bit. I still remember the other day when you ran out of the cafeteria to go study." Velvet giggled.

"H-Hey, that was only because I had no time to do so the day before. I needed to be prepared for a test." Weiss argued.

"I don't believe you even had a test that day, Weiss." Velvet reminded.

"Eh…Well…It doesn't hurt to be prepared!" Weiss exclaimed.

Velvet giggled again. "I guess that's a good point. So do you wanna study then?"

"Um…I don't know. I did ask what else we could do today, but for some reason I'm just not sure if anything else would be as enjoyable…Though studying might be a good idea." Weiss said.

Velvet looked over her shoulder at Beacon. "Well, we could go get some lunch if you'd like. And about studying, I did suggest it, but now that I think about it, you really do study a lot. Why not slow down a bit on that?"

"Slow down on that? I'm sorry, but that sounds like a ridiculous thing to do. My grades would suffer." Weiss stated.

"You're the smartest in pretty much all of our classes, Weiss. I'm sure taking a day or two off from studying won't hurt you." Velvet smiled in support of the idea for the heiress to take a break.

"And what would I do with the time I have when I don't study? If you haven't noticed…I don't really go out all that much." Weiss said.

"Well we're out here now, so I'm sure we can find something to do. And even though you don't go out all that much, it doesn't hurt to try to every now and then. Remember we could still go to Vale with the others if you'll be okay with it." Velvet reminded.

Weiss shrugged. "I still need to think about it."

"Well I still keep my offer to stay behind with you if you don't want to go. I'd rather you not be alone after all." Velvet said.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, Velvet. You know, I think eating lunch would be a good idea after all." She stood up and offered her hand to Velvet.

Velvet happily took Weiss' hand and got up, though she looked down at her hand in Weiss' and blushed. "U-Um, so should we get going?"

Weiss noticed their hands as well and let go suddenly as she blushed. "Y-Yes, let's go." Weiss started walking towards Beacon and thought about why she was even blushing.

Velvet followed and was thinking the same. She caught up to the heiress and spoke up. "Weiss, I just wanted to say that I've enjoyed days like this the most. You know, when we get to talk. It's nice."

Weiss smiled. "I-I like it too, Velvet. Thank you for spending time with me."

 _Mom, you were right._

Weiss remembered the talk she had with her mother and was happy she could call the rabbit Faunus her friend. She continued her walk to Beacon with her friend and started to think more about going to Vale with the others, though for some reason, she only wanted to go if Velvet would be with her. It made the heiress a little confused by that, but she decided to not think too much about it.

* * *

 **These two are so clueless.**

 **To JJ- I love writing these kinds of scenes in stories. It just gives me a good opportunity to grow the character. That and because it just makes me happy to write them out. And yes, flustered Yang is fun to write.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 11. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 12.**


	12. A Day To Remember

**Here's chapter 12 everyone.**

* * *

"Come on, Weiss, it'll be fun!" Ruby tried convincing the heiress to go with them to Vale.

"I don't see why you want me to go so badly. It isn't like I'd do much out there, especially since I'm sure you'll drag everyone to some arcade." Weiss argued.

"Well maybe, but that won't be all we do today. Vale has a lot of places I'm sure you'd like." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed. "I…Let me go talk to someone about this."

Yang spoke up when she saw the heiress walk over to the door. "Is it Velvet?" She asked with a grin.

Weiss stopped and turned to her blonde teammate. "H-How did you know that?"

"You and Velvet have been hanging out every day, so it really wasn't that hard to guess. Now go on and talk to her so you can come to Vale with us." Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes and left the room, making Blake wonder even more about what she saw the other day.

 _It's still hard to believe._

"Blake? What are you staring at?" Ruby asked from the top of her bed.

Blake blinked and shook her head. "Nothing, so what plans do you guys even have for Vale today? Or was Weiss right in guessing the arcade?"

Ruby giggled. "I don't think that would be such a bad idea, but we'll still do other things. Ooh, maybe we can go to a weapons store! That way we all have something to pick out."

"Awesome, I've needed dust for Ember Celica. And you know, we could also check out the town itself. Sightseeing is a thing after all." Yang reminded.

"I suppose that could be nice too." Blake agreed.

"Yeah! And I bet Weiss doesn't do that kind of stuff that often, so we can convince her to do that too." Ruby suggested.

"I'm sure Velvet will get princess to come with us anyway, so don't worry about that." Yang jumped down from her bed and walked to the closet. "Should I wear this today?"

"Wear what?" Ruby asked.

Blake sighed. "It's the outfit she bought the other day when she was with Coco. And maybe save that for another day. No one is really going to be dressing like that for just going to Vale."

"Aw, but it looks so awesome." Yang whined.

"Look, if you want to wear it then just wear it. I was just giving a suggestion." Blake said.

"Hmm…Nah, you're right. I'll save it for a better day." Yang closed the closer door and walked over to Weiss' bed to sit down. "How long should we even stay out there?"

"I don't think it would be that much of an issue to come back by eight." Ruby said.

Blake spoke up. "As long as we don't deal with any problems, I can be fine with that."

"Then it's settled! Team RWBY and CFVY will make this trip to Vale the best one ever!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang chuckled. "Seeing you get excited for most things never gets old, Rubes."

* * *

Weiss walked over to Team CFVY's room and knocked. After waiting a few moments, Yatsuhashi answered. "Oh…It's you."

Weiss was taken aback by the way Yatsuhashi spoke. "Um…Okay, is Velvet in the room?"

Yatsuhashi looked down at the small white haired girl and sighed. "Velvet, she's here." He walked back inside, though looked over his shoulder at Weiss one last time.

The heiress wasn't sure why Yatsuhashi was even acting like that, since he never showed that kind of hostility with her during lunch.

 _What was that about? He didn't need to be like that._

Velvet walked over and smiled when she saw Weiss. "Hey, Weiss! So did you decide on what you wanted to do today?"

Weiss smiled back. "I was actually coming over to ask you about that." Weiss looked over Velvet's shoulder. "Um, do you think we can talk in private?"

"Sure, Coco, I'll be back in a little bit." Velvet called out to her leader and friend.

"Have fun, Vel!" Coco shouted.

Velvet closed the door and looked to Weiss. "Is there anywhere you'd like to talk?"

"Our usual spot, if that's okay with you." Weiss suggested.

"That sounds good, but before we go…Did Yatsuhashi say anything to you? I…I saw him looking a little angry when he walked in." Velvet questioned.

Weiss crossed her arms. "He was being rude, but I don't want to think about that right now."

Velvet frowned. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I'll speak to him about that."

"Just ask him why he was giving me a nasty look. I don't see why he would act this way." Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

"Um, I don't know either." Velvet lied. "But I promise to find out. Now let's get outside."

When the two got to the spot they enjoyed most when talking, they sat down. "So how do you feel about going to Vale?" Velvet asked.

"It depends. I just don't know what I'd even do over there." Weiss admitted.

"You did tell me how you've wanted to visit the kingdoms outside of Atlas, so this is the best opportunity for you to do that." Velvet reminded.

"I know, but actually going out there, I still can't think of what I'd want to even do." Weiss said.

"Then let us help you decide…or we could stay here. I'm still keeping that promise I made." Velvet smiled in support.

Weiss closed her eyes. "Thank you, Velvet." She opened her eyes and looked to the rabbit Faunus. "I think I'll be okay to go…but if I get bored, we should just head back to Beacon. I'm sure the others won't mind that."

"As long as you want to, then I'm okay with that too." Velvet said while laying back on the grass and closing her eyes. "I feel lucky to be able to feel this breeze every time we talk here."

Weiss' hair flowed from the breeze and she opened her eyes. "It really is nice. I hope it's like this while we're in Vale."

"I'm sure it will be. Oh and if you want to, we can split off from the group to find something you'd like to do." Velvet offered.

"Honestly, I'm sure Ruby is probably going to be dragging us to an arcade. Ugh, that dolt is going to drive me insane, I swear." Weiss whined.

Velvet opened her eyes and sat up as she giggled. "She means well, Weiss. And besides, an arcade doesn't sound all that bad. It could be fun if we find something you enjoy."

"I highly doubt I'd find something fun to do there." Weiss said.

Velvet pulled out some grass and let the wind carry it away. "Weiss, you should try new things every once in a while. Just look at what we're doing now. You didn't think that you'd enjoy it, but now we come out here and have a great time."

"Yes, but this…It's peaceful. No loud noises, no stressful work, just…I like these kind of days." Weiss looked up at the clouds. "Should we start heading back to the others? I'm sure they're probably ready to go by now."

Velvet shook her head. "Coco won't be done for another hour, so we can still enjoy the peace and quiet."

Weiss was actually really happy to hear that and brought her scroll out. "I'll let Ruby know that we'll catch up with the others in about an hour." Weiss typed out the message and sent it. "So if we do come back to Beacon earlier than the others, would you like to spar again?"

"I'd actually love to, since I still need a lot more practice with Myrtenaster." Velvet stated.

"You've been doing fine with it, Velvet." Weiss praised.

"Not as well as I should be. You know I need to be able to have a good understanding of so many of the weapons I have pictures of." Velvet said.

"Well yes, but I'm just saying that I think your skill with Myrtenaster doesn't need too much improvement." Weiss stated.

Velvet blushed at the continued praising. "I-It still couldn't hurt."

"I suppose so, but try not to overdo it." Weiss warned in worry for the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet chuckled. "Weiss, I don't mean to sound rude, but you have that same issue. You know, with studying."

Weiss blushed in embarrassment. "I-I only do so because it isn't that much of a strain on me."

"But you said it could be stressful sometimes." Velvet reminded.

Weiss sighed in defeat. "Alright…I get it…I do go a bit overboard on it, but I've gotten better. Just look at what we're doing now. I'd probably be studying if I wasn't out here."

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure we'll be out here when you try studying a lot more." Velvet smiled.

Weiss giggled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

* * *

Later when both Teams got together, they jumped onto an airship to Vale. It didn't take long to get there and when they did, Ruby took point.

"Okay, first things first, we should all decide on a place to start…I vote the arcade!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss sighed and Yatsuhashi spoke up. "If it isn't any trouble, I'd like to also find a place where I can have my sword looked at. A sharpening is in order for it after all."

Ruby nodded. "Sure, I'll need some dust rounds for Crescent Rose and if we do find a place that could sharpen up your sword, maybe I can sharpen the blade of my scythe too."

"We'll do those things later. For now, arcade time!" Yang exclaimed and followed her sister as she began to make her way to the arcade.

Weiss frowned and felt Velvet place a hand on her shoulder. "Remember that you should at least try going to the arcade once. And if it isn't something you like, we'll let the others do that and we can go see what other things Vale has to offer."

The heiress smiled at that and nodded. "If you could by some miracle get me to enjoy one game there, then I'll stay a little longer."

Velvet giggled. "Oh I'm sure that I'll be able to get you to have some fun there."

The two walked a little faster to catch up with the others, though as they both walked ahead of Yatsuhashi, the seven foot student groaned in annoyance at seeing Velvet walking with Weiss.

Fox lightly elbowed Yatsuhashi, making him look down. "What was that for?"

"You need to stop being so defensive. Weiss won't do anything to Velvet. And you know that." Fox stated.

"She's a Schnee…They always end up doing something stupid." Yatsuhashi glared at the heiress' family symbol on her outfit.

"Whether or not the Schnee family's history was bad or good, it shouldn't cloud your judgment. Just look at how they've spent time together recently. Not only that, just look at Velvet right now." Fox pointed out.

Yatsuhashi turned his attention to his friend and watched as she laughed happily with Weiss. "I…Things could change in an instant with a Schnee."

"Yatsu…if Velvet is happy, don't you think you should be supportive of her, instead of thinking that she's so weak, she needs protecting? Not only that, but you're being hostile with a friend of hers." Fox said.

"I have good reason for this, Fox." Yatsuhashi argued.

"It's not a good reason. You just use it to keep Velvet from getting hurt in a situation where she can't get hurt." Fox stated.

Yatsuhashi clenched his fist. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Fox."

Fox sighed and walked a little faster than Yatsuhashi. "I really hope you start to realize what the bigger problem here is." He said as he caught up with the other's pace.

Yatsuhashi continued to walk, but frowned when he saw Velvet continuing to enjoy herself.

* * *

As they got to the arcade, everyone scattered to do their own thing. Velvet on the other hand took Weiss' hand. "Come on, we need to find you a fun game to play."

Weiss blushed a little at how Velvet grabbed her hand. "O-Okay…Um, what first?"

Velvet looked around and saw that Yang and Fox were on a boxing type game, though she didn't think Weiss would enjoy that kind of game. "Hmm, well how about something that involves dancing?"

"You mean the thing Ren and Blake are doing?" Weiss pointed to the two.

Velvet looked over and watched as Ren was utterly crushing it at DDR, though Blake was doing quite well too. "Aw, well I guess that's out of the question. Hmm, well we fight monsters, so how about a shooting game?"

Weiss sighed and pointed over at Coco and Ruby playing one already. "We may fight monsters, but seeing what those two are playing doesn't exactly encourage me to try it."

Velvet's ears drooped. "Oh, well…um…Oh I know!" Velvet brought Weiss over to an air hockey table. "How about this?"

"What…is this?" Weiss was honestly confused at what was in front of her.

Velvet was actually not too surprised at the question at that point. "It's an air hockey table. Here, you get on one side and I'll get on the other." Velvet let go of Weiss' hand and went to one side of the table.

Weiss slowly walked to the other and looked down at the air hockey mallet. "So…Do I use this thing?" She asked as she picked it up.

Velvet nodded and got a puck out. "So what we do is hit this puck with the mallets. You want to score by getting the puck in the other person's goal."

Weiss looked over at the puck and at how the goals looked. "Wait, so it's just hitting one puck at each other?"

"Yup, but if you know how to block the puck well enough, even getting one goal could be really hard. Do you wanna try?" Velvet asked.

"Well, it seems like a fairly simple objective. Okay, I'm ready." Weiss said as she placed the mallet on the table and held it tightly.

Velvet smiled and dropped the puck down, hitting it and sending it straight at Weiss' goal, though the heiress tried to block it. Sadly she didn't think about how light the mallet was and missed completely, giving Velvet a point with the first hit of the game.

Weiss blushed in embarrassment and Velvet giggled. "Don't worry, Weiss. You'll get better at it."

The heiress groaned and got the puck out. "Is there some kind of form I need to take or something?" She asked as she placed the puck on the table.

"Nope, just try your best to keep the puck from going into your goal." Velvet answered.

Weiss sighed and hit the puck with her mallet. The puck was hit straight, so it wasn't hard for Velvet to hit it back. Once the puck started speeding to Weiss' side, she panicked a bit, but managed to hit the puck back when she swiped her mallet quickly.

Velvet smiled at that and hit it at a side, so it ricocheted a few times. Weiss didn't think she's see the puck ricochet that fast. As it got close to her, she hit it from the side again and sent it towards Velvet. Since it was going slower than before, Velvet was easily able to knock it back the other way and as it got sent at the heiress' side, she tried hitting it, but missed and it scored on her goal.

Weiss groaned. "I'm not good this."

"It's only the second goal. I have it set to ten points, but I still think you'll get better." Velvet said which got a smile from the heiress.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Weiss got the puck out again and placed it down on the table.

Yatsuhashi finished playing on one of the arcade machines when he got angry at losing on one of the levels. He heard his teammate and friend giggling not too far from him, so he turned and saw the rabbit Faunus playing air hockey with the Schnee heiress.

 _Why are you so interested in this girl? She's…A Schnee._

"Why are you staring over there, Yatsu?" Nora asked while playing on the arcade machine next to the one he was playing on.

"Huh?" Yatsuhashi turned to Nora. "Oh, I forgot you were there. I'm just looking around to see what other games I could try." He lied.

"Is it air hockey? You were looking at Weiss and Velvet playing it." Nora noted.

"S-Sure, that's it. I wanted to play air hockey." Yatsu continued his lie.

"Cool! Well it looks like Weiss and Velvet are still playing, so we can go one on one when they finish!" Nora said in joy.

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Fine."

"I scored one!" Weiss exclaimed suddenly, but covered her mouth when she realized how loud she got.

"I knew you would." Velvet smiled. "And don't worry. You're allowed to be excited."

Weiss moved her hands away and looked at the score. "Oh…You're already at six."

"Well yeah, but that could change." Velvet placed the puck down and hit it towards the heiress' goal, but Weiss was getting better and immediately moved forward to hit it when it got past the line.

The two played for about another ten minutes until Velvet was declared the winner at ten points, though Weiss did manage to get up to five before she lost.

"Well, that wasn't a surprise…but I did get five." The heiress said proudly.

Velvet smiled. "I told you that you'd get better at it. So, anything else you want to try and play while we're here?"

"Hmm, what's that over there?" Weiss pointed over at a skee ball machine.

Velvet looked over at it. "Oh, that's a skee ball machine. It's really fun, but it can be kinda difficult at first." They both walked over and Velvet picked up the ball. "So what you have to do is roll the ball uphill and aim for the highest points that are marked." Velvet lined up and rolled the ball up to the fifty point hole.

Once she scored, Weiss felt a little more confident about the game. "Okay, I think I could do that." She picked up a ball and lined up. She took a breath and felt like the game was a test, so she focused on the one hundred point mark and rolled the ball. The ball rolled fast enough to go right into the mark and Weiss proudly smiled.

"Wow…And on your first attempt too. Great job, Weiss." Velvet praised.

Weiss lightly blushed and handed Velvet another ball. The rabbit Faunus happily took the ball and the two continued playing skee ball.

* * *

 **You may or may not hate me for the next chapter by the way.**

 **To the guest on chapter 11- It's more like they want to look out for their friends.**

 **To JJ- Nah, she's more confused on why a Schnee would be talking to a Faunus and interact like that. And yes, they're all clueless. I'll be having more of those two talking eventually.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 12. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 13.**


	13. A Day She Wishes To Forget

**I just wanted to assure you guys that I am not vilifying Yatsuhashi in this story. His recent behavior is the overprotective nature he has for Velvet and his experience dealing with people who don't treat Faunus like people.  
**

 **Here's chapter 13 everyone.**

* * *

Yang walked over to Coco and Ruby when she finished up her boxing game with Fox. "Hey, guys. How much longer do you think you'll be on that game?"

Coco shot the last Grimm in the game she and Ruby were playing. "And that's game! Sorry little red, but you gotta have better aim if you're gonna win against me."

"These controls are awful! I should've been able to get at least ten of those other Beowolves!" Ruby whined. "And I'm not even used to a pistol."

Coco chuckled. "It's called being able to handle any type of weapon, but hey, you were close." She then turned to Yang. "So, did you want to play this game?"

"U-Um, no, I was just wondering if you wanted to try out this racing game with me…it has two players…so you know…what do you say?" Yang asked.

Coco tapped her finger on her chin and thought. "Hmm…Okay. I'm game."

Yang smiled. "Awesome. Are you good here by yourself, Rubes?" Ruby was too busy practicing at the shooting game she and Coco were playing to answer. "I guess that answers my question."

"Try not to go overboard there, Ruby." Coco warned as she and Yang walked off to the racing seats. "I swear, these seats never seem as clean as they should be." She said as she sat on one of the seats.

Yang sat on the one next to it. "If you're gonna be complaining about the seats, then I might just be able to win this race with ease. You'll be jumping out of it in five minutes flat." Yang chuckled.

"Oh don't think I'll let something like that stop me from winning a race." Coco grinned and they got the race set up. "Three laps?"

"Yup, but don't cry when you lose." Yang said with a smirk.

 _This might be easier said than done after all._

* * *

Velvet rolled the last ball into the one hundred point mark. It rolled right into its target and Velvet jumped in joy. "Yes! Well Weiss, you only have the one chance to outscore me here."

Weiss smirked and took the skee ball. "It's either that or we tie. Now let's see…" Weiss picked up the final ball and lined it up.

She closed her eyes took a breath and rolled the ball. Velvet watched in anticipation and watched as the ball hit its mark just like hers and went right into the one hundred point mark, winning the game for Weiss.

Velvet smiled and looked over at the heiress, who didn't seem to want to open her eyes. "Weiss, you can open your eyes now."

"I don't want to…I don't think I got it." Weiss said while keeping her eyes shut.

Velvet giggled. "Well, I guess that just means I win by default…And I don't think you'd want that."

Weiss immediately opened her eyes and looked at the score, with her winning by fifty points. "I…I won?"

"Yup! You were really good at this, Weiss. And to think this is your first time playing it too." Velvet hugged the heiress.

Weiss blushed at the hug and smiled. "Well, I should at least try to be good at one of these silly games." She felt Velvet pull away. "I had…A lot of fun, Velvet. Thank you for playing these games with me."

"I had fun too. In fact, we should come here more often. I know you said it's silly, but I think you need a little silly sometimes." Velvet said.

"Now you're sounding like Ruby." Weiss got her scroll out and looked at the time. "Wow, it's only been about an hour since we got to Vale."

"Did you want to take a break from the arcade?" Velvet inquired.

"While I did have fun, I was a little more…intrigued to see the sights like you mentioned. That is if you're okay with it of course." Weiss said.

Velvet nodded and they walked over to Coco, who was still racing against Yang. "Coco, are you able to-?"

"One second, Vel. I gotta kick Yang's ass at this race." Coco said while drifting with her car in the game.

"No way am I losing!" Yang exclaimed with a smirk.

Weiss rolled her eyes and whispered to Velvet. "Let's just go. We can message them on our scroll later anyway."

Velvet giggled and the two left the arcade. "So what would you like to see first?"

"Hmm, well I'm not sure. Is there anything you recommend?" Weiss inquired.

"There's a lovely café we could go to if you'd like, though that may be better after we look around Vale." Velvet suggested.

Weiss smiled. "I like that idea." The heiress took a look around the area. "Well, the best thing to do may be to just walk around and hope we find something to do."

"I don't mind that." Velvet said and the two began to walk down the street.

* * *

Weiss looked over at the conversing Faunus and humans around Vale and thought about how much she's come to change in such a short time.

 _It's because of her…She saved me._

Weiss blushed suddenly when she saw a human and Faunus couple kissing at a café. Weiss had seen humans and Faunus together before, but for some reason, that time seeing it made her blush. Velvet wasn't paying attention to the blush the heiress had on, as she was looking around for something for them to do, though her heart was racing for some reason, ever since the two left the arcade together.

"Um, Velvet…Is there anything you've found yet?" Weiss asked and her blush went away.

"I haven't, but we've only walked about a block so far. We'll find something to do." Velvet assured.

"Shut up already!" The two suddenly heard a woman shout from across the street.

Velvet and Weiss looked over at the source of the shouting and saw a woman glaring at a deer Faunus. "What's going on?" Velvet asked aloud.

"You can't just kick me out of this place without a valid reason!" The deer Faunus shouted back.

"I have my reasons! Now stop complaining and find some other place to stink up!" The woman fired back.

"I demand to speak with the owner of this place right now!" The deer Faunus yelled.

The woman smirked. "Sorry to tell you this, but the owner isn't even in Vale, so I've been taking over for the past week. Now, get out right now!"

The deer Faunus clenched her fist and stormed off, but not before shouting. "I'll be back when the actual owner shows up! Then you'll be fired for your idiocy!"

"Have fun with that, you damn Faunus!" The woman shouted and walked back into her diner.

Velvet's ears drooped at hearing that. "I…I didn't think we'd run into something like this."

Weiss watched the deer Faunus storming off and then back at the diner. She thought about her father and held her breath as she looked to Velvet. "L-Let's go, Velvet. We don't need to stay around here."

"O-Okay." Velvet walked away from the area with Weiss and was frowning the whole way.

Weiss was very concerned about Velvet at the time, since she took note of the saddened expression on her face. "Velvet? A-Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Weiss. I was just…well it caught me off guard is all." Velvet said.

"I'm so sorry…If I didn't want to leave the arcade, we probably wouldn't have even run into that." Weiss frowned.

Velvet let out a small smile. "Come on, Weiss. You know that isn't your fault. And besides, I was the one who asked if you wanted to leave the arcade in the first place."

Weiss still wasn't happy with how everything went. "S-Should we just head back to the arcade?"

"No, we're gonna go sightseeing, Weiss. I promise that's behind us now. So long as we don't run into that sort of thing again, I'll be okay." Velvet assured.

Weiss took a breath and nodded. "Alright, but if we do run into something so…stupid again, we're heading back to Beacon."

"I understand…But let's not think about it right now." Velvet took Weiss' hand. "Come on. Let's go find something we can both enjoy."

Weiss didn't resist and hoped they wouldn't run into anything ridiculous like that again.

* * *

"Hey, where'd Weiss and Velvet go?" Nora asked.

Blake walked over and said. "I don't know. Did anyone see them leave?"

Ruby spoke up. "I didn't see them go anywhere. Weiss! Velvet! Are you guys still here?!"

Blake sighed. "Ruby, we would've seen them by now. And of course you didn't see them. You've been playing that shooting game all this time."

"W-Well I'm just trying to get better. Besides, maybe they just went to the bathroom or something." Ruby assumed.

"Nope!" Nora suddenly said. "I just got out of the bathroom and they weren't in there. Hey, Yatsuhashi, have you seen…Yatsuhashi, where'd you go?"

Yatsuhashi was nowhere in sight and Fox walked over. "I don't think he's here either." Fox suddenly looked a little worried from his previous talk with Yatsuhashi.

Ren sighed. "Yang, Coco, you do realize that Weiss, Velvet and Yatsuhashi are missing. Maybe it's time to take a little break from the racing."

"Hold on! We're still on the fifth race! And I'm just about to-." Yang was cut off when Coco sped past her and crossed the finish line. "What?! No! How did you even catch up?!"

Coco smirked and jumped out of the seat. "It's called skill, Yang. While you were gloating about winning, you got slower. I just managed to catch up right at the end. So I win."

Yang groaned. "Ugh! This game sucks anyways." Yang turned to Ren. "Now what were you saying? I wasn't paying attention."

Ren shook his head. "Weiss, Velvet and Yatsuhashi aren't here. And no, they aren't in the bathrooms."

"Oh, is that all? Here, I'll just call them." Yang pulled out her scroll and dialed Weiss' number. "She probably just got bored or something. I'm not all that surprised."

Weiss answered the scroll and sighed. "Yes, Yang."

"Hey, where'd you, Velvet and Yatsuhashi go to?" Yang inquired.

"Huh? Yatsuhashi? Well I don't know about him, but Velvet and I left to walk around Vale." Weiss explained.

Yang nodded. "Right, well I guess someone else could call him. Are you guys coming back here at one point or what?"

"I don't think so, Yang. If anything, we'll meet you all back at the airship, or Beacon…It really just depends." Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

Yang caught onto that. "What's going on, Weiss?"

"Nothing, now sorry about cutting this call short, but Velvet and I are still trying to see what Vale has to offer." Weiss ended the call.

Yang looked to the others. "Well Weiss and Velvet are just walking around Vale, but it doesn't seem like Yatsuhashi is with them. Fox, can you give him a call?"

"I'd rather not." Fox responded and Coco raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, why not?" Coco asked.

"I don't need to talk about it, but it still would be a good idea if you called him." Fox said.

"Alright, but we're talking about this later, Fox." Coco grabbed her scroll from her bag and dialed Yatsuhashi's number, but she didn't get an answer. "Why the heck isn't Yatsu answering?"

"Maybe he's busy." Ruby guessed.

"He'd tell us if he was going out." Coco said. "Here, let me try again." She dialed his number again, but got nothing. "Ugh, okay, we need to head out and go look for him."

"Aw, but I wanted to play you in another round." Ruby whined.

"We'll play against each other another time, Ruby. Right now I need to go find Yatsu. I'm leader of CFVY for a reason, so I'm not gonna ignore this." Coco said as she walked over to the exit.

Ruby smiled at how Coco said that and the others followed her out of the arcade.

* * *

"Alright, how about we sit back on that bench over there and look out at the sea?" Velvet suggested.

"I just hope it doesn't reek of fish." Weiss said as they walked over. "Hmm…The smell doesn't seem bad so far."

Velvet sat down on the bench and felt a nice breeze pass by her. "And that breeze is just like the one we felt back at Beacon."

Weiss smiled when she felt the same breeze. "Yes, I'm glad that was able to continue. It just feels so much calmer than Atlas. Now do you still want to go to that café you mentioned earlier?"

"I would really like to, but of course after relaxing here for a bit." Velvet said as she looked out in the distance at the water.

"Um…So about earlier…I just wanted to say that…the person you saw yelling at the Faunus…I won't become that." Weiss promised.

Velvet was a little surprised hearing Weiss speak up in such a way. "What do you mean, Weiss? I would never think-."

"No, you saved me, Velvet. That day when you told me how you didn't want me to become a bully like that one boy you mentioned…I see now that if I didn't go to you that day, I could potentially become just like that woman." Weiss stated and looked to the ground. "I don't want to become that."

Velvet placed her hand on Weiss' hand. "You won't, Weiss…but not because of me."

"A-Are you kidding? Velvet, you saw how I was before." Weiss reminded.

"You were scared and…hurt because of the things the White Fang…and even Faunus outside the White Fang did to your family. I don't blame you for feeling the way you did." Velvet stated.

Weiss looked over at Velvet's hand on top of hers. "Do you…Do you think for someone to think negatively of something for…nine years, could be saved completely?"

"You were never saved, Weiss. Deep down you don't hate the Faunus, even back when we first met." Velvet said with complete honesty in her voice.

"Just wait, Velvet. She'll find a way to hurt you." A voice said, making the two stand up, and turn to see Yatsuhashi standing a few feet away from them.

"Yatsuhashi? What are you doing here?" Velvet inquired.

"I noticed you both had left, so I had to be sure…she wasn't doing anything to hurt you." Yatsuhashi explained.

"Hurt her?! Why in the world do you think I'd ever do that?!" Weiss shouted.

"I wasn't speaking with you." Yatsuhashi calmly replied.

Velvet's ears drooped. "Y-Yatsuhashi…"

"Velvet, do you honestly believe this girl is going to play nice forever? She's a Schnee." Yatsuhashi said with a calm face.

"W-What? Yatsuhashi, why are you saying that?" Velvet couldn't believe her friend was talking that way.

Weiss glared at the giant student. "Excuse me, but what is wrong with you? Earlier today you were rude to me, and now you come here and tell me that I'm trying to hurt Velvet!"

"I didn't say that in those words, Schnee." Yatsuhashi glared right back.

"Stop it!" Velvet shouted. "Yatsuhashi, please…tell me why you're acting like this."

"You know how the Schnee name works, Velvet. They seem like okay people, when it comes to providing help when need be, but deep down, all they really do is hurt people, especially the Faunus. And I refuse to let you be hurt by her." Yatsuhashi clenched his fist.

"Weiss is not like that! We've talked so many times, and I've learned so much about her. And if you truly believe that she's trying to hurt me…then I want you to stay out of my business." Velvet warned.

Yatsuhashi was taken aback by that. "But Velvet, she-."

"She's done nothing wrong. So stop thinking that way…Please…I don't want you to hate her." Velvet pleaded.

"I've seen too much pain because of her family, Velvet…If she were to hurt anyone of you guys…I just wouldn't know what I'd do." Yatsuhashi growled.

Weiss was angered at that point and walked over to the giant student. "Are you threatening me?"

"Nothing more than a Schnee could threaten." Yatsuhashi crossed his arms.

Velvet had enough and walked over to the two. "That's enough, we're leaving. Yatsuhashi, I don't want you to follow us, but you and I are going to talk about this later." The rabbit Faunus took Weiss' hand and they walked away from the boy.

Yatsuhashi spoke up. "This isn't me trying to cause you issues like she would."

Weiss clenched her fist and turned around, ready to use a glyph to send the boy away from them even further. "You need to stop! I have no intentions of ever hurting Velvet!"

Some people around them were staring and Yatsuhashi stepped forward. "I've seen your father say the same about Faunus in interviews…look how that went."

Weiss was about to use her glyphs, but she suddenly frowned at hearing her father again. "I…I don't need to listen to this right now." She pulled her hand away from Velvet and closed her eyes as she walked across the street in anger, though another feeling hit her, it was pain from the thought of being judged because of her family name.

"WEISS!" Velvet shouted, causing the heiress to open her eyes and turn to her.

Before Weiss could completely turn to the rabbit Faunus, she felt something push her away and she heard the sound of tires screeching against the ground. Weiss was on the ground and groaned, though she heard Yatsuhashi yelling for Velvet. The heiress felt her heart drop when she looked over at a car that was stopped in the middle of the street…and Velvet on the ground several feet from the car.

All Weiss could do was scream when she saw blood on the unmoving rabbit Faunus.

* * *

 **Yes, a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but at the same time, it won't be long till I have the next chapter up anyways. Again, just clarifying, Yatsuhashi is not going to be vilified here. His behavior was only because of past experiences with how the Schnee family (namely Weiss' dad) caused problems for Faunus.**

 **To JJ- I loved the idea of them going to an arcade, so I may have them go to it again one day. And yes, I tried bringing it like you said with this chapter.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 13. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 14.**


	14. Will Everything Really Be Okay?

**Here's chapter 14 everyone.**

* * *

After her screams died down, Weiss got up and ran to the rabbit Faunus. As soon as she got to her, Weiss saw the blood on her face from scraping against the ground. Weiss looked down and saw the rabbit Faunus' chest rising and falling slowly. The heiress checked her pulse and gasped when she felt it was slow.

Yatsuhashi ran over to the car and banged on the door to make the person get out. "Come out right now!" Yatsuhashi demanded.

The man in the car was frightened by Yatsuhashi's actions, so he pulled his car into reverse and drove around the heiress and rabbit Faunus. Weiss' eyes widened when she heard the car, so she quickly looked over and took note of the license plate the best she could.

"Get back here!" Yatsuhashi yelled as he ran past Weiss and Velvet, but stopped when he couldn't catch up to the car. "You bastard!"

"Velvet…Velvet! Please…Wake up!" Weiss begged as she pulled the rabbit Faunus onto her lap. Weiss didn't care for the tears as they fell down her face. "This was my fault…I…I'm so sorry, Velvet." Weiss cried as several people around her were in shock of the hit and run.

Yatsuhashi ran over and kneeled down. "Velvet…No…I knew it…I knew you'd-"

Weiss cut him off. "Stop! W-We need to call for an ambulance." Weiss said as she was shaking from what just occurred.

Yatsuhashi wanted to push Weiss away, but knew the severity of the situation and got his scroll out. He ignored the notifications of the missed calls from Coco and called the paramedics. "Hello! Please, you need to send an ambulance right away! My friend's been hit by a car!"

"Sir, you need to relax. Please just let us know of your location and we'll send an ambulance right over." The woman on the line said.

"We're on the corner of Braun Street and Pearl Avenue! Please…Just hurry." Yatsuhashi begged.

"The ambulance is on its way right now, sir. Just do your best to keep your friend stabilized, you understand, right?" The woman questioned.

"Yes…Yes, I understand." Yatsuhashi looked to Weiss. "An ambulance is on the way…We need to make sure she's still breathing." Weiss continued to cry, but she nodded and Yatsuhashi turned his attention back to the woman. "How long will it be?"

"About a minute, sir." The woman assured.

Weiss looked down to see Velvet was still breathing at the same pace she was before. "S-She's still breathing." Weiss used her sleeve to clean the blood off of Velvet's face and saw her tears drop down on her face. "Y-Yatsuhashi…I'm so sorry…I'm so very sorry."

Yatsuhashi honestly wanted to yell at Weiss, but he knew the better thing to do was to be calm. "We don't need to talk about this right now."

Weiss sniffled and understood, but she still felt the guilt in her heart. "Velvet…C-Can you hear me…Please…" Weiss knew she wasn't going to get an answer from the rabbit Faunus.

The minute passed and the ambulance arrived. Paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and moved Velvet off of Weiss' lap to check her pulse and they nodded. As they lifted her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance, Weiss walked over to the paramedics.

"M-May I please come with her." Weiss pleaded.

"If that's what you want, then hurry and get in." One of the medics said as they jumped in to tend to Velvet's wounds.

Weiss nodded and took a seat on the side, but looked to Yatsuhashi. "A-Are you coming too?"

"No…I…I need to find Coco and bring her to the hospital…Please make sure to keep us informed of her condition." Yatsuhashi said as he looked over to Velvet. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist at the thought of the man who hit his friend driving off. "I will make that man pay for what he did."

Weiss watched Yatsuhashi walk off and the paramedics closed the back doors and drove off to the hospital. After the paramedics finished tending to the rabbit Faunus, they put on an oxygen mask on her mouth to help her breathe. Weiss hated seeing her like that and she held Velvet's hand. The heiress closed her eyes and hoped they'd get to the hospital as soon as possible.

 _Just please be okay._

* * *

 **Ten years earlier.  
**

A seven year old Weiss was sitting down by her little piano. "Mommy, do you think I've gotten better?"

Kristall smiled and leaned down to ruffle her daughter's hair. "Of course you have, sweetie. I knew you would." She kissed her daughter's forehead and continued listening to her daughter play her piano.

"I wish daddy would stay long enough to listen." Weiss frowned.

"I know, sweetie, but your father is always so busy with the family company. I promise to try and get him to take a break one day, snowflake." Kristall said.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, snowflake." Kristall's scroll went off and she answered it. "Lawine? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Sweetie, your appointment is in an hour. Are you ready to go yet?" Lawine questioned.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that. I'll be ready in about ten minutes. Thank you for letting me know, honey." Kristall said as she heard Weiss playing her piano again.

"What is that sound, Kristall?" Lawine inquired.

"Weiss is playing her piano. In fact, that was something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you think you could maybe take a break one of these days? Weiss is hoping you could listen to her play." Kristall requested.

"I don't see why not. I'll try to move around some meetings next week to listen to her play." Lawine assured.

Kristall smiled. "Thank you, honey." She looked down at her daughter. "Your father is going to try and move some meetings around next week to listen to you play, snowflake."

Weiss' eyes brightened with joy. "Really?! Thank you, daddy!" She tried getting her father to hear her.

Lawine chuckled. "I see she's excited. Okay, Kristall, I wish I could talk a little more, but I need to go. Don't forget about your appointment."

"I won't, honey. Before you go, is Winter up yet?" Kristall asked.

"She should be." Lawine answered.

"Alright, I'll make sure Weiss stays with her today. I love you." Kristall said.

"I love you too, sweetie." Lawine responded.

"I love you, daddy!" Weiss smiled.

Lawine chuckled again. "Tell her I love her too." Lawine was silent for a moment. "Yes, I'll be ready in about five minutes. Kristall, I have to go. I'll be sure to call you after the meeting. Bye, sweetie."

Kristall put her scroll away and said. "Snowflake, your father said he loves you too. And I have to go for an appointment today, so Winter is going to look after you for the day, but I promise to be back later to hear you play piano again."

Weiss smiled and looked at her piano. "Do you think Winter could help you lift it up with you, mommy?"

"I'm sure we can, but first I need to let her know she'll be looking after you today." Kristall took her daughter's hand and they left Weiss' room.

After walking down the hall to Winter's room, Kristall knocked on the door. "Winter, are you awake?"

Kristall heard the doorknob turning and she saw Winter when she opened the door. "Mom, Weiss, is something wrong?" Winter rubbed her eyes from waking up a bit ago.

Kristall chuckled at her daughter's morning hair. "Well good morning, Winter. Nothing's wrong, but I do need you to look after Weiss for today. I have an appointment, so I won't be here for a few hours."

Winter looked down at her little sister and smiled. "Alright, mom. So Weiss, have you been practicing playing piano?"

"Yeah! Mommy said I'm getting better!" Weiss exclaimed.

Winter giggled. "That's good, so anything you wanna do today?"

"Um…I know you just woke up, b-but could you help mommy bring my piano to your room?" Weiss requested.

"That thing is tiny Weiss size, so sure." Winter chuckled at Weiss' reaction to her joke.

"Winter! I'm not tiny like that!" Weiss pouted.

Kristall felt joy in her heart at watching her daughters. "Alright you two, let's get that piano. I need to get ready to go as soon as we're done."

Winter nodded and followed her mother to Weiss' room. As they walked inside, the two picked up the small piano and brought it to Winter's room. Weiss was overjoyed at that and ran over to it as soon as Kristall and Winter placed it on the ground.

Winter whispered to her mother. "Getting her that piano was a great idea, mom."

Kristall nodded and whispered back. "I'm happy she loves it, just make sure she doesn't go overboard with it. She'll need breaks to eat after all." Kristall got her scroll out and looked at the time. "Oh dear, I have to get going. I love you, Winter. I love you, Weiss." Kristall kissed Winter's forehead and walked over to Weiss to do the same.

Before Kristall could walk away, Weiss hugged her. "I love you too, mommy."

Kristall returned the embrace and pulled away. She looked to Winter and got an assuring nod from her. Kristall was happy with that and left the room. Weiss frowned when she saw the door close.

Winter took notice of that and walked over. "Hey, don't look so down, little sis. Mom will be back later, and then you can show her how much you've learned."

Weiss let out a small smile and began to play her piano.

* * *

A few hours passed and Winter was sitting on her bed, watching her little sister eating her cereal. "Mom is going to be so proud of the new song you learned how to play."

Weiss ate another spoonful of cereal and smiled. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely, she'll even-." Winter was cut off when her scroll went off. "Hmm? Oh, it's dad." She answered her scroll and greeted her father. "Hello, father. Is there something-?"

"Winter…Your mother…The animals…" Lawine couldn't continue.

Winter looked very concerned at how her father sounded. "F-Father, what's wrong? What animals? And what about, mother?"

Weiss looked over at her worried looking sister. "Winter, is that daddy?"

"Hold on, Weiss." Winter said. "Father, please tell me what's going on."

"I don't want you or Weiss to leave home, even for a moment…Your mother is in the hospital right now. It was the animals…They…They attacked her." Lawine explained.

Winter's eyes widened and she felt like her heart dropped when she heard that. "M-Mother…S-She…Father, which hospital?"

"Winter, I just told you that you and your sister are not to leave home. Do I make myself clear?!" Lawine resorted to shouting, which Weiss even heard by that point.

Weiss knew her father could get angry, but it still made her shake whenever she heard his shouts.

"Tell me which hospital, father!" Winter demanded and Weiss was getting more nervous about what was going on.

"You will see her when I say you will! It's too dangerous right now, Winter...I…I won't let those damn animals get you both as well." Lawine said with a saddened tone.

Winter started to calm down, but she was still wishing to see her mother. "W-What's her condition?"

Lawine took a breath. "She's alive, but…she's in critical condition…I will be heading out there to see her."

"W-What?! You just said we're not allowed to go, yet you're going?! That isn't fair!" Winter complained.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want my daughters to be out there while our family is under attack! This is why I had you train!" Lawine fired back.

Weiss didn't know what to do at that point and Winter sighed. "I'm...Ugh! Fine, but please…please let me know how she is when you get there…if you'll even know by then."

"I will, Winter…Just please, stay home…keep your sister with you at all times." Lawine begged.

"Okay…I will, father. I love you." Winter said as she felt a few tears fall down her face, which Weiss took note of, but said nothing.

"I love you too…Um…Let me speak to your sister." Lawine requested.

Winter looked over at Weiss and frowned. "I…What are you going to say to her?"

"I…I just need to speak with her, Winter." Lawine said.

Winter nodded. "Weiss, father wants to speak to you."

Weiss put her bowl of cereal down and walked over to Winter. "I-Is daddy still mad?"

"He won't yell, Weiss. I promise." Winter said, knowing her father heard that as well.

Winter handed her scroll to Weiss. "D-Daddy…Are you okay?"

Lawine sighed. "No…I am not, but this isn't about how I feel. I need you to understand something…Your mother is…She's not going to be home today. Something has come up." Lawine couldn't bring himself to tell his daughter about what happened.

"W-What do you mean, daddy? W-Where's mommy?" Weiss asked with even more worry in her voice.

"I'll tell you as soon as I go see her…okay, Weiss." Lawine said. "What I want you and your sister to do, is to make sure you don't go outside. Not even for a moment, understand?"

Weiss looked at Winter, who had a few tears still falling. "O-Okay, daddy…Will mommy be home tomorrow then?" Winter turned away when she heard that and held back her cries, but Weiss still took note of that. "W-Winter?"

Winter said nothing and Lawine spoke up. "Y-Your mother may not be home for a few days, Weiss." Lawine took a breath. "I need to go now, Weiss…Let me speak with your sister. And…I love you."

"I-I love you too, daddy." Weiss looked over at her sister, who was standing close to her window with her hand up to her mouth to keep herself from crying out. "W-Winter, daddy wants to talk to you."

Winter took a breath and walked over to take the scroll. "You said you were going there now, correct?"

"Yes. I will have enough bodyguards here to keep those animals away. Goodbye for now, Winter. You'll know about your mother as soon as I do." Lawine ended the call and Winter dropped her scroll on her bed.

Weiss took Winter's hand and looked up at her big sister. "Winter…You're crying…What's wrong?"

Winter suddenly leaned down and held her sister close. Weiss was taken aback by that, but responded by hugging her back. She felt Winter tighten the embrace and heard her beginning to cry.

"E-Everything will be okay, Weiss. It will…" Winter sniffled.

Weiss felt her heart racing. "What happened? W-What did daddy tell you?"

Winter shook her head. "I need to figure out some things first, Weiss. Right now…All you need to do is stay here and be safe."

Weiss pulled away and looked to the door. "W-When is mommy coming home?"

"Listen…Mother is going to be…away for a bit. H-How about you play more of your piano?" Winter tried keeping the awful truth from Weiss, at least until she knew everything about her mother's condition.

Weiss shook her head. "I wanna talk to mommy. Can't you call her?"

"Mother is busy right now, Weiss." Winter continued to keep her sister from the truth, but hated it so much.

Weiss looked at her piano and sat next to it. "W-Why can't we go outside?"

"T-The gardener is busy outside, so we need to make sure not to bother him. Now please, no more questions, little sister. I promise that everything will be okay." Winter said as she walked over and kissed the top of her sister's head.

Weiss still wanted to know what was really going on, but she decided to stop asking questions like her sister requested. She put her hands back on the piano keys and began to play.

* * *

 **Present day.**

Weiss opened her eyes and looked down to see that she was still holding Velvet's hand. The heiress felt the ambulance stop and the paramedics opened the back doors.

Weiss spoke up. "Please…let the doctor know that her name is Velvet Scarlatina. Her mother needs to know of her condition." Weiss requested.

The paramedics nodded and they got Velvet out and onto a gurney as they got her into the hospital.

When Weiss stepped out of the ambulance, she just stared up at the hospital with reddened eyes from her cries earlier.

 _Will…Everything really be okay?_

Weiss just stood there for the next fifteen minutes without moving an inch. Suddenly her scroll went off, but the heiress couldn't move her hands to answer it. After a few moments passed, her scroll went off again. She still didn't even move from the spot she was standing at, but that time, she answered her scroll.

"Weiss?! Weiss, please tell me you're there!" Ruby begged.

"Ruby…" Weiss said without much emotion.

"Weiss…We ran into Yatsuhashi…Velvet…Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"I…I don't know." Weiss felt tears fall down her face and onto the ground.

"Where are you right now?" Ruby inquired.

"Outside of the hospital." Weiss answered with no emotion again.

"Can you go in and see how she is?" Ruby requested

"I…I can't." Weiss said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ruby asked.

"I just can't." Weiss answered.

Weiss heard someone else talking in the background and Ruby spoke up again. "O-Okay, we'll be there soon, but…Coco wants to talk to you."

"Alright." Weiss responded.

Coco was heard taking Ruby's scroll in her hands. "Weiss…you need to go in that hospital right now and find out if Velvet is going to be okay. Please."

"It was my fault…I caused this, Coco…I can't go in." Weiss looked to the ground with guilt driving her to the state she was in.

"You and I are going to talk about what happened later, but Weiss, you need to think about Velvet right now. I'm begging you right now, to please go into that hospital and find out what condition she's in." Coco pleaded.

Weiss blinked and lifted her head up to look at the entrance of the hospital. "Where are you guys?"

"We're on our way to the hospital right now, but I need to know how she's doing. Just go in and ask. That's all I want from you right now, Weiss." Coco said.

"O-Okay." Weiss walked into the hospital and looked around. "I'll go ask now…Do you want me to keep the call going?"

Coco took note of how Weiss sounded, but she knew it wasn't about to change, so she took a breath. "Yes…And like I said, we'll talk about this when we get there."

Weiss walked around and found a nurse. "E-Excuse me…"

The nurse turned to Weiss and sighed. "Yes, what is it? I'm really busy right now, so please make this quick."

"There was a girl…She was taken into the hospital on a gurney…Is there any way I could know about her condition?" Weiss inquired.

The nurse picked up her clipboard. "Name?"

"Velvet Scarlatina…That's her name." Weiss answered.

The nurse flipped through the pages and nodded. "It looks like the doctor has tended to her wounds. There are a few scrapes, cracked ribs and a broken leg. The cuts on her face, let's just say she is very lucky about that. I know that shouldn't be the word to describe it, but that could've been much worse if not for the fact that she didn't get hit too far."

Weiss started to shake at hearing that Velvet's leg was broken. "I-Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't have an exact answer for that. Her life isn't in any danger, but she'll need x-rays done." The nurse said.

Weiss took a breath and nodded. "T-Thank you…I'm sorry for bothering you."

The nurse frowned. "Hey, look, your friend is going to be okay."

Weiss nodded and walked over to sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting area. The heiress lowered her head and let the tears fall.

* * *

 **Okay, I know this chapter and the last one have been on the sad side, but happy times will come back soon enough. And yes, Weiss' dad wasn't a complete dick to his children, but people can change, even when that change isn't necessarily a good thing.**

 **To Death65783- It was a tough choice, but she is alive at least.**

 **To JJ- Times like this can really help people see what they truly should cherish in life. I do actually feel bad for having Velvet get hit, but things will get more positive soon. So you know, look forward to that.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 14. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 15.**


	15. Think About How You Feel

**Here's chapter 15 everyone.**

* * *

"Weiss…Did you find out how she's doing?" Coco asked while still on the scroll with Weiss.

"Yes. Her life isn't in any danger, but they'll need to do x-rays…Coco…I'm so sorry." Weiss sounded like she was still crying.

Coco was relieved to hear that. "Okay…Thank you for finding out, Weiss. We're going to be there as soon as we can. Just try to stay calm, alright."

"Y-Yeah. I'll try." Weiss said and ended the call.

Coco looked to the others and put her scroll away. "Weiss just told me that Velvet will need x-rays, but her life isn't in any danger. Now we just need to get there."

"Coco, I can try to use my semblance to get us all there one at a time" Ruby offered.

"No, that would take too much out of you. It isn't that far away anyways." Coco said and looked to Yatsuhashi. "Yatsu…I need to know what happened exactly. I'm still gonna ask Weiss her side of the story too though, so remember that."

"I understand. There were…issues we came across before it happened. Namely when I spoke with Velvet and Weiss about a few concerns I've had." Yatsuhashi said.

"Okay, anything about that I should know?" Coco questioned.

Yatsuhashi sighed. "I…May have provoked Schn-…Weiss."

Ruby spoke up with a serious look on her face. "What do you mean you provoked her?"

"There wasn't anything I said that I didn't feel…but if you really want to know exactly what I said, fine. I don't trust Weiss." Yatsuhashi said flat out.

Yang was angry when she heard that. "Hold the heck on! What's your problem with Weiss?!"

Fox shook his head in disappointment. "I told you about this before, Yatsu."

Coco turned to Fox. "I'm out of the loop on this and I don't like it. One of you better explain, because Velvet is in the hospital now and I want to know exactly why." Coco said in a serious tone.

"When it comes to this kind of situation, I will be letting her know, so you can either explain that, or I can." Fox said to Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi crossed his arms. "It's like I said, I don't trust that girl. Her family name is enough to make me believe that she'll hurt Velvet one day."

"Velvet is hurt now, and not because of Weiss." Fox remarked.

"Is that right? So you were there then when Weiss walked across the street with her eyes closed?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

Ruby was shocked by that and said. "W-Wait, why would she do that in the first place? That doesn't sound like something Weiss would do."

"Well she did." Yatsuhashi stated.

"You said that you provoked her. And you know Coco is going to talk to Weiss, so explain." Fox said to Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi groaned in annoyance and Coco clenched her fist. "Yatsu! I am not going to ask again!"

"Fine, I let her know exactly how I felt about her family and how she'll be just like her father…She got angry and walked off without looking around, so Velvet pushed her out of the way and got hit. There, now you know, but I wasn't the one to walk out into the street with my eyes closed." Yatsuhashi stated.

Yang's eyes changed to red and she walked up to the giant student. "You said how you wanted to keep Velvet from getting hurt, but it's your fault for even provoking Weiss in the first place!"

"I was looking out for Velvet!" Yatsuhashi fired back.

"Enough!" Coco shouted. "Yatsu…I'm not happy with this. Weiss and Velvet shouldn't need you to stress them out like that, especially when she hasn't done anything that would make your worries come true, but now she is hurt…So if you want to make things right, you'll apologize to Weiss."

"What?! She crossed the street without looking!" Yatsuhashi reminded.

Coco looked to the others. "Everyone, go on and get over to the hospital. We'll catch up as soon as we can."

Nora looked over to Ren. "Do you think we should tell Pyrrha and Jaune that we won't be back till a little later, Ren?"

"I suppose that may be the case." Ren got his scroll out and said to Coco. "Try not to take too long. You are the leader, so Velvet will want to see her friend when she wakes up."

Coco smiled. "Will do."

Everyone headed out and Yatsuhashi sighed. "So, I guess you're still going to blame me, even though I was just looking out for Velvet?"

Coco lifted her shades up and looked dead on at Yatsuhashi. "Velvet is in the hospital right now…Do I need to explain how serious this is?"

"You think I don't know that, Coco? I watched her get hit by a car! And that bastard who hit her…He just drove away…" Yatsuhashi was angry at the reminder that the man who hit Velvet got away.

"This isn't about the guy who hit her…even though I'd want to make him pay for what he did…You need to think about how Velvet has been recently. Have you not noticed how Vel and Weiss have been on good terms with each other?" Coco questioned.

"With a Schnee, things could-." Yatsuhashi was cut off.

Coco lowered her shades and sighed. "You need to stop…before you lose the friends you're trying to protect. Weiss isn't the kind of Schnee you hate." Coco turned away and said. "I'm not going to keep you from coming to see her, but I don't want you to speak to Weiss about any of what happened today…We're friends, Yatsu…but I can't let this kind of crap slide." Coco ran after the others.

Yatsuhashi stood there and thought about what Coco said…but still couldn't come to think of Weiss as anything more than a Schnee. He slowly began to head in the direction of the hospital, think about his friend the entire way.

* * *

Weiss looked around the waiting area and saw a couple holding each other close. One of them looked saddened by something, most likely because someone they knew was in the hospital. Velvet was already on the heiress' mind, but seeing that couple that way made her think of how much she wanted to see the rabbit Faunus and comfort her.

 _Yatsuhashi was right…All I ever was to her was a problem._

Weiss debated on getting up and leaving, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She wanted to know exactly what condition Velvet was in before she would leave.

"Miss, um, your friend got her x-rays done, so if you wish to go see her, you can." The nurse from earlier said as she was stood over the heiress.

Weiss looked up at her with reddened eyes from the crying. "D-Do you know how serious her injuries are?"

"It's like I said earlier. A few scrapes and cracked ribs, but her leg being broken will take some time to heal, though she does have a concussion, so she'll be out for a little while. She'll need crutches and as long as her aura begins to do its work, she'll make a full recovery." The nurse said.

Weiss closed her eyes and took a breath. "Thank you." She opened her eyes and stood up. "Which room is she in?"

The nurse pointed at one of the hallways. "Just walk down that hall and open the third door on the left."

Weiss nodded and walked over to the door. She took a breath and thought about how she would find the rabbit Faunus. Weiss opened the door and gasped when she looked over at Velvet who was on the bed with a blanket over her. Her left leg was propped up and in a cast.

"Velvet…" Weiss whispered to herself as she walked over and sat next to the bed. She noticed Velvet was dressed in hospital clothes and she had the scrapes on her face bandaged up. Weiss took Velvet's hand in her own and felt a few tears fall. "I'm so sorry…I'm so very sorry."

 _If I just had my eyes open…You wouldn't have been hurt._

Weiss moved her other hand over and brushed it through Velvet's hair. She wished she could hear Velvet's voice…but she wasn't going to get that. Weiss thought about how angry Coco would be, since she knew Yatsuhashi told her by that point, but at the same time, Weiss felt guilty enough that she'd accept the yelling and blame.

 _I don't even deserve to be around her…_

Weiss was about to move her hand away, but gasped when she felt Velvet's hand squeeze hers. "V-Velvet?" Weiss looked down, but saw that Velvet's eyes were still closed. "O-Oh…"

The heiress sniffled and let go of Velvet's hand. She looked around and sighed when she heard her scroll go off.

Weiss got her scroll out to see that Ruby was calling again, so she answered it. "Weiss, we're almost there. Do you know how Velvet is doing?"

"S-She's got a broken leg, so she'll need crutches. She also has a concussion. And a few cracked ribs as well." Weiss explained.

Weiss heard Ruby gasp. "Do they know how long she'll need to be on crutches for?"

"I didn't ask how long her recovery time will be. Is Coco still with you?" Weiss asked.

"Coco told us to head over while she talks with Yatsuhashi about what happened, so she might be there a bit late." Ruby answered.

"Okay…If you get here, let me know. I'm with her right now, but she isn't awake yet." Weiss said.

"They already let you see her? Okay, that's good. Coco will be happy about that." Ruby noted. "Hmm? Oh, uh, sure, Fox. Weiss, Fox wanted to know if he could talk to you for a second."

"I…I suppose." Weiss agreed to talk.

The heiress heard Ruby hand her scroll to Fox and he said. "Hey, just wanted to check in. I already heard from Ruby talking with you, that Velvet has a broken leg and a few cracked ribs, but I didn't hear how you were doing."

"There's no reason to ask that. I wasn't the one who got hurt." Weiss reminded.

"No, but I talked with Yatsuhashi earlier about some things. Namely you, so that and finding out that he said something about your family to your face, well, I just wanted to know how you were dealing with what's going on." Fox explained.

"There's nothing to even talk about with that. It was my fault and Yatsuhashi was right…I honestly shouldn't even be here, but…I just needed to be sure she'd be okay." Weiss said while looking down at the rising and falling of Velvet's chest, showing that her breathing was more stable than before.

"You and I don't really talk much, so I can't say I know you all that well, but I always think about the kind of person Velvet is. If she tries this hard to become friends with someone, then I know that person would never wish to hurt her." Fox stated.

Weiss closed her eyes. "I was the problem…I have my eyes closed right now…Just like how I had them closed when I crossed that street. It was that reason why I didn't see the car coming and Velvet pushed me out of the way."

"So you're just going to sulk around when Velvet will need you most?" Fox suddenly questioned.

"S-She doesn't need me. She has all of you to help her." Weiss said and Fox chuckled, which confused the heiress. "W-What are you laughing at? This isn't funny!"

"I'm laughing because you honestly believe she wouldn't want to see you when she wakes up. I thought you were one of the smartest in class." Fox said and Weiss started getting angry.

"I am not going to continue listening to this nonsense, so you-." Weiss was cut off.

"You and Velvet have shown more interaction than most people has on separate teams. Just think about how you feel about her and tell me that you don't want to stay by her side. Go on, try it." Fox challenged.

Weiss clenched her fist in anger, but then looked down at Velvet. "I…I…You don't need…I don't need to…"

"Weiss, you need to stop trying to fight how you feel. You're her friend, so you're allowed to be worried and stay by her side. Don't continue to blame yourself, or Velvet won't have you there the way she'll need you to be." Fox tried reasoning with the heiress.

"Why are you doing this? Velvet is your teammate…Your friend…And I was the one who-." Weiss was interrupted again.

"Blaming yourself again, huh?" Fox sighed. "Well to answer your question, I've seen how happy Velvet is because of you. That's why I'll do what I can to help you understand how stupid it is to blame yourself." Weiss remained silent and Fox said. "I know you don't want to say anything, so I won't force you to. We'll be there soon, Weiss, so please keep an eye on her." With that, Fox ended the call.

Weiss put her scroll on the table and thought about what Fox said.

 _Just think about how you feel about her and tell me that you don't want to stay by her side._

"I wanted to leave, but…I can't." Weiss said as she laid her head on the bed.

* * *

"Ugh, we're finally here. Seriously, next time we're getting a cab." Yang whined.

"Coco and Yatsuhashi were still behind, so leaving them back there wouldn't have been the best idea. And don't forget how many of us are here. We'd have to get a few cabs." Blake noted.

"Yeah, so what? Coco would easily pay for them." Yang stated.

"Stop complaining already. We didn't even walk that far in the first place. Now get in the hospital." Blake ordered and looked to Ruby. "Ruby, do you want me to stay outside to wait for Coco and Yatsuhashi?"

"Nah, they'll get here soon enough. Come on, let's get inside." Ruby said as she walked in with the others.

As they got in, Nora looked around. "This place is kinda gloomy."

"Some people have loved ones here that are hurt, Nora." Ren noted.

Nora felt a little bad and looked around. "Hey, Ren, when we get back to Beacon, can you make pancakes? I feel kinda sad right now."

Ren knew Nora didn't like to express her discomfort all that much, since she liked being in a happier mood most of the time. "Yeah, of course I can, Nora."

Nora smiled and thought about her teammates. "I kinda wish Jaune and Pyrrha were here."

"You know Jaune wanted to train today." Ren reminded.

"I know, but I think they could've tried playing some arcade games." Nora said.

"What's this I hear about vomit boy training?" Yang suddenly asked.

"Jaune was having…troubles, so Pyrrha offered to help him train." Ren explained.

"Oh, well good on him for that." Yang said and looked around for someone to speak to about where Velvet was. "Over there." Yang pointed at the man who was looking through some papers. Yang walked up to his desk and asked. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know where a girl named Velvet Scarlatina is? She was involved in a hit and run and we really want to see her."

"And what is your relation with her?" The man inquired as he looked for Velvet's info in his papers.

"Uh, we're all friends, though one of us here right now is on a hunter team at Beacon Academy." Yang explained.

"Ah, I see. Yes, well it isn't rare that we get hunters brought in. I can't permit all of you to go into her room, since if I'm guessing right," The man looked over at the group. "Everyone there would like to see her."

"Yeah, but we'll take turns. We just want to see her and how she's doing." Yang said.

"Alright, she's down that hall over there." The man pointed at the hallway. "The third door on the left is where you want to go. Oh and it seems that she may not wake up till tomorrow from the concussion she received."

Yang frowned at that and nodded. "Thanks for letting me know." She walked to the others and explained where Velvet was. "Yeah, so just down that hall and third door on the left. You guys can go see her now, but I'm gonna be waiting for Coco to get here."

Blake spoke up. "If Weiss is in there already, it's probably best not to have so many of us in there. In fact, I think only one of us should go in to talk to her first."

"I'll do it. I wasn't able to help Weiss a few times at Beacon, but I want to keep trying my hardest." Ruby said.

Blake was starting to see why Ozpin chose her to be the leader of their team. "Okay, we'll wait outside the room for you."

The group, besides Yang, walked over to the room Velvet was staying in and Ruby took a breath. "S-Sorry, thinking about what happened today…It's a little scary. I know Velvet is okay, but…I don't know. I hate thinking that I'd have to see any of you guys on a hospital bed."

Fox placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't like to say this, since it doesn't seem like something you may want to hear, but at the same time, it is reality. You may see this happen to us again. We're hunters, so getting hurt…it isn't rare. Just try not to think about that though and do what you can to get Weiss to not worry so much. Velvet's gonna need her."

Ruby smiled. "Right…Okay, I'll let you guys in when I'm done." Ruby opened the door and walked in.

* * *

"Hmm?" Velvet opened her eyes, but she wasn't in the hospital. She was at her home, yet something about it was different. "W-Where…home?" The rabbit Faunus yawned and sat up. "Mom?" She looked around for her mom, but she was just alone in her room.

Velvet stood up and felt confused, since everything was a lot taller than it normally was to her.

 _What's going on?_

Suddenly the door to her room opened and her mother walked in. "Oh, sweetie, you're awake already."

Velvet looked up at her red haired mother. "Mom? W-Why am I back home?"

Vezel looked confused by her daughter's question. "What do you mean, sweetie? You never left."

Velvet couldn't get what was going on, but she suddenly thought about something. "Weiss! Where is she?!"

"Sweetie, you need to relax. And who is this Weiss?" Vezel inquired.

Velvet was tired of not understanding what was going on, with her mother being taller than before, and her just being at home in general, so she ran out of her room and to the bathroom. Vezel was surprised by that and followed her.

 _This doesn't make sense…Last thing I remember…was Weiss about to get hit by that car._

Once Velvet was in the bathroom, she gasped. When she looked up at the mirror, she could see herself, but not as an eighteen year old.

 _This…isn't happening…_

Vezel walked in and frowned at her twelve year old daughter. "Velvet, what's wrong, sweetie? Is this about your father leaving for that mission today?"

Velvet's eyes widened and she turned to her mother. "W-What?"

* * *

 **I feel like I haven't touched up on Velvet's side of things as much, so I'll be doing that more often here.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, I felt it fit right for Weiss to be so hesitant on even going into the hospital. As for who's at fault, well at this point, it may not even matter. It's all about being by her side while she recovers, though there is one thing that happened in chapter 14 with the driver scene. I wonder if you caught it or not.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 15. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 16.**


	16. The Pain They Both Feel

**Here's chapter 16 everyone.**

* * *

"Velvet, sweetie, you do know your father left for a mission today, right?" Vezel asked.

"D-Dad…But…" Velvet ran out the bathroom and into her room. She looked around, but couldn't find her things. "Mom! W-Where is dad?!"

Vezel walked in and said. "Sweetie, I know you're worried. He's over at the borders of Vale, so we'll be hearing from him soon enough."

"Mom…Mom, please make dad come back. Please." Velvet begged. "Please, mom, call dad and tell him to come back." Velvet started to tear up.

Vezel walked over and hugged her daughter. "Sweetie, you know I can't do that. Your father's already where he needs to be for his mission. If he were to leave now, he'd get into some trouble."

Velvet's tears continued to fall. "M-Mom…Please call him…I wanna talk to dad."

Vezel frowned and held her daughter a little tighter. "Velvet, is there something that brought this up? Please tell me, sweetie."

"I need to know what he'd doing…Please let me talk to him." Velvet continued to beg.

Vezel pulled away. "Okay, sweetie…I'll try to call him, but if he can't answer, then please try to relax. I promise you'll be able to speak with him later."

Velvet stood patiently, waiting for her mother to make the call. Vezel pulled her scroll out and dialed up Katoen's number. All Velvet wanted was to hear her father and see him, just to know what was happening.

 _Dad…_

Vezel smiled when she heard her husband answer. "Vezel? I wasn't expecting you to call so early. How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing fine, but Velvet really wanted to talk to you. She's a little worried about your mission, so please assure her that you'll be fine." Vezel requested.

"Oh, yes, of course I can do that. I've been allowed some rest, so now is a good time than any." Katoen said.

Vezel nodded and handed Velvet her scroll. "Here you go, sweetie. Remember if you want to switch the video, just press the video call symbol on the scroll."

"Sweetie, hey." Katoen said. "I hear from your mother that you're worried."

Velvet almost cried the second she heard her father's voice again. "Dad…Please come home…Don't fight over there anymore."

"Sweetie, you know I can't abandon my post. They need people here keeping the borders of the kingdom safe." Katoen explained.

"They have enough people there, dad. Just forget about that mission and come back!" Velvet begged.

Katoen took a breath. "Velvet, turn on your video feed."

Velvet did so and felt her heart beating faster when she saw her dad. "D-Daddy."

"There, there, sweetie. See, I'm okay. You don't need to worry. And to explain, you know that as a hunter, I need to protect the people. It's not only my duty, but it's what I want to do in life, no matter the cost." Katoen stated.

Velvet's tears fell faster and she shook her head. "That isn't fair! Y-You're supposed to stay here…with your family!"

 _I…I thought…I thought I came to accept you being gone…but…I just want you to come back_

Katoen frowned at that. "Velvet, I promise to come back home with no scars. I won't be reckless out there and you know that." His frown turned into a smile. "Listen, when I get home, you can try out your camera. I did promise that once you turn thirteen you could use it, but I'm sure a year early wouldn't hurt."

"I…I don't care about that…I just want you to come home, dad." Velvet looked down and her tears continued to hit the floor.

Vezel hated seeing her daughter cry so much, so she kneeled down in front of her and took the scroll. "Katoen, please stay on the call for a few more minutes."

"Yeah…I understand." Katoen said and waited.

"Velvet, what is going on? You've never been this worried about your dad being on a mission before." Vezel stated.

"I-I just…have a bad feeling. D-Dad could come back and n-no one would be hurt. They have enough-people there." Velvet tried to reason while sniffling every few seconds.

Vezel looked at the screen. "Honey, is there any way for you to come back early?"

Katoen sighed. "I wish it were that easy, Vezel, but abandoning my post would be…well not a good idea for obvious reasons. And they have no one else who could take my position for at least two days."

Vezel frowned and looked at her daughter. "Sweetie, your dad can't leave just yet, but…maybe in those two days when they bring someone else-."

Velvet shook her head. "No! If he won't come here, then take me there!"

Vezel was taken aback by her daughter's raised voice and Katoen said. "Velvet, you need to calm down. You shouldn't be raising your voice like that to your mother."

Velvet sniffled. "I-I don't…I just don't w-want you to f-fight anymore."

Before her parents could respond, the room around Velvet froze and she was shocked by that.

 _What's happening?_

The room collapsed around her, but even though there was nothing under her, she was still sat in mid-air. "Mom! Dad!" She called out to them, but didn't get a response. "W-Where am I?" A car horn went off and she looked towards it to see a car and a certain white haired heiress. "W-Weiss!"

The rabbit Faunus ran to her and tried pushing her out of the way, but time slowed down for her. Velvet saw Weiss slowly turn to her, but the car was not stopping. Time went back to normal at that point and Weiss was hit by the car and Velvet screamed Weiss' name.

The car skid to a halt and disappeared as Velvet ran over to the downed heiress who looked to be barely breathing. She kneeled down and pulled her onto her lap. "Weiss! Weiss, please speak to me!"

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and looked to Velvet. "V-Velvet…H-Hey…W-Why do you l-look so sad?"

Velvet was taken aback by the question, as it seemed like the heiress didn't even know that she was hit by a car. "Y-You're hurt, Weiss…I-I need to take you t-t the hospital!"

Weiss smiled and moved one of her hands slowly up to cup Velvet's cheek. "Don't c-cry so m-much for me, Velvet. Everything will be okay, I promise."

 _Promise._

Hearing that word made Velvet's heart drop, as she remembered how her father made her a promise that day as well. "No, Weiss…No, I-I'll cry, but I won't sit back." Velvet lifted the heiress up and began to run down the streets that were forming in front of her.

"Velvet, you don't need t-to do this." Weiss coughed. "I'll j-just slow you down."

"Stop it…Please no more." Velvet begged. "I'm going to take you there and that's that. I won't let you die!" Velvet continued running and saw the hospital in the distance.

* * *

Back in the real world, Weiss was still sitting next to the bed Velvet was on and sniffled.

"Weiss…Hey." Ruby said as she walked into the room.

The heiress slowly turned to her partner with tears in her eyes, shocking Ruby a bit. "R-Ruby? O-Oh…You're here…"

Ruby walked over and hugged her partner. She then looked over to see the condition Velvet was in. "I know it hurts right now, Weiss, but you know she'll be okay soon. And…I don't want you blaming yourself about this. I overheard your talk with Fox."

"You don't know, Ruby…You weren't there. I was the fool. It was my fault she was hit by that car." Weiss stated.

"Do you really think blaming yourself will help her?" Ruby suddenly asked.

Weiss was surprised by that. "E-Excuse me?"

"I asked if blaming yourself would help Velvet." Ruby repeated.

"I…no, but…I still need to take responsibility for what happened. If I just had my eyes opened…I would've-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss! You can't change what happened…I learned that, but that doesn't mean you should be like this. The best thing to do is to be here when she wakes up." Ruby said.

Weiss felt Ruby pull away and she sighed. "I don't get it…Velvet…She's so kind and I'm so…terrible, yet you guys try to make it seem like I wasn't at fault…Why?"

"It's because no matter what, we'd always want all of our friends to be okay. If you don't think you're a part of that, then you might be the dolt after all." Ruby smiled.

"Y-You…idiot." Weiss looked to the ground and felt a tear fall. "The time I've spoken with Velvet, it…made me think of a few things. My life, my choices, my…everything…I just don't understand it anymore…Seeing her like this makes me…angry, sad, and hurt. All of these emotions, but…I don't know who to speak to about them…besides her." Weiss looked up and at Velvet.

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "It's not easy for me to talk about…emotions. I try to be happy…and adventurous in my life, but I'm also your friend. So that means I'll hear you out whenever you need me."

"No…I appreciate that more than you know, Ruby, but…Velvet was the one that saved me…I need her." Weiss admitted, which shocked her the moment she said it.

Ruby pulled her hand away and brought over a chair next to Weiss. She sat down on it and looked at Velvet. "You know…She'd probably say that to you too, Weiss. You don't think I've noticed, but I have."

Weiss blushed. "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Weiss. You and Velvet spend time with each other so much. It only makes sense that you're feeling this way." Ruby giggled.

"Y-You're not making any sense, Ruby." Weiss said.

"I'm trying to say that you like her, Weiss." Ruby explained.

"Huh? W-Well of course I like her. Velvet's my friend." Weiss stated, though not understanding what Ruby was saying.

Ruby talked to Yang about the heiress and the rabbit Faunus' recent interactions. Yang told her that it may be more to it than just being friends, but she didn't want Ruby to try and force anything on both of them.

Ruby nodded. "Then you can't let that friendship die down. You need to be with her through this…and more so. Try to see that you should be positive about this…and I know that sounds…hard to do right now, but it's the best thing for you and Velvet."

Weiss took a breath. "How do you know that? W-What if she hates me and-."

"Are you hearing yourself, Weiss? Velvet hating you? That's ridiculous. Didn't you listen to a word Fox said to you?" Ruby asked. Weiss froze up, not knowing how to respond. "No answer…It's okay though. I'm not trying to pressure you Weiss. That's the last thing I'd want to do to my friend."

"What even is a friend, Ruby?" Weiss reached her hand out to Velvet's. "I still…don't know completely what one is…I only consider who my friends are…but I don't see myself as one to you all."

"If it's because you were distant with us, then you shouldn't even question it. Did I ever tell you how scared I was when I first got to Beacon?" Ruby asked and Weiss shook her head. "I didn't really like the idea of being partners with anyone but Yang. It…kinda worried me, but after being placed in a four person team with you, Blake and Yang…I started feeling so much happier."

"I did too…" Weiss squeezed Velvet's hand. "Is it wrong that I want to hurt the person who did this to her…to make him pay." Weiss felt her anger growing.

"No…It isn't, but at the same time, I know you won't try to physically hurt whoever did this. It's not something that would make things better." Ruby explained.

Weiss looked to her partner. "You sound…so much more mature now. How do you do it?"

Ruby smiled. "My friends are in a serious situation. Being the kid you met on the first day at Beacon wouldn't cut it."

Weiss took a breath and turned back to Velvet. "Do you think she's really going to be okay? After this…her time at Beacon for however long it takes to recover won't be easy."

"That's why you'll be there to make it easy, Weiss. Well, we all will, but she'll want you there the most." Ruby stated.

"I…I suppose you're right…Ruby, I want to be here, but…I think I may need a break. I'm just…I'm so tired." Weiss sighed.

Ruby nodded and helped Weiss out of her chair. "Come on, I'll take you back to the waiting area. Velvet will still be here. And the others will keep her company."

Weiss gave one last look to Velvet and nodded. "Ruby…Thank you."

Ruby smiled. "No problem, Weiss." She walked the heiress out of the room and the others gave them some space when they heard the door open.

Weiss looked to Fox. "Um…about earlier…I just…wanted to say thanks. You didn't need to try and help, but you did anyways. And that means a lot to me."

Fox nodded and walked to the door. "I stand by that, Weiss. She'll want to see you."

"I know…I'm sorry for not listening to you." Weiss said.

"Don't be. This is a lot to deal with, Weiss." Fox opened the door. "Just try to relax a bit. Once she wakes up, I don't think Velvet would like seeing a teary eyed heiress." Fox smiled and headed in.

Weiss let out a small smile. "Are you guys going in too?" Weiss asked Blake, Ren and Nora.

Blake shook her head and walked up to Ruby and Weiss. "I think the room may be a bit crowded, so I'll go after the others."

Ren spoke up. "We'll let you know when we're done." He walked in with Nora.

Weiss moved a bit away to stand on her own and Ruby said. "Hey, don't try to move around too much. I can still help."

"No, it's okay, Ruby. I can walk." Weiss walked over to the waiting area and saw Yang. "Oh…hey."

Yang turned around when she heard Weiss' voice. "Weiss!" She ran over and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay. When I heard what happened…it just…it was crazy to think of." She pulled away.

"Yes, well, I need to take a break for a bit." Weiss walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. "I…haven't seen Coco or Yatsuhashi yet."

"Oh, yeah, they'll be here soon. They stayed back to talk." Yang explained.

Weiss nodded and closed her eyes as she started to finally get the break she needed. Her teammates looked to her with frowns on their faces, so Ruby walked over and sat next to her in support.

* * *

Velvet continued to run to the hospital, but for some reason, it just kept getting out of her reach. "No! Stop doing this!" She begged and looked down at Weiss, who was barely keeping her eyes opened. "W-Weiss…Please don't close your eyes."

"You don't need to worry…I won't be a burden to you, Velvet." Weiss said in a weak tone.

"You're not a burden! You're…You're my best friend…no…more than that. Please don't let go, Weiss." Velvet began to cry.

"Y-You mean that?" Weiss asked.

"Of course I do…I don't want to lose you…Please don't go." Velvet pleaded.

"I-If you don't want me to go…I won't…Just…let me know that…in the real world." Weiss said and vanished from Velvet's arms.

Velvet's eyes widened and she screamed. "No! Weiss!" Suddenly Weiss was standing in front of her, completely unharmed, but the rabbit Faunus didn't notice, since she was on her knees crying.

Weiss kneeled down and said. "Hey, don't cry anymore. I'm right here."

Velvet gasped when she heard Weiss' voice and opened her eyes. "W-Weiss…Oh my goodness…You're okay!"

Weiss smiled. "Of course I'm okay…Well, dream me is okay. I don't know if the real me is, since…well this is just a dream."

Velvet took a breath. "T-This…it's all been…so horrible." She leaned over and hugged the dream heiress. "My dad…I…I saw him…and…and I couldn't get him to come home." She sniffled.

"I know. Velvet, I don't know anything else, except for your memories, since…well I'm just a part of your dream. I can say this though, if I'm here, then I must mean a lot to you in the real world. Once you wake up…then you need to tell me that." Weiss suggested.

"W-Wake up…W-Where am I exactly?" Velvet inquired.

"I wish I could tell you, but remember. I only know what you know. The last thing was you running to me when I was about to be hit." Weiss explained.

"So…I won't know how she is…until I wake up?" Velvet frowned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm hurt. If anything, I'm sure you saved me…just like you did before." Weiss smiled.

Velvet knew what she meant and sighed. "So does this mean I have to just wait in this nightmare?"

"The waiting part, yes, but it doesn't have to be in a nightmare." Weiss said and the scene changed to the area outside of Beacon Academy. "Your memories, remember? It seems this spot holds dear to you."

Velvet took note of the spot and realized it was where she and Weiss would sit when they talked. She smiled and sat down on the soft grass. "I know…you're not the real Weiss, but…to make this seem as close to how I would like things. Could you sit with me?"

"Of course." Weiss sat right next to Velvet and she placed her hand on the rabbit Faunus'. "If I had to guess what the real me would do, well, it would be that."

Velvet blushed. "T-Thank you, Weiss." The rabbit Faunus looked up at the sky and hoped the real Weiss was okay too.

* * *

 **This kind of dream sequence was hard to write up, since I knew I would be having Velvet go through some pretty painful memories. Adding that part with Weiss getting hit by the car in her nightmare, well that was to further show how Velvet would be if it was reversed. Also, if it feels unrealistic for this kind of thing to happen…eh, I like it this way.**

 **To JJ- I want to delve deeper into why he's so hostile with her, but I'm unsure when I'll have a good moment for that. Also, yes, that was what I was hoping people would catch in that chapter.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 16. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 17.**


	17. We Need To Talk

**Here's chapter 17 everyone.**

* * *

Yang heard footsteps get closer to her and turned to see her crush. "Coco! I thought it would be a little longer before you showed up."

"Nah, I said what I needed to say to Yatsu." Coco looked over to see Weiss sitting down with her head down. She walked over and tapped her shoulder, making the heiress look up at Coco. "Hey…I won't ask if you're alright, since I don't need to for obvious reasons, but I still would like to talk with you."

Ruby spoke up. "Coco, wouldn't it be better to wait a bit? I know you should, but Weiss needs some time."

Weiss shook her head and stood up. "No, I should…Coco, can we talk in private?"

Coco nodded and walked away from the others with the heiress. "So, are you still blaming yourself like an idiot?"

Weiss wasn't all that surprised with how blunt Coco was. "I've thought about some things. I can't really give you an answer to what you asked me, but, that isn't the important part. I need to try and be positive for Velvet."

"I don't think you should force this, Weiss. If you're going to be positive, be positive, but don't try to be that way just for Vel. She'd hate to see you keeping your emotions back. And I shouldn't have to explain why." Coco stated.

Weiss took a breath and thought about the talks she had with Velvet. She clenched her fists and looked to Coco. "You…You're right. I've been sulking…now I'm trying to force myself to stay calm…No more. I'm strong enough to get through this. And I'll be there to help Velvet get through this as well." Weiss said proudly.

Coco smiled. "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

"I still…wish things were different, Coco." Weiss admitted.

"I know, Weiss. We all do, but it's going to be okay. Vel is tough, so she'll get through this no problem." Coco stated.

"Yes, she is tough." Weiss looked over at the others and noticed one person was missing. "Where is he?"

Coco knew exactly who Weiss was asking about. "Yatsu should be here soon, unless he decided not to come at all." Coco sighed. "We talked about some things…I'm not exactly happy about that talk, but I guess talking to you about it may help some."

"What do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

"I mean that even though he yelled at you about a few concerns he has, that really shouldn't be brought up, he's a good guy. I don't really know if my word on that will matter much, but I'm sure he'll calm down and stop looking at you as just a Schnee." Coco defended her friend.

"Whatever he says are his words, Coco. If…If he still has a problem with me, then there's nothing I can do about it. I'll just do my best to ignore it." Weiss said.

Coco understood and nodded. "So, what do you have planned for Vel when she wakes up?"

"O-Oh, I never really thought about it…Um, I suppose I'll help her walk to her classes and get her lunch so she doesn't have to, you know, anything she'll need help with." Weiss answered.

Coco chuckled. "I have a feeling this whole taking care of someone is new to you."

Weiss looked away. "Not entirely…I've had to help with…never mind. Um, do you want to head back to the others?"

Coco raised an eyebrow, but decided to not question Weiss about what she was about to say before. "Sure."

They walked back over to the others and Weiss sat down next to Ruby. "Before you ask, I'm okay, Ruby. I needed to talk with Coco and I feel a little better now."

Ruby smiled. "That's good to hear."

Nora and Ren walked over to the group. "If anyone else wants to go see her, you can now. Oh and Coco, It's just down that hall over there and go to the third door on the left." Ren said.

Coco sat still and took a breath. "Blake, Yang, go on if you two want. I know Fox is still over there, so I don't want to crowd the room."

"Come on, Coco. I know you want to see her. Blake and I can wait." Yang said.

Coco sighed and stood up. "Thanks…I'll try not to be long."

She started to walk over, but Yang grabbed her arm lightly. "Don't rush, okay. You take all the time you need, even if it means you'll stay overnight if you have to."

Coco let out a small smile. "Yeah…I gotcha. Thanks again, Yang." She walked over and entered the room.

Yang was happy that she could help Coco understand and looked over to see Yatsuhashi walk in. "You…Are you still being a jerk?"

Yatsuhashi crossed his arms when he walked over. "I have no issues with you, Yang." He looked over to Weiss. "She and I need to talk."

"Like hell you do. Don't you think you've done enough?" Yang growled.

Weiss overheard and saw Yatsuhashi standing next to Yang. "Damn it…"

Ruby took note of that and whispered to her partner. "D-Do you want me to tell him to leave you alone?"

Weiss sighed. "I don't think he would even then, Ruby…If he comes over, I'll speak to him, but only me. I don't want you guys to have to get involved, lest we start a huge argument. And I doubt anyone here wants that, especially when we're in a hospital."

Blake spoke up. "We understand, Weiss. Right, Ruby?"

Ruby frowned. "I understand, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Yatsuhashi sighed. "Yang, can you relax already? I'm only here to speak to her and see Velvet…If you have a problem with that, then-."

"I don't want you talking to Weiss. Not after what happened." Yang said as she made sure to stay in his way.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to make things clear with her?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

Weiss heard enough and stood up to walk to them. "Yang, don't worry…I can speak to him if that's what he really wants."

"But Weiss, he-." Yang was cut off.

"It's not like he could do anything else that would hurt me. I'll be okay." She gave Yang a smile to assure her.

Yang sighed. "Alright, but if I hear yelling from either of you, I'll come over." Yang glared at Yatsuhashi. "And don't think I won't."

"Duly noted." Yatsuhashi said and watched Weiss walk towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"I have no intention of causing a scene in front of all these people…So if you're going to yell, then we may as well have you do that outside." Weiss explained as she walked outside.

Yatsuhashi said nothing and followed her. Once they were outside, Weiss stood a good distance away from the entrance.

Weiss spoke up before Yatsuhashi could say anything. "Listen, whether you're here to yell at me for my name…or blame me for what happened. Then just don't. I see no reason for either of us to keep on the hostilities, especially when it'll hurt our friends more than anything."

"How is she doing?" Yatsuhashi asked, avoiding any conflicting topics with the heiress.

Weiss took a breath. "She'll need crutches, which I'll be sure to help her deal with after she is released from the hospital."

"I see. Let me tell you something, and don't think of me as being hostile." Yatsuhashi said.

"Is this something you're going to ask…will it involve my family?" Weiss asked and got a nod from Yatsuhashi. She sighed. "Fine, make it quick."

"I've only ever seen you, your mom and sister on broadcasts whenever your dad made an announcement…Of course…I have seen him up close before…I wasn't exactly happy that day." Yatsuhashi clenched his fist.

Weiss was ready to fight the giant student if she had to. "And now you see me in person. Well, you obviously weren't happy with me, so what is your problem with me? If you say my name, then let me tell you that your judgment is blinded by my father's actions."

"Yes…well let me explain that your father is the reason I became a huntsman in training." Weiss was surprised by that and Yatsuhashi closed his eyes. "We're trained at Beacon to fight monsters and protect the people, but in my mind, there are more monsters out there that aren't Grimm."

Weiss looked away. "Let me guess…The Schnee family."

"Namely your dad, yes…so you know exactly why I'm not particularly happy that you're at Beacon." Yatsuhashi said in a calm tone.

Weiss wanted to shoot out a dust attack at him, but she kept her cool. "Well, if you really dislike me that much, then we may as well do our best to avoid one another, but I will not allow you to keep me away from Velvet…That, I will always fight for, no matter what the enemy."

"You barely know her…" Yatsuhashi reminded.

"How dare you?!" Weiss growled. "You don't know anything that Velvet and I have done. I've learned…in such a short time. And it's because of her that I learned what a friend really is…what life can be like if I live the way I want to."

Yang walked out and looked over at the two when she heard Weiss' shout, but she stayed near the entrance to keep her distance until she was needed.

"I want to keep getting to know her too, so don't you dare try to ruin that." Weiss glared at Yatsuhashi.

"And how do I know you'll stay true to your word? All I've ever seen from your father is-." Yatsuhashi was cut off.

"I will not repeat myself after that…I am not my father. Do I make myself clear?" Weiss asked with her cold stare.

Yatsuhashi crossed his arms. "Even with that statement of yours…I still can't say I fully trust you…but with all things considered, I suppose…seeing how you truly are as a person may change my view of you."

"I don't want your approval…I only want to make sure that we never cause any problems for our friends because of this…Can you at least agree to that?" Weiss asked as she put her hand out.

Yatsuhashi hesitated for a moment, but sighed as he reached out and shook Weiss' hand. Yang smiled at that and headed back inside.

"Good." Weiss let go and walked over to the entrance, but before she got in she said. "Oh, and about the person who hit her…I memorized their license plate." Weiss walked in and Yatsuhashi's eyes widened.

He ran inside and said. "Wait, you really memorized it?"

Weiss nodded. "I'll let you know of the plate number after you've seen Velvet…And yes, I don't see any problem with you checking on how she is. You may as well go to her now by the way. Coco and Fox are there already."

"Okay…What room is she in?" Yatsuhashi asked.

Weiss pointed him out to the room and she walked over to sit next to her team as she watched Yatsuhashi walk in the room. "That went better than I thought it would."

"What did he say?" Blake asked.

"He hates my father so much, that he decided to come to Beacon because of the way he sees my father. Apparently he's just as bad as Grimm…I know my dad has done…terrible things…but he's just so…ugh! I hate it." Weiss explained.

"Well, you said it went better than expected. So how did that happen?" Ruby asked.

"I just made sure to tell him that whatever problem we have with each other, needs to not cause any sort of issue with anyone else. He agreed to that, so I hope things will start getting better." Weiss answered.

"It will, Weiss." Yang said. "And it starts when Velvet gets out of this place. Then you'll get to be by her side a lot more." Yang winked.

Weiss blushed. "Y-Yes, well I forgot to ask, are we going to be allowed to stay overnight?"

"We don't have any classes tomorrow, but I think they're might be too many of us to stay. Some of us will probably have to go back, but I don't think anyone staying will have a problem." Ruby explained.

"I hope so." Weiss said.

* * *

"Well, anything to say, or are you just going to stand by the door all day?" Fox asked.

Yatsuhashi walked over and looked down at Velvet. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not just her you should be saying that too." Coco said without looking away from Velvet. "Did you talk to her or not?"

"I did…We've come to an agreement. I won't do what I did today again, and we'll do our best to not make any sort of issue rise up from our…differences." Yatsuhashi answered.

"And it took you this long to do it…Well, I guess that's all we'll be getting from you, Yatsu." Coco brushed some of Velvet's hair with her hand. "You need to wake up soon, Vel. A certain white haired heiress is ready to take care of you." Coco chuckled and felt her eyes well up at not getting a response from her friend.

"Coco, are you going to be okay?" Fox asked.

Coco nodded. "Yeah…It's just hard to see her like this."

"I know…It really does." Fox hung his head down and closed his eyes.

Yatsuhashi looked at the two and felt the same pain they did, but he felt something else. It was the guilt pouring over him whenever he would take a glance at Velvet. "I should…just go."

"No, you really shouldn't." Coco stopped him from leaving. "You leave now and it'll prove to us that you don't care enough to try."

"Try what?" Yatsuhashi asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You try to make things right with Weiss and Vel." Coco said.

"I don't…ugh, this isn't the time, Coco." Yatsuhashi tried avoiding the conversation.

"Then when is a good time, Yatsu?" Coco questioned with a stern voice.

Yatsuhashi sighed. "I've already worked things out with Weiss…I have nothing else to-."

"Once Vel wakes up, you need to apologize to her. And after that, you'll need to swear to never do the kind of crap you pulled today. Last, well I would've hoped you'd make friends with Weiss, but if you don't want to, then at least make sure to leave them alone when they're speaking to one another." Coco explained.

Yatsuhashi nodded. "Like I said, I've already spoke to Weiss. Now then, can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Only if you're serious about not-." Coco was interrupted.

"Coco…I already said I won't do that again." Yatsuhashi said.

"Fine." Coco said and looked to Fox. "You're staying overnight too, right?"

Fox nodded. "I won't leave till all of us are able to."

Coco smiled. "Thanks, Fox." She turned to Yatsuhashi. "And you, Yatsu?"

"I have no reason to go back to Beacon until I know that she's okay…And I assume Weiss will stay too…No, I won't have an issue with that." Yatsuhashi stated before Coco could ask.

"Good." Coco simply said and the team stayed silent.

* * *

The next morning, those who stayed overnight were asleep in the waiting area. Weiss was of course in the room with Velvet, hoping she would wake up soon.

 _I still wish it was me…but…I can't keep thinking about it._

Weiss heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it. Coco was the one who knocked and she said. "Morning, Weiss. Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm just hoping she wakes up soon." Weiss stepped aside and let Coco in the room.

Coco walked in and walked over to the window. She opened the shades and let some sunlight in. "Did you make sure to get some sleep, Weiss?"

"I got enough sleep." Weiss sat back down next to the bed. "You can't really blame me for staying up a little later than usual…right?"

Coco chuckled at that. "No, I guess I can't, but try not to make that a habit when helping Vel out. You don't want to overwork yourself."

Weiss nodded. "I'll make sure not to."

Coco stretched her arms. "So, Yang stayed overnight by the way."

"She did? Hmm, I thought she was going back with Ruby and Blake." Weiss said.

Coco grabbed a chair and sat on the opposite side of Weiss. "She wanted to make sure I was okay."

Suddenly a groan was heard. Weiss and Coco's eyes widened and they turned to Velvet to see her moving a bit.

"Velvet?" Weiss reached out to her, but decided it would be best to not be too close, since she didn't want to scare her as soon as she woke up.

Velvet slowly opened her eyes and groaned again. "H-Huh." She slowly turned her head to look around the room and saw her teammate. "C-Coco…"

Coco smiled. "Morning, Vel…I'm…I'm so glad you're finally awake. Honestly, you had one of the longest rests any of us ever took." She joked to lighten the mood.

Velvet blinked and let out a small smile. "W-Where am I?" Weiss sniffled and Velvet quickly turned to her. Velvet gasped slightly and she felt like crying when she saw the heiress, so she did her best to sit up. "W-Weiss…Y-You're okay."

Weiss didn't hold back her tears, but smiled at the same time. "Y-Yes…Thanks to you." She leaned down and hugged Velvet, but made sure not to hold her too tight. "Please…Don't ever do something so reckless again…Please." Weiss begged.

Velvet weakly wrapped her arms around the heiress. "I-I…Had a nightmare…You got hit…It was…It was too much." She sniffled.

Coco smiled and stood up. "I'll let the others know you're awake."

Coco walked over to the door, but stopped when she heard Weiss. "Wait up, Coco." She said without pulling away from Velvet.

"Nah, I'll get my chance to hug Vel. You guys just take all the time you need." Coco walked out of the room and went over to the others.

Velvet pulled away and looked to Weiss. "I guess I did get hit by that car after all." She reached her hand out and took Weiss' "I don't care though…because it just means my nightmare won't come true."

Weiss sniffled. "Don't say that…I want both of us to be okay."

"We will, Weiss." Velvet said.

Weiss closed her hand on Velvet's. "It's my turn to help you."

Velvet blushed. "T-Thank you, Weiss."

"Don't thank me." Weiss leaned over to hug the rabbit Faunus again. "Just…Can we stay like this for a bit longer? I…I just need to make sure this is all real."

Velvet knew what Weiss meant by that. "Of course we can, Weiss."

Velvet groaned and Weiss pulled away. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I…I shouldn't have kept hugging you like that!"

"N-No, it's not that. My head still hurts a bit." Velvet explained and took a breath.

"I-I'll go get the nurse." Weiss said, but before she could get up, Velvet quickly took her hand.

"Don't go." Velvet pleaded and Weiss took note of her voice.

"B-But…" Weiss stopped herself and stayed in her seat. "O-Okay, Velvet…I won't leave you."

Velvet smiled and rested her head back down on the pillow. "Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss rested her head next to Velvet's and smiled. She saw Velvet close her eyes to relax a bit, so she did the same, though lightly squeezing Velvet's hand.

 _I'll make sure to be by your side through all of this._

* * *

 **And she's awake. I actually don't know how long it normally takes for someone to recover from this type of injury. I'll figure it out though.**

 **To JJ- Cool, glad you liked the dream sequence, or should I say nightmare sequence. Honestly, I was debating on even putting that part in with Weiss getting hit by the car in her nightmare. And you got the part you were looking for, Yatsuhashi getting scolded.**

 **To Death65783- Yes, when I'm in the mood to write it again.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 17. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 18.**


	18. This Is Really Happening

**Sorry about not posting this earlier. I had to take my dog to the Vet the other day and I didn't get as much time to write. Anyways, I have some special stuff planned for a secret project that I think you guys may like. I'll have more details on that when things are properly set up.**

 **Here's chapter 18 everyone.**

* * *

A nurse walked into the room and saw the white haired heiress sitting close to the rabbit Faunus. She smiled at how Weiss was laying her head down next to Velvet's. She felt a little bad for having to walk up to her and tapping her shoulder. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but are you awake?"

Weiss opened her eyes and turned to the nurse. "Hmm?"

The nurse chuckled. "I see you decided to catch up on some sleep yourself. I just need to check up on her."

"Oh, sorry, um..." Weiss' eyes widened. "I forgot. Velvet did wake up…I should've told you that…Sorry."

"She did? Well, it isn't that bad that you didn't tell me." The nurse walked to a table and checked the records on Velvet. "Okay, so how long ago did she wake up?"

Weiss checked looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it had been an hour since she fell asleep. "It's been a little over an hour."

"How did she react when she woke up?" The nurse questioned.

"She actually reacted better than I thought. Um, she mentioned something about a nightmare and had some head pains. I'm guessing it's because of the concussion." Weiss explained.

"Yes, it would be. Now, I'm sorry to ask, but may you wait outside for a few minutes? I'll make sure to get you when I'm done here." The nurse assured.

Weiss nodded and stood up. "Um, was there anyone else awake over in the waiting area?"

"I don't think I noticed to be honest." The nurse said.

Weiss was confused by that, since she thought Coco went to go tell the others. "Alright then." Weiss walked out of the room and went to the others. She saw that the others were in fact still asleep, except for Coco.

Coco looked over and smirked as Weiss sat next to her, so she whispered. "So, how was your little nap?"

Weiss blushed. "I-I thought you were going to tell the others about Velvet." She whispered.

Coco shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't want to leave her side, so I decided to let you have that time to yourself." Coco looked over at Yang. "I gotta ask you something. It's about Yang, do you think she'd be cool with…you know, me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Yang doesn't have any problems with you." Weiss said.

"No, I meant that I wanted to know about…um, well if she'd be cool with it…maybe she and I could go out or something." Coco explained.

Weiss blinked. "Oh…Oh!" She felt Coco put her hand on her mouth.

"Quiet, damn it!" Coco said in a hushed tone. Weiss tried to talk, but realized Coco's hand was still on her mouth. "Will you keep your voice down?" Weiss nodded and Coco removed her hand. "Good, now speak."

Weiss wiped her mouth. "Ugh, never do that again." She then whispered. "Okay, so about Yang, well, I don't see why you shouldn't ask her out. So yes, go on if that's what you want, though honestly, I may not be the best person to give out advice on this kind of thing."

Coco snickered at that, but didn't explain why to the heiress, for her own reasons. "I guess not, but still…Thanks. I just need to figure out how to ask her."

"Coco, for what Velvet and I have talked about, I feel like your confidence won't be an issue here." Weiss stated.

"It's not about being confident. It's how to approach it. Try not to mention this to anyone, well, except maybe Vel, since you two seem to talk about a lot of stuff together. I'll figure out what I'll do with blondie." Coco said.

"Good luck to you. I honestly hope it works out." Weiss smiled.

Coco smiled back. "Thanks, so, I did walk in before, which is how I knew you were sleeping. I thought you two would be awake."

Weiss blushed. "O-Oh, well, you know, Velvet needed her rest. And yes, I get that she was out all day, but even after waking up from that, you'd probably want some actual rest."

Coco chuckled at seeing the blush on Weiss' face. "Relax, I was just wondering about it. So, did that nurse ask you to leave the room? I feel like that's the only thing that would get you to leave."

"Yes, she'll come get me when she's done checking on Velvet's injuries." Weiss answered.

"That's good. Well, I guess now may be a good time to let these three know." Coco said as she stood up from her chair. She snapped her fingers in front of Fox. "Come on, guys, wake up already."

Fox slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up. Velvet got up a little while ago." Coco said.

"She did? How long ago?" Fox asked.

"It's been a little over an hour now. Sorry about not waking you up, but Weiss here needed her alone time with Vel." Coco said and Weiss blushed again.

"Right, well Yatsu might not be so happy about that." Fox stated.

Coco shrugged. "If he's serious about not causing any more trouble with this, then I doubt he will." Coco shook Yatsuhashi awake. "Get up already."

Yatsuhashi groaned and shrugged her off as he opened his eyes. "Don't you think it's too early for this right now?"

"I don't know. Is it too early to tell you that Velvet woke up over an hour ago?" Coco questioned.

Yatsuhashi's eyes widened. "S-She did? Wait, is she allowed to go back to Beacon now?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I don't think she'll be here that longer." Coco turned back to the blonde and flicked her forehead.

Yang snored and yelped at the same time, causing Coco to snicker at the blonde. "W-What the heck was that?"

"Sorry, Yang, but I thought that should be the way I wake you up." Coco said.

Yang sighed and looked at her crush. "Well it worked." She looked over to see the two other members of Team CFVY were awake, but what caught her attention was when she turned the other way and saw Weiss. "Hey, wait, I thought you'd be in the room with Velvet. Is something wrong?"

Weiss shook her head. "The nurse is just checking on her injuries to see if anything's changed. Oh and she did wake up an hour ago."

Yang blinked twice. "And you didn't tell us?!"

Coco flicked Yang's forehead again. "Relax there. I told her that I'd tell you guys, but I decided to let Weiss have that time for the two of them, though they did spend it-."

Weiss cut her off. "That's not important!"

Coco chuckled. "Hmm, yeah, maybe you're right. Anyways, you guys can go see her when the nurse is finished. I'm gonna ask her when Vel can come back to Beacon when she gets over here."

"Well how was she when she woke up?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"A little confused at first, but she's gonna be okay." Coco answered.

"She also has some head pain from the concussion." Weiss added.

Yatsuhashi clenched his fist. "About that license plate, we'll need to report it."

Weiss and Yatsuhashi obviously weren't on the best terms, but she did agree on that. "Yeah, I can have the police know about it as soon as I can…for now though, I just want to get Velvet back to Beacon."

"Ah crap, I forgot, did anyone talk to Velvet's mom after last night?" Coco questioned.

Weiss' eyes widened. "Does she know about this?"

"Yeah, but only from what I told her yesterday. Oh and before you ask, all of us here have our parent's numbers, just in case something happens and we can't get into the other's scrolls." Coco said.

"Wait, you asked if someone talked to her, yet you just said you talked to her yesterday." Weiss pointed out.

Coco sighed. "I meant after I told her. You know, just to keep her updated on how Vel is doing."

"Well, none of us besides Fox and Yatsuhashi have it." Yang said.

Fox shook his head. "I didn't call."

"I did." Yatsuhashi said. "It was before I slept." He sighed. "She sounded sad for obvious reasons, but…she was angry that she couldn't get here in time."

"Vezel can come to the school. We just need to have Vel talk to her when she gets up again." Coco said.

"I suppose so." Yatsuhashi got up and walked to a vending machine.

Fox spoke up. "What about you, Weiss? How are you holding up today?"

"I'm just happy to see her awake…She mentioned that she had a nightmare about me being the one who got hit by the car." Weiss frowned. "I guess we both experienced that sort of pain."

Yang patted Weiss' back. "You just make sure that she doesn't have to think about that nightmare too much, alright."

"You see a lot of good things in the bad, don't you?" Weiss let out a small smile.

"You gotta find some balance, princess." Yang got up and stretched. "I'm gonna call Rubes to let her know about Velvet."

Yang walked away from the others and Coco watched her the whole way. "Hmm, yeah, I'll wait a bit."

"Wait a bit on what?' Fox asked.

Coco was startled by that. "W-Wait…I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Weiss shook her head in disappointment. "You know, I honestly thought you wouldn't be the kind of person to make that kind of mistake, Coco."

"Oh be quiet…Anyways, it's nothing, Fox. I've just had some personal stuff to deal with." Coco tried steering away from the conversation.

"Is it something that needs my attention?" Fox asked.

"Eh, not really. I'm just dealing with some…relationship stuff." Coco stood up and looked over at Velvet's room to see the nurse walking out. "Oh and look at that, the nurse just walked out." Coco was glad the nurse did so, since she really didn't feel like talking about Yang with the whole group.

Fox got up as well. "Yatsu, come on." He called out to his giant teammate.

Yatsuhashi got the soda he wanted from the vending machine and walked over. "I'm guessing we can go see her now?"

Fox nodded and the nurse walked over. "You're all here for Miss Scarlatina, right?" They all nodded. "Okay, well just to remind you, she will be on crutches. Does anyone here have any kind of way to get transport for her?"

Weiss swallowed her pride and nodded. "I can pay for any car service to the airship that can take us to Beacon."

 _I'll use your damn lien…but this means nothing, father._

"Alright, well we just need to fill out a few papers, get her the crutches and the prescription for the pain medication she'll need to take for her headaches." The nurse said as she walked over to the desk.

Weiss frowned at the mention of the headaches and walked up to the nurse. "So, could we still go and see her?"

"Of course, just do your best to keep her from moving too much. Her body is still sore from…well you know. Anyways, I'll be contacting her mother to let her know that she's about to be released. Oh and I wanted to know, Beacon has its own infirmary, correct?" The nurse inquired.

"Yes it does. I'm guessing it would be better to have her checked up there if need be?" Weiss assumed.

"That's right. If there's any complications she's having, then make sure to bring her to that infirmary. If whatever may come up is more unmanageable over there, then be sure to bring her back here as soon as possible." The nurse explained.

Weiss nodded. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me, Miss. It's my job after all." The nurse smiled.

Weiss smiled back and headed to Velvet's room.

* * *

As soon as Weiss was in the room, she noticed Velvet was looking out of the window from her bed. "Hey."

Velvet turned to Weiss and smiled. "Weiss. Hey, I was kind of worried you wouldn't be able to come back that quickly."

Weiss sat down next to Velvet and reached her hand out on top of the rabbit Faunus'. "The nurse let me come back as soon as she was done. So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, besides the soreness and the headaches, I'm doing a lot better from an hour ago. You know, um, mentally better." Velvet took a breath. "That…nightmare was still fresh in my mind when I woke up after all."

Weiss frowned. "I'm sorry, Velvet."

"You don't need to say that, Weiss. You didn't cause the nightmare…And besides, I started thinking about what happened after my nightmare." Velvet said.

"What was it?" Weiss asked.

"Dream you, oh…wait that sounds weird. Um, so, you were still in the dream I was having after the nightmare and…this is continuing to sound weird, isn't it?" Velvet sighed.

"I don't think it sounds weird at all." Weiss answered honestly. "Please, continue."

"Oh, well, alright then. Um, so where was I? Oh, right, so after the nightmare ended, the dream you brought me back to the spot you and I like to sit at around Beacon's courtyard." Velvet explained with a smile.

Weiss blushed. "That…yeah, I suppose that would be a nice spot to be at after a nightmare…I…I actually look forward to it every day."

Velvet blushed at that as well. "W-Weiss…Um…There was something the dream you told me…It was…about how I should let you know how much you mean to me."

Weiss' blush reddened. "O-Oh? W-Well…I mean, y-you mean a lot to me too, Velvet." Her hand moved a bit up Velvet's hand and a little on her arm.

"R-Really?" Velvet sat up and kept her hand still.

"Of course I do…I…I hated when we'd have to go back to Beacon when we're having those talks outside. And you know…besides all the things you've done for me…I'm…I just really like spending time with you." Weiss admitted. "And…When you got hit by that car…I just imagined how I could've lost you…I know it may seem selfish to say, but…I couldn't imagine you being gone from my life…I wouldn't know what to do."

Velvet leaned closer to the heiress the best she could. "I feel the same way about spending time with you, Weiss…I feel…happier around you. And that nightmare…I thought about how I almost didn't reach you. One more second…and I could've lost you."

Weiss felt her heart beat a little faster when she heard that. The heiress started to lean in as well, though she herself wasn't fully aware of it. Velvet felt Weiss' hand move up her arm a bit, so she blushed and leaned even closer to Weiss. The two were very close to each other and they brought their heads up to eye level with each other.

"Velvet…" Weiss whispered and leaned in.

"Weiss…" Velvet was using the same soft tone and leaned in as well.

Their lips brushed against each other, and their hearts were beating much faster than before. They both thought about moving away from each other, but didn't. Weiss brushed her lips against Velvet's again, but that time she felt Velvet push closer.

Their lips met completely that time and they stayed like that for a few seconds. After that, they both pulled away only slightly, but then leaned in again and kissed for the second time.

All Weiss could think of when she was kissing Velvet was how everything just happened so fast.

 _T-This is really happening…_

Weiss pulled away and yet again, leaned forward to kiss Velvet again.

Velvet moved her other hand to cup Weiss' cheek and blushed as she felt the heiress' tongue poke against her lips. Velvet pulled away and took a breath. "W-Weiss…"

Weiss took a few breaths as well and blushed. "I-I…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to-."

"Shh…It's okay…It really is." Velvet assured. "I just…wasn't expecting this…D-Do you…Do you feel okay about that?"

Weiss stood up and walked to the window to look out of it. "Velvet…I don't know…I just don't know about this…I can't deny that we just kissed, but…"

"Don't say it…I know. Look, maybe we could, I don't know, not think about it." Velvet felt like crying when she suggested that.

 _I don't want to hurt you with this…_

Weiss quickly turned around in shock. "I can't ignore what just happened…You know that."

Velvet's ears drooped. "But…I know how, well, things have been for you, Weiss. I don't see you as someone who hates Faunus, but…" She looked away. "To kiss one…I just couldn't imagine it was something you really wanted to do."

Weiss felt a tear fall from that. "Y-You really think that I'd be like that?"

Velvet quickly shook her head. "No! Never like that, but I just don't want you to feel…confused by it."

Weiss frowned and walked over to sit down again. "You're not wrong about being confused…I never really found myself to feel this way…for a Faunus, but you made me see how foolish I was being. That's why…I didn't mind doing that, especially because it was you."

Velvet's blush reddened again. "S-So…What do you want to do about this?"

Weiss looked to the ground. "I don't know. I've never felt this way about someone like this…Boys would always look to me for my money…And I never even thought about being with a girl…It's all so-."

"Confusing…I know." Velvet reached her hand out to Weiss'. "Look, we don't have to forget about what happened, but…maybe we can try to continue doing what we've done."

Weiss looked over at Velvet's hand on her own. "I…I suppose we can try."

Suddenly a knock was heard and the two pull away from each other in fear that someone would walk in. "You two done making out in there?" Coco asked from the other side of the door. "That was just a joke by the way." She said a few seconds after.

Weiss was shocked when she heard that and ran over to answer the door. The heiress took a breath and slowly opened the door. "Coco…Um, you could've just walked in…why did you knock?"

Coco chuckled and walked in. "I was just letting you two have your time alone."

Weiss blushed. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, oh it's nothing." Coco walked over to Velvet. "Hey, Vel. Are you feeling any better?"

Velvet was happy to see Coco and lightly nodded. "I could be better, but still. I'm just happy that I'm awake."

"We all are, Vel." Coco smiled and looked around the room. "So do you have any idea where they put your stuff at, Vel?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they have it in another room." Velvet said.

Coco sat down next to her teammate. "Well, I was hoping that you could've used your scroll to call your mom. I already spoke to her yesterday, but you know, she'll probably want to speak with you."

Velvet frowned. "I forgot about that. Um, should I call now, or wait till we get back to Beacon?"

"Honestly, now might be a good time. If I had a kid, I wouldn't want to be waiting so long to know she's awake after a car hit her." Coco reasoned.

Velvet nodded and was handed the scroll from Coco. She looked over at the door to see Weiss standing near it. "W-Weiss…Are you coming back?"

Weiss looked to the ground with the blush still on her face as she walked over. Coco raised an eyebrow at that. "Hey, are you alright there, Weiss?"

Weiss raised her head and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I was…um, you know…thinking about some stuff."

"Come on now, we've talked about this. Vel is right here and she's awake. No more sulking." Coco reminded, even though Weiss wasn't worried about that specific thing.

"Y-Yeah…you're right. I won't sulk anymore." Weiss went along with it and looked to Velvet.

The rabbit Faunus looked just as nervous as she did, but she made sure to keep quiet about what had happened between the two.

* * *

 **And it happened. At this point, they aren't together, obviously, but it's a start.**

 **To the guest on chapter 17- Thank you. I've loved every minute of writing this pairing, so I'm glad you're enjoying it as well.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, I'll be making sure not to have her recovery time be too long now, but still long enough to have Weiss take care of her. Thanks for the input on that. Oh and yes, Yatsuhashi isn't completely done with getting scolded.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 18. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 19.**


	19. I Actually Want This

**Alright, so the update schedule for this story is changing. I'll be trying to update every two days, along with The Snow Fox's Struggle. It's so I can actually get chapters for both stories out without you guys having to wait too long. That being said, for those who may ask for Little Heiress, I will do my best to update that at one point, but when I try writing for it, I just don't have the ideas and words in mind, so please, try to be a little more patient with that one.**

 **Here's chapter 19 everyone.**

* * *

Velvet looked through the contacts on Coco's scroll and found her mom's number. She tensed up a bit when she remembered the nightmare she had. "Coco…Um, do you think you can talk to my mother before I do?"

Coco raised an eyebrow. "I guess, but what's wrong, Vel?"

"Thinking about how she'll react, I don't know…I just feel like it would be better if she heard your voice first." Velvet explained.

Coco nodded and accepted the scroll when Velvet handed it to her. "Actually, do you want Weiss to talk with Vezel? I feel like she'd be better to talk to since, well you know, you've both been pretty close." Weiss and Velvet blushed at that.

"U-Um, w-well you know her more than me, so…I think you honestly should, Coco." Weiss said, since she was nervous about speaking with Velvet's mother.

"Oh come on, you should get to know her at some point. You and Vel are pretty much best friends now…though I feel kinda robbed of that title." Coco joked.

Weiss looked to Velvet and got a small smile in support. She sighed and took the scroll. "A-Alright, um, what should I say to her? She'll be expecting you to speak when she answers." Weiss said to Coco.

"Just tell her who you are and how you know us. Vezel isn't the kind of person to freak out about hearing a new voice." Coco assured.

Weiss took a breath and pressed Vezel's contact info to start the call. After a few moments, Weiss heard Vezel speak. "Coco? Please tell me you have good news about Velvet."

Weiss was getting even more nervous and took a breath. "Um, s-sorry, this isn't Coco. I'm Weiss, one of Velvet and Coco's friends."

"Hmm, oh…I see. So you must be at the hospital since you're using Coco's scroll. Please, if there's anything you know about my little girl, let me know." Vezel pleaded.

"V-Velvet woke up not too long ago…and...She's right here." Weiss looked to Velvet and handed her the scroll.

As soon as Velvet took the scroll, she heard her mother choke up and sob. "Mom, please don't cry. I'm okay now."

"Oh thank g-goodness. W-When I heard you were in the hospital…Sweetie, my heart almost couldn't take it." Vezel admitted and Velvet's ears drooped.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, mom. I was told I'll need crutches for a while, and my head still kinda hurts, but besides that, I'll be okay soon enough." Velvet assured.

"I still plan on going to Beacon in a week. And I know you won't be going to classes for a bit, so when I get there, have one of your friends lead me to your room." Vezel said.

Velvet smiled at that, since she honestly did want her mom by her side, especially after going through that nightmare. "I can't wait then, mom. You can even…." She stopped herself when she realized what she was going to say.

Coco and Weiss looked confused. Vezel on the other hand decided on speaking up about it. "Sweetie, are you still there? You cut off."

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something. Um, yeah, I'll make sure someone brings you to my dorm when you get here." Velvet said that and Weiss wasn't surprised by that, though she was a little nervous at the thought of meeting Velvet's mom.

"And I'll be sure to bring you some of my homemade carrot stew. I know you still love that, so this is the best time to bring some." Vezel said.

Velvet's ears perked up at that. "R-Really?"

Vezel chuckled at the sound of her daughter's excitement. "Absolutely, sweetie. I know it'll get cold by the time I get to Beacon, but I'm sure that I'll be able to heat it up there."

Velvet looked over at Coco. "C-Coco, do you maybe…think we could get a stove for the dorm? Please."

"Did your mom offer to bring you some food again?" Coco smirked. Velvet blushed and nodded, causing Coco to laugh a bit. "I'll see what I can do, Vel."

Velvet smiled. "Mom, do you know what day you'll be at Beacon?"

"I'll come over on the weekend, sweetie." Vezel confirmed. "In fact, if Coco does manage to get a stove, I can make you that carrot stew over there."

A knock was heard and Weiss stood up. "I'll go get it." She walked over and opened the door to see Yatsuhashi and Fox were standing in front of her. "Come on in." The two walked in and Weiss looked out of the doorway to try and find Yang. "Hey, where's Yang?"

Fox spoke up. "She should still be talking to Ruby." He walked over to Velvet. "Hey, Velvet, I know you must've heard a bunch of times already, but I still need to ask. How are you feeling?"

"It's okay to ask, Fox. I've just got a bit of a headache and some pain in my leg, but I'll be okay." Velvet responded.

"Oh, is Fox there too?" Vezel inquired.

"Yup" Velvet realized that someone else was there too. She turned to see Yatsuhashi standing a bit away from them all. "Yatsuhashi…" Velvet still remembered how he acted with Weiss before the car accident.

Yatsuhashi walked over. "Velvet."

Vezel spoke up again. "Are you busy speaking with your team, sweetie? I can call again in a little bit if you need me to."

"N-No, mom, it's fine." Velvet said as she looked disappointed at her giant friend.

Weiss stepped out of the room, since she didn't want to cause any problems that may arise, though she really wasn't in any trouble of doing that. Velvet, on the other hand, frowned when she noticed Weiss leaving.

* * *

Weiss sighed while she walked back to the waiting area. "Why do these kinds of things have to happen so fast?" She looked to the ground. Weiss didn't hate what happened in the room, but the confusion of it all was stressing her out.

"What things?" Yang suddenly asked. Weiss yelped and almost fell backwards when she lifted her head back up to see Yang, but the blonde caught her by the arm. "Whoa! Lucky I got good reflexes, Weiss."

Weiss groaned and pulled her arm away from Yang. "Do you not know how to speak to someone without startling them, you brute?!"

Yang rubbed the back of her head and shrugged. "Sorry, princess. Anyways, what's going on? I thought you'd still be with Velvet."

Weiss blushed at the mention of being with Velvet. "W-Well her team is with her right now, so you know…I didn't want to overcrowd the room. Not to mention that she's speaking with her mother right now."

"Oh, well then I guess we can go sit back down if you want." Yang offered.

Weiss nodded and they sat down by in the waiting area. "Um, hey, I wanted to know something."

"Okay, shoot, princess." Yang said as she rested back on the chair.

Weiss glared at the blonde. "You insist on calling me that and they won't find your body."

"Sorry, princess, threats like that never scare me. Now seriously, what's up? You said you wanted to know something." Yang reminded.

"R-Right, well…um, so…I've thought about a few things. Mostly with what I was like before…I'm sorry by the way." Weiss said.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Wow, hearing that is…kinda rare from you." Weiss pouted and Yang chuckled. "Sorry, okay, so what exactly are you trying to tell me here?"

"I don't know…I've just…felt different about a lot of things. Would it be...wrong of me to…ugh, never mind." Weiss got up and tried to walk away, but Yang grabbed her arm. "Yang, please let go."

"Not until you tell me what's making you so…not you." Yang stood up. "We've done this before, Weiss. I talk, you ignore, but you know it'll be easier to just talk to me for once."

"This isn't exactly something I can even think about as a real thing or not, Yang. I'll need time to think…but…maybe you could help one day…if-." Weiss was cut off.

"Say no more, Weiss. I won't badger you about it every day, but when you're really ready to talk, well, we live in the same dorm, so you know where to find me." Yang smiled.

Weiss sighed. "Yes, I suppose I do."

* * *

"Sweetie, I need to get going here in a few minutes, so I'll call you when I get to work." Vezel said.

Velvet smiled. "Okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Vezel said and ended the call.

Velvet handed the scroll back to Coco. "Mom is going to be here on the weekend by the way." She said to Fox and Yatsuhashi.

Fox nodded. "That makes sense. She'll definitely want to see you after all this craziness. So, you ready to get out of here?"

"I really am. It's nice just laying back, but this isn't exactly what I signed up for when I chose to become a huntress." Velvet stated.

"Actually, with hunters, we may be expected to end up in hospitals some-." Yatsuhashi was cut off when Coco kicked him. "Ow!"

"What Yatsu means is that you're still gonna need some rest, but I'm sure Weiss will let you walk around a bit on your crutches." Coco assured.

Velvet blushed at hearing that and Yatsuhashi spoke up. "Even though I would agree with getting back to Beacon, maybe staying in bed would be better."

Coco sighed and Velvet sat up a little. "Coco, Fox, could you guys let Yatsuhashi and I speak alone for a bit?"

Fox nodded and headed out the room, though he looked over at Yatsuhashi, who had his eyes closed. Fox continued on his way out and Coco stood up. "Let us know when you're done." She walked over to Fox and they both walked out.

"I know what you're going to say…I've spoken to her already, and-." Yatsuhashi was cut off.

"No, that's not it. You need to stop this already." Velvet said with a stern tone.

"Stop what?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

"I am a second year student at Beacon Academy and you still treat me like a child who can't handle herself! Even being a first year should give you enough proof that I don't need a babysitter." Velvet explained.

"Look at what happened to you yesterday! How do you think I felt when I saw that car hit you?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

"It's like you said…we're hunters…we may truly end up in these kind of situations sometimes." Velvet looked to the window. "I don't want to see you be this kind of person that can't believe in me. Not only that…but I still remember how you acted towards Weiss. Even if you say you talked to her, I still didn't like it then, and I won't like it in the future if you ever do something like that again."

Yatsuhashi walked to the window and opened it to get some fresh air in the room. "Do you expect me to sit by and watch something or someone hurt you? I won't…"

"There isn't anything wrong with helping a friend when they need it, but watching over me like you're my father..." Velvet stopped and Yatsuhashi tensed up.

Yatsuhashi turned to Velvet to see that she was looking down at the bed. "Velvet, I didn't mean to bring that on. I only wanted to make sure you were okay."

Velvet gripped the bed sheets. "I am okay though, so please…just stop." She looked up at her teammate. "No more babysitting me, no more going against people you think could hurt me when they clearly won't…and no more becoming someone who isn't my friend."

"I…Do you truly believe I've done something so bad…that I wouldn't be considered your friend?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

Velvet's ears drooped and she closed her eyes. "I still do consider you my friend, Yatsu…my brother even, but this has to stop." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Will you be able to remain my fri…no, my brother?"

Yatsuhashi walked over and sat on the ground, since his tall stature allowed him to be able to be at eye level with the rabbit Faunus. "Do you believe in this girl?"

"If you're talking about Weiss, then yes, I believe in her in more ways than one. I care about her, and…I know she cares about me." Velvet looked down at her bed again. "You might wonder why… well, that feeling you get when there's a chance that I could get hurt…you'd act on it to help me. When I think of Weiss…I feel…pain when I imagine what she has to face sometimes."

"Do you mean the White Fang?" Yatsuhashi asked, knowing about the conflicts between the Schnee family and the White Fang.

"That's just one, Yatsuhashi. I don't want to go into detail, since that's Weiss' life. So do you get now why I got upset with you?" Velvet questioned.

The giant placed his hands on his legs and took a breath. "I've already promised to not cause any sort of problem with her, but…I do understand."

"So…is there a way you and Weiss could…I don't know, try to be friends?" Velvet looked hopeful.

"Velvet…I'm sorry, but I can't see myself being friends with a Schnee." Yatsuhashi answered, causing Velvet to frown. "I can say one thing, though. I won't do anything to bother the girl or mention anything about her family."

Velvet sighed, but nodded. "I guess that must be what you and Weiss talked about already…and you probably won't change your mind about it ether?"

Yatsuhashi stood up. "I just don't know, Velvet…Now do you want me to send her over? I know you'd want to see her."

"I…Yes, I'd like to see her." Velvet said as she watched her teammate leave the room.

After a few minutes passed, Weiss walked in. "Velvet…Um, Yatsuhashi said you wanted to see me."

Velvet smiled. "Yeah, um, do you think you could close the door?"

Weiss nodded and closed the door. She walked over and sat down. "What did you and Yatsuhashi talk about?"

"Come on, Weiss. You know what we talked about." Velvet chuckled to lighten the mood.

Weiss scooted her chair over. "Yeah…I do. I'm really sorry, Velvet. I never wanted to cause this much tension for your team."

"Weiss, you didn't do anything wrong, and you know that." Velvet reached her hand out, but Weiss tensed up and pulled away, causing the rabbit Faunus to frown. "O-Oh…right…I'm sorry."

"No…it's just hard to think about." Weiss blushed. "D-Did you…did you mean to do that, or…was it because of the mood."

Velvet blushed as well and reached her hand out again, but Weiss didn't move away that time. The rabbit Faunus placed her hand on Weiss. "I was the one who pushed forward when we kissed…So yes…I meant it."

Weiss got a little closer. "W-We did say…that we wanted to keep the relationship we've had…for how it's been…"

"I know, but…what if I didn't want to?" Velvet asked.

Weiss' heart started racing and she took a breath to keep herself calm. "I've never…thought about girls this way though."

Velvet frowned. "D-Do you want me to stop? I don't want to pressure you."

"Feeling pressure is what I've felt for a long time…this is…this is more like…fear." Weiss admitted.

"Fear? What kind of fear?" Velvet inquired.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you…That's my biggest fear. And…yes, my father wouldn't be…happy with this, but you…it's you that I don't want anything to happen to." Weiss stated.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Weiss. Just look at how our friendship has developed." Velvet reminded.

"Things could change with something like this…And…what of Yatsuhashi? You know how unhappy he would be if…well, you know." Weiss reminded.

"I don't care…It might sound selfish…but damn it…I want us to be happy, not worrying about how other people would feel." Velvet expressed her emotions on the matter.

Weiss was a little surprised by that. "I-I want to…try something…If you're okay with it."

Velvet nodded. "Whatever it is, I trust you."

Weiss felt her heart jump a little at that. Hearing how much she trusted her, made Weiss happy. "T-Thank you…I feel the same way. Um, well…I was going to suggest…we kiss again…you know, to see how we both feel about it, knowing full well that we'd do it."

Velvet's blush reddened. "O-Oh, well if you think it'll help…then…okay."

Weiss nodded and leaned in, but froze for a moment when Velvet held her hand up. "A-Are you absolutely sure you want to?"

"Velvet, I need to know how I feel about this…If you don't want to…I understand." Weiss said.

The rabbit Faunus shook her head. "It's not that…I just wanted to be sure you were okay with it. Um, okay…I'm ready."

Weiss took a breath and leaned in. As soon as she and Velvet were as close as possible to one another's lips, they took a moment to truly think about it. Weiss had the answer and was the one to move in and capture Velvet's lips with her own.

The heiress closed her eyes and moved her hand to the back of Velvet's head. Velvet blushed harder at that and closed her eyes as well. The two continued the kiss, since they parted their lips and Weiss pulled away for a moment, taking a few breaths before she leaned back in and began kissing Velvet again.

 _I…I actually want this…_

Velvet moved her tongue into Weiss' mouth and the heiress took note of that, moveing her tongue to Velvet's. They kissed for another few moments before they pulled away and blushed heavily, taking breaths the entire time.

"W-Weiss…Um…H-How do you feel?" Velvet asked.

"It…was something…I enjoyed…the moment." Weiss admitted and looked away in embarrassment.

Velvet smiled. "I'm…I'm sorry for…you know, moving a little fast with it."

"No, it was nice…but…I still can't be…sure of this. So many things would change." Weiss stated.

"They really would, but…don't you think it would be for the better?" Velvet questioned.

"Maybe. Velvet, I don't want to hurt you…but…may I have some time to think about this? It's…Just happening so fast." Weiss remarked.

Velvet did feel a little pain from that, but understood why Weiss would want to think about it. "Yeah…That doesn't mean you will stay away…right?"

Weiss' eyes widened. "N-No! I wouldn't do that just because of how I feel…I want to help you no matter what."

Velvet smiled "Thank you, Weiss…even if we don't…try this, I'm still glad you and I could still spend time together."

"Y-Yes…well, now would be a good time to get you out of this hospital." Weiss said.

"I would really like that." Velvet remarked.

"Alright, I'll go speak with the doctor and see how much longer you need to stay." Weiss got up from her chair. "Before I go, do you want me to send anyone in?"

"W-Well…I would rather you stay with me instead." Velvet admitted.

Weiss sat back down and nodded. "Let me send a message to Yang." Weiss got her scroll out and did so.

Velvet was staring at the heiress the entire time. She honestly didn't expect to feel the way she did, but she was happy with it. What she said to Yatsuhashi was all true. It hurt to see Weiss fighting back, but losing against everything that fired at her. The White Fang, her father…they were both things Velvet wanted to help Weiss fight back against.

 _Even if we don't end up…together…I'll still fight by your side. You won't ever have to be alone, Weiss._

* * *

 **Still not together, but they know they at least meant to kiss each other.**

 **To JJ- You got the talk between Velvet and Yatsuhashi. And yes, nurse Weiss will be fun to write. Also, glad you think the pacing is going well.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 19. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 20.**


	20. The Book

**I've mentioned this already in one of my other stories, but I feel like mentioning it here too. I'm working with another author by the name of Phoenix Commander. We've already published the first chapter of Pedigree, a Faunus Weiss and Faunus Ruby story. If you can handle the fluff that comes with that, go onto Phoenix Commander's profile to check it out.**

 **Here's chapter 20 everyone.**

* * *

"Ugh, we can finally leave. This place is so damn boring." Yang whined.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "We didn't come to a hospital to have fun." Weiss walked into Velvet's room with the crutches. "Velvet, we have the crutches now and they just said you're okay to leave now."

Velvet smiled. "Thank you for getting the crutches for me, Weiss."

Weiss nodded and brought the crutches over to Velvet. "We might have to wait a bit longer, since we'll need to call a cab. I'd rather you not be moving too much."

"Right, so what time is it by the way?" Velvet inquired.

Yang spoke up. "It's about twelve, so when we get back to Beacon, you'll still have some time to enjoy the day."

"I'll need it…Um…Weiss, could you help me out of bed?" Velvet requested.

Weiss placed the crutches next to the bed and gently lowered Velvet's leg down. The heiress was still saddened when she saw the cast. "Yang, could you go make sure that Coco calls that cab?"

"Gotcha." Yang walked out of the room.

Velvet waited until the door was closed to ask. "Weiss…I was thinking. Should we let someone know about…what we did?"

Weiss blushed and grabbed the crutches. "I-I don't know about that…I still can't be sure about any of this."

"Okay...I understand…I'm sorry for pressuring you." Velvet's ears drooped.

"You're not pressuring me, Velvet." Weiss gently helped Velvet up onto the chair and made sure to keep Velvet's leg on the bed. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little, but don't worry." Velvet said.

Weiss nodded and gave her the crutches. "Do you think you'll be able to walk on one leg while I hold you up?"

"I should be good, Weiss." Velvet slowly got up from the chair and felt Weiss wrap and arm around her waist for support, causing her to blush. "T-Thank you."

Weiss blushed as well. "Y-You're welcome." The heiress walked Velvet over to the door, making sure to keep Velvet's leg from hitting the floor. "Um, before we go…I want you to know that I'll be doing my best to be in your room to help you during your recovery. I'll try to bring food, help around your room, whatever you need."

Velvet giggled. "You don't need to do so much for me, Weiss. I'll be okay."

"Sorry, but not needing to, and wanting to help are different." Weiss stated and opened the door. "And besides, I'll still need to make sure to take you to that spot outside every now and then…that is, if you're going to be well enough to go out there."

Velvet nodded. "Of course I'd like to. I just hope it doesn't take long for my leg to recover."

Weiss frowned. "I'll make sure to ask for some pain relief before we go. To be honest, I believe they'll already give you a bottle to take to Beacon."

Yang ran over. "Coco called, and the cab will be here in a few minutes." She got on the other side of Velvet and helped her out as well. "So, are you feeling any better, Velvet?"

"I'm doing a lot better, but I honestly just wanna go back home." Velvet answered.

"Home? Do you mean your mom's place?" Yang asked while she and Weiss were walking Velvet over to the others.

"No. Beacon's our home." Velvet smiled.

Weiss thought about what Velvet said. "I…I agree with that…Beacon is our home now." Yang chuckled and Weiss glared at her. "What's so funny, Yang?!"

"I was just thinking about how I said that to Rubes when we were on the airship going to Beacon. I think about our home back at Patch…and I do miss it, but seeing how it's been so far, well…besides yesterday. It's been awesome." Yang said.

Velvet nodded. "It truly has." Velvet winced in pain. "Ouch."

Weiss stopped and she started freaking out a bit. "A-Are you okay? Yang, help me get her on the chair!"

Velvet shook her head. "Weiss, I'm okay…Really. I just felt some pain in my head, but it's passed."

"Are you sure? We can easily get you back in the room and-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, she's good." Yang assured.

"S-Sorry…I was just a little worried." Weiss blushed, and looked over to see Coco standing in front of them. "C-Coco…Um…Were you there the whole time?"

Coco crossed her arms and smirked. "What do you think, Weiss?"

Weiss groaned. "It's not my fault that I got worried about that…She still has a headache."

Coco nodded and handed Weiss the bottle of pain relief. "I asked for it, and the nurse said she was going to give you one anyway. She got it from the hospital's pharmacy, so try not to lose it."

Weiss rolled her eyes and took the bottle with her free hand. "I wouldn't be so careless with this. Now, is that cab almost here?"

"I'll go check." Coco ran outside to look for the cab.

Yatsuhashi walked over to them. "Velvet, are the crutches okay?"

Velvet nodded. "They are…Did Coco make sure to call for two cabs? I doubt we'll all fit in one."

"Yes, I was making sure she did that…Did you want me to be in the other one?" Yatsuhashi asked, though he already knew what Velvet was going to say.

"I…I don't know. We'll decide when they get here." Velvet answered.

Yatsuhashi nodded and walked back over to sit next to Fox, who said. "Have you decided on what you'll be doing next?" Fox whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Yatsuhashi whispered back.

"You know what I mean. Are you just going to go back to Beacon and act like nothing's happened?" Fox questioned.

"No…That isn't exactly a choice I can make, Fox. As long as Weiss doesn't do anything to cause Velvet pain…then I can leave her be." Yatsuhashi explained.

"I guess that's good enough for now." Fox sighed and got up from his chair to walk over to Velvet. "Hey, Vel. We're almost home free."

Velvet smiled. "It's going to be nice when I can lay down in a room I'm comfortable with. The room here isn't bad, but it just felt a little…I don't know."

"You didn't like the different surroundings. I got that once when I visited a friend of mine when I was a kid. It was the first time I spent a night there and I couldn't sleep because everything was so different around me." Fox explained how Velvet was feeling was normal.

"Oh…I think I did feel that way the first night at Beacon. After that though, it felt right to be there." Velvet said.

Fox patted Velvet's shoulder gently. "It's right because you deserve to be there."

"Fox…thank you." Velvet looked over at Yatsuhashi and muttered. "I wish Yatsuhashi thought the same way as you do." Weiss, Yang and Fox heard that.

Yang spoke up. "Hey, don't think about him. He just doesn't get how much of a badass you are."

"Even though I personally would've worded it differently, Yang is right. You know I've seen you fight, and you're amazing." Weiss blushed at the thought that got in her head. "I…I have nothing against Ruby…but…I would've been happy if I had you as a partner."

Velvet blushed as well. "O-Oh, w-well…I would've too if we were in the same year at the time…"

Yang raised an eyebrow at that. "Do you two need a minute?"

Weiss blushed harder. "N-No! We were just expressing how great we both are as huntresses in training."

Yang snickered. "You have a lot of confidence about that, princess. Maybe you and I need to spar to prove how tough you really are."

"I won't have time to spar with you, Yang. Velvet is going to need some help during her recovery, and I've already volunteered to be the one to help her." Weiss explained.

Yang shrugged. "Eh, we can put a rain check on that, or we can even spar during one of Goodwitch's classes."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you brute. Just try not to whine when you lose."

"Oh, so now you've got some words, huh? Okay, I'll be ready to take you on when the day comes." Yang smirked. "Actually, semblances, or no semblances?"

Weiss sighed. "Yang, this is not the time to talk about that. Keeping Velvet in one spot is not the smartest thing to do. Now move."

"O-Oh…right." Yang and Weiss began to move towards the exit.

Coco ran back over. "We got one of the cabs here now, but the other one will be here in about five minutes. Obviously Vel is getting in this cab, so who else is coming?"

Velvet spoke up. "Um…Weiss can…"

Weiss blushed and Coco nodded. "Alright, Weiss, get her over there. Anyone else you want in that cab, Vel?"

Velvet looked over her shoulder to see Yatsuhashi, and then she looked back to Coco. "Um…I don't know…I guess you and Yang."

Yang whispered to Coco. "I kinda feel bad for Fox."

Coco whispered back. "I'll stay with those two. You just look after Vel for me, okay."

Yang nodded and she helped Velvet to the car with Weiss. "Princess, we'll be going with Velvet. Coco is gonna stay back with Fox and Yatsu."

Velvet spoke up. "I…kind of feel bad about this."

"What do you feel bad about?" Weiss asked.

"When…I looked at Yatsuhashi…I thought about how I didn't want him in the car with you, Weiss." Velvet's ears drooped and Yang opened the back door.

"Velvet, would you rather Yatsuhashi go with you instead of me? Thinking about it…I don't want you to feel so worried about it." Weiss offered.

"No, I want you here, Weiss." Velvet said.

Yang spoke up. "We're already here, Weiss, so we can't exactly go back."

"I…Alright, fine. Yang, please make sure to keep Velvet held up while I go speak to the driver." Weiss said.

Yang nodded and Weiss slowly moved herself away from Velvet, making sure Yang is able to keep her up. "Relax, princess, I got her. Right, Velvet?"

"Yeah, I'm okay right now." Velvet said while keeping her one leg from touching the ground.

Weiss walked over to driver's window and gently tapped it to have him roll it down. Once he did so, Weiss said. "My friend has a cast on her leg. Is there any way to give her more room to keep her leg off from the ground?"

The driver nodded. "I can move the seats back a bit."

"Thank you, sir." Weiss walked over and helped Velvet into the car after the driver got the seat in the back to have more room. "Velvet, take it slow, okay."

Velvet took a breath and slowly sat down, making sure she kept her leg up as much as she could. "It's a little tough to do this."

Weiss thought about how to help and snapped her fingers. "I got it. Here, this should help." She brought out a glyph underneath Velvet's leg to keep it up.

The driver jumped a bit at that. "Whoa, why are you using that in the car?"

"S-Sorry…Um, please let it stay. Her leg needs to stay raised so she doesn't put pressure on it." Weiss begged to keep her glyph up.

"Ugh, fine, but this thing better not break anything in my car, or you're paying for the damages." The driver warned.

"Don't worry. My glyph won't cause any damage." Weiss assured as she sat on the right of Velvet. "When's the airship supposed to take off for Beacon today?"

"I could call Ruby to see if she can talk with Ozpin about that." Yang offered as she took her seat on the left of the rabbit Faunus.

"Wait, we don't even know if there's an airship to take us back?" Weiss resisted the urge to scream at her teammate. The cab driver started the car and began his way to where the airships would be.

"Look, I'm pretty sure there's gonna be an airship to take us back to Beacon as soon as possible." Yang got her scroll out. "I'm gonna send a message to Rubes instead here."

Weiss sighed and felt Velvet's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure waiting somewhere close won't be so bad. I mean, I would love to be home, but I can't wait a bit longer."

"I suppose that gives the others time to catch up, but I still wish we could just be there already." Weiss looked over at Yang. "Any answer back?"

"Yeah, Rubes is gonna go see what she can do. It might not even be that long if she mentions that we have an injured huntress in training with us." Yang said.

Weiss looked out the window and thought about what she was even going to do when they got to Beacon. Between what happened at the hospital, and how she's going to help Velvet through her recovery, Weiss felt terrified.

 _We kissed…a few times. This is a bad idea…help-…No…No. How could I even say something like that?! I want to help her and that's all that matters. No kissing, just helping out a friend…that I kissed…_

Velvet wanted to ask what Weiss was staring at, but she left it alone. She felt like calling her mother to talk to her about what happened at the hospital, but she didn't want to lose Weiss' trust. She decided to lay her head back and close her eyes to get some more rest while they were being driven.

* * *

"Velvet…Velvet are you awake yet? We're here." Velvet heard Weiss' voice and slowly opened her eyes.

She looked to her right and saw the heiress with a small smile on her face. Velvet yawned and saw that the car was stopped. "Hmm? Oh, you're right. We are here."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, dozing off like that will get you through a car ride, no problem."

"We'll need to take her out slowly, sir." Weiss said to the driver. "Oh, and how much do I owe you for the ride here?"

"You don't need to pay me anything. That one girl paid me when she ran over to ask if I was the one picking you all up." The driver said.

Weiss knew he meant Coco and thought about how she dodged a bullet on not having to pay with her dad's money. "Oh, okay then." Weiss opened the door and slowly helped Velvet out of the car. Before Weiss got the rabbit Faunus fully out of the car, she said. "I…May have an idea to help with the wait, but…it might be stupid."

Yang grinned when she heard that. "Princess is gonna do something stupid? Wow, now this I need to see."

Weiss groaned. "Quiet already, Yang." She sighed. "I can have you be placed on one of my glyphs so you don't have to walk to the airship."

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "You mean you can carry me on one?"

"Well, as long as I keep my focus on the glyph like I was in the car, then yes." Weiss answered.

"But you were looking out the window at one point. Wouldn't break your concentration?" Velvet asked.

"That one was a smaller glyph, so I barely need to acknowledge it." Weiss explained.

Yang got out on the other side, and brought out the crutches. "Let's get her out of the car before we get your plan started."

Weiss nodded and Yang handed one of the crutches to Velvet. Once Weiss got her out entirely, she and Yang both got on her sides to help her up. "Can you still hold onto the other crutch?"

Velvet nodded and Yang handed it to her. She took it and they began to walk, saying bye to the cab driver as he drove off.

"Okay, we can walk the rest of the way, which is like not even a block, or try your idea." Yang said to Weiss.

"N-Never mind what I said…It's too risky with how hurt Velvet is right now. I'd rather not cause more-." Weiss was cut off when Velvet stopped walking, causing the two to stop. "V-Velvet, why'd you stop?"

"You were about to blame yourself again…Why?" Velvet's ears were drooping.

"I-It was an accident…I just-." Weiss was interrupted again.

"Do you still blame yourself, Weiss?" Velvet asked, and Yang could feel the small amount of tension rising.

"Hold on, you two. Let's just get to the airships before we talk about this." Yang suggested.

"No. There's a bench over there." Velvet pointed out. Weiss and Yang looked to where she pointed and brought her over, being careful with her leg. Weiss made sure to keep another glyph up to keep Velvet's leg on it. "Ugh…That still hurts a bit. Anyways…Are you still blaming yourself?" She asked Weiss.

"I don't know…Maybe…Yes…" Weiss answered in different ways.

Yang sighed. "Prin-…Weiss, you really shouldn't do that. You weren't the one to hit her with a car."

"I'm not trying to blame myself again…It just slipped out and…I don't know, I guess I just thought about it a bit." Weiss looked over where the airships were to pick people up, though she couldn't tell which one lead to Beacon. "Look, we need to start moving again. One of those could be the ride to Beacon."

"Not until I get you to stop blaming yourself." Velvet said.

Weiss sighed. "I thought we all agreed that getting to Beacon is-."

"Please." Velvet said one word.

Weiss looked at the pleading look in her eyes. She hated seeing Velvet like that, because it just brought out how upset she was about the whole thing. Weiss took a breath and got something from the small bag she wears on her back.

The heiress got out a small book, and a pen, causing Yang to raise an eyebrow. "I didn't know you carried those around."

Weiss sat down next to Velvet and looked into her eyes. "This is something I want to say and put down in this book to show you that I won't blame myself anymore." The heiress opened the small book and Velvet saw the few things she already had written down.

"Weiss…What exactly is this book for?" Velvet asked.

The heiress frowned a little and said nothing, though she made sure to turn slightly to not have Velvet or Yang see what she was writing in it. She turned to an empty page and wrote out Velvet's name. Next to it she wrote,

 _She is an amazing friend, the girl who saved me from myself, and someone who I'd never hurt._

Weiss took a breath and showed only Velvet what she wrote, causing the rabbit Faunus to smile and Weiss to blush.

Yang spoke up. "What? I can't see what you wrote, princess?"

Weiss closed the book and shook her head. "Privacy is a thing, Yang. And I would hope that you'd be able to respect that."

"Well yeah, I can respect that, but it didn't seem like you wrote much." Yang pointed out.

Weiss stood up and put the pen and small book back in her bag. "How much I wrote is irrelevant." She helped Velvet up, who still had her crutches with her, so it wasn't too much work to do so. "Yang, come on."

Yang nodded and helped Velvet up as well. "I'll leave that alone, princess, so don't worry."

"Thank you. Now let's go see if any of those airships can take us to Beacon." Weiss suggested, and the blonde nodded.

They walked Velvet over, but none of their surroundings or what they were doing was on Velvet's mind. She could only think about the small book that Weiss wrote in and wondered more about it. She didn't want to pry though, so she stayed quiet about it and let the two walk her over.

* * *

 **That book might be very important…or maybe not. Anyways, I'll be trying to get some things going a little faster here. I just felt I took a long time to get them out of the hospital.**

 **To JJ- At this point, Weiss would definitely go to Velvet for support on something that bothered her. I'm gonna work on her expanding on that though, so that she can also trust other people as well. And yes, nurse Weiss is gonna be cute to write.**

 **I hoped you al enjoyed chapter 20. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 21.**


	21. Don't Threaten Her!

**Here's chapter 21 everyone.**

* * *

Yang snickered when she tapped Weiss' shoulder. "Princess…Time to get up already."

Weiss groaned, and moved her hand to try and move Yang away. "Let me sleep for five more minutes, Yang."

Velvet giggled. "But the airship just landed, Weiss."

Weiss eyes shot open and she looked at Yang, who had a grin on her face. "W-What are you staring at?" Yang pointed to her chin, making Weiss raise an eyebrow. She moved a hand to feel her own chin and felt the drool that was on it, causing Weiss to blush in embarrassment.

Yang chuckled. "Wow, I never thought you drooled on yourself while sleeping, Weiss. You're lucky Velvet made sure I didn't take a picture, or I would've had some pretty good blackmail material."

Weiss glared at the blonde. "If that would've happened, you wouldn't be alive to use that."

"Whoa, threatening a teammate, princess? Not cool." Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes and stood up. "Be quiet and help Velvet up."

"I can try to get up on my own, Weiss." Velvet said, and tried to get up, but felt Weiss hold her arm suddenly. "Weiss."

"You literally just got let out of the hospital a few hours ago. Don't try to rush through everything, and please let me help." Weiss said.

Velvet sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just didn't want to look like I can't do anything. I…spoke with Yatsuhashi before about that. Being this way is only going to make things harder to prove my point."

"Prove what point?" Yang said as she got to the other side of Velvet.

"When I spoke to Yatsuhashi, I made it clear that I didn't like how he was treating me like I was defenseless. I don't mind help, but…I don't know. I guess just the fact that I just told him how I felt about that, sort of make me feel like I said it for nothing." Velvet explained as she stood up with the support from Weiss and Yang.

"This is different though." Weiss stated. "You're injured, and really. No one besides Yatsuhashi would treat you that way."

Velvet let out small smile. "If anyone does…am I allowed to spar with them to show them how it's done?"

Weiss smiled at that. "Of course, but I'd let to watch."

Yang spoke up. "Hmm, maybe after princess and I have our one on one, you and I could spar too, Velvet."

"I wouldn't mind that…though sparring won't be for some time." Velvet's ears drooped at how she wasn't going to be able to do much at school.

Weiss walked Velvet out of the airship with Yang. "Velvet, I'll make sure everything goes well during your recovery so you won't have to wait long."

"Thank you, Weiss." Velvet looked over at Beacon and sighed in relief. "Finally, home."

Yang nodded. "Yup, we're home now. So, should we bring her to her dorm, or the infirmary to make sure she's okay, Weiss?"

"I think it would be best to not let Velvet wait any longer, unless you'd like to go." Weiss said to Velvet.

Velvet shook her head. "I've been stuck in that room for too long. If I'm going to be stuck in a room, I'd rather it be one that I've lived in for some time."

"Okay." Weiss nodded and with the help from Yang, they headed out to Team CFVY's dorm.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be here soon?" Ruby asked Blake.

"I believe so. Yang did message us about them getting on the airship not too long ago, though it seems that Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi will be coming a bit later, since they couldn't catch the airship in time." Blake replied.

Ruby sighed as she got out of her bed, and headed to the door. "I'm gonna go see if I can find them."

"Hold on. Why did you sigh there for a moment?" Blake inquired.

"With everything that happened, I don't know…I just felt so useless." Ruby admitted.

"Hmm? Ruby, exactly how do you feel useless? No one could've stopped that car from hitting Velvet." Blake stated.

"Not just that…I…I spoke with Weiss about some things. Honestly, it went…well." Ruby walked back over and sat on Weiss' bed. "Remember when you, Weiss and I met each other for the first time?"

Blake nodded. "You sneezed on her, and exploded."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah. I kind of thought about how much I wanted to make it up to her, and how she seemed to be…well…not happy to be around people, or even talk to them."

"I remember." Blake hated thinking of how she spoke to Weiss that day, even though she didn't regret the hate she has for Weiss' father.

"I've tried getting her to open up…and I couldn't. I did tell you about that one time she got me coffee, but still…I feel like I could never help my partner with anything..." Ruby frowned.

"Ruby, you just said that you spoke with her at the hospital. And it looked to me that she wasn't as depressed afterwards." Blake reminded.

"It wasn't just me who got through to her." Ruby fell back on her bed, and looked up at her own from Weiss'. "Do you think Weiss would be better off with having Velvet as her partner?"

"First of all, that wouldn't be possible for a first and second year student to be partners. And second, no, she wouldn't. Velvet was the person to…get through to Weiss. We know that, but that doesn't mean you can't be a good partner for Weiss as well. Honestly, it really doesn't sound like you when you say something like that, Ruby." Blake said.

"I…I just want to prove I can be a great leader for you guys. I'm not really doing that when I can't get my own partner to trust me." Ruby closed her eyes.

"Weiss does trust you, Ruby…even if she is a bit more vocal about some things, and you know that while you are the leader of our team, that doesn't mean you have to solve all of our problems." Blake noted.

Ruby opened her eyes and sat up. "Even if that's true, I want to try to help when I can, but how can I do anything if every time I try, it just doesn't help?"

Blake sighed and stood up. "You can continue to question yourself, or you can go find Weiss with me."

Ruby blinked in confusion at that. "H-Huh?"

"I'm suggesting speaking with Weiss about this, instead of questioning yourself. Don't you think that's a better plan?" Blake asked.

Ruby looked to the door. "Do you really think she'd even want to see me right now? I mean, she's probably busy helping Velvet."

"Well she might not even be here yet, but besides that, I don't see any reason why Weiss wouldn't want to see you." Blake answered.

Ruby got out of bed, and walked to the door. "Alright, let's go find them, but I still don't think Weiss would be free to talk, with how Velvet is right now." She opened the door, revealing Nora and Ren. "Whoa…Um…hi?"

"Hey, Ruby!" Nora greeted. "We were just wondering if they got here yet." Nora looked past Ruby's shoulder, but was a little disappointed when she didn't see Weiss or Yang. "Aw, I guess they haven't."

"No, but they'll probably be here soon." Blake said as she walked out into the hall, and closing the door behind her. "Is Jaune and Pyrrha in the dorm?"

"Nope, Jaune went to go train a bit, and I think Pyrrha is helping him." Nora said.

Ren spoke up. "Are you two going over to the airships to see if they've arrived?"

Before Ruby could answer, she got a message on her scroll. "Oh, Yang just said they left the airship. They're gonna be over at Team CFVY's dorm. Let's meet them there."

The others nodded and made their way over to Team CFVY's dorm.

* * *

Velvet looked around the halls as she was being walked over to her dorm, thinking about how some people would know that she was injured. "Um…Could we get there a little faster?"

"Huh? Why are you in a hurry, Velvet? Is your leg hurting, or do you have a headache again?" Weiss frantically asked while still walking.

"N-No, I was just…thinking about how people are staring." Velvet frowned.

Yang wanted to yell at the people who were staring, but she didn't get the chance, since she heard her teammate yell. "Do you all not have something better to do?!"

The students were a little shocked by the sudden outburst and turned away, though a few students muttered some things about the heiress being a jerk.

Weiss paid no attention to that, since her main priority, was getting Velvet back to her room.

"Wow…I honestly didn't see that coming, prin…Weiss." Yang admitted.

"Well if those dunces would stop being so nosy, then I wouldn't have needed to yell like that." Weiss remarked.

"Yeah, who knows who else will have to listen to your annoying voice next." Cardin suddenly said when they rounded the corner.

Weiss turned around and saw the brown haired boy turn the corner. "Excuse me, but what do you even want?"

Velvet was turned around as well, and her eyes widened when she saw Cardin. "You were the one who was bullying that boy." Velvet started to grow a bit angry at the boy.

"And you're the nosy Faunus who decided to rat me out…So, it looks like you managed to get yourself pretty messed up." Cardin smirked, and Velvet felt her anger being replaced by shame.

Yang glared at the boy. "What's it to you, huh?"

"Oh nothing…I'm just not surprised that a rat like you managed to get so messed up." Cardin laughed.

"What did you say?!" Weiss yelled.

Cardin crossed his arms. "You heard me…though it's kinda weird to see a Schnee getting mad about something like this."

Weiss was taken aback by that. "Y-You don't know anything. So stop acting like you do."

"I know enough, Schnee. Honestly, I kinda like how your dad runs things. Faunus don't really know what they have. All they do is complain about how unfair things are…idiots." Cardin grinned.

Velvet spoke up. "Someone like you couldn't be a huntsman…"

"What?" Cardin questioned.

"You don't know a thing of how the world works. All you can ever do is make other people feel bad, and hurt them. Just for your own amusement…It makes me sick." Velvet stated.

Cardin pulled his mace out. "You know…You have quite the mouth on you…Maybe I should fix that."

Weiss' eyes widened at how the boy threatened Velvet, so she whispered to Yang. "Take Velvet…and get to the dorm."

"What?" Yang whispered back.

"Just go…This dunce needs to understand how stupid he is." Weiss said in the same hushed tone.

Velvet whispered as well. "What if he-?"

"Don't worry about me, Velvet…This dunce is barely a problem, but I don't want him coming after you with your leg like that…And no, I'm not insinuating that you can't fight back. I would just rather deal with him myself." Weiss assured.

Yang did her best to keep Velvet standing when Weiss slowly moved away from them. She took the rabbit Faunus away, since she knew Weiss would be too worried about Velvet.

"So, Schnee…Are you really about to fight me to protect the Faunus?" Cardin questioned.

"Her name is Velvet…Now, are you just going to stand there like a buffoon, or are you going to try and strike me down at some point?" Weiss challenged.

Cardin growled and charged at Weiss, with his mace. Weiss raised her right hand to bring up a glyph, right in front of the boy. "What the heck?! Oh, so you're just gonna hide behind this thing…Okay. Well I can play your game." He started bashing at the glyph.

Weiss shook her head. "And this is why Velvet was right about you not becoming a huntsman…Even my brute of a teammate has better strategy than you."

"That's a lot of talk for someone staying behind a shield!" Cardin continued to hit the glyph with his mace.

Weiss chuckled to herself, and brought out a second glyph under Cardin's feet, though he didn't notice. "You should look down for a moment."

Cardin did so, but couldn't process what he was looking at for too long, since Weiss used her glyph to shoot the boy up against the ceiling. He gasped in pain when his head hit the ceiling, but Weiss wasn't done. Before he could fall back to the ground, she used jumped up and used a glyph to propel herself forward, and kicked Cardin on the way down, sending him to the ground with the added momentum of the kick.

When he skidded across the ground, Cardin growled and imbued his mace with red dust. He threw his mace at Weiss when the heiress landed on the ground, but the heiress blocked it with a glyph, though the explosion of the red dust imbued mace hitting the glyph made Weiss fall on her back.

Weiss was stunned by the explosion, so she couldn't prepare for the boy to grab her by the neck. "Not so tough now, eh?" He smirked and slammed her against the wall. "You're about to learn about what happens when you mess with me."

Weiss struggled against the boy's grip on her neck, attempting to kick him off, but to no avail. She felt sudden pain when Cardin kneed her in the stomach.

"Ha, see…I knew you weren't tough. After I deal with you, I think I'll go add on to that Faunus' injuries." Cardin said. Weiss' eyes widened at that, causing her to kick wildly again. "You won't be able to do anything, so just stop already. You're embarrassing yourself."

Weiss clenched her teeth and a closed her eyes. She felt something, and suddenly, Cardin was on the ground, and she fell. The heiress opened her eyes and frantically looked around for who had helped her, but she saw no one. "W-What?"

Cardin slowly sat up and looked around as well. "Who the hell thinks they could attack me like that?!"

Weiss shook her head, and turned her attention to Cardin. "I don't know who, or what that was…but I'm not done with you if you still think threatening Velvet, or anyone is okay." She growled.

Cardin got up and glared at the heiress. "What's your deal, Schnee? You of all people should hate these damn animals."

Weiss clenched her fist. "They are not animals! Stop thinking that way for one second, and see how much you hurt people when you say something like that!" Cardin ran at the heiress again, ready to punch her, but Weiss didn't let him. She yet again used a glyph to run and kick him to the ground again. "You know…You're just embarrassing yourself." Weiss mocked the boy.

Cardin got up again, picked up his mace and rolled his eyes. "You know what…screw this. I don't need to listen to what a Schnee has to say about those animals." He turned and walked away from Weiss.

The heiress wanted to use a glyph to stop him. She truly did, but held it back when she realized it wouldn't do her any good. Weiss sighed and ran the other direction to catch up to Yang and Velvet.

* * *

"D-Do you think she's okay?" Velvet asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Weiss is fine, Velvet. She'll come running around that corner any minute now." Yang assured.

Instead of Weiss, they both saw Ruby, Blake, Nora and Ren turn the corner. "Yang! Velvet!' Ruby exclaimed and ran over to try and hug them, but stopped when she realized that Velvet was still in some pain. "Oh…Right, no hugging."

Velvet smiled. "It's okay, Ruby. Just try not to move my leg, and it'll be fine."

Ruby nodded and gave the rabbit Faunus a gentle hug, and then looked around, a little confused at something. "Hey, where's Weiss?"

"She had to go deal with an idiot." Yang answered.

Blake spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I said, she's dealing with an idiot who had some crap to say to Velvet. Honestly, I'm a little jealous that she gets to beat the crap out of Cardin." Yang said.

"Cardin Winchester?" Blake growled. "He's a bully."

Velvet nodded. "I've seen how he can be…I just wish I didn't have this cast on."

Nora walked over. "Hey, if Weiss doesn't do it, can I break his leg? It won't be that bad…as long as I keep it to one leg."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Nora, you'd get in trouble for assaulting another student."

"Aw, but Weiss is getting to. Why can't I hurt him?" Nora asked.

Ren sighed, and Weiss walked around the corner. "Oh…You're all here."

They turned around and saw Weiss, so Ruby ran up to her. "Weiss! Did you beat that guy up?"

"You know about that?" Weiss asked, though she looked over at Yang and Velvet, realizing they must've told them.

Ruby nodded. "Wait, you don't have your weapon."

"I didn't need it. I had my glyphs. He decided to walk off when I knocked him down one last time, so if he ever tries to do something stupid, I'll just remind him of how today went." Weiss walked over to Velvet. "Are you feeling okay, Velvet?"

Velvet smiled. "I'm okay, but after all that's happened, I just wanna get in the room and rest on my bed."

Weiss nodded. "Do you have your scroll on you?"

"Uh…Actually, I think Coco might have it." Velvet said. "Wait, actually, with how this works, I can just give you the password on your scroll to open the door."

Weiss walked over and used her scroll on the door after Velvet gave her the password. "Come on, Yang. Get her in the room."

"Right." Yang walked Velvet in the room and looked around. "Which one is your bed, Velvet?"

"That one." She pointed at her bed and Yang walked her over to it.

Weiss and Yang helped her onto the bed. The heiress made sure the pillow was comfy enough and got the pillows from the other beds. "Here, these pillows should be good for you to lay your leg on." She put the pillows under Velvet's leg and Yang gently lowered it down on them.

Velvet winced in pain. "Ouch…It still kind of hurts, but this is a lot better with pillows. Thank you, Weiss."

Weiss smiled and felt Ruby tap her shoulder, so she turned to her. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

"Um…is it okay if we talked?" Ruby requested.

Weiss looked to Velvet. "I'll be right back, Velvet. Yang, stay with her while I speak with Ruby."

Yang nodded, and Weiss walked outside the room with her partner. "What did you want to talk about, Ruby?"

"A few things…so can we talk in our dorm?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed. "Fine, but I don't want to take too much time on this."

"I promise it won't take long." Ruby assured, and the two headed to their dorm.

* * *

 **I don't know how long I should have her leg recovery go for to be honest, but I'll figure something out. I also wonder if anyone caught what I had in this chapter.  
**

 **To JJ- Well, I'm glad you thought so. I just felt like I was dragging on, but some of you guys have expressed that it was a good amount of chapters for it, so I won't complain. And yes, more of those two being together will come. I just want to make sure the pacing on how they feel is right. Also glad you liked Pedigree.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 21. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 22.**


	22. This Isn't Like You

**Here's chapter 22 everyone.**

* * *

When Weiss and Ruby got to the dorm, the heiress walked to her bed and straightened out the sheets before she would sit. Once she did so, she sat down on her bed. "Alright, Ruby, what is it that you wanted to speak about?"

Ruby went over to Blake's bed, and sat down on it. "How did you and Velvet get to be…how you are?"

Weiss blushed at first. "What do you mean, how we are?"

"You know…How you two became friends, and how you talk to each other a lot. How did that happen?" Ruby asked again.

"Oh…Well we just talked…a lot. I mean, you were there that time in Professor Port's classroom when I wasn't in the greatest of moods." Weiss sighed at the memory, since it was one that she hated, and could look back on. "Velvet…continued reaching out to try and help me, when it was easier to just ignore me like I wasn't there."

Ruby frowned when she heard that. "You thought about that before? The part about people ignoring you, I mean."

Weiss nodded. "It was a sort of…defense mechanism…If that makes sense. I thought about how if people ignored me…they couldn't hurt me…I was wrong in so many ways, Ruby."

"Did…the feeling of being ignored hurt you more?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, so instead of letting people ignore me, I would give them a reason to stay away entirely. Velvet taught me that wasn't a good way to live." Weiss chuckled. "And of course I didn't try to listen at first, but she just kept trying."

Ruby was honestly shocked at how much the heiress changed in recent times. "Wow, Weiss…I don't know what to say."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby looked down, and felt like she was a failure. "That's what I mean. I don't know what to say to…do what Velvet did. I wanted to make it up to you that day, Weiss…You remember, right? The first day we met. I felt like I really messed up…so I…said something later that day…and I feel awful about it."

"What did you say?" Weiss inquired.

"I…I called you a negative friend…I didn't mean to…I was just thinking about how the day went." Ruby tried explaining.

Weiss sighed. "Ruby…what even is a negative friend?"

Ruby blinked. "Wait…You don't sound mad. Why aren't you mad?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Did you want me to be mad?"

"N-No! That's the opposite of what I want, Weiss. We're partners, and I haven't done much to help you." Ruby frowned.

Weiss sighed, and got up from her bed. She walked to Ruby and flicked her forehead, causing the younger leader to yelp a bit. "You are ridiculous sometimes, Ruby Rose."

Ruby rubbed her forehead. "W-What?"

"You are…how do I say this? Oh…Yes, I believe I said you were childish, dim-witted, and hyperactive…but I've never really seen you like this before. It worries me, Ruby." Weiss said.

"It…worries you?" Ruby felt confused.

"Yes, it worries me. I can't say I understand what's making you seem…not yourself. You said one thing though…Is it about me?" Weiss guessed.

"I…It's about how Velvet was the one to…get you to open up…and I still don't feel like you do that with us." Ruby shook her head. "And…I don't want to force you to be that way with us, but…"

"Ruby…It isn't that simple, but…that doesn't mean you should feel obligated to get someone to do something like that." Weiss said.

"I don't feel obligated…Yang said something to me before we went to initiation…She mentioned how I should try to meet new people, and learn to work with them." Ruby remarked.

"That…sounds like something I should've tried doing myself when I first got here." Weiss frowned.

Ruby noticed her partner was frowning, and felt guilt. "No…I didn't want you to be reminded of that…I'm sorry."

"Stop, Ruby…This really isn't like you." Weiss stated.

Ruby stood up, and walked to the window. "Weiss…if Ozpin let you decide on a new partner…would you pick Velvet if he let you?"

Weiss thought about how she actually thought about that before, but hearing Ruby ask about it made her feel bad. "I…Ruby, you're my partner, so don't try to get rid of me that easily."

Ruby turned to the heiress. "I'm not trying to make you change partners. I just want to know if you would."

"No, Ruby. I wouldn't want to change partners. Now, you are going to sit down, and explain what the big deal is, with Velvet being the one to get me to be less…me." Weiss said, and helped her partner to Blake's bed.

"We don't have to talk about this anymore, Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss shook her head. "You're not getting out of this that easy, Ruby." She sat on her bed, and looked across the room at her partner. "I'm sitting. You're sitting, so let's talk."

Ruby sighed. "I thought you wanted to get this done as soon as possible, Weiss."

"I did say that, yes, but I'm not blind to what your attitude." Weiss said. "Ruby, this…whatever it is. Are you trying to ask me to speak with you about the things Velvet and I talk about?"

"K-Kind of…I want to get to know all of you guys. It was just, Yang, and dad when I lived in Patch. I did go to signal, but I never really talked to a lot of people there." Ruby looked at her partner, with some hope in her eyes. "I still don't know a lot about Blake either…so…maybe one day we could all talk like how you and Velvet do."

Weiss frowned, since she had to say what she needed to say. "Ruby…I appreciate how much you've done to help, but…I don't know if I'd be willing to speak about all that stuff just yet…It's complicated." Ruby felt that hope she had, fade away, but Weiss spoke up again before Ruby could. "That doesn't mean I won't ever talk to you guys…I just need time to feel more comfortable…I hope you understand, Ruby."

"D-Do you really mean it?" Ruby asked.

"I'll at least promise to try, Ruby. It's not the easiest thing in the world for someone to just, tell others their about their lives." Weiss stated.

"I know, but…we don't have to talk about something too serious if we do talk." Ruby suddenly thought about what Weiss told her the first day they met. She chuckled at the thought. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I stand by what I said about you being childish."

"Someone has to be on the team, right." Ruby giggled.

"And there's the dim-wit I met on the first day…So, are you feeling better now?" Weiss inquired.

"Yeah…I still feel like some things could be a bit different…but I won't make you do something you wouldn't want to do." Ruby assured.

"Like I said," Weiss got up. "I'll need time to feel a bit more comfortable, but that doesn't mean I won't ever speak with you about…some things. Now then, we should probably head back. I don't want to make Yang take care of Velvet all day…I still need to be there."

Ruby nodded, and stood up. "Okay, Weiss…and thanks."

Weiss smiled at that, and walked out of the room with her partner.

* * *

"Do you think Weiss and Ruby are okay?" Velvet inquired, clearly worried about them.

"They're fine, just as long as Ruby doesn't remind Weiss about the whistle." Yang closed her eyes at the anger Weiss had, the second day Ruby decided to use the whistle.

"It couldn't have been that bad. I mean it sounds like Ruby just wanted to wake her up." Velvet said.

Yang chuckled at the thought. "Yeah, that's not how Weiss saw it…and neither were Blake and I. It was so loud, that I'm surprised Weiss didn't try to kill Ruby on the spot"

Velvet giggled at that. "Hey…Yang, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Yang said.

"Well…I-I was thinking about…No…Never mind. Forger I said anything." Velvet stopped herself, since she was too shy to continue.

Yang shook her head. "You're hesitating. What's up, Velvet? You can tell me, unless you'd feel better about talking to Coco, about whatever it is that's bothering you."

Velvet sighed. "It's not who I would speak to about this, it's if I should speak about this. I made a promise that I wouldn't…"

"A promise, huh? Well what about Weiss? You know with how you've both been, she'd keep whatever it is a secret. Not that I wouldn't, but I know you probably trust her with a lot more stuff then the rest of us." Yang said, causing the rabbit Faunus to blush. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing by the way."

"W-Well…The thing is…Weiss is the one I promised not to tell anyone." Velvet said.

"Oh, well I won't make you tell me, but if it does still bother you later, maybe you can ask Weiss to let me know. I'm sure it isn't something I can't know." Yang remarked.

"It really depends on a few things, Yang…Like how Weiss would be if I said anything…She'd be mad at me." Velvet's ears drooped at the thought.

"Whoa, first off, no way is princess ever going to be mad at you again. Remember how you got her to open up." Yang reminded.

"I know, but I still can't say it." Velvet frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's all good, Velvet. Like I said, talk to Weiss about letting me know, and if you still don't feel it would be right, then don't worry about it. I've learned about how I can't try and force people to talk…" Yang sighed. "I was the one who messed up when I locked you two in the room."

Velvet remembered that, and shook her head. "That's in the past, Yang. You should stop beating yourself up about it."

"Yeah…Alright, well let's get away from this for a second. How's your leg feeling?" Yang inquired.

"As long as I don't move it too much, it doesn't hurt. I'm glad Weiss put these pillows up for me, or it probably would be hurting a bit more." Velvet smiled.

"Yeah, princess isn't so bad with the, on the fly help. Oh, what about your headache? Is it still bothering you?" Yang asked.

"Every now and then, but I'm okay right now." Velvet assured.

"That's good." Yang said, and walked to the window. "So…Velvet…I want to talk to you about Coco…if that's okay."

"Coco? Oh, well sure. What is it?" Velvet asked.

"Well, you see-." Yang was cut off when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, and walked over to open it. Once she did, Weiss and Ruby walked in. "Well that was a little faster than I thought it would take." She closed the door. "Are you two alright?"

"It's all taken care of." Ruby looked to Velvet. "I'm sorry about taking your nurse." Ruby giggled.

Velvet blushed, and Weiss groaned. "Ruby…After that talk, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't make a joke like that…but at the same time," Weiss smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "You were feeling down, Ruby? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's fine, Yang. That's why I spoke to Weiss about it." Ruby replied.

Yang looked to the heiress. "You managed to get Rubes, to feel less down about something? Now that's different."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I can be supportive, Xiao Long."

"Whoa, last names. I wasn't expecting that," Yang chuckled. "But seriously, thanks for helping Ruby with whatever it was you talked about."

Weiss nodded, and walked to Velvet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. It's a little hot in here though." Velvet said.

Weiss walked to the window, and opened it. "The fresh air is nice today too, so hopefully that helps. Is there anything else I can do to help, Velvet?"

Ruby and Yang were a little surprised at seeing their white haired teammate acting the way she was. They knew Weiss was going to help Velvet, but to actually see it, was a sight to take in.

Weiss turned to her teammates. "Are you two just going to stand there all day, or are you going to help me around this room? It's a little…unorganized. No offense, Velvet."

Velvet giggled at that. "None taken."

Weiss smiled, and again, said to the two sisters. "Well, get a move on, you two. This place isn't going to clean itself!" She ordered, and they yelped at that, beginning to clean up immediately. Weiss nodded at that, and turned to Velvet. "Is there anything you would like to eat, Velvet?"

"U-Um…No, it's okay. I don't want to trouble you." Velvet said.

Weiss shook her head. "Nonsense, it's no trouble…Yang, stop cleaning and get Velvet some food. I'll take over on cleaning with Ruby." Yang sighed, and walked out of the room. Weiss walked over to help Ruby clean. "Some people would probably assume that since I'm an heiress, I can't clean because I'd have maids. Well they'd be wrong. You have no idea how messy it can get, if I'm not making these dolts clean."

Ruby nodded. "She's right…though we still don't like cleaning all that much."

"Hush, Ruby. It's only right to have a sanitary room to live in." Weiss said as she folded a bed sheet.

Velvet smiled, as she watched the girl she kissed, clean around. She thought about how she almost told Yang, and how she would actually want to talk to Weiss about telling Yang.

 _I just hope Yang could really keep a secret, if Weiss even lets me tell her._

* * *

 **This was a shorter chapter, since I didn't have a lot of time to work on it. Sorry about that, everyone.**

 **To JJ- Well remember that Cardin, and his team were taken down a peg by Pyrrha. I want to know, what do you think the little helper was? I won't say if you're right or wrong to avoid spoiling for those who may not know, but I'm still curious to see if you'd get it right. There's going to be more on Ruby and Weiss' talk in later chapters for sure.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 22. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 23.**


	23. I'm Done!

**Here's chapter 23 everyone.**

* * *

The next day rolled along, and Weiss was looking around her dorm. "Ruby, is there anything that you, or Yang brought that I could bring for Velvet? Maybe some extra pillows or something."

Ruby jumped up on her bed, throwing Weiss her corgi pillow. "Do you think that's good enough?"

Weiss looked at the pillow for a few seconds, thinking about how cute the pillow looked. "Um…Yes…This could work."

"Why do you need an extra pillow?" Ruby asked.

"I just wanted to see if there was a softer pillow for her. Putting less strain on her head will be what I need to focus on the most. That, and her leg of course." Weiss held the pillow in her arms, and looked over to see Ruby with a smile on her face. "Um, why are you smiling at me?"

"It's just nice to see you so worried about Velvet. It just shows how far you've both come…I still wish…no, never mind." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed, and put the pillow down on her bed. "I'm not one for talking about things…that's obvious, but you hesitated, so if you want to explain why, that would be appreciated."

"We did talk about this already, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Oh. I understand…We'll get to that, Ruby." Weiss took the pillow, and walked to the door. "I still have to think about a few things."

Ruby nodded and followed Weiss out the door. "I know, Weiss. You have more things to worry about than-."

"Stop right there. You can't compare my worries like that. I'm allowed to be worried for multiple people, so if there's something we can do here-." Weiss was cut off.

Ruby shook her head. "I didn't mean to make it sound that way, Weiss."

Weiss sighed. "Look, I've done one thing before…you know, about how I want to be the best teammate I can be."

"Yeah, you even brought me that coffee. How come you're bringing it up?" Ruby asked.

"I thought it was quite obvious, but if you can't see it, then just listen." Weiss took a breath. "I can…try to socialize with you."

Ruby didn't expect that and said. "Really? But…I thought you wanted to take some time with that."

"I didn't mean to tell you my life story, Ruby. Do me a favor…explain what you even do with friends. You tell me how you want to speak with me, but I don't even know how you interact with the others." Weiss requested.

"Interact? Weiss, I wouldn't use that word to be honest." Ruby giggled.

Weiss sighed. "And there goes my attempt at trying to socialize. I'll see you later, Ruby." Weiss attempted to walk off, but she was suddenly surprised when Ruby ended up in front of her. "R-Ruby? Did you use your semblance again?"

Ruby nodded, but she was looking a little down. "Weiss, I didn't mean to joke around like that. I was just trying to show you how I am around people. You know, having some fun."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What is so fun about that?"

"Um, well…it's just a little thing friends do. Make jokes and laugh about it." Ruby stated.

"I don't really…Never mind, I guess it's just something else I need to think about more." Weiss said.

Ruby shook her head. "Weiss, it's not like a school assignment. You need to be able to feel the joy of being around people. It's how you and Velvet became friends."

Weiss suddenly smiled at the mention of the rabbit Faunus. "Yes…I do remember that feeling…Um..." Weiss blushed and looked around the hall. "R-Ruby…I want to talk to you about something."

"You do?" Ruby asked, happy that Weiss wanted to talk.

"We need to go see Velvet first, but I think I'm…well…I need to talk to someone, but please don't think about this if I can't talk about it later." Weiss requested.

Ruby was confused by that. "Huh?"

"I need to know if I really should talk to you about this. Can you just promise to not bring it up if I can't?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded. "I promise I won't. Is it something that's going to bother you?"

"Lying would be pointless, so yes, it will bother me, but I'll figure something out." Weiss looked down the hall, sighing at the thought of telling her partner about Velvet.

"Hey, come on, Weiss. We don't need to worry about it right now. Let's go find out if you really-." Ruby was stopped.

"No…No…I'm so stupid. All I did was tell you how upset I'm most likely going to be…yet I'm trying to get you to not think anything of it…I'm just being an idiot." Weiss frowned. Ruby grabbed the corgi pillow, causing Weiss to gasp. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Ruby used her semblance and ran off, prompting Weiss to give chase. "Ruby Rose! Get back here with that pillow!"

Ruby made sure not to go too fast, since she didn't want Weiss to lose her. "You gotta be a little faster, Weiss!"

"Stop acting like a child!" The heiress yelled, and then used a glyph to speed her movement up.

Ruby made sure to look back every few seconds, just to have Weiss in sight. "I told you! One of us needs to be on the team!" Ruby ran outside, and hid in a bush.

When Weiss got outside, she groaned and stomped her foot against the ground. "Where are you?!" Ruby got out of the bush and used her semblance again to get in front of Weiss, causing her to jump back a bit. "R-Ruby! Why did you make me chase you outside?!"

"You kept saying negative things about yourself. I just wanted you to stop…so I ran with something you want for Velvet." Ruby handed the corgi pillow back to Weiss.

The heiress took the pillow. "That was a dumb idea, Ruby. And why do you even think I need a wakeup call for something like that? I know when I'm being-."

Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm. "If you say you're stupid again, I'll use my semblance while holding your arm."

Weiss was taken aback by that. "E-Excuse me! You are not allowed to threaten your teammates, Ruby!"

Ruby smirked. "Then am I allowed to tell my teammate that she isn't allowed to say anything negative about herself? I can order you to respect that rule."

"W-What?! That isn't how that works, Ruby!" Weiss turned and walked into the school.

Ruby ran up to her. "Wait, I wasn't trying to make you mad. You just kept saying you're stupid, when you're not."

"I just…Ugh, Ruby, this isn't really the time to speak about this. I need to get to Velvet." Weiss reminded.

"Then let's go to her, but I was being serious back there. I don't want to hear you calling yourself stupid, Weiss. Imagine if Velvet heard you say that. She would say the same thing I'm saying." Ruby stated.

Weiss froze on the spot. "I-I…Don't bring her up like that, Ruby. I've got enough to think about…"

Ruby frowned. "Oh…I didn't know that she was-."

"Enough…Let's just go." Weiss said as she began to walk again.

Ruby slowly walked with her, clearly upset at making Weiss angry. "Are you mad at me now?"

"I'm not mad at you…Just please don't bring Velvet up that way." Weiss frowned. "I already messed up a few things already…I don't want to think about something that could upset her."

Ruby was taken aback a bit by that. She knew her partner was really good friends with Velvet, but to sound like that…It made Ruby think about it more.

 _She's so focused on Velvet. Maybe she still blames herself…No. I'd probably be just as worried if any of my friends were in the same situation._

* * *

"Coco, it's okay. Weiss is coming over soon anyways." Velvet assured.

"Sorry, Vel, but just because your best friend is coming to help, I'm still gonna do what I can to make things a little easier for you." Coco said while fluffing Velvet's pillow.

"I appreciate, but I'm being honest when I say you don't need to worry about it. Weiss is probably going to do the same, and I'm sure she'll be as stubborn as you with it." Velvet smiled.

Coco chuckled. "Stubborn, am I? Well if I'm stubborn to help a friend, then I accept it."

"Could you at least promise not to do anything crazy? I don't need much here, so stuff like getting new bed, or trying to get a banquet over here is not what you need to be doing." Velvet said.

Coco smirked. "Ha, I'd say that Weiss would probably do that, more than I would."

"I'll make sure to not let her do that." Velvet looked over at the empty beds. "Where did Fox and Yatsu go by the way?"

"Yatsu went over to…how do I put it? Deal with his anger, so Fox went over to make sure he keeps his cool…sort of." Coco explained.

Velvet's ears drooped. "He's angry…"

Coco sighed. "Don't worry, Vel. Remember how much we talked with him. Some things may be a bit…difficult, but if he stays true to his word, then it shouldn't be much of an issue."

Velvet nodded. "Coco…when Weiss shows up, do you think you could wait outside for a few minutes? I want to talk to her about something, and then you can come back."

"Sure, Vel. I've got no problem with that, though are you sure you want me to come back? I don't mind letting you and princess stay alone." Coco said.

Velvet's ears perked up. "Princess? I didn't know you called Weiss that."

Coco sat across from Velvet. "Yang kept calling her that, so I just picked up on it. It kinda fits with her being an heiress."

Velvet blushed at the thought of Weiss being an actual princess in fairy tale stories. "O-Oh…Well, putting that way, I guess so, but…I don't think she'll like being called that all the time."

"You like taking her feelings into account…Okay. I won't call her that too much." Coco assured.

"Thank you, Coco. Oh, I forgot to say. You don't have to leave for long when Weiss and I talk…It's actually something we both need to speak about…and maybe after, we can talk with you." Velvet said.

"Hmm? Talk with me about what?" Coco inquired.

"Just…something." Velvet answered.

"Ah, I get it. You can't talk about it…Alright. I'll wait on princess to talk with you about whatever it is." Coco said.

"I thought you said you wouldn't call her that so much." Velvet crossed her arms.

Coco shrugged. "She's not here yet, so it isn't like she could hear me." Coco and Velvet heard a knock. "Well, never mind. I guess she is here." Coco got up and opened the door, revealing Weiss and Ruby. "Welcome back, you two."

Weiss nodded. "Did she sleep well?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Coco said as she stepped aside to let them both in.

Weiss walked in and looked to the rabbit Faunus. She smiled and walked over. "Did you sleep well?"

Velvet smiled back and nodded. "Is that a corgi pillow?"

Weiss looked over at her pillow. "Oh, yes, I brought this over to see if it's comfier than the pillow you're resting your head on. Do you want me to switch that out now?"

Coco snickered and muttered to herself. "So it begins."

Ruby heard that and shimmied over to whisper. "What do you mean?"

"It's Weiss being all helpful in her own way. Vel warned me that she may go overboard." Coco whispered back.

"Weiss is just offering her a pillow. How is that going overboard?" Ruby asked in their continued hushed tone.

"Like I said, it's just the beginning. She'll offer something crazy soon enough." Coco walked over to Velvet. "Vel, you want me to head out for a bit?"

Velvet turned her attention to Coco. "Oh, yeah, I'll let you know when we're done." She noticed Ruby and said. "Ruby…Um…Do you think you could wait outside? I hope that doesn't sound rude."

"Oh, sure. It doesn't sound rude. I do…uh…well I might have to borrow Weiss when you're done talking…if that's okay that is." Ruby requested.

"We'll talk after, Ruby. I'll come get you and Coco after." Weiss said, though Velvet was wondering if Weiss actually knew what she wanted to talk about already.

Ruby and Coco nodded. They both left the room and Velvet looked at the corgi pillow again. "It's really cute. Is it yours?"

Weiss shook her head. "This is Ruby's pillow. I just wanted to borrow it for you to rest your head on…though…maybe I should've looked harder for something better."

Velvet smiled. "No, I like it a lot. If it isn't as soft as this pillow, it's okay. I would still like to use it."

"But…what if isn't-?" Weiss felt Velvet hold her arm.

"Stop, Weiss. I like the pillow…but you know we should talk a little about…you know." Velvet reminded.

Weiss sighed. "That's…just it. I don't know what to talk about…I was speaking with Ruby on the way here about how I wanted to talk to you about…some things, but now I have no idea on where to begin. I mean…I even have this feeling to tell Ruby about what happened, since she's been a little down recently about us."

"Ruby's felt a little upset about us? Why? Everything is…good with us, so what could be wrong?" Velvet asked.

"It's not that. Ruby just felt that she couldn't get me to speak to her, like how I spoke with you." Weiss sighed. "For the time I've known the dolt, I didn't think she'd think that she wasn't a good partner. She…even asked me if I would rather have you as a partner instead of her."

Velvet remembered how she and Weiss had that conversation. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't think that be brought up."

"It's not a problem anymore. We talked, so I know Ruby will be okay, but like I said, I feel like letting Ruby know about what happened in the hospital." Weiss said.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about telling Coco or Yang." Velvet admitted.

"Wait…No we can't tell all three of them about this. There would be too many people involved." Weiss stated.

"I don't think so…They wouldn't say anything to anyone else about this. I'm sure of it." Velvet said.

Weiss shook her head and sat on the opposite bed. "Haven't you thought about the kind of pressure that could put on us? I don't want, nor need that."

Velvet frowned. "Oh."

Weiss took note of her the rabbit Faunus sounded. "Velvet…I still have thing to think about. I can't imagine how bad things could get…" Velvet tried moving a little, since she honestly felt like going to the heiress, but only managed to wince in pain from the movement. "H-Hey!" Weiss got up and re-positioned the pillows to accommodate Velvet's movements. "W-Why did you do that?"

"You were saying…how bad is could get. I just wanted to hug you…to show you the good in it." Velvet blushed.

Weiss blushed as well. "Y-You just can't understand how I view it…" Weiss felt terrible when she said that, so she turned away from the rabbit Faunus. "I've…seen how things should be for me. How it should've been from the beginning, but I was blind. Now…Now I can see that what we've gone through…It just feels like we're jumping into…whatever this is, so quickly."

"Y-You really think so?" Velvet's ears drooped. "Wouldn't it make us happy though? I mean…that's what people do. They…try to be as happy as they can be."

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not the best example of that…I'm far from a girl who wants to be happy."

"Stop it!" Velvet demanded, and then took Weiss' arm. "You can't just say that what we've done in this time didn't make you happy."

Weiss looked at how serious Velvet looked, which caused her to feel a bit shamed. "Y-Yes, we have had that, but…it's just a start. What we did…I felt like we moved too fast."

"I don't see it that way though. We care about each other, so…" Velvet stopped herself, thinking about the heiress. "No…Oh my goodness…I'm causing this, aren't I?"

"W-What?" Weiss felt confused.

"I'm pushing this on you." Velvet looked down.

"I…" Weiss couldn't think of anything to say.

Velvet looked back at the heiress. "See. It's true. Weiss, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Y-You aren't at fault here, Velvet." Weiss stated.

Velvet clenched her fist. "Don't play it off like it isn't my fault, Weiss."

Weiss was taken aback by that. "T-That's not what I'm doing. I had all of you telling me to not blame myself enough times, that I moved past what happened, and looked to what I could do to help make things better."

Velvet bit her lip. "The difference is that I can't make this better…You know that."

"That's nonsense. You've made my life a hundred times better than what it was!" Weiss exclaimed. "I was afraid of my father, cried for my mother, and felt shame for so long…that I felt like I even failed my sister. But you…You made me so much happier than I ever could be back home. Saying that you can't make a difference is a lie!"

Velvet was shocked by that. "W-Weiss…"

Weiss took a few breaths, and heard a knock. "Guys? I-Is everything okay in there?" Ruby asked worriedly.

The heiress looked to Velvet. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you…I'm so sorry."

Velvet wanted to comfort the heiress immediately, but she had to make sure something was taken care of first. "We're okay, Ruby! I promise it you won't have to wait much longer!" She called out.

"O-Okay!" Ruby honestly wanted to walk in, but she knew that the two wanted their privacy.

Weiss sniffled. "Ruby…She got upset when I called myself an idiot…I think I get why she felt that way. Hearing you say that you couldn't make a difference…" Weiss shook her head. "It just…hurt a little." Weiss sighed. "Damn it…I do want us to be happy, but…how could you be happy with this, when I'm so negative all the time?"

"Weiss, having these different emotions…It makes us all who we are. Human and Faunus…We can't forget that, but…if you really want to know why I care about you, and how I'd be happy…Just look at when we went to the arcade. Did you even think about playing with someone else? I didn't. And it's because I felt joyful while being around you…I still do." Velvet explained.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't felt that same joy around you, but…so many factors can be involved. Risking all of them…I don't know if I could handle it." Weiss admitted.

"Then…We don't have to." Velvet felt her heart hurting a bit, since she said. "M-Maybe we can pretend it never happened."

Weiss' eyes widened at that. "No…No that is not what I want."

The heiress had so many thoughts running through her mind, but even when the negative ones entered her head, she always reached one thought. Velvet.

 _I do want what you want, Velvet…I just don't know how to…Ugh! No! I'm done!_

Velvet was going to say something else, but she was surprised when Weiss leaned in to kiss her. The rabbit Faunus had no idea why Weiss was kissing her, but she slowly eased into it. Velvet closed her eyes and felt Weiss' hand reach the back of her head, just like in the hospital.

Weiss continued kissing Velvet for a few moments, and then pulled away to take a few breaths.

Velvet took a few breaths of her own. "I-I thought-."

"I'm done making excuses for myself…" Weiss simply stated. "The only person…who I would ever worry about…is my own father. His own flesh and blood is afraid of how he would react, but you know what? I'm just done."

"N-No…This is because of me saying how much we should have this…I don't want to rush you-." Velvet was cut off when Weiss placed a kiss on her lips again.

The heiress pulled away and leaned in to whisper. "I swear…This is what I want…but I'll only continue it…if it's truly what you want. To go through the hardships of being with a Schnee…Someone who…wasn't fond of Faunus for most of her life…That's who you'll be with, if you truly want to. I won't blame you if you wouldn't."

Velvet responded by pulling Weiss in for another kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away and smiled. "What does that tell you?"

Weiss smiled back. "I…Do have one request from all this. Let's wait to tell them. I know how much you'd want to, but I'd feel a lot more comfortable without them knowing."

Velvet nodded. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you…Now then, how about I go get you some breakfast? You must be starving." Weiss said.

Velvet's stomach grumbled, causing her to blush. "Y-Yeah."

Weiss giggled and kissed Velvet's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll get you something right away."

* * *

 **Whether you think it may be too fast for them to do that, I just want you to know that I see Weiss truly not giving a shit what her dad would think at this point. Velvet made sure to help her with that, and she's still gonna help even more.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, Weiss will definitely grow a lot more in this story. I just need to work on a good pacing for it, as well as getting her to tell the others about what just happened here. Date ideas come and go, so I'm sure I'll be fine with that when the time does come.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 23. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 24.**


	24. I Said Nothing

**Here's chapter 24 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss walked over to the door, and sighed in relief of her choice. She opened the door and looked to her left to see Ruby waiting patiently. "Ruby, you can come in now." Weiss looked around. "Hey, where's Coco?"

"She went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. How did the talk go?" Ruby asked quietly, so Velvet wouldn't hear.

"It…Went better than expected. Um, Ruby…may I ask you a question?" Weiss felt a little bad about what she was about to ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I let you ask a question?" Ruby said.

Weiss sighed and looked back into the room, seeing her new girlfriend laying patiently in bed for her breakfast. The heiress smiled and turned back to Ruby. "There's…something I want to tell you…but…I need time."

"You…don't need to say anything, Weiss." Ruby was honestly a little saddened by what she heard, but she wanted to respect Weiss' choice. "Is everything at least okay?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes…And about our talk. Look, I've come to…respect you, Ruby Rose. Yes, I still think you're childish, hyper active, a dolt at times, but…you don't act like any of these things when the situation is serious."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Weiss. That means a lot to me…and…does this mean you forgive me for the explosion?"

Weiss sighed. "That explosion may have not been your fault." She muttered the next part. "I...probably shouldn't have shaken the bottle in front of your face like that."

Ruby couldn't quite hear her partner. "Weiss, I didn't hear what you said."

"I said I shouldn't have shaken the bottle!" Weiss groaned. "Yes…I can admit my own mistakes…"

Ruby chuckled. "Making a mistake isn't supposed to be hard to admit, Weiss. It's something you can look back on, so that you can learn from it." Ruby smiled. "I…never did tell you about my mom, did I?"

"Your mom? No, I don't think you have." Weiss said.

Ruby's smile went away and she nodded. "Um, I actually didn't know her too well as a kid, but I do remember that she was the best…And what I said about learning from your mistakes…was something she would say to people. At least that's what dad told me."

Weiss was taken aback by that, since she put the pieces together fairly quickly. Ruby didn't have her mother anymore, whether she was dead, missing, or just left. The leaving part seemed less likely, since Rub called her mom the best.

"Your mother had a positive outlook…I can see that." Weiss said.

"Yeah…she really did, but don't worry." Ruby smiled again. "I can tell you're thinking about how I might be feeling right now. It's okay, Weiss. I promise."

 _Ruby…Damn it. I'm sorry._

"O-Okay. Would you like to come with me to the cafeteria? I wanted to bring Velvet some breakfast." Weiss asked.

"Yup, let's go." Ruby followed her partner.

* * *

Weiss could only feel bad the entire way to the cafeteria, since Ruby had just told her something that she never thought she'd learn. The reason she felt bad about that was the fact that she had just told Velvet to not say a word about it to the others.

 _Why did you have to tell me that, Ruby? I don't…I don't understand. Why me of all people?_

"Weiss?" Ruby grabbed the heiress' shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Weiss stopped when she noticed that she wasn't in the right hallway. "Huh? How did I get here?"

Ruby looked a little concerned for her partner. "You just kept walking. I tried to say something, but you weren't hearing me."

Weiss shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know what that was. Where do we need to go from here to get to the cafeteria?"

Ruby chuckled at Weiss' confusion. "Here, follow me, Weiss." Ruby started walking and Weiss followed. "Have you thought about what to get Velvet?"

"I'm sure I can find her some vegetables to eat. It's better to eat healthy than eating something that Yang eats." Weiss sighed. "I swear that girl needs to work on her diet."

Ruby gasped. "W-Weiss…I don't think you should be saying that. Yang isn't fat…and she might hurt you if she heard you call her that."

"You dolt, I wasn't saying that she's fat. She just needs to learn that eating junk food isn't healthy. You know…you should work on that too." Weiss said.

Ruby gasped again. "You mean no cookies?! Never!"

Weiss groaned. "Ruby…really? Just keep walking."

"Y-You won't try to make me stop eating cookies…will you?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I wasn't saying that I'd force you to eat healthier! I was just suggesting it. Now stop freaking out about your cookies." Weiss ordered and walked ahead of her partner.

 _Well…she really can get into a more kid like state, but she's still Ruby. I really messed up when I first met her._

Ruby ran over to keep up with the heiress. "Okay, but seriously, you should get her more than vegetables, Weiss. How about a pancake? Ooh, maybe we can ask Ren to make some for her."

"Ren makes pancakes?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, he makes them for the rest of Team JNPR. I'm a little jealous of that. Just imagine how many pancakes they must get every day!" Ruby said.

"I'm sure that would be nice, but try to focus, Ruby." They entered the cafeteria and Weiss said. "I'll meet you back at the exit. Try not to skip out on breakfast by the way." Weiss walked off to get the food.

Ruby watched her partner walk off, and sighed. She sat down, waiting a bit before going to get her own food. "Hey, Ruby." Coco said as she walked over.

Ruby turned to see Coco sitting next to her. "Oh, hey, Coco. Did you already eat?"

"Yeah, I didn't get much though. So, how come you're sitting here when Weiss is up there getting food?" Coco questioned.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know…I feel…something. I told Weiss something…really close to me. I just decided to tell her, because it felt right."

"Hmm, well I don't see the issue here. You thought about telling your friend something personal, and you did." Coco stated.

"It's not just that, Coco. We talked a bit before…I wanted to get her to open up like she did with Velvet, but I promised not to pry-." Ruby was cut off.

"I can't just throw words around like they don't mean anything, which is why I'm gonna give you this kind of advice. Take time to just go through the days. Don't just think about Weiss and how you want her to open up more. She will in time, so just live your life like you normally do, Ruby." Coco suggested.

"B-But…would I be ignoring her at that point? I don't wanna do that." Ruby frowned.

Coco shook her head. "I didn't say ignore the girl. You just have to stop worrying about when she'll talk to you. It'll happen, but when she's ready. Remember, you guys may be on a team, but Weiss…from what I heard all this time, she's not like most of us when it comes to opening up. Not only that, but she hasn't known us that long."

Ruby looked over at the heiress. "So…just try to be her friend, without worrying about her opening up? I…I guess that would be the best thing to do."

Coco patted Ruby's shoulder. "I don't know about the best thing to do, but what you can do to keep yourself from getting all depressed on her not sharing. And about what you shared with her, just think about how long it took to tell her about it. You seem like the kind of person who'd be pretty open about her life, so if it took you this long, then Weiss will probably take longer." Coco got up and helped Ruby up. "Now stop sulking and get some breakfast. Who knows, maybe you can talk with Weiss up there and she'll tell you something you'd like to hear."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you just said she'd take more time."

"I did, but who knows? Princess may actually let you in on something." Coco turned and began to walk. "I'll be with Vel for a bit. See ya later."

Ruby took a breath and walked to her partner. "H-Hey, Weiss…So you got her some bread too, huh?"

Weiss was a little startled by that and almost dropped the tray. "Oh gosh...You scared me, Ruby." Weiss calmed down a bit. "Um, yeah, I thought about what you said. Velvet needs more than these vegetables. I was thinking of getting some things for a good sandwich, but…I don't really know what to get."

Ruby giggled at that. "Well, do you know if Velvet likes mayo?"

"N-No…I never really asked her." Weiss frowned at not knowing.

"It's okay. Look, we'll bring over some mayo, and when you finish making it over there, I'll bring it back." Ruby assured.

Weiss groaned and looked over to see Ren was walking over. "Ren! Over here!"

Ren was a little confused when he heard his name being called out, so he looked around and saw the heiress. He walked over and said. "Uh, this is different. I don't mean to sound rude, Weiss, but you never call me over."

"S-Sorry about that…but I heard about how you make really good pancakes, so you must be good with food…so…I was hoping that maybe you can have a really good sandwich ready…It's for Velvet…Please." Weiss pleaded.

Ren looked to Ruby, who gave him a nod. The boy sighed. "Okay, but please make sure she doesn't get addicted to the sandwich. Nora got too addicted to the pancakes I made, which is why I make them most nights."

Weiss was relieved to hear that. "Thank you so much, Ren. Um…so what should I bring to you for the sandwich?"

"I'd say a simple sandwich, so mayo, cheese, ham, lettuce, tomatoes…maybe some salt and pepper too." Ren said.

Weiss nodded and got to work on getting the ingredients, making Ruby giggle again. Watching her partner do something out of the ordinary for her was always a treat. "Say, Ren, how much do you know about Jaune?"

"Jaune? Hmm, there isn't much I know about him to be honest with you. I do know of his family though, and the fact that he still can't get over Weiss." Ren sighed at his team leader's continued attempts.

"Wow…I thought you'd know a lot about him." Ruby was honestly surprised by that.

Ren shrugged. "There's not much else to say there, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and walked over to sit down at one of the tables. She thought about what Coco said, and how much Ren knows about Jaune. Ruby shook her head, since she wasn't taking Coco's advice.

 _Relax, Ruby. Weiss is actually a lot friendlier now, so there's nothing to complain about._

Ruby paid attention to her partner, who was zipping around the cafeteria, looking for the ingredients. "She really wants to get everything needed."

Ren sat next to Ruby. "It's a little odd. I never thought I'd say this, but she's starting to remind me of how Nora ran around the Emerald Forest during initiation."

Ruby was taken aback by that. "Did you just…say that Weiss reminds you of Nora?"

Ren chuckled. "I'd say just for this kind of situation. Seeing her running this fast around the cafeteria is quite amusing."

Weiss started using her glyphs to carry the ingredients, so when she was done, she ran over to the two. "Okay…is this enough?"

Ren and Ruby's jaws dropped when they saw three glyphs holding way too many of the ingredients. "Weiss…I don't think Ren asked for this much." Ruby said.

Weiss looked over at her glyphs. "Are you sure? I thought-."

Ren stopped her. "It's fine, Weiss…I'll just take a little from each." He began getting the ingredients off of the glyphs and placed them on the table. "Weiss, could I have that tray with the bread?"

The heiress placed the tray down and sat next to the two, blushing at the embarrassment of bringing too much food. "Um…I'm sorry about the ingredients here."

"It's like I said, Weiss. It's fine, but it would be wise to make sure to bring this all back to the other tables when I'm done here. People are already staring." Ren noted while cutting the bread with a knife that was on the tray.

Weiss' blush reddened at the embarrassment. "P-Please hurry so I go."

After a few minutes of preparing the sandwich, Ren handed Weiss the tray. "How's Velvet by the way?"

"A lot better, especially now that she'll have some breakfast. Thank you again for making this, Ren." Weiss smiled and headed out the cafeteria.

"Wait up! You still need to-!" Ren was cut off when she felt Ruby tap his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ren. I got it." Ruby stood up and took all the ingredients Weiss brought over. She used her semblance to get them all back to the tables where the heiress took them from. As soon as she finished, she zipped back over to Ren. "I gotta go catch up with Weiss. See ya, Ren." Again, she used her semblance to catch up with her partner.

* * *

Weiss looked over her shoulder, since she knew Ruby would be behind her at one point. It only took a few more seconds of waiting to see the scythe wielder round the corner. "I was wondering when you'd catch up."

Ruby stopped right next to her partner. "You know I had to put all those ingredients back, right?"

Weiss blinked twice. "Oh…Oh, I forgot! I was just thinking about getting the food to Velvet."

"No worries, Weiss. I used my semblance to clean up." Ruby assured.

"Thank you, but really, I didn't mean to just walk out like that." Weiss said.

Ruby and Weiss made their way to CFVY's dorm, and noticed that Coco left the door open. Once they walked in, they saw Coco sitting on the bed across from Velvet's, listening to music on her scroll. "Velvet, I brought over the food." Weiss walked over and placed the tray on the table next to Velvet's bed.

Velvet smelled the food and smiled. "Weiss, thank you for bringing me all of this."

Weiss blushed. "Well, I can't take all the credit. I asked Ren if he could make this sandwich for you. I hope you'll like it." Before Weiss could hand Velvet the sandwich, her scroll went off. She looked at it and saw that it was her father. "I-I need to take this. Give me a few minutes." She stepped out of the room.

Velvet wasn't sure who was calling Weiss, but for some reason, she had a bad feeling about it, causing her to frown.

"Father…I'm a little surprised that you called. Is everything okay at home?" Weiss asked.

"Being surprised isn't exactly how you should feel. Expect these kinds of calls in the near future, Weiss." Lawine said, making Weiss frown at the tone he used. "Now then, I was going to just send someone over to inform me of your grades and overall performance at Beacon, but your mother insisted on not having someone bother you that way…So I've decided to call personally."

"Oh…I see. Is there any reason that you'd call so early into the year, father? I don't have much to tell you in terms of performance." Weiss said.

"I would think you had, but I guess my expectations may have been a little too high." Lawine sighed, making Weiss a little angry. "The animals…have you run into many of them?"

Weiss knew what her father was asking, and it made her even angrier at that point, but she made sure not to snap at him on the spot. "Faunus...I have run into some Faunus, father. I've had no issues with them, nor do I believe I will."

"Do not let your guard down so easily around them, Weiss…We've talked about this enough in the past. Don't make me remind you of the possible outcomes when-." Lawine was cut off.

"I won't let my guard down, father. Is there anything else that you wanted to speak to me about?" Weiss questioned.

"Hmm…no, I suppose not. That's all for now, but remember to expect more of these calls in the near future. Goodbye." Lawine ended the call.

Weiss closed her scroll and hit the wall with her fist, not caring about the slight pain that came with it. "You…damn it…I can't just blame him…I said nothing." Weiss hated herself at that moment, since she had a good chance to stand up for the Faunus. The heiress walked back inside, with a fake smile she put on. "Okay, now that's settled, I can help you with your food."

Velvet blushed at the thought of being fed by Weiss, but she noticed something was off with Weiss. "Um, thank you, but are you okay, Weiss?"

Weiss nodded and picked up the tray of food. "I'm fine, Velvet. Now then, should I feed you the vegetables?" Weiss thought about how as a child, she enjoyed being fed her vegetables, so she brought that to the table.

Velvet blushed harder. "I-I guess so…"

Weiss took the fork from the tray and used it on a piece of broccoli. "Wait…Do you like broccoli?"

Coco chuckled lightly to herself so the heiress wouldn't hear, while Ruby was just taking in the continued sights of her partner being so different than she usually was.

"U-Um, y-yeah I like broccoli, but maybe I should try to eat it myself." Velvet blush was still present.

"Nonsense. I don't have an issue with it." Weiss picked up the piece of broccoli.

Velvet looked at her girlfriend and decided to not argue. She ate the broccoli and started to enjoy the fact that her girlfriend was feeding her. "T-Thank you."

Weiss smiled. "Don't thank me, Velvet. Now then, you should finish up the vegetables to get to the sandwich. I wouldn't want Ren's help go to waste."

Velvet nodded and continued eating the broccoli Weiss was feeding her, happy the entire time that her girlfriend was doing something like that, just for her.

* * *

 **Weiss is trying her best, though she may need to understand how much food she should be trying to bring next time.**

 **To JJ- I still want Weiss to grow more as a character in this, so that she does get to a point where she can easily tell her friends about it. And for the chapter title, I went with that to see if I could throw you guys off of what was going to happen. Anyways, glad you enjoyed the kiss and more to come from these two.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 24. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 25.**


	25. We Wouldn't Let Him

**Here's chapter 25 everyone.**

* * *

"No…Stop asking me already. It's getting kind of annoying, Yang." Weiss stated while walking to the dorm. "I've got enough to worry about with Velvet being upset."

Yang was walking with her teammate. "Huh? Why is Velvet is upset?"

"Her mom was supposed to come over yesterday, but she couldn't get out of work till this weekend." Weiss sighed. "I hated seeing her face when she spoke with her mom."

"Well, damn. Now I kinda feel bad about bugging you." Yang said.

Weiss shrugged. "It's fine. I just wish I could help her feel better." Weiss frowned.

"Hey, don't be all sad about it. Why don't you just go and see her? I'm sure she'll be all happy and stuff when she sees you." Yang suggested.

"H-How would you know that she would be happy seeing me? Just because we're…friends, doesn't mean I'd be able to-." Weiss was cut off.

"Princess, you're clueless." Yang walked ahead of her. "Seriously, I'm not gonna explain this to you."

"Explain what?" Weiss asked angrily. "Don't act coy with me, Xiao Long."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to make me spell it out. Think back to what you said before I called you useless. You might actually catch on to why I'm not saying anything to you about it."

Weiss stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking down the hall at her teammate. The heiress stood there for a few moments, thinking about how she was actually trying to keep her relationship with Velvet a secret.

 _Blonde dunce…Still though, it's not like she's wrong._

Weiss shook her head at the thought, since she didn't want to slip up. "Wait up!" She ran up to her teammate. "I get it, alright. I just didn't think I could help in certain ways. It's her mother after all."

"Yeah, and you're just gonna have to be all distracting with her. It's not hard. Just try to steer conversations away from her mom." Yang suggested.

Weiss sighed. "It isn't the easiest thing in the world to ignore your parents…"

Yang looked over at the heiress, who was looking down at her feet while walking. "Weiss…Are you okay?"

Weiss raised her head up. "I'm fine, Yang. So, um…do you think Ruby is in the dorm? I wanted to ask her something."

"I guess I can give her a call." Yang got her scroll out and began to call her sister. "Weiss, I was wondering, have you ever thought about dating?"

Weiss was caught off guard by the question. "W-What?"

"Oh, wait, hold on. Hey, Ruby. Where are you right now?" Yang asked.

"Yang? Why'd you call?" Ruby asked, but then had to reiterate. "Aren't you and Weiss coming back to the dorm anyways?"

"So you are in the dorms. Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Princess wanted to talk to you about something." Yang explained, making Weiss groan at the use of her nickname.

"Oh? What does Weiss wanna talk to me about?" Ruby inquired.

"I'm not sure." Yang turned her attention to Weiss. "Hey, what did you want to talk about with Ruby?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I don't mean to sound rude, but she's the only person I wish to speak to about the matter." Weiss frowned suddenly. "I'm…sorry."

Yang patted Weiss' shoulder. "It's fine…I guess. Ruby, she'll talk to you about it when we get there."

"Okay, Yang. I'll be waiting." Ruby said and ended the call.

The heiress was already feeling bad enough about not wanting to tell anyone of her secret relationship, so to have to say something like that to Yang made her feel even worse.

 _I…don't know.  
_

"Weiss…Listen, if this is seriously something you'd rather talk to Rubes about, then don't stress over it. I won't pry, but just know that you can still talk to me." Yang smiled.

"I…I just want to be sure that I can speak to one person on a matter before speaking to another. It isn't like I enjoy keeping it away, but-." Weiss was interrupted.

"Like I said, don't stress it." Yang chuckled. "I would actually talk to Ruby about some secret she had when she was little. It was always cute when she tried playing it off like everything was fine, and nothing was going on, but I knew…" She stopped suddenly, confusing Weiss. "I know there's something else with you, but remember, I won't pry too much. Just think of me as a big sister that you can talk to eventually."

Weiss looked over her shoulder. "Actually…I'm older than you." Yang started to laugh, making the heiress even more confused. "W-What's so funny?"

"S-Sorry." Yang leaned down and placed her hands on her knees while continuing to laugh. "I was just trying to be a bit serious, and that kinda caught me off guard. I mean…You're actually older than me, but you're so much smaller th-."

Weiss glared at the blonde. "If you continue that sentence, I won't care for damaging school property on you."

"Alright already, I was just enjoying the moment." Yang noticed Weiss still wasn't trying to change her attitude. "Ugh, come on. Do ya really need to glare still?"

Weiss sighed and dropped her arms. "Fine, I'm done glaring." Weiss looked away for a moment, and then back at Yang with a more positive look on her face. "You said I could talk to you eventually…Just wait till that day comes, and I promise we'll-."

Yang walked over and lightly grabbed Weiss' shoulder to stop her from talking. "Don't promise to talk to me, Weiss. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me everything. Heck, it does…kinda suck that you don't feel comfortable, but knowing it is enough for me."

"W-What do you mean about that?" Weiss asked.

"You told me that something is bothering you, right?" Yang asked and received a nod from Weiss. "Alright, then there you go. When I saw you trying to lecture Ruby, I honestly didn't think highly of you." That made Weiss feel bad, and Yang continued. "Now though, I kinda know how much I messed up."

"No. You didn't mess up, Yang. It's like you said, I was trying to lecture Ruby, even though I'm the one who needs the lectures." Weiss lowered her head in shame.

Yang shook her head. "One of these days, we're gonna talk, and I want you to hear me out before reacting." Yang said, causing the heiress to lift her head back up. "I was getting to the part where you managed to show me that you have more to you than I thought."

"Oh." Weiss simply said, not knowing what else to say.

Yang chuckled and patted Weiss' shoulder. "Come on, let's get to the dorm. You wanted to talk to Rubes, but don't forget that you need to get to Vel soon."

Weiss nodded and followed Yang to the dorm.

* * *

"I still don't know, Ruby." Blake said, while sitting on her bed and looking up at Ruby. "Weiss doesn't seem like the type to think about a relationship."

Ruby jumped down from her bed. "Why not? Weiss is-."

"You told me yesterday that you wanted to take Coco's advice, and not worry about Weiss too much. Remember that, Ruby?" Blake reminded.

Ruby sighed. "Just because I won't try to do that anymore, doesn't mean I'll ignore her completely. I still think she's got someone on her mind." Ruby said, though she didn't want to say who the heiress was thinking a lot about.

"And? That isn't our business to intrude on." Blake stated.

Ruby groaned and sat down on Weiss' bed, knowing that Blake was right. "I guess…So, what's up?"

"Uh…I'm sitting across from you…and we're talking." Blake answered.

"No. I meant, well…you know. How've you been, Blake? I don't feel like we talk a lot either." Ruby explained. "Ooh, do you think I could see your weapon? I don't think I ever asked you before."

Blake playfully rolled her eyes. "Your obsession with weapons is quite amusing after all." Blake paused for a second and chuckled at the shocked face on Ruby. "Yang told me, and honestly, I don't think it would be hard to figure out."

Ruby hung her head in defeat. "Yang tells me that I shouldn't obsess too much."

"You enjoy something, Ruby. That doesn't make it a bad thing. Just something you need to work on." Blake got off her bed and reached underneath it. "Here we go." She grabbed her Gambol Shroud and walked over to Ruby, who still had her head down. "Ruby."

Ruby raised her head up and saw Gambol Shroud in Blake's hand. "Whoa. I didn't think you'd actually have it with you."

"I like to keep it on me sometimes, in case someone tries to be an idiot. Even in Beacon, I don't like to let my guard down." Blake explained and handed her weapon to Ruby. "Please be careful with it. I only say that because you have a sniper scythe."

Ruby giggled and looked down at Gambol Shroud. "Did you make her yourself?"

"Her?" Blake didn't get what Ruby said.

"Hmm? Oh." Ruby blushed. "S-Sorry, I sometimes refer to weapons…never mind, so did you design your weapon?" Ruby asked.

"I…had some help, but it was mostly me. Gambol Shroud just seemed like the kind of weapon I'd be good with, and it seems that I was right, for the most part." Blake said.

Ruby took the blade out from its sheath. "Wow, you really did a great job on Gambol Shroud."

"Thanks, but again, I had some help with it." Blake said, and heard the door open, causing her to look over and see Yang walk in first.

"Hurry it up, Weiss. I wanna get some rest, and I know you're gonna kick me out while you're talking with Rubes." Yang said.

"Oh hush, we've gone over this enough." Weiss walked in and looked over at Blake. "Oh…Blake, I didn't know you were here as well."

Blake shrugged. "I had nothing else to do today."

"Okay then." Weiss turned to see her partner holding Gambol Shroud. "R-Ruby! Why are you holding Blake's weapon?"

"I asked her if I could see it for a second." Ruby sheathed the blade. "Relax, Weiss. I was just interested to see its design."

"R-Right, well I'm sure you both heard Yang when she walked in. Blake, do you mind if Ruby and I spoke for a bit in private?" Weiss requested.

Blake got up from her bed. "Sure, but Ruby, make sure you put my weapon back under the bed."

"Will do." Ruby watched Blake and Yang leave the room. Ruby turned to Weiss and asked. "Is everything okay, Weiss?"

Weiss shook her head and sat down on Blake's bed. "Velvet is a little upset right now. It's her mother. She's not able to visit as soon as she wanted to."

"Aw, how come?" Ruby asked.

"She can't get out of work, but she'll try to be here this weekend." Weiss explained.

Ruby looked at the time. "Hey, you have free time right now, right? Why don't you go and see her? She might feel better with-."

"I will, Ruby, but it's a little more than Velvet being upset. I wanted to talk to you about…well, some things. Um, the first would have to be…how do you keep yourself happy when someone isn't accepting of a choice you made?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby was taken aback by the question. "Oh, well, I don't really know. I've never really had someone not be happy with a choice I made."

Weiss sighed. "Okay, well how about when…" Weiss couldn't continue for a moment, and after a few seconds, she said. "How do you keep yourself happy when someone like me…or at least how I treated you at first, puts you down?"

Ruby frowned. "Weiss, I thought you were done with-."

"I am, but I needed an example. I promise that's all it is." Weiss assured.

Ruby sighed. "Alright. So, when I did meet you, I tried thinking about some things. It was being here in Beacon, and starting my dream of becoming a huntress. It kept me happy."

"So…the fact that you finally got something you've wanted for so long…made you not think about how I was with you?" Weiss wanted to make sure that was what Ruby was going for.

"I guess so, but…it wasn't like I completely forgot about…you know." Ruby didn't want to say it.

"Yes. I understand. So if I was happy with something and someone I knew wasn't happy with it, what would I do?" Weiss asked.

Ruby took a breath, knowing Weiss wouldn't say exactly what was going on, but she still wanted to help. "I would say try to get this person to understand that your happiness should come first. If they can't see that, then don't let them make you lose that happiness."

"But…what if telling them about it…makes them hate me?" Weiss looked down at her feet.

Ruby got up and sat next to her partner. "I don't think it would be hate. Whoever that person is, they worst that'll happen is them being angry at first. I'm sure whoever that is will understand your happiness is more important."

Weiss thought back to how much her father despised the Faunus, but it really showed when her mother was hurt.

 _Would mother be able to speak to him? Maybe…No…I have to do this myself, but…when?_

"Ruby, there's…the thing that makes me happy is tough. On one hand, I really do want this, but on the other hand, I feel like the person that won't be happy would cause problems." Weiss stated.

"Will you be able to tell me about who this person is?" Ruby asked.

"I…Yes, I can tell you that." Weiss closed her eyes. "My father."

"Your dad? Wait, what would…no, forget what I said there. Um, so what exactly do you think your father would do?" Ruby inquired.

"Take me home…ruin someone's family…completely ruin my connection with someone." Weiss' heart started to beat much faster.

Ruby clenched her fist. "We wouldn't let him do that."

Weiss heard what Ruby said, but couldn't believe that. "Y-You barely know me though…I mean, yes. We have been teammates for some time, but to say that is-."

"How a child would act? Maybe, but I don't care. Your dad should be a dad, Weiss. And if he won't, then I'll make sure to stop him from doing anything stupid." Ruby assured.

Weiss got up from her bed, as she didn't want to continue the conversation. "Ruby Rose…You're too much of a dolt sometimes." She let out a small smile. "Thank you."

Ruby smiled back. "You don't have to thank-."

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm. "Come on…I need to explain some more things, but I wanna see Velvet." Weiss walked out of the room with Ruby, and they started to head to CFVY's dorm.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay without us?" Yatsuhashi asked.

Velvet gave Yatsuhashi a serious look. "We talked about this. Please trust me when I say I'm alright."

Yatsuhashi looked at Velvet for a moment, and then looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I got." He raised his head back up. "Just call any of us if you need anything."

"I promise." Velvet assured and heard a knock on the door. "Is that Coco?"

Yatsuhashi walked over and opened the door, causing him to feel uneasy when he saw Weiss, but he wouldn't show it. "Weiss…I see you brought Ruby too."

Weiss was still not on the best terms with Yatsuhashi, but she didn't want to cause any problems by acting out against him. "Yes. How is Velvet doing?"

"She's fine." Yatsuhashi's scroll went off and he sighed. "I need to go for now…I suppose it's good you showed up."

Weiss walked in. "Velvet."

The rabbit Faunus was overjoyed when she saw the heiress. "Weiss, I didn't think you'd be here today."

"I feel a little insulted. I've come every day to check on you." Weiss smiled and walked over to kneel next to her. "Has your pain medication helped?"

Velvet nodded. "I still have some pain here and there, but I've been feeling so much better." She looked over and saw Ruby. "Oh, hey, Ruby."

Ruby waved and walked over. "Weiss already asked, so I'm glad you're feeling better. Has Ozpin said that you can come back to classes soon?"

"I have to wait a few more days, but as long as I don't move around too much, and I don't participate in any physical activity for classes, I should be good to go." Velvet replied.

"That's wonderful." Weiss put her hand on Velvet's, causing the rabbit Faunus to blush slightly.

"Y-Yeah…so what did you guys do today?" Velvet asked.

"I got to see Blake's weapon. It was so cool, especially since she designed it." Ruby said in a cheerful tone.

Weiss shook her head. "I don't have much to see for myself, since it was a plain old day. That may change here in a moment." Weiss looked to Ruby. "Could you give us a moment, Ruby?" Ruby nodded and left the room. "Velvet…I wanna tell her."

"Really? Oh…well then let's tell her. I was never too worried about them knowing, but I was just keeping it a secret because you wanted it to be." Velvet said.

Weiss took a breath. "I'm sorry for making you keep that secret for these past few days, but the thing is…only Ruby. I…I do trust the others, but…I'm just not ready to come out yet…I still haven't even told my mother or sister."

Velvet leaned over and kissed Weiss. "Shh, it's okay. It'll be easier step by step. I promise you, Weiss."

Weiss put her hand on her lips. "Wow…I'm…getting used to that. The kissing…I'm…used to it."

Velvet giggled at that. "I'm glad, since they'll be more to come."

The heiress blushed at that and walked over to the door. She took a breath and opened it to let Ruby in. "Ruby…We have something we want to tell you. It's…something I would rather not leave this room…for now."

"Weiss, I don't want you to tell me if you feel pressured." Ruby said as she closed the door.

"Let me tell you now. This isn't pressure. I've got to meet the Ruby Rose that I didn't think was here. I looked you over and saw something different on the first day of Beacon, but now…I realized who you really are as a person. That's why I can tell you this without being scared anymore." Weiss explained.

Ruby was a little shocked by that, but she smiled and hugged her partner. "Weiss, I don't know how I did it, but I'm glad you'll tell me."

Weiss pulled away and smiled as well. "I'm really starting to feel…more comfortable around Yang too, but she's a little…out there at times. Maybe…I could tell her too."

Velvet spoke up. "Guys…still here."

Weiss ran over and blushed. "S-Sorry…I was a little lost in thought." Ruby walked over and stood next to her partner. "Anyways, Ruby…as you know, Velvet and I have been really close recently." Weiss blushed and felt embarrassed on how she was wording it. "When she got hit by the car…and we talked in the hospital…I…we…" Weiss sighed.

"If you can't say it, it's okay. I won't make you continue, Weiss." Ruby assured.

"We're together." Weiss finally said it.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Y-You're…wait, like…Nora and Ren? You know, together, but not…together, together?"

Weiss shook her head and took Velvet's hand with her own. "We're together, together. I…I was just so…I don't know, worried? I didn't think coming out…I don't know." Ruby began to chuckle, making the heiress just as confused as she was when Yang was laughing earlier in the day. "You and Yang laugh at the worst times, Ruby!"

"It's just…Yang and I thought about this before, so to actually see it happening is kinda awesome." Ruby explained, startling Weiss and Velvet.

Weiss was taken aback. "Y-You thought about this before?"

"I didn't think about it much before, but Yang mentioned that you and Velvet were really close, so I wondered if it would be true." Ruby said. "Actually, I brushed it off when we got to Beacon. I wasn't sure if Yang was right."

Velvet spoke up. "Well, she's pretty good at telling how people really feel. Are you gonna tell her?"

"Nope. I want you guys to tell her." Ruby smiled.

"Yang told me I could talk to her, but if I tell her, then I need to tell everyone else. Even telling you is making me feel bad about not telling the others. It's not fair to them…or you, since I'd be asking you to keep it a secret." Weiss explained.

"Weiss, no matter what, it's your choice to tell people or not. I'll respect your choice." Ruby assured.

Velvet sat up. "Weiss, would you at least like to try talking with Yang and Coco about it? Maybe we can slowly tell them about it by drawing out the conversation to it."

Weiss took a breath and nodded. "I know why you said Coco. Would…it be okay to talk to them in two days? I just…need to think about it more."

Ruby spoke up. "What about Blake? She's keep your secret too."

"I'll…get to that when I can, Ruby. I don't like thinking about how many people should know right now." Weiss said, while lightly squeezing Velvet's hand.

"I'm sorry for suggesti-." Ruby was cut off.

"Don't say that, Ruby. I'm not an idiot." Weiss closed her eyes. "I can tell when you're trying to help me…and honestly…I appreciate that more than you could imagine. That's…That's why I knew I could tell you about this."

Velvet smiled. "Weiss, could you open your eyes for me?" The heiress did so, seeing Velvet leaning in to kiss her cheek. "How about we talk about something else for now?"

The heiress knew what Velvet was trying to do, so she went along with it. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Ruby tapped Weiss' shoulder. "Do you want me to go for now? I don't mind."

Weiss shook her head. "I don't want to kick you out, Ruby. You-."

"Nope." Ruby simply said.

Weiss sighed. "I'd ask, but I'm sure I know what you're going for at this point."

"Yup. You aren't kicking me out, so don't think of it that way." Ruby walked over to the door, but before she left, she looked over her shoulder and said. "I'm really happy for both of you…Just try not to get caught kissing." Ruby giggled and left the room.

Weiss and Velvet blushed. "Um…Ruby isn't wrong. We should be careful not to get- Mmph-." Weiss was cut off when Velvet pressed her lips against hers.

* * *

 **Now Ruby knows, so that's a start. Weiss on the other hand won't throw all this information out to the group, so don't expect them all to know next chapter.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, the small amount of Weiss getting fed up with her dad's nonsense was to show a little growth. I loved the idea of Weiss feeding Velvet, so I'm glad you enjoyed it too. As for Ruby's jealousy, it isn't in the way that she wants to be with Weiss. It's her thoughts about not being able to get through to her partner.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 25. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 26.**


	26. Another Start

**Here's chapter 26 everyone.**

* * *

"Wait, you're really getting her a stove? Don't you need to have it powered up by dust in your own dorm?" Yang asked.

Coco chuckled. "You forget that I can both afford the stove, and the dust to keep it powered. So yes, I'm getting one for Velvet, especially since her mom is gonna make some carrot stew when she gets here."

"That sounds pretty damn good. I'm actually a little jealous that you'll probably be the only ones who'll get to eat it." Yang said as she ate her apple.

Coco looked around the cafeteria, seeing almost no one around. "I forgot to ask, but how come you asked me to come with you to the cafeteria again?"

Yang sighed. "Right…I probably should've asked you to meet me outside. This isn't exactly the best place to talk in private, even if there are only a handful of people in here." Yang stood up and offered a hand to Coco. "Come on, let's go outside instead."

"Before I take your hand, do you at least wanna give me a hint on why you wanted to speak to me?" Coco requested.

"It's not exactly something I want these people hearing, Coco." Yang said.

Coco took yang's hand and got up from where she was sitting. "Alright, but this better not be some kind of prank. I don't really enjoy pranks that mess with my hair, so fair warning now."

"It isn't a prank, and if it was, then I wouldn't cause problems with your hair. You and I can relate on that for sure." Yang said, leading Coco outside.

* * *

Once they got outside, Coco asked. "Okay, we're outside and no one is around. Am I gonna hear what you wanted me out here for now, or are we looking out for some kind of surveillance device first?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm trying to be serious about this…It isn't exactly easy to talk about."

Coco sighed. "Alright, Yang…what's really going on here? You're usually not this down."

"I'm not…" Yang groaned. "Look, I'm usually a lot better about talking to people…ugh, Coco…do you have…a boyfriend or something?"

Coco blushed, since she wasn't expecting her own secret crush to ask her that. "U-Uh…No, I don't have a boyfriend. Why do you ask?"

Yang looked around, just to make sure there was no one close to them. "Well…how about a girlfriend? I mean…do you even like girls?" Yang wanted to play it off like she didn't know that Coco actually likes girls.

"N-No…not a girlfriend either." Coco said.

"Oh…okay. So do you even think about dating? I mean, we are in a hunter academy, so maybe relationships would be a bit tough. Still, it would be nice to be in one." Yang couldn't keep her blush hidden.

Coco noticed Yang's blush, but didn't want to bring it up to the blonde. "Alright, Yang…what are you doing? Why are you asking about dating?"

Yang turned around and pressed her head against the tree they were talking under. "This was so stupid."

Coco walked over and turned the blonde around. "Stop avoiding the question, Yang."

Yang sighed. "I…I was gonna ask…if you wanted to…maybe go out this weekend."

"W-What?" Coco's blushed reddened.

"I knew this was stupid…" Yang tried to walk away. "Just forget what I said…okay."

"Hey! Don't just walk away after that!" Coco ran over and grabbed Yang's arm, startling her a bit. "You didn't even let me decide on whether I want to let you take me out or not."

Yang's eyes widened at that. "S-Say what?"

"Could you look at me for a moment?" Coco requested, and Yang turned to see Coco had raised her shades up. "Are you being serious about this?" Coco noticed Yang was confused by that, so she reiterated. "When you asked me to go out with you, are you serious about it?"

"Of course I'm serious. I wouldn't have asked Blake to find out if you were dating someone for nothing." Yang then slapped her hands to her mouth.

Coco blinked. "Oh my goodness…No wonder she asked me that. Ugh, Yang, why didn't you just come to me first? You were gonna do this anyways, so why wait this long when you could've-?"

"It's because for the first time ever, I was nervous. Yes, I was nervous to ask you out…like, why would you ever want to go out with me? I'm just…" Yang couldn't continue.

"Enough, Yang." Coco held a finger against her forehead. "Listen, you still haven't let me answer. I would actually like to go out this weekend."

Yang was taken aback by that. "H-Hold on…I don't think you heard yourself just then."

Coco rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "Does it really have to be this hard to realize that I kinda like you too?" Yang was silent, making Coco chuckle. "To think I was a little nervous about it too. Yang, do you wanna try this again?"

"T-Try what again?" Yang asked.

"Tomorrow. When you're a bit more like yourself again, try to ask me out. I still would like to go this weekend, but if you're still unsure, then maybe feeling a little less stressed out about it might help you understand that I'm being serious about this too." Coco suggested.

Yang looked down at her feet. "Holy crap…So you would still say yes?" Yang raised her head to see Coco nodding. "Wow, w-well alright. I guess…this weekend it is?"

"Maybe, though that depends on you asking me out tomorrow. Remember what I said. The answer will be yes, but still. It'll be good for you to feel less nervous about it, unless you would rather not, then it's cool. We can still go out this weekend." Coco assured.

Yang shook her head. "No…It does sound like a weird plan, but I'll be able to do it. Just try not to run into any guys or girls while waiting for me. I don't need competition."

Coco chuckled. "I'll be on guard against any of your competition, Yang."

They both shared a laugh, and Yang spoke up. "I just need to know. Are you actually interested in me?"

"Enough to give this a try." Coco took out her scroll. "I'm just gonna leave a reminder for this weekend."

Yang took a breath. "You know, I didn't think this would go well. I'm glad I managed to finally ask you."

Coco gave a pat on Yang's' shoulder. "Let's get back to my dorm. I promised Vel that I'd talk to her more about the stove." She chuckled. "You have no idea how happy she gets when her mom makes her that carrot stew."

Yang smiled and followed Coco, thinking about how she was gonna feel tomorrow.

 _I wonder if she likes coffee._

* * *

"Ruby, please stop trying to look away when you're in here. It's getting annoying." Weiss said while handing Velvet a bottle of water.

"S-Sorry, but you guys could kiss at any time and I kinda wanna respect your privacy." Ruby said while still looking away.

Velvet held the bottle of water, while Weiss walked over to get the pain medication for her. "Ruby…you may not want to say that out loud right now. Even though there's a door, people can still hear us." Velvet warned.

Ruby held her hands against her mouth and said with a muffled voice. "S-Sorry."

Weiss shook her head and got the medication. "I don't feel like I should tell you that, Ruby, so please make sure not to say something like that out loud again." She opened the bottle and took a pill out. "You ready to take your afternoon pill now, Velvet?"

Velvet smiled. "I did ask for the pain meds, so yes, I'm ready to take one."

"I just wanted to make sure. You didn't actually eat all that much, so…you know, I didn't know if it was okay to take a pill on an empty stomach." Weiss blushed at her worry.

"Weiss…you got me three trays of food. I didn't eat them all, but I did get enough to eat today." Velvet chuckled at how the heiress had run in earlier that day, with two glyphs holding trays of food as she walked in.

Ruby laughed a bit on the other side of the room, causing Weiss to glare at her. "Hush, you! I brought what I believed to be a good amount of food…but I could see that I was slightly mistaken. I'll bring two trays instead next time."

"O-One tray is enough, Weiss. Honest." Velvet assured, and then took the pill from Weiss. She took the pill and drank her water. "Ugh, I sometimes don't like taking pills."

Ruby turned around. "Yang taught me how to take pills when I was twelve, so it never really bothers me anymore. It was one time when I…uh, well I kinda broke my ankle this one time when I was playing in the park, so I needed to take some pain killers."

"I never really needed to take any as a kid, but I guess that's because I didn't go out too much. Well I did, but not to play all the time. It was to…" Velvet suddenly stopped herself.

Weiss took note of that as soon as Velvet stopped. "Velvet? What's wrong?"

Velvet shook her head. "It's nothing. I just started feeling the effects of the painkiller." The rabbit Faunus lied.

"But you just took it." Weiss kneeled down and took Velvet's hand. "Is there something bothering you right now? Please tell me."

Velvet took a breath. "I was thinking about my father…and how I watched him train, how he taught me about the hunter life…that's what I mostly did when I was a kid."

Weiss was taken aback. "Oh my…Velvet, it's okay. Um, w-would you rather we try to talk about something else to keep your mind off of-?"

"No…No…Um, Weiss, could you go to my locker and get my camera? I just wanna look at something." Velvet requested, though Weiss could suddenly feel her hand shaking a bit.

"Y-Yeah…I'll go get it. I'll need your scroll." Velvet nodded and pointed over at the table, showing Weiss that she left her scroll there. Weiss got up and went over to pick the scroll up. "Ruby, keep her company, okay. I'll be right back." Weiss said as she left.

Ruby looked over at Velvet. "I-I'm sorry for making you think about the past…I don't like the feeling either, but…thinking about the past reminds me that the people who aren't with us right now, did have happy lives back then." Ruby smiled.

Velvet let out a small smile of her own. "Yeah. That's a good way of looking at it."

* * *

Weiss sighed as she got to Velvet's locker. "I wish I could do more for you. First your mother is coming over till the weekend, now this. I'm a terrible gir-."

"Hey, princess!" Yang called out, startling Weiss.

The heiress turned to see Yang and Coco walking towards her. "Y-Yang! What did I tell you about scaring me like that?!"

Yang got over and said. "Well, you said not to do it, but the thing is. I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just saying hey."

Weiss groaned and opened Velvet's locker with the scroll. "I still would rather you walk up to me like a normal person and letting me know of your presence. All you did however, was scream down the hall while I was opening a locker."

Yang waited a few seconds before saying. "Oh, you're done. Cool, so here's the thing." Weiss groaned at how Yang ignored her, but waited to see what she had to say. "Coco and I are…half dating now."

Weiss blinked three times, and looked to Coco, who gave her a confirming nod. The heiress turned back to Yang in disbelief still, but thought about what the blonde said. "Wait…what does half dating mean?"

"Well, I was kinda nervous at first, so I'm gonna try again tomorrow to ask her out, but Coco said that as long as I do it tomorrow, then she'll go out with me this weekend. Isn't it awesome?!" Yang was clearly excited for her upcoming date.

The heiress couldn't believe what she heard, since she and Velvet got together recently, but Yang just told her as soon as she was able. It made Weiss feel even worse, but she had to put on a smile to be supportive. "W-Wow…That's amazing. I'm happy for you two."

Yang smiled back. "Thanks, princess."

Coco spoke up. "Yeah, we appreciate you saying that." That hit Weiss as well. "So what's up? Did Vel need something from her locker?"

"Yes, she wanted me to bring her camera over." Weiss grabbed the box containing the camera and closed Velvet's locker. "So…have you two told anyone else about this?"

"Nope. We were gonna head to the dorm to tell you guys, but we ran into you out here." Yang said.

"W-What made you two decide to start this?" Weiss inquired.

Coco decided to speak first. "I wanna get to know Yang more, and I've been attracted to her for some time…so you know, this is the best way to get to know her, right, Yang?" Yang was blushing too much to respond, since she didn't know Coco was attracted to her more than a few days. "Did I break her by accident or something?"

Weiss waved her hand in front of Yang's face. "Hey, Yang…are you in there still?"

Yang blinked twice and shook her head a few times. "Eh…what's going on? Am I still in the hallway?"

Weiss sighed. "Yes, Yang, you're still in the hallway. Now are you gonna explain your side of this relationship, or would you rather keep it private? I understand if you-."

"Oh that's an easy one, Weiss. It's because she's smart, beautiful, is fun as hell to be around, and not to mention that she's a badass." Yang praised Coco.

Coco didn't blush like Yang did, but decided to smirk instead. "And I accept those reasons, though getting to know each other better is high on my list."

Yang nodded. "Definitely. Hey, it's kinda like how Weiss and Velvet started talking. Just getting to know each other should be great."

When Yang brought up her and Velvet, it made Weiss turn and walk in the direction of Team CFVY's dorm. "H-Hurry up already, you two." She ordered, while trying to keep her reactions from getting noticed.

Yang and Coco looked at each other in confusion of how Weiss left the scene. They followed her, but the two were secretly preparing to ask her about what that was when they got to the dorm.

* * *

"Velvet…Um, so there's this thing that Yang would tell me about." Ruby said while kneeling next to Velvet's bed.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Velvet inquired.

"She told me if I ever got a boyfriend, that she would make sure they understood some things. You know…like threaten them if they hurt me and all that. I…don't really want to do that though, so…instead, could you maybe promise me that you won't ever hurt Weiss in this relationship you guys have?" Ruby requested.

Velvet smiled and leaned over to hug Ruby, surprising the younger girl. "You're confused about this, but I'm doing this because you obviously consider Weiss close." Velvet pulled away. "I don't want to go into details about it, but hearing that you care for her enough to want me to promise I won't hurt her…it makes me happy, because I know it'll make her happy."

Ruby thought about it for a moment, remembering how Weiss told her about how her own father would cause problems for her. She knew what Velvet meant about Weiss being happy. "I…You really think she would be happy with someone like me considering her close?"

"Of course she will. You are the first person she told about our relationship after all." Velvet reminded. "Oh, I forgot. I promise I will never hurt Weiss. If I do, I would want you to beat me down for it."

Ruby chuckled. "Nah, I'm never really one to beat people up, just Grimm."

They both laughed a bit and Velvet said. "I'm glad you know about Weiss and I. Having a friend being this supportive is a great feeling. I hope Weiss will be able to tell the others soon too."

"I'm sure she will, Velvet." Ruby heard a knock and walked over to the door, opening it and seeing Weiss, Yang, and Coco. "Oh, hey guys. I didn't think you'd come back with Yang and Coco." Ruby stepped aside to let them in.

Weiss walked in first to bring the box to Velvet. "A-Are you sure you want to look at that picture right now?"

Velvet knew the heiress wouldn't take long to figure out why she wanted her camera. "I really just want to see it…I know it hurts sometimes, but Ruby reminded me of how looking to the past doesn't always have to be painful."

Weiss looked over her shoulder at Ruby, who gave her a nod. The heiress let out a small smile, silently thanking her partner for helping Velvet. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm glad you can do that." She opened the box and handed Velvet the picture that was inside.

Velvet took it and felt her heart racing a bit. Even though she could be a little more positive about looking at the picture of her father's weapon, seeing it still made her sad. "Thank you for bringing it to me, Weiss."

Coco walked over and placed her hand on Velvet's shoulder. "Why didn't you call to let me know you were feeling down, Vel? I would've been here sooner."

"It's okay, Coco. I asked Weiss to bring this for me, and I knew you were busy." Velvet said.

"Busy or not, I'd still help." Coco looked to Weiss. "Hey, thanks for bringing it to her by the way."

"It was no trouble, really." Weiss assured.

Yang spoke up. "Um, so…Coco…do you wanna talk about you know what, or save it for later?"

Velvet blinked. "Huh? What is she talking about, Coco?"

Coco smiled. "Well, blondie and I are gonna be going out on a date this weekend."

Velvet and Ruby were taken aback by that, and Ruby said. "Wait…You're together to…I mean, you're both actually together now?"

Yang nodded. "Yup!"

Ruby looked over at Weiss, and was surprised at how two couples had started so recently. "Well, that's awesome! I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, sis." Yang walked over and hugged Ruby.

Weiss wasn't paying too much attention to everyone else in the room, since she was more focused on the picture Velvet was still holding. She heard Velvet and Coco talking, but didn't make out the words.

 _I wish I could change the past for you, but…I can't. I'll do whatever it takes though, to make sure you don't have to experience something like that again._

* * *

 **And now Yang and Coco are together…kinda, yay. But seriously, I know it may seem kinda fast for them to get together like that. Trust me, I have more planned for those two, since I don't want to just throw in a pairing and not explore it more.**

 **To JJ- Weiss is taking those small steps. While Coco and Yang are cool with it from the get go. And Velvet's mom will be here soon, but yes, some things needed to happen before she shows up. Also, I took the trailer dates in mind, so I think of Weiss being older than Blake and Yang, at least in this story.**

 **To Death65783- I don't wanna force a relationship in this one, but if I could make it fit without having to force it, then maybe.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 26. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 27.**


	27. Sister

**Here's chapter 27 everyone.**

* * *

Winter sighed while working on some papers. The specialist placed them down and took her scroll out to see her mother was calling. "Hmm, why is mother calling me?" She answered her scroll and turned on the video to see her mom. "Mother, I'm surprised you called. Is everything okay at home?"

"Everything is fine, Winter. I was just calling to check on you. How have you been?" Kristall inquired.

"I'm doing just fine, mother. In fact, it seems that General Ironwood is thinking about promoting me further, though I'll be honest, working as a specialist is a field I'd rather stay with." Winter explained.

Kristall smiled. "That's good, sweetie. I know I say this a lot, and you're most likely sick of me repeating myself, but I'm just so proud of you."

"Thank you, mother. I appreci-." Winter was cut off.

"Winter, it's just us two speaking. You know that. So please speak to me in the way you want to, and not in the way he taught you." Kristall requested.

Winter was taken aback, but understood that her mother was only trying to help her. "Mom, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to…relive that. I guess it's just ingrained into my head." Winter sighed. "I wish I could help Weiss with that too."

Kristall noticed Winter's reaction to her talking about Weiss. "Sweetie, have you spoken to your sister yet? I know you've been busy, but maybe hearing what she's been up to can prove that she isn't about to let herself be influenced by your father."

"Mom, you know that concern is one that is justified by Weiss' outlook on a lot of things. I've told you about when were younger." Winter reminded.

"This may not be true with every single person on Remnant, but time can change a person, Winter. Your father may have had some influence on a few things in her life, but going to Beacon was her choice." Kristall reminded.

"I know it was, mom." Winter let out a smile at a certain memory. "Father wasn't in a happy mood that day. His face was priceless."

Kristall giggled to herself. "It was indeed a sight to take in. I still think it would be a good idea to call her soon. I have a feeling she would like to hear from her big sister."

Winter nodded. "If you really think so, I suppose it could be good to see if she's made any friends. Would you like me to tell her anything in particular? From you of course."

"Just let her know that I love her and I'll call her this weekend. I know how Weiss can be sometimes, so bombarding her with constant calls may annoy her." Kristall chuckled.

"Mom, you say that she'd enjoy hearing from me, but you know she'd love to hear from you as well." Winter stated.

"Yes, but I spoke to her not too long ago. And remember that I said I'll be giving her a call this weekend. Now then…" Kristall looked over at the door. "Make sure you tell her to continue doing what she can. Her life at Beacon was her choice, and I want that kind of life to continue for her."

"I doubt my words would help in that regard, mom." Winter said.

"Either way, I want you to talk to her about it." Kristall looked over at the door again. "I should go, sweetie. Now may be a good time to call her."

"Okay, mom. I love you." Winter said.

"I love you too, sweetie." Kristall ended the call.

Winter got up and left her scroll on the table. She walked over to a drawer in her room so she could retrieve something special to her. Winter grabbed a small book from the drawer and smiled. "I wonder if she still uses hers as well." Winter walked back over and placed the small book on her table.

 _I've written so many names down in this book. If Weiss is still using hers, I wonder how many names she's written down._

Winter sat down and picked her scroll back up, dialing Weiss' number and waiting on her to answer.

After a few moments, she heard her sister. "Winter? Y-You called…I wasn't expecting you to call me."

"Well I wanted to know how you were doing. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter asked.

"O-Oh…um, well the food is okay. I don't really have…hobbies, but I've made friends." Weiss said.

"That's very good to hear, Weiss. And how have you been feeling about Beacon so far?" Winter inquired.

"It's…definitely not what I expected, but that isn't a bad thing. I've come to enjoy being out of Atlas…though…" Weiss couldn't continue.

Winter waited a few moments, but knew her sister wasn't gonna continue. "Weiss? You hesitated there. What's wrong?"

"I…didn't become leader of the team I'm on. I'm sorry, Winter…All the training we did…no…no, I can't say that. Ruby may be younger, but…I have faith that she'll prove herself." Weiss said.

"Ruby? Is that the name of your leader?" Winter guessed.

"Yes. She was the first person I met while here at Beacon. I wasn't exactly sure how she was going to be…since there has been some…issues, but in the end, I trust her enough to not blow up anything else." Weiss explained.

"Blowing up anything else? Weiss…that implies she blew something up. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Winter questioned.

Weiss sighed. "Well…when I met her, I may have shook a bottle of dust in her face…which she reacted to it by sneezing and blowing us up."

Winter blinked a few times at that, since she was in shock at how something like that could happen. "And how did you forget to keep the dust bottle tightly sealed?"

"I-It wasn't my fault! I…the suitcases were thrown around when Ruby fell onto them, so I'm sure the bottles were-." Weiss was cut off.

"Weiss, relax. I wasn't trying to blame you. Anyways, is there anything else at Beacon that you've enjoyed like the classes, the training…the people?" Winter inquired.

Weiss was blushing when she heard her sister ask about the people, since she wanted to say one thing, but she didn't know how to do it. "U-Um…well…there is this one person who I…um, enjoy being around a lot."

"Really? Well who is this person?" Winter asked, and was surprised to hear her sister was close to someone.

"H-Her name is Velvet…She's a second year here at Beacon." Weiss answered.

"Okay, so how did you meet this person?" Winter asked.

Weiss' blush reddened. "That's a long story, but in short, we ran into each other in the hall. It took some time, but we ended up talking more and more with each other. That's about it."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about this Velvet?" Winter asked.

"S-She's a Faunus…" Weiss replied.

Winter was in complete shock at that point, since she thought her sister was already tainted too much by their father's prejudice ways. "You…Okay then, well that's good to hear, Weiss. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that."

"I know. Could you not tell father about this? I would rather him not know." Weiss requested.

"He won't, but remember that you shouldn't keep it a secret for long. You should stand up to him sometimes, Weiss. He can't control who you're friends with." Winter reminded, trying her best to get through to her little sister.

"I'd rather not discuss that right now, Winter. I have more on my mind to worry about… now…is there something else you'd like to talk about? Actually…I would like to know how you're doing as a specialist. It's always been interesting to me." Weiss said.

Winter knew about how her little sister would be excited to hear from her, but with how she left Atlas, she wasn't expecting the same sort of reaction. "My position as a specialist here isn't all the interesting, Weiss."

"Oh…well then how are you? You must have a lot of work to do over there." Weiss said.

"Yes, there usually is a lot of work, but nothing I can't handle. Paper work is probably the worst part of it…Anyways. I was getting off topic here. Weiss, have you had any doubts about Beacon? And I don't mean the leadership position. I want to know if you'll truly stay the four years necessary to earn the title of huntress." Winter questioned.

"I have no reason to quit now, Winter…Did…Did father make you ask me that?" Weiss asked.

"Father can't make me do anything, Weiss. I asked because I want to know how serious this is to you. Just hearing that you wanted to go to Beacon made me proud of you, but I want that to continue. Don't let anything discourage you, Weiss." Winter advised.

"Winter…what is this about? You call out of nowhere and ask me about whether I'll really commit to becoming a huntress…Are you telling me the truth about father not asking you to-?" Weiss was interrupted.

"Why would I ever to do something like that for him? And why would he even ask me to in the first place, Weiss?" Winter questioned, but it was clear that Weiss wasn't gonna answer. "See. You can't answer that. You can't be afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of him…He's…just got a lot to say is all." Weiss said in a saddened tone.

Winter sighed. "He does, but don't let that change how you're feeling about Beacon, or even this Velvet. Do you remember the day dad told you about mother's injury?"

Weiss took a breath. "I do…I don't think I'll ever forget that day."

"I tried…I tried getting you to relax, but your growing hatred for the people who hurt mom…it started showing, even back then. I worry about you more than ever. Since you have a place to live that isn't Atlas. And you have people that you call friends…Just keep his opinions to himself. In fact…don't even think about him at all." Winter suggested.

"That isn't the way, Winter. He's still our father…I don't care if he has little opinion of my choices…I still love him because he's family." Weiss stated.

Winter looked out the window, taking in what Weiss had just said to her. "Yes, he is family, but you can't let him drive your choices in the wrong direction. Keep that in mind, sister." Winter heard a knock on the door, and General Ironwood walked in. "Give me a second, Weiss. Sir, I didn't know you were showing up today."

"It wasn't exactly planned, Winter. We have some trouble with your father's company. It seems some dust has gone missing in his quarry, and since you are a Schnee, I believe you'll be perfect in dealing with this situation." Ironwood explained.

Winter sighed. "I try getting away from the company, and now it seems that I'm being dragged back in. Okay, sir. I'll prepare my things."

"No rush, Winter. You're being sent over there in two weeks. It seems your father only requested for assistance after his own team handles this. Of course, that's what I expected of him. No offense." Ironwood said.

Winter scoffed. "None taken, honestly."

"Right, well I'll have more details on this when your father decides to actually speak with me. Good day." Ironwood left the room and Winter sighed.

"Winter? Is everything alright?" Weiss asked while still on the scroll.

"Huh? Oh, Ironwood has assigned me to see what has happened in father's quarry." Winter said, and remained silent for a few moments to let that sink in. "I was chosen for an obvious reason, though I'm unsure of what I'll be involved with there."

"Something…happened in the quarry? Was anyone hurt?" Weiss asked.

"Ironwood didn't give me the full details yet, but at the moment it is just some missing dust. The quarry is usually guarded, so I can only assume that it was someone on the inside. Of course, that remains to be seen." Winter said.

Weiss nodded. "Alright, well I hope things get resolved with that. I don't feel the need to speak to father about that, but knowing him, he may try to call me again for…" Weiss hated herself for bringing that up.

"What? He called you once already?" Winter asked.

"Y-Yes…he did. It was to check on my performance at Beacon…and a reminder of how I shouldn't let my guard down around Faunus." Weiss sadly explained.

Winter shook her head. "I see. Okay, enough about him. I think the next time we speak, we should try avoiding that topic as much as we can."

"Agreed…And…Winter. Thank you for calling me. It was really good to hear from you…I miss you." Weiss admitted.

"As do I, little sister, but I know you won't need me over there. You're making friends and beginning to go down the path you chose. Never lose that path." Winter advised. "I love you. And mother said she'll give you a call this weekend, so be ready to speak with her."

"I will, Winter. I love you too." Weiss ended the call.

Winter sighed in relief, since she felt the talk she had with Weiss really helped. "And now to see what this missing dust is all about."

* * *

Weiss smiled and put her scroll in her bag that she kept behind her back. The heiress was sitting on her bed, since she wanted to take a nap after her sparring match with Blake. It ended up in a draw, so they were both pretty exhausted.

 _I still can't believe how things have turned out…and mother. She's going to call this weekend…maybe…I should tell her. I should've told Winter…maybe I can call her back._

Blake interrupted her thoughts when she walked into the dorm. "Oh, I forgot you came back to the dorm, Weiss….Are you okay? You're just sitting there."

Weiss sighed. "No offense, but I doubt you'd care about what's bothering me."

"And how would you know-?" Blake was cut off.

"It has something to do with my family…you know…the one you don't like." Weiss explained, with a bit of venom in her voice, since she still wasn't happy with how Blake was so against her family name.

Blake sighed and sat across from the heiress on her own bed. "Listen, the first day wasn't exactly something I could say was necessary of me to do. And I know you didn't like when I brought up your family that one time when we spoke in the hall."

"Where are you going with this?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm trying to explain that there are still some things…no, that's a lie. There are a lot of things that I'm not happy with concerning your father's choices. He's caused a lot of-." Blake stopped when she saw Weiss lower her head.

"I know, okay. Why do you think I decided on attending Beacon instead of Atlas? I don't like what he does either, but I can't exactly stop him, so I wanted to get away from him." Weiss stated.

"Is…that your reason for wanting to become a huntress?" Blake inquired.

Weiss raised her head back up as soon as she heard that. "No! I want to be a huntress to show people that a Schnee shouldn't be judged based on our name alone. That…and when I saw my own sister choose to become a huntress, it inspired me. I could be out there helping people, instead of having a job in my father's company."

Blake didn't think she'd see that side of Weiss. "I…don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say sorry for one. I get why you said those things, but just think about the people you're talking about. And I don't mean me. My sister is against how my father runs things, and my mother…she never deserves the hate our family receives." Weiss felt her heart beating a little faster.

Blake looked away for a moment. "Yes, you're right about that. I do know about…well, what happened." Blake looked back at the heiress. "I'm sorry it did happen. I was young when I heard about it, since it was on the news, so back then, it was a little confusing." Blake left out the part that she had the old White Fang providing for her.

"I didn't find out the truth immediately." Weiss frowned, and then heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it." Weiss got up and opened the door, revealing Coco and Velvet. The rabbit Faunus was using her crutches and being supported by Coco. "V-Velvet? Coco?"

Velvet smiled. "I know you're worried about me walking, but I can't stay in bed forever."

Coco chuckled. "When I asked her where she wanted to go, I had to think about what I asked, since it was pretty obvious of who she wanted to see first."

Weiss did her best to not blush. "Come in." She stepped inside to let the two in the room. "Do you want to sit, or lay down on my bed?"

Coco helped Velvet over to Weiss' bed. "I feel like it would be better to try and sit. Lying down on a bed all day isn't exactly a good thing, no matter how nice it may feel to be lazy." Velvet said and looked over at Blake. "Oh. Hey, Blake."

"Hey, Velvet. How's your leg feeling?" Blake inquired.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. I should be able to remove the cast by next week." Velvet said.

"Thank goodness for aura, huh, Vel?" Coco remarked.

Velvet nodded. "So, do you both have any plans today?"

"We've sparred already, so I decided on resting up, but I don't need to anymore. Maybe we can go outside, if you're okay with that." Weiss suggested.

Velvet knew where Weiss wanted to go. "I'd love that. Um, Coco…Blake, is it okay if we ditch you guys for a bit? I don't mean to sound rude, but-."

Coco chuckled. "Relax, Vel. We get it, right, Blake?"

Blake nodded. "Go on. I'm honestly just staying here in the dorm to take a break myself. Oh, and Coco, Yang told me about you both. I'm sorry for having to ask all those questions that day."

"It's all good, Blake. You had a good reason to ask." Coco said.

Weiss wrapped an arm around Velvet to help her stand up. "Are you sure you'll be able to go outside like this? We can just-."

"I'll be fine, Weiss. And besides, I really would like to get some fresh air." Velvet said.

Coco walked over and opened the door for the two. "Have fun, you two."

Weiss and Velvet walked out of the room, with Velvet making sure to keep her one foot from touching the ground. The heiress was instantly feeling a lot better from how she talked about her family with Blake, and her talk with Winter. Velvet being around her was the reason of course. And Weiss would make sure to be that kind of person for Velvet as well.

* * *

 **A few things were answered here, and now something new has been brought up. If anything, how did you guys feel about Winter in this one? The way she was written. Was it bad, good, okay?**

 **To JJ- It felt like a good point to have those two get together, so I'm glad you're ready to see their date. And I also can't wait to have Velvet's mom show up. Also, that part with Ruby was probably my favorite part to write in all honesty.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 27. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 28.**


	28. You Passed

**Here's chapter 28 everyone.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay to have your leg on the grass like that? It might be better if I hold it up with a glyph." Weiss offered.

"Remember that my aura is helping with the pain, Weiss. I just need to keep pressure off of it and I'll be fine." Velvet assured.

Weiss sighed. "Well, if you're absolutely sure, then okay. If you feel any pain, don't hesitate to tell me. I really don't mind keeping a glyph up for a while."

Velvet smiled at how Weiss wanted to care for her in such a way. It wasn't a surprise. It made her feel happy. "Thank you." Velvet placed her hand on Weiss' and asked. "So, what were you and Blake talking about before we got there?"

For someone like Weiss, that question would normally bother the heiress, but when she heard Velvet ask her that, she didn't second guess herself. "We were having a talk about some concerns she has with my father." Weiss noticed Velvet's expression turned to a worried one. "It's okay. I'll be honest, talking with my sister beforehand made me feel better to talk about it."

"Oh. You look happy about it, so what did you talk about?" Velvet asked.

"She wanted to know how I was doing here at Beacon." Weiss sat up and crossed her legs together. "It was…quite a surprise to hear from her."

Velvet slowly moved closer to the heiress to kiss her on the cheek. "What did she ask exactly?" Weiss wanted to answer as soon as she heard the question, but the kiss she received distracted her. "Weiss?" Velvet snapped her out of it.

"Oh…uh, right." Weiss cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. I was…a little distracted for a moment. What was the question again?"

Velvet giggled. "Instead of that question, can I know what distracted you?"

The heiress blushed. "Y-You kissed my cheek…I wasn't expecting you to do that out in public." Weiss looked down at the grass. "I-I liked it."

"I'm sorry about doing that in public, but I couldn't help myself." Velvet leaned closer to Weiss.

"I don't think it's too bad to do that. Most of the people here are just students, so I doubt they'll do much if they were to see us, but still. We should be careful." Weiss suggested.

Velvet nodded. "So what did your sister ask you exactly? That was the other question I had before."

"Oh, right. She asked me if I made any friends…so I told her about you." Weiss admitted.

Velvet's eyes widened at that, but she was secretly hoping that Weiss meant she told her sister about their relationship. "Wait, do you mean you told her about us? I thought you wouldn't want to do that so soon."

"N-No…I mean, I was thinking about it, but Blake walked in the room, so I didn't get to call her back." Weiss sighed. "Winter isn't one to say something to father about this. I guess she should know, but I don't know when to tell her."

"We can tell her together, right now." Velvet suggested.

Weiss closed her eyes and took a breath. She nodded and opened her eyes. "Okay, but how do we tell her about it? Should we even be on video?"

"Telling her slowly would be best. You said she wouldn't tell your dad, so I'm guessing she's not the kind of person to think negatively about this, but we shouldn't throw this in her face." Velvet stated.

"I just hope she doesn't feel confused about it. R-Remember how I thought about Faunus…She doesn't forget about how I was as a child." Weiss said.

Velvet ran her hand through Weiss' hair. "We can show her how you really feel now. And if you want the truth, then yes. She'll be a bit confused, but that won't be a bad thing."

"I hope you're right." Weiss took her scroll out from the bag on her back. "I asked before, but should we even have the video feed on?"

"Yes. It'll be better for her to see who I am. That way she at least has a face to work with." Velvet reasoned.

"Right…well here goes nothing." Weiss tapped Winter's number on her scroll and waited a few moments for her to answer. "What if she's busy? Maybe we shouldn't. This could be a mis-."

"Weiss?" Winter answered.

Weiss' eyes widened when she heard her sister and looked down to see her on the video feed. "W-Winter! Um…sorry, I was just speaking with that friend I mentioned before." She adjusted the scroll to show Winter that Velvet was sitting next to her.

"H-Hi, Winter. I'm Velvet." The rabbit Faunus greeted.

Winter examined Velvet for a few moments and nodded. "Alright, so you're one of the people my sister has made friends with. How well has that gone so far?"

Weiss spoke up. "It wasn't exactly the easiest start, but it got better with time, though…there were some things that needed to happen. One being a lot of talking."

"I see." Winter sighed. "Talking is usually something we could all use now and again…I'm sorry for not being able to do that as much when we were younger."

"Um, if it's okay to interrupt, I don't think you need to say sorry." Velvet said. "I don't know every bit of information, but from what I do know, it couldn't have been easy living with the threats you've both had to endure."

"No…It was not easy, but that is no excuse." Winter stated.

"Stop. This isn't why I wanted to speak to you, Winter." Weiss said. "You…When you called me earlier, I was alone in my dorm. I was thinking about telling you something after we ended the call…and I'm ready."

Winter's facial expression changed when she heard that, showing that she was taking what Weiss said in a bad way. "Weiss? Is something wrong? Did father call you after we spoke or something?"

Velvet noticed Weiss wasn't saying anything, so she decided to speak up. "It's nothing wrong. We just…really need to speak to another person about this, and since you are Weiss' sister…we both felt that it would be right to tell you."

"Tell me what? Weiss, if this isn't something bad, then please just say something." Winter pleaded.

Weiss took a breath and shook her head. "I didn't mean to stay silent there…It's just hard to say. I know I can tell you, but…the words just won't come out."

Velvet placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "We're both…"

"Stop. I don't want you to say it. Please let me." Weiss requested and the rabbit Faunus nodded. "Winter…all those years ago…when we were told about what happened…You know. I wasn't the best person to talk to when it was about Faunus."

Winter sighed. "I know, but I don't blame you, little sister. Father may have given us a roof, food, and whatever else was involved for basic living requirements, but the way he handled raising us…" Winter looked over at Velvet on the video feed. "I apologize. I didn't mean to speak about that in front of you."

"Please don't apologize. I don't look at what you're saying in the way you might think. In fact, hearing this makes me see the kind of man he is. And I don't think of you or your sister any less because you're related to him." Velvet explained.

"Wow. Alright, well I wasn't expecting you to say that, but I'm glad you can see the kind of people a Schnee can be." Winter said.

Weiss looked up at the clouds for a moment. "With time, things move. People…move…they change. I've slowly learned that, Winter." She lowered her head down to look at her older sister. "That's why I wanted to tell you that even though most of my life was leading me to…not care for Faunus, I've changed and…Velvet and I…are actually together." The moment she said the word, together, Winter froze on the spot. "W-Winter…"

"You're both together? As in you're going to spend time with each other as more than friends?" Winter was honestly still in a shocked mode.

Velvet nodded. "We both decided that while it's going to be hard to be with each other…since your father won't like it, we still wanna try. I care about your sister so much, Winter. And I hope…I hope you don't disapprove of us." Weiss was too scared to say anything, so Velvet said it for her. "Weiss doesn't want you to think of this as a bad thing. She told me how happy she was when she talked to you, so please, try to see that-."

Winter cut her off. "Enough. You seem to be getting the impression that I would tell you both that this is a bad thing."

Weiss perked up at that. "Y-You don't think it's a bad thing?"

"No…I think it's a stupid idea." Winter stated, causing Velvet and Weiss to be shocked. "Do you have any idea how badly this could go if father were to find out? He'd disown you, and then try his hardest to make you understand that his way is the right way again…not to mention what he may do to Velvet."

Weiss instantly jumped to the defense of Velvet. "He wouldn't do anything to her! I won't let him!"

Velvet was taken aback by how loud Weiss got. "W-Weiss…It's okay. We aren't-."

"No! Winter! You tell him that if he ever tries to cause problems for anyone I care about, then he'll have to deal with me first! I don't care how influential he is. I'll show him that I can live my life without being his heiress!" Weiss took a few breaths, and some people were staring from afar after hearing her outburst.

Winter smirked. "Well then. You just passed."

Weiss took a few more breaths and Velvet asked. "What do you mean she passed?"

"Velvet, as a big sister, I want what's best for Weiss. I don't want father to poison her mind, and I want her to choose what she wants to do that makes her happy. And while it is still shocking to hear that she's in a relationship with you, I needed to be sure that it was real. That she wanted to be with you and even father wouldn't scare her." Winter explained.

"So…you really do approve of our relationship? You don't think it's something we should avoid?" Weiss suddenly asked.

Winter placed the scroll down, so all Weiss and Velvet could see was the roof. "Give me a moment to get something, Weiss." Winter called out as she got up to look for something.

Velvet leaned in to whisper. "What do you think she's getting?"

Weiss shrugged and saw that her sister walked back to her desk. Winter picked the scroll back up with one hand, and showed the book in the other, causing the heiress to gasp. "Winter…Is that the book we-?"

"Yes. It is. Do you still have your book?" Winter asked.

Weiss nodded and took the small book out from the bag on her back. She showed it to her older sister. "I've always kept it with me. I just…didn't think you'd keep it too."

"When I first suggested the idea to use the book to keep track of people, I wanted to keep my promise to always hold onto it." Winter explained.

"Hold on. That's the book you showed me when were in the cab." Velvet noted.

The heiress nodded. "This book is to remind me of who I've run into in my life." Weiss sighed. "It reminds me of who I should stay away from."

"And I still write in my book as well." Winter stated. "I know you might think it isn't hard to remember how people behave, but it's more than just a reminder of them…It's how we viewed the people we've come across as well."

Weiss frowned at that. "I…got rid of your section…Velvet."

Winter spoke up. "Weiss, we talked about that. It isn't your fault that you had different views on someone. You should always keep the previous feelings of a person to see the change in it."

Velvet looked at the small book in Weiss' hand. "So…what did you write about me before you got rid of it? I won't be mad if it was-."

"I wrote you were a Faunus that wouldn't stop bugging me." Weiss admitted and lowered her head. "I shouldn't have written it." Weiss punched the grass. "It was just in the moment, and when I started to speak with you, I just got rid of the page entirely."

Winter heard a knock on her door and muttered. "Damn it. Um, just a moment!" She called out to whoever was knocking. "Weiss, this is the worst time for me to leave, but I need to. Look, about the book, they were your thoughts before, but it's okay now. You have each other and that's what matters." Another knock was heard. "Ugh, I have to go. I'll speak with you when I deal with this situation." With that, Winter ended the call.

Velvet wrapped an arm as best as she could around the heiress. "Does it really bother you that you wrote something that you felt at first? I told you I wouldn't be mad."

"How come you can just brush that off so easily?" Weiss asked, lifting her head up and locking her eyes with Velvet's. "I just referred to you as a Faunus that bugged me. No one would be okay with that."

"I'd only have a real problem with it if I didn't know you, but I do, so there isn't some kind of unwritten rule that says I have to be mad at the girl I care for because she had a different opinion of me before." Velvet explained.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How is this possible?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"Out of so many people, how did I get to be with you? You…I…just-." Weiss was cut off when she felt Velvet hold her face with both hands, and then was suddenly being kissed by the rabbit Faunus. She did the best she could to scan the area, and saw no one looking over at them.

The heiress didn't mind the sudden interruption, so she continued to enjoy the kiss for the next few seconds. Velvet slowly pulled away and smiled. "Does it still bother you? I mean thinking about how we ended up together."

Weiss blushed and shook her head. "N-No, but…I'm being serious about this. You can't just let me off the hook so easily, Velvet. Look at how-."

Velvet lightly grabbed Weiss' hand. "I want to talk to you about how we first met, so that you can understand how I was feeling back then. I didn't hate the fact that you were a Schnee that didn't have a great first meeting with me…I was sad."

"You were…sad…" Weiss repeated, though she hated hearing it.

"We went through it. The talks, when Yang locked us in the room. It was all to make things right, and it ended up being something so much more. That's why I want to introduce you to my mother when she gets here, and not as my friend, but as my girlfriend." Velvet said.

Weiss turned her head for a moment. "I suppose…it's only fair to tell her. I told my sister and-."

"It's not about being fair, Weiss. I'll be honest with you, I don't mind telling people, but I choose not to because you don't want to. The only thing about my mother…is well…she's my mother and I really want her to know." Velvet explained.

"You don't think she'll be upset about you dating a Schnee?" Weiss asked in a saddened tone at the thought of Velvet's mother not approving of her because of her last name.

"I'm not sure how she'll react at first, but in the long run, she won't be against it. It won't be easy, but we can show her that a name means nothing to us." Velvet rested her head on Weiss' shoulder, causing the heiress to blush. "Thank you."

"F-For what?" Weiss asked.

"When you got upset with how your sister talked about your dad. You said how you didn't need him and that you wouldn't let him hurt the people you care about." Velvet closed her eyes and smiled.

"W-Well…I won't let him…" Weiss was secretly thinking to herself about what her father could really do.

He could easily take her out of Beacon and force her to either take classes in Atlas, or find some way to make her stay home. Not only that, but he could cause financial issues for Velvet's mother as a threat if she didn't listen to him. The moment when Winter said something about it set her off, but Weiss wasn't sure how she'd really be if faced against her father.

"I know you're thinking about him, but please…try to think about us. It kinda sounds selfish, but…I want your attention so we can actually be together." Velvet requested, having opened her eyes as she looked up at the heiress. Weiss felt Velvet move a little away so that she could offer her hand to her. "Do you wanna go back to the dorm?"

Weiss took Velvet's hand and shook her head. "No…without any distractions from what I think about…staying here is the best idea. And you're right, I shouldn't be neglecting you like-."

"I didn't say you were neglecting me." Velvet giggled.

Weiss' blush reddened, since she liked hearing Velvet giggle. "Well, either way, you're right about spending more time together." Weiss gently fell back onto the grass, seeing Velvet do the same, though a little slower.

The heiress may have been okay with a few kisses here and there while they were outside, but she began to think about something. "I know what I just said, but…I need to say this." Weiss took a breath. "We're out here…with people around us who could see us this way…and yet I'm not as worried as I thought I would be."

"I like it, since we don't have to hide it." Velvet admitted.

"That's what I mean…maybe we should tell the others. Ruby and my sister know already, and your mother will too." Weiss said as she closed her eyes.

Velvet rested her head on Weiss' collarbone, and wrapped an arm around her. "Whatever you choose to do, just know that I'll support it."

"No. I want you to have a choice in this relationship too." Weiss opened her eyes to see Velvet resting on her. "For now, let's enjoy the rest of the sunlight."

* * *

 **Sorry about not posting this for a few days. I was a little busy this past weekend, so I couldn't write anything during that time. Oh and I'll be writing out more of Winter's reaction to her sister dating a Faunus, since she'll have more screen time herself with the new issue she needs to handle with her father's quarry. Next up is mama rabbit.**

 **To JJ- I love seeing the kind of Winter that truly cares for her sister, but has that tough love kind of aspect to her. And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the way I write out Weiss. Hopefully this was enough fluff for the chapter.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 28. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 29.**


	29. Mama Rabbit Is Here

**Here's chapter 29 everyone.**

* * *

"So how long will it take before I can kiss you?" Yang asked.

Coco rolled her eyes. "Try being patient, blondie. We'll get to that, but later. Today is about seeing Vezel again."

Velvet smiled at that while eating her breakfast. "I still can't believe you got that stove set up yesterday. Mom is gonna have a blast with that."

Weiss was sitting next to Velvet, making sure she was okay to sit in the cafeteria. "Is she the kind to go overboard on cooking? If so, then she has something in common with my own mother." Weiss smiled.

Velvet actually didn't know about that. She took note of Weiss' smile, so she knew talking about it wouldn't be a problem. "Oh, what kind of food does she really like making?"

"Mostly some desserts, like blueberry ice cream and some muffins, but there are other times where she'll make the chef leave the kitchen and cook dinner herself." Weiss explained.

Yang chuckled. "Your mom kicked out the chef? That's awesome."

"Yeah, she likes making Winter and I dinner when she can. I…don't really get to have the food she makes a lot, so when she does cook dinner, I always make sure to take the time to appreciate it." Weiss said, and looked down at her own tray of food, her smile turning into a frown after.

Velvet leaned in and whispered. "Weiss, do you wanna talk about something else? Or do you wanna go back to the room with me and we'll talk there?"

"There's no need for that. Let's try to enjoy the rest of our breakfast." Weiss whispered back.

Nora walked over with a tray of food. "Hey, guys!" She sat down next to Coco. "So, I heard you and Yang are going out now. That is so awesome!"

Coco chuckled and nodded. "We haven't gone on a date yet, but yeah, she made sure to ask me again." Coco noticed Nora was confused by how she said again. "Oh, right. We both agreed to go on a date if Yang asked me in a more…Yang way. It kinda sounds like a jerk thing to do, but she was cool with it."

Weiss spoke up. "Um…so about that stuff…"

"About what stuff, princess?" Yang asked.

Weiss groaned. "Okay, enough with that. It's gotten on my nerves already, so stop it."

"Oh, shoot. Sorry, Weiss. I was just playing off the fact that you're an heiress. I didn't think it piss you off that much." Yang said.

The heiress sighed. "No, it's just…stupid. A princess is the kind of girl that you would see in fairy tales that are just damsels in distress. I'm not like that."

Yang scratched the back of her head. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Like I said, it was just the whole being heiress and how you got so much money that you're kinda like a princess."

"Well now that you know why I don't like it, I'd appreciate you to at least try not using that ridiculous nickname. And besides, I don't see you using a nickname for anyone else." Weiss pointed out.

"I haven't gotten a chance to come up with any for the others. Though, now that you mention it, I could come up with something. Give me some time to come up with something, prin…I mean, Weiss." Yang corrected herself.

"You're getting there…Somewhat." Weiss got up from her seat. "Velvet, are you going to stay here a bit longer?"

"No, I'll finish up here and head back to the dorm. Mom already told me she's an hour away about twenty minutes ago." Velvet looked to Coco. "Do you think you could wait for her outside, Coco?"

"You know you don't have to ask. I was planning on it already, Vel." Coco smiled.

Yang spoke up. "Hey, before you throw out your tray, what was it you wanted to talk about, Weiss?"

Weiss completely forgot about wanting to talk to them about her and Velvet's relationship. "U-Uh…I forgot actually. Maybe it'll come to me later."

Yang shrugged. "You know where I'm at if you remember."

Weiss nodded and grabbed her tray. "I'll get your tray when you're done, Velvet. Oh and would you like me to be there to greet your mother as well, or would it be better to wait with you in the dorm?"

Nora giggled. "You spend so much time with Velvet. It's like you're both going out."

"W-What? W-Why would that make you think that?" Weiss questioned, while Velvet was clearly worried about how Weiss would continue to react.

"Hmm? I told you why, Weissy. You spend so much time with her! Ooh! You two should go out like how Coco and Yang are!" Nora exclaimed.

Weiss turned away and blushed. "T-That's not…I'll be back." Weiss ran off with her tray, leaving the others confused.

"Huh, that was weird." Nora noted while eating her food.

* * *

Later when Weiss brought Velvet back to her dorm, she opened up the window and looked over at the rabbit Faunus. "The fact that she said that-."

"Weiss, I get why you're a little…tense right now, but don't you think there's nothing to worry about here? Nora only said that we should be together…and she isn't wrong." Velvet said.

Weiss sighed. "I know…but I don't want to feel obligated to tell them because I heard Nora say that. I want to tell them because I feel ready to."

"Are you?" Velvet simply asked.

"W-Well yes, but with your mother coming over, maybe we should wait a little longer to tell her and the others. You know, before she leaves the school." Weiss suggested.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't we tell her when she gets here? She'll have more time to get to know you." Velvet stated.

"I thought about it…I'm a Schnee, Velvet. And I know what you'll say. A name shouldn't be the reason someone judges a person. I know that more than a lot of people." Weiss sighed. "Look, your mother shouldn't have to think about her daughter dating a Schnee the entire time she's here."

Velvet scoffed. "Come on. That's ridiculous. My mother would never have a problem with me dating you. She cares about what makes me happy…and being with you makes me happy."

Weiss blushed and walked over to Velvet's bed. She took Velvet hand in her own. "How about…we wait at least a few hours? That way she can enjoy the day without having to think about it."

"As long as it just a few hours, since you did say you're ready to tell people." Velvet squeezed Weiss' hand lightly.

The heiress smiled and leaned in to kiss the rabbit Faunus. Velvet did the same and they spent the next few moments like that, though she leaned in a bit more to wrap her arms around Weiss. She was a little surprised by that, but Weiss didn't hate the feeling.

Weiss pulled away though, since she didn't want to get caught before telling the others. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for a kiss." Velvet giggled and heard a knock on the door. "Well, I'd get it, but…you know."

Weiss nodded and ran over to open the door, revealing her partner. "Ruby? I didn't think I'd see you here today."

"I heard about Velvet's mom showing up, so I wanted to say hi, but it looks like she isn't here yet." Ruby looked over Weiss' shoulder. "Hey, Velvet."

Velvet waved. "Come on in."

Weiss walked back over to Velvet, and Ruby walked in, closing the door behind her. "You know, for two people who are trying to keep a secret…it's getting a bit more obvious that you're together every day."

Velvet chuckled and Weiss rolled her eyes. "No one is suspicious, Ruby. The only thing that was close was Nora. She suggested that we actually should get together, since we do spend a lot of time with each other. I on the other hand have been doing just fine keeping it a secret…though I was thinking about telling the others soon." Weiss said.

Ruby stretched her arms and looked over at the table, which had the box that held Velvet's camera. "Ooh! I never really got to see the pictures you take. Can I see them?"

"Sure, just let me open it. I…like to make sure one specific photo is kept safe." Velvet responded.

It wasn't hard for Weiss to know what she was talking about, but she didn't want to say anything. "I can get the photo, Velvet. I promise to hand it to you, okay."

Velvet was a little hesitant at first, but she knew she could trust her. "Alright…just please make sure to-."

"I promise." Weiss smiled and walked over to the box. She opened it and looked down at the camera. "Ruby, could you give us a minute? I need to speak with Velvet about something."

"Oh…yeah, okay. Um, I'll make sure no one walks into the room while you're kissing and-." Ruby yelped when Weiss glared at her.

"Ruby! That is not what we're about to do! We're just talking! Now go!" Weiss ordered and Ruby yelped again, opening the door and running a bit away from the room. Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Dolt. I can't believe she would say that."

Velvet giggled. "Well, we were kissing before she knocked."

"I…Oh hush…" Weiss blushed and got the photo Velvet wanted. She walked over and handed the photo to her. "I'm sorry about making this…you know."

Velvet held the photo in her hand and nodded. "I still keep that thought in my mind of what Ruby told me. I look back and I won't cry every time." Velvet lowered the photo onto her lap. "Did I ever tell you about how my dad would find these fun and convoluted ways of making dust fireworks?" Velvet chuckled. "It was so dangerous, but…one night he had them set up in a way…that just made the wait worth it."

Weiss felt like she was about to tear up, since she had two reasons to. "What kind of dust crystals would he use?"

"Wind to make sure the ones that exploded were carried out in a way that made it seem like fireworks. Ice, lightning, and some fire, but the fire was used on his crossbow bolts." Velvet sighed. "I wouldn't mind seeing some fireworks one of these days." Velvet continued looking at the photo.

"Maybe…we can plan a date for a possible fireworks display. I can easily find a schedule for that kind of thing." Weiss offered.

Velvet smiled. "Yeah…I'd like that. Thank-."

"Ah, you said I shouldn't say that, so you don't have to either." Weiss kissed Velvet's cheek. "I should probably go get Ruby. I hope she didn't run off too far now." She walked out the room and looked around, seeing her partner hiding behind around a corner, since her cloak gave her away. "Oh for…Ruby! You can come back now!"

Ruby perked up at that and peeked around the corner, seeing her partner with her arms crossed. "Are you gonna yell at me again?!" She called out.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "No! Now hurry it up before I lock you out!" Weiss walked back in, but was suddenly covered in rose petals when Ruby used her semblance to get back in the room. Weiss groaned and slapped some petals off of her clothes. "You could've just walked in normally."

"Y-You told me to hurry…so I did." Ruby said in a nervous tone.

"I…I have no words for this right now." Weiss sat down on Coco's bed. "Ruby, you could look at Velvet's camera now, but you better be careful with it."

Ruby looked over at Velvet. "A-Are you sure you're okay with me looking through the photos? I don't wanna mess it up."

Velvet nodded. "Bring it to me first, and I'll show you how it works."

* * *

"So is Velvet's mom really that cool?" Yang asked.

"I don't know about cool, but she's awesome. Honestly, I feel like she took over the dorm when she visited this one time. She even got Yatsu to sit down and listen." Coco explained while waiting for Vezel to show up.

Yang grunted. "Speaking of him, have you told him about us?"

"Yes, since even though he was acting like a jerk before, he's still my friend. In fact, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. I want you both to get along." Coco noticed the annoyed look on Yang's face. "Hey, I'm not saying be friends. Just try not to hate each other."

"He has no reason to hate me…so I guess I could try dealing with the bullshit he might pull." Yang said.

Coco patted Yang's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Yang blushed. "O-Oh…"

"I guess it's that easy to make freeze you up. Good to know." Coco looked back at the airships, while Yang blinked a few times at the kiss she received.

Yang shook her head. "Huh. Oh, right…so what were we doing again?"

"Wow, maybe I shouldn't do that too much. You blank out way too hard." Coco said.

"W-What? No, I was just…you know…a little distracted. I remember what we're doing here…waiting on Velvet's mom…yeah." Yang said nervously.

Coco poked Yang's nose. "Try to relax, blondie. And yes, we're waiting for Velvet's mom to show up."

Yang couldn't believe how flustered she was whenever Coco was around her. "Right…um, we never did talk about where we'd go. You know, just us."

"True, but for something like that, I wouldn't worry about the location." Coco said. "We can see the sights while walking around town, and maybe we'll find something we can both enjoy."

"Well, shopping was fun that one time…but maybe we can find a nice spot by a lake or something. We can do that cliché thing where we skip rocks." Yang chuckled.

Coco closed her eyes and nodded with a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and said. "Cliché…I can work with that." She looked over to see another airship landed. "Hmm, is this one it?" She got her answer when she saw Vezel walking out of the airship with a suitcase in hand. "Yup, that's her. Come on, I'll introduce you." Coco took Yang's hand and walked her over. "Vezel!"

Vezel stopped and looked around. She saw Coco waving at her from a distance, causing her to smile and walk over. "Well look what we have here. Hello, Coco. Who's your friend?"

"Hey, Vezel." Coco let go of Yang's hand. "This is Yang, my girlfriend."

Vezel smiled and offered her hand to Yang so she could shake it. "Wow, I didn't know you were dating. It's good to meet you, Yang. I'm Vezel. Velvet's mother."

Yang shook Vezel's hand and nodded. "Coco told me about you and how you're kinda like the mom when you show up at Beacon. Is it true?"

"It depends on if a mom is needed here." Vezel chuckled. "I just like to make sure everything is under control."

"Oh come on, we're not that bad." Coco remarked.

"I'll just have to wait and see." Vezel walked with Coco and Yang to the school. "So, how is she? Has her injuries healed yet?"

"Not completely, but she's been able to walk around a lot more than before." Coco answered.

"That's good…" Vezel took a breath. "After I found out what happened…I just…the memories started setting in."

"I know…but Velvet's gonna be fine, especially since she has this one new friend that you actually spoke to in the hospital." Coco said.

"Oh, I believe I remember her name…It was Weiss, correct?" Vezel asked.

Yang spoke up. "Yup. She's actually one of my teammates. You should see how cute it is when she takes care of your daughter. It's like she became a whole different person."

Vezel smiled at that. "I'll have to thank her then."

* * *

"Wow, Velvet. These pictures are so awesome! I didn't know about half of the weapons here." Ruby's eyes were lit up with joy while looking at the pictures.

"Well, we are in a combat school, so there's a lot of weapon variety. And that's just the ones I have from Beacon. Imagine if we ever head to one of the other schools for an event." Velvet said.

Weiss sighed when Ruby cheered at the thought. "Ruby, what is with you and weapons? Yang told me about this and it's started to really show."

"Oh come on! Just look at how crazy and awesome weapons can be! What's not to love?" Ruby questioned.

"We use them to fight Grimm, Ruby, not put them on display at a fashion show." Weiss responded.

"That's not what I meant. I was just saying how great it is for someone to have their weapon and learn to be one with it. Well, Velvet's got a different situation, since she can have so many!" Ruby was giddy with excitement.

"I do have a lot of work that comes with it. Not saying everyone does, but learning the fighting styles aren't always easy." Velvet reminded.

"Right, but you still have such an amazing weapon! I wish I could try out other…wait…Weiss! Let me try using your rapier one day! You can try using Crescent Rose!" Ruby requested.

"Absolutely not!" Weiss protested against the idea.

"Aw, but why?" Ruby whined.

"I don't have to explain why that's a bad idea." Weiss said and heard the door open.

"Mom!" Velvet exclaimed as soon as she saw her mother step through the door with Coco and Yang.

Vezel let go of her suitcase and ran over to hug her daughter. "Sweetie, oh I'm happy to see you're doing better." She pulled away and turned to the heiress. "Wait…Are you Weiss?"

Weiss nodded. "I-It's really nice to meet you…Um..."

"Vezel is fine, dear." Vezel moved over and hugged the heiress, making Weiss tense up a bit, since she wasn't expecting a hug that quickly. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"I-It was no trouble, really. I'm just happy to see her recovery is going well." Weiss felt Vezel pull away.

Vezel nodded and kneeled down to speak with her daughter about some things. Weiss on the other hand was just staring at the two, seeing something she knew a lot about. It was how her own mother would be the one in bed, and she'd be the one to kneel next to her to talk.

* * *

 **I'm so ready to get the more adventurous side of this story going, but for maybe one of two chapters, we'll have Vezel here to learn a bit about her daughter's new friend.**

 **To JJ- Thanks. I was a little worried I didn't write Winter in a believable way, but you guys say I did well on that. And the moment I wrote out Winter saying how bad it might be, I had that thought in mind of if I had tricked anyone with that. Glad you liked the curveball on that one. And the driver, well, I wasn't thinking too much on that, but Weiss did send that license plate at one point, so…you know.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 29. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 30.**


	30. Time Well Spent

**Sorry this took so long, but I'll be honest, there have been some pretty good video game releases recently (Dark Souls 3, Stardew Valley, the Overwatch Beta), and I was just distracted by them all.**

 **Here's chapter 30 everyone.**

* * *

"Why are you out here again, Weiss?" Yang asked when she walked out of team CFVY's dorm.

"Huh? Oh, Yang, I didn't notice you walking out." Weiss pushed herself away from the wall. "I was just giving Velvet and her mother some space."

"Uh, Weiss, you don't have to do that. There's just Coco and Rubes in the room with them right now. There's plenty of room in the dorm." Yang said.

"Even so, I don't need to intrude on them." Weiss explained.

Yang walked over and sat on the ground, patting a spot next to her. "Sit down and talk. I know you need to about something, Weiss."

Weiss took a step back. "W-What? I will not sit on that floor. It's probably not clean, especially since I rarely see a janitor out here."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Weiss. Just sit on the floor and stop whining."

"And if I say no?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Then you'll just stand out here all day by yourself." Yang responded. "Seriously, stop being such a princess and sit on the dirty floor like a normal person."

The heiress groaned and walked over to Yang. She slowly sat herself on the floor and sighed. "There, now my skirt is probably dirtied because you wanted me to sit."

"It's called laundry day, princess. And yes, I called you that because you're acting like one, not because I see you as a princess all the time." Yang stated.

Weiss grunted. "Whatever. What did you even want me to talk about? I have nothing on my mind at the moment."

"You kinda do, seeing as you were standing out here for like ten minutes." Yang said.

Weiss turned to face her teammate with an annoyed look on her face. "I just explained to you why I was out here, or were you not listening to what I was saying?"

"Oh I listened, but I don't get it. Why have you been out here for ten minutes, when you could be doing anything else? Like, are you upset that Velvet's mom is taking up her attention?" Yan guessed.

The heiress was taken aback by such a claim. "That is not it at all. I was just, well, thinking about a few things, and being out in the hallway with no one around was calming to me."

"Going outside and getting some fresh air is a lot more calming, Weiss." Yang suggested.

"Just let me choose where I want to be, Yang." Weiss brought her legs closer to herself and wrapped an arm around them. "I honestly just need some rest and I'll be fine."

Yang scooted over and placed a hand on Weiss' forehead, making the heiress flinch. "Whoa, relax there. I was just checking your temperature. And it seems fine, so you aren't sick."

"Obviously I'm not sick." Weiss stood up. "I'm not trying to avoid anything here. I was really letting them have their space." Weiss looked away. "I personally would like that sort of thing."

Yang sighed. "Alright. Could you at least explain why you want them to have their space so much?"

"If I chose to visit my mother, I would want to be by her side for most of the visit. And I wouldn't want anyone taking that time away from me." Weiss explained on the spot.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, but don't you think they got enough space in that big room?" Yang questioned.

"It's not," Weiss sighed and got up. "I need to go, okay. Let me know if Velvet needs some help with something." The heiress walked away.

"Weiss, wait!" Yang got up and tried to catch up, but when she rounded the corner, she didn't see Weiss. "Ugh, come on." Yang shook her head and walked back to CFVY's dorm. Once she was inside, she looked over to see Vezel actually using the stove Coco bought. "I keep hearing the food you make is really good."

Vezel smiled. "Well I'm glad the others enjoy it. I hope you do as well."

Velvet spoke up. "Yang, where's Weiss? I know she walked out, but she didn't say where she was heading off to."

"Uh, Weiss is just clearing her head. It's probably just her stressing over her schoolwork or something." Yang answered.

"Oh, she didn't tell me she wasn't feeling that way." Velvet thought more on what Weiss was feeling, and she began wondering if it was her mother being there that made the heiress leave.

"Well you should make sure she comes back here when I finish up this carrot stew. I want her to try it out, especially since she's helped my little girl during her recovery." Vezel said.

"No worries, I'll go get her in a bit." Yang walked over to Coco's bed and sat next to her. "Hey, have you ever thought about going on a hunt together? Wait, can students go on hunts without being assigned to one?"

"Not first years, but second and above can." Coco answered and noticed Yang's disappointment. "Don't worry, as long as I go with you, it won't be much of an issue. Only thing is that we can't go too far, since the deeper into the forest, the more threatening the Grimm will be."

Yang smirked. "That won't even be a problem. Our initiation was good enough practice, and we'd be able to kill a good amount out there."

Coco playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky, blondie. You told me about your fight with a Nevermore, but that was just one. I could handle those bad boys myself, but too many get together, and we'll be screwed. So if we do go out there, you're staying close to me, got it?"

"H-Hold on, who says I have to-?" Yang was caught off when Coco patted her head.

"Less talking, more agreeing to stay by me." Coco plainly said.

Yang blinked a few times at the way Coco said that. "U-Uh, okay. I'll stay by you when we hunt."

"Good girl." Coco got up and looked over at Ruby, who was snickering. "And what's so funny, Ruby?"

Ruby continued to chuckle for a few moments, and then once she was settled, she said. "Sorry, just seeing Yang getting told what to do like that is kinda funny. I'm the leader of our team and I can't even make her do that."

Yang glared at her younger sister. "It's called respecting my girlfriend's request, Rubes."

"Really? It seems more like she controlled you for a bit." Ruby joked and noticed Yang was getting angrier. "I-It was just a joke, sis. Lighten up." Ruby's eyes widened when she said that. "W-Wait, don't actually light up, you'd burn the whole room."

"This isn't helping you, Ruby." Coco stated, and then patted Yang's shoulder when she noticed Yang wasn't calming down. "Relax, she was just joking around. I'm pretty sure even she can have a little fun once in a while."

"Ugh, fine." Yang crossed her arms and took a breath to relax.

Velvet wasn't paying too much attention to them, since she was looking through her scroll for Weiss' name. Once she got to it, she thought about calling her. "Um, Coco, could you help me up? I wanna go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, no problem." Coco helped Velvet out of her bed and handed her the crutches. "Are you gonna need help getting there, or you got it?"

Velvet used the crutches still, since she didn't want too much pressure on her leg. "I'll be fine, Coco. My leg isn't all that bad anymore." Velvet walked over to her mom and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back, mom."

Vezel nodded. "Be safe, sweetie. And are you sure you don't want Coco going with you?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, mom. It's just a small trip to the bathroom." Velvet assured and walked out the room.

* * *

Weiss looked into the mirror and wanted to punch it, but she held it back. The heiress moved her hand over at the mirror. She wanted to reach out to herself, but couldn't. "I'm wasting so much time."

"On what?' Velvet suddenly asked as she walked through the door, a little surprised that Weiss was in the bathroom to begin with.

The heiress gasped. "Velvet? I-I didn't think you'd be here."

"I heard you've felt a little stressed out. How come you haven't told me anything, Weiss?" Velvet asked.

"Yang told you I walked off, didn't she?" Weiss felt a little ashamed at not telling her about what was really going on with her. As soon as Velvet nodded her head at her question, Weiss sighed. "I'll be honest, Velvet, I wanted you to spend time with your mother. Worrying about me and our relationship would be so wasteful compared to that."

Velvet slowly moved towards her girlfriend with the best of her abilities with her crutches. "Are you being serious, Weiss? My mother coming over is amazing for both of us. I still want to tell her and she gets to meet you this way. Please come back with me. I'll even ask the others to leave so we can tell her together."

"Y-You really want to? Right now?" Weiss asked and got a nod in return. "But what if-?"

"As someone who's never really been in a relationship before, I don't want to keep it from my own mother for long. And you need to stop worrying so much, Weiss." Velvet then froze up a bit. "W-Wait that came out wrong. I didn't mean-."

"No…No, you're right." Weiss moved to Velvet's side to help her walk easier. "I'm not ready to tell certain people just yet, but I can't keep stressing this. Your mother is caring, I can tell, even with the little time I've seen her. The only thing about this is that even after we talk to her about this, I'd honestly want you to spend time with her more than me."

"Why can't I spend time with both of you, Weiss? You don't have to leave the room." Velvet said.

"It's…I just have a lot of regrets about my own time I wasted." Weiss frowned.

"Well, you should tell me then, but not here. Come on. Let's head somewhere else so we can talk about this. And don't try to tell me no. You know I won't ignore this, Weiss." Velvet stated, making Weiss blush and smile at her caring nature.

"I swear, some people would say that I'd be the one spoiling you in this relationship, but I think it's the other way around." Weiss wrapped her arm around Velvet to help her walk.

Velvet blushed at the feeling. "W-Weiss, I kinda still need to go. You know…in the stall."

"O-Oh." Weiss let her go and blushed. "Sorry."

Velvet walked over to the stall with her crutches and giggled to herself at how Weiss reacted. She placed them out the door and closed the stall door. Weiss took the time to look in the mirror in the bathroom again.

Weiss just thought more about her mother some more. "Velvet."

The rabbit Faunus heard her girlfriend call her name. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just…I wanted to know if you'd be okay with taking a week off with me. You know, when we have off of classes." Weiss said.

Velvet was actually surprised by that. "R-Really? Weiss, I never thought you'd ask this."

"Well, we'd have to spend more time indoors together, but I would love to be able to just have some alone time with you. And, maybe one other person who I want you to meet." Weiss replied.

"Who's the other person?" Velvet asked.

"I'd like that to be a surprise, but before I even think about talking to that person about this, I need to know if you're okay with even staying with me for a week. I really don't-." Weiss took a breath, tensing up a bit. "Messing things up with you, I don't want that. If I'm rushing this, then please be honest with me."

Velvet stayed silent for a bit, thinking about Weiss' request. "So, if we go somewhere together, does that mean we won't ever have to be on guard?"

"On guard?" Weiss was a little confused by that question, but then it hit her. "Oh, you mean-?"

"I'm still okay with not telling too many people until you're ready, but I'll be honest with you, I want us to be able to hold hands in a hallway, or kiss in the courtyard without thinking of someone seeing us. And this little week off makes me feel like I'll be able to get something like that." Velvet explained.

Weiss looked at the mirror again and felt like carving the world failure in her reflection. Her own girlfriend wasn't completely happy with how things were, but her worry for some reason outweighed Velvet's wants. It made Weiss sick of how she was, and while the week off together would be nice, it wasn't a permanent fix to their problems.

"Weiss? Is everything okay?" Velvet asked, snapping Weiss out of her thoughts.

"We can talk more about that later, Velvet. Let's get you back to the dorm. I think I'm starting to really want that carrot stew your mother made." Weiss came up with an excuse to get her out of that conversation.

Velvet got out of the stall and got her crutches out to walk over to the sink. Once she started washing her hands, she said. "I won't forget, Weiss."

"I wasn't counting on it." Weiss stated, helping Velvet out of the bathroom. "How come you came here by yourself? You know someone could've helped."

"Do you really want a girlfriend who can't handle herself?" Velvet smirked.

"U-Uh, I don't, wait. Don't try to turn this on me. I was just worried that you'd fall in the hall and there wouldn't be anyone to help you." Velvet giggled and Weiss pouted. "I'm allowed to be worried you know."

Velvet kissed Weiss' cheek, knowing full well no one was around to see. "And I'm grateful you look after me so much, but don't think I'd go soft. I didn't come to Beacon just to see the sights."

"Well of course I know that, I was, you know, trying to show you that while we're learning how to fight monsters, we can still be like other people." Weiss said, thinking about something specific that was bothering her.

"It's a good thing we're gonna try and spend that week together then." Velvet responded happily.

Weiss went to open the door, but stopped. "Y-You mean you're okay with us going out for the week off?"

"I'd love to, but I'd like to know where you planned on having us stay." Velvet inquired.

Weiss got her scroll out. "Here, this is where I wanted to go to. It's a bit…much, but I think this is the best place for us to not be bothered by anyone." She showed Velvet a picture of a small house near the beach.

Velvet looked down at the picture. "Wow, is this in Atlas?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, it's actually in Vale. My mother loved the house and where it was, so my father bought it for-." Weiss stopped herself when the realization kicked in. "It was supposed to be used for when mom wanted to take us there for vacations." Weiss frowned.

Velvet couldn't miss Weiss' reaction. "That can still happen."

"W-What?" Weiss sniffled.

"I know you wouldn't think about doing this, but maybe you can have your sister and mother go to this house too." Velvet replied.

Weiss had actually already planned on asking her mother to go, but to have Winter there too. It made Weiss feel something. Happiness. "Y-You really think they'd be okay with going?"

"Of course they would, Weiss. They love you, so if you asked them right now, I know the answer would be yes." Velvet assured.

"This is really something that could happen?" Weiss asked herself and looked down at the scroll. "Wait, no, I'll ask them in a few days. It's best not to jump the gun on this."

"I understand, but I want you to still call them in a few days. Your sister deserves a break, and I know they'd both love to see you." Velvet said.

Weiss nodded. "It does sound like fun." Weiss held the door to the bathroom closed with one hand and leaned over to kiss Velvet on the lips. The rabbit Faunus happily accepted it and they pulled away after a few seconds. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Just promise that when you talk to them, it won't sound like a business call. This is your family, and I know how much that means." Velvet smiled.

Weiss smiled back and opened the door. "Speaking of family, let's get back to your mother."

* * *

Back at the dorm, Ruby left to do some training, while Vezel finished up making her carrot stew.

"Yang?" Coco looked over at her from the bed.

The blonde was too busy eating the carrot stew Vezel made, causing the mama rabbit to chuckle. "You know that's the reaction most people have when they first try my stew, Coco."

Coco playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I think you just got the thing that'll distract her from even me. Blondie! Pay attention to your girlfriend!" She shouted at Yang.

Yang ignored it and continued eating the stew. "How is it possible that it's this good?!"

"Why thank you, Yang. I make sure to put all my effort into that stew." Vezel stated.

"Ugh, I swear if you're ever like this at a restaurant, you'll be paying for the bill." Coco said to Yang, who was still clearly ignoring her.

Yang finished off the stew and smiled. "You know, this reminds me a lot of mom's cooking."

"Oh, you mean-?" Coco was cut off by Yang nodding.

"Yup, mom was an amazing cook. Sometimes, Ruby would try to jump up at the counter when mom finished cooking, but she'd have to tell Ruby it was too hot." Yang chuckled at the memories. "Super mom, that's what she was…Summer." Yang sighed and got up to bring the plate over to Vezel. "Seriously, this was so amazing. I would ask for the recipe, but I'd probably mess it up and burn the dorm down."

Vezel smiled and took the plate. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, Yang. If you want more, just ask." She placed the plate down.

Coco looked at Yang as she walked over to sit down next to her. "Hey."

"What's wrong? You look all concerned, and that isn't how Coco Adel is like." Yang said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, you know, since you talked about-." Coco couldn't finish.

Yang suddenly wrapped her arm around the fashionista. "I know you think I'd be crying, which I felt like I would, but I promise, I'm okay." Yang took a breath. "I miss her more than anything, but I can't let that control my life. Mom wouldn't want that. She'd want me to keep moving forward, and that means with you." Yang smiled.

Coco felt her heart beating a little faster and grabbed Yang to pull her into a kiss, making Yang yelp, but she quickly got into it and kissed back.

Vezel chuckled. "Young love."

* * *

 **It always feels fitting to have that said, and it holds true. Anyways, I was thinking about some time skips that may happen in the story, but I need to make sure specific people know about Velvet and Weiss first, so expect some progression with that soon.**

 **To JJ- I'd have to make it very obvious that they're together to get Vezel to see it, but yeah, it would be pretty funny. As for the Coco and Yang date, I need to figure out when to have that to be done.**

 **To Dan- It took long, but here it is.**

 **To Hxe- I needed a break from writing and gaming took over for a bit, so updates will most likely be random.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 30. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 31.**


	31. Learning To Be Happy

**Here's chapter 31 everyone.**

* * *

"Pyrrha, what are we doing here again?" Jaune asked while standing in front of Team CFVY's dorm.

"You know why, Jaune. Nora heard that Velvet's mother was visiting, so she wanted to test her food against what Ren makes." Pyrrha explained to her partner.

Ren sighed. "I told her not to treat it like a competition, but she insisted we all go for fair judgment."

Nora had a grin on her face as she knocked. "I still think it's a good idea. We get to try delicious food, and I can rub it in Coco's face if your food is still undefeatable."

Weiss overheard Team JNPR from around the corner and peeked over to see Nora knocking on the door, so she held Velvet back for a second. "H-Hold on. We should make it look like I was just escorting you to the bathroom."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Velvet said, though she felt more towards the idea of walking hand in hand. She then felt the heiress position herself in a way that made it look like she was just trying to keep Velvet balanced, even though the rabbit Faunus could easily walk on her own with the crutches.

Weiss felt Velvet tense up a bit. "What's wrong?"

Velvet had a small blush on her face. "I-It's nothing. Well, actually it's how you're holding me up this way."

"O-Oh." Weiss blushed as well and smiled a little. "You know there isn't anyone around, so, it's okay to admit that I like this…right?"

"Of course you can, Weiss. I like it, and that's why I can't wait to go with you to that beach house." Velvet leaned over and pecked Weiss' cheek. "It'll be a glimpse of what things can be like for us."

Weiss felt like garbage at how much Velvet talked about being able to what things could be like, so she took a breath and nodded. "Yes, well I believe that week should get here sooner." Weiss returned the kiss after looking around. "I want you to be happy, you know that, right?"

Velvet's heart began to beat a little faster at that. "I do, Weiss. And anything you might be thinking about me not being happy, just…don't think about it." Velvet leaned her hand over and caressed Weiss' cheek, making the heiress blush a little harder. "No matter what, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Sometimes I wonder if Ruby is the actual dolt of the team, when I clearly show more of that idiotic side of myself a lot." Weiss said, obviously feeling stupid about how she was handling her first relationship.

"Now why would you say that about yourself?" Velvet asked, not happy with how the heiress was putting herself down.

"I think it's better not to argue about that right now." Weiss suggested.

"Well, when will it be a good time to argue about how you're not an idiot and you shouldn't ever say that about yourself." Velvet was clearly not letting up, since she just wanted Weiss to be happy.

Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was something you wouldn't like."

"I don't like it because we've talked so much about each other, and when I hear you calling yourself an idiot, it makes me feel like my words never reach you." Velvet explained, her ears drooping a bit.

"Your words do reach me." Weiss stated. "I just, I have difficulties with a few…specific problems that I feel I cause in this. Having to hide our relationship is just the biggest problem, and it's-." Velvet stopped her when she used one of her crutches to softly hit her leg. "H-Huh?"

Velvet took a breath. "No one and I mean it when I say this, Weiss. No one will ever force you to do something you're not ready for. And for me, I'll say it again. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. That is the truth, and nothing you say would change my mind."

"Y-You're…too much sometimes." Weiss let out a smile. "Okay, I get it. No more negative Weiss. I can try to, I guess make it easier on us to get some more alone time without making it too suspicious. That way we can both get something we're comfortable with."

Velvet giggled. "You mean each other?"

Weiss nodded and kissed Velvet's forehead. "Yes, each other. Now let's get inside. Nora is more than likely harassing your mother, so we should go help." Weiss said as she helped Velvet to the room.

As they walked over to the door, Velvet made a quick move to tickle Weiss' sides, earning a few giggles and a blush from the heiress. "I knew you'd have a tickle spot." Velvet smiled.

"D-Don't you even think about trying anything funny, bunny." Weiss held her hand against her mouth when she said that and said in a muffled tone. "I didn't mean that."

"You called me bunny." Velvet began giggling at that. "Now I need to come up with something for you."

"T-That's not necessary! It was just a minor slip up is all." The heiress was as red as a tomato as she continued to try and cover up her little nickname as an accident.

"It's okay, Weiss. I actually liked the way you said it." Velvet assured with a smile on her face, showing the heiress that she really shouldn't be embarrassed about it.

Weiss groaned, knowing that more than likely Velvet would come up with something for her. "W-Well don't expect it that much." She reached for the doorknob and was stopped by her bunny.

"Hold on." Velvet looked around one last time and leaned in to kiss the heiress on the lips, holding still for a few moments. For the most part, Weiss enjoyed those kinds of moments, but that small percent of negative emotions always crept in her mind. Velvet pulled away from the kiss and sighed happily. "I don't know when we'll be alone again, so I had to take my chance." She whispered, just in case someone was listening from the other side of the door.

"Thank you for being the one to take point in that regard then." Weiss sighed. "The school year has barely started, and we'll have to deal with the nonsense that follows it you know."

"What brought that on?" Velvet inquired.

Weiss smiled. "I was just thinking about our time here…together. I'll miss when we have to go on missions and be apart, and the thought of when you graduate…I feel worried about it." Weiss whispered.

"I better not be hearing that you'd think I wouldn't stay with you after graduating, because if it is, then I'm gonna hit you with my crutches." Velvet raised one up to show she wasn't joking.

Before Weiss could react, she had a sudden realization of how she viewed her relationship's future. Whether she would tell her father or not, she still saw her and Velvet being together, so why would Velvet graduating be an issue? Weiss shook her head at the question in her head and looked at the rabbit Faunus. "I apologize. You're absolutely right to respond in that way, since it's just…foolish of me to think that would stop anything."

Velvet lowered the crutch and smiled. "Just so ya know, I wasn't really gonna hit you with it. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did that to you."

Weiss blushed at that. "S-Stop being so…you…it's too cute."

"You think I act cute?" Velvet giggled, earning her a small prize of seeing the heiress' blush redden. "I got my answer fast."

"NO!" The two suddenly hear Nora shouting from the inside of the room, so they opened the door and walked in to see a defeated looking Nora sitting on the floor with a bowl of Vezel's carrot stew. "It's perfect!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Okay, what did we just walk into here?"

"I'm not exactly sure to be quite honest." Velvet answered.

Pyrrha spoke up. "Oh, Weiss, Velvet, hello. Yang told us you two were out of the dorm for a bit." She then looked down at Nora, who was still eating her carrot stew. "Sorry about this, but Nora was very set on seeing how good the food was."

"It's so unfair!" Nora exclaimed and ate another spoonful. "Ren! You have to find a way to beat her in stew making!"

Ren groaned at the competitive side of Nora that was showing. "Maybe instead of that, you can enjoy the food Mrs. Scarlatina made and say thank you for it."

Vezel slightly tensed up when she heard him say Mrs. Scarlatina, but she kept her cool. "It's not need. I'm happy to make this for you all."

Nora ate another spoonful and shook her head. "Nope! Ren is right. Thank you for the food! It was…really good." She got a bit grumpier about it being so good.

Weiss leaned over to whisper to Velvet. "You know, we might not be able to get everyone out of here anytime soon if it's going to be like this."

Velvet spoke up. "Guys, do you think it'll be okay if we maybe get the room to be a little less crowded? I'd like to talk to my mother about something important, and it's kinda personal."

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Oh, well sure, but I was kinda hoping to get a bowl before-." He was stopped when Pyrrha grabbed his arm. "P-Pyrrha? What are you-?"

"Of course, Velvet. We'll take our leave." Pyrrha said as she dragged Jaune out.

Nora lifted the bowl of carrot stew and burped. "I'm still upset that she has amazing cooking skills…but I did get to enjoy a meal." She walked over and gave the bowl back to Vezel. "Thank you again for the stew!" Ren sighed as he followed his skipping partner.

Vezel chuckled at that and looked over at Velvet. "Is everything okay, dear?"

"Um, hold on for just a second, mom." Velvet looked over at Coco and Yang, who were busy kissing on Coco's bed. "C-Coco, uh, is it okay if you and Yang stepped out for a few minutes?"

Coco pulled away from Yang. "Huh? Oh, you're back, Vel. Sorry I didn't notice ya. Um, what did you ask just now?"

Velvet playfully rolled her eyes. "I asked if you and Yang could head out for a bit. I wanted to talk to my mom about something."

"Oh, sure. I'm cool with that." Coco got up from her bed and took Yang's hand. "Come on, blondie. I think the courtyard could be a little more enjoyable." She winked, and got a blush from Yang.

"S-Sure, sounds fun." Yang chuckled nervously and was dragged out of the room by Coco.

Weiss watched as they left and closed the door. "Well, that wasn't exactly how I pictured those two leaving the room, but I shouldn't complain."

Vezel raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean this in a bad way, but Weiss, Velvet did ask to have a few minutes to talk to me alone."

"Uh, well you see-." Weiss was cut off.

"Mom, I have something to tell you and Weiss is involved with it. So, please try to sit for this. It's…something, well, it's something that makes Weiss and I very happy." Velvet began explaining.

"Okay? I would like to at least know what this is about to begin wit before sitting down, it that's okay, sweetie." Vezel put her utensils down.

Velvet took a breath and asked. "Mom, do you have any ill feelings towards Weiss? I need to know now before talking to you about this."

"What? Why would…oh, I see. You think I'd not like your friend because her last name is Schnee." Vezel shook her head and sat down on one of the beds. "Sweetie, that would never make me view someone differently."

That was a good start for the two, and Velvet looked to Weiss, getting a nod of approval to continue. "Okay, that's good. Um, there is some more about this though, mom."

"Well go on and explain, dear." Vezel said.

Weiss took a step forward. "It's a little hard for us to speak on this, Mrs…I mean, Vezel." Weiss reached to her back and took out that small book she kept. "This is a little odd to start with, but I wanted to talk about this book." Vezel was in fact confused, but she waited to hear what Weiss' explanation was gonna be. "I kept this book for years to remind myself of the people that I should stay away from, but recently, I found that writing names and describing the people I want to be around is a great reminder too. Velvet, she's one of those names in this book."

"You care about my daughter that much then." Vezel smiled.

"I do. She means a lot to me. I…wanted to also apologize one last time about how we first interacted." Weiss closed her eyes for a slight moment, feeling her regret set in. "I didn't like being around her, due to her Faunus heritage, and, I'm very sorry for how I reacted to your daughter."

"Hmm, well, Weiss, I can't be mad at you for something like that. Now if you were to tell me you had hurt my little girl, it would be different, but it sounds to me that you two are very close." Vezel looked over to see her daughter slightly red in the face.

Weiss nodded. "Your daughter saved me from something I feared, and she didn't give up on me, which is why I can never give up on her."

Vezel took Weiss' words and felt how true they were by the sound of Weiss' voice when she said it. "I am forever grateful to you, Weiss Schnee."

Velvet walked over and sat next to her mother, tapping the spot on the bed next to her for Weiss to sit. The heiress hesitated at first, but she couldn't sit back while Velvet explained it all, so she sat next to Velvet as close as she could without getting to the point of what they were trying to explain to Vezel.

"You talk to Weiss the way I hoped you would, mom. That's why this can be easier to say, but I need to make sure of something first." Velvet took a breath. "I really want you to not tell anyone else about it, okay?"

"Velvet, this is sounding a bit odd to me, but I can at least promise that." Vezel assured.

"Thank you, mom." Velvet then took Weiss' hand in her own. "The reason I asked you about how you how you felt about Weiss, is because I wanted to get an idea of how you reacted to this." Velvet pulled Weiss closer to her. "Mom, Weiss and I are together."

Weiss waited for Vezel to look shocked, but the older rabbit Faunus just sat there not looking all that surprised. "Oh, well then. I can't say this was completely expected this…and I know why you would bring up how I felt about Weiss." Vezel got up and kneeled down in front of the two, placing her hands on their shoulders. "Weiss, your father's company is known for having some questionable actions towards Faunus, but it would be unfair and just not right to judge a family member for another's mistakes."

"So many have done that before though." Weiss said, holding her head down.

Vezel shook her head. "Well I can tell you that those people are missing out on learning about you. And I can't wait to get to know the girl my daughter has grown a fondness of." She smiled to assure the heiress that she was sincere.

"How can you be sure you'd enjoy getting to know me?" Weiss asked as she lifted her head back up.

Vezel stood up, holding her hands out to the two. "No one can be sure of how well it could go when meeting new people, but I have a good feeling about you." The two took her hands and she helped them up. "Now then, instead of stressing out over this, let's eat."

Velvet was more than happy, seeing that her mother had absolutely no issue with her dating a girl, let alone a Schnee. She walked over to the stove with her mother, but she stopped when she noticed Weiss wasn't walking over. "Weiss?"

The heiress finally accepted how true Vezel's words were, letting out a small smile and walked over. "Sorry, I was just letting it all sink in." She took a step forward to Vezel. "Um, I wanted to let you know, that no matter what happens I won't hurt her."

Vezel could already tell she was going to enjoy knowing more about Weiss, so she nodded and got her a bowl of carrot stew. "Come now, you don't have to promise that to me. I know you have no reason to hurt my little girl."

Velvet sighed. "Mom, you don't have to keep calling me your little girl."

"Until you get older than me, then I can continue doing so." Vezel said jokingly, refilling a bowl and placing it on the table next to Velvet's bed.

"That isn't possible, mom." Velvet knew her mother said such a thing to keep the idea of her being her little girl.

"And that is why you'll always be my little girl, but I shouldn't ignore everything you've been doing. You're growing up, being here as a huntress in training and now having someone you care for this much." Vezel said and caused Velvet and Weiss to blush at that, making Vezel chuckle. "And apparently it's that easy to make you two blush."

Weiss and Velvet slowly went from feeling embarrassed to laughing. Being a part of something like that made Weiss see the good in allowing herself to be happy, instead of trying to look down on her past mistakes. Velvet was just glad she could see the heiress enjoying herself, and they both began to eat the carrot stew they were given.

* * *

They spent the day talking and learning a little more about each other with the time they had, since Vezel wasn't going to be sticking around Beacon for that long.

"I told my sister about us and she approves, so I'm hoping to tell my mom about us soon." Weiss took her scroll out to show Vezel the place she wants to take Velvet for their week off. "I need to ask now, since your approval would be better to have. Would it be okay if I took Velvet to this beach house?"

Vezel looked at the picture of the beach house and whistled. "Wow, this place is quite lovely. I'm a little hesitant though to be honest."

Velvet spoke up. "Mom, I promise we won't do anything stupid over there. And it'll be after I don't have to use crutches anymore."

"It's not that, sweetie. I just, well, you'd be in a place I know nothing about, and before you get defensive about it, I know. You've gone to other places with Yatsuhashi, Coco and Fox, but this is a little different." Vezel stated.

"What's so different about it?" Velvet asked.

Weiss suddenly spoke up. "Vezel, if I may, I'd like to let you know that I plan on inviting my mother, so if you're worried about having a parent around-."

"It's not that." Vezel sighed. "I promise that this has nothing to do with your last name, but…I did just meet you in person today, so, I'm just a little hesitant about my daughter going to a beach house with her."

"O-Oh." Weiss felt her plan to spend a week with Velvet was falling apart.

"Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore. I know it sounds rude, but you shouldn't have to feel concern for everything I might do. Just look at Beacon. I made that choice to come here and it's been so amazing ever since." Velvet argued.

"I can see that, sweetie, but-." Vezel was cut off.

"There shouldn't be any issue, mom…don't you trust Weiss?" Velvet inquired, feeling a bit bad about bringing that up, but she didn't want to give up on a week with Weiss.

Weiss wanted to say something, but she thought it was best to stay out of it for the time being, and Vezel said. "Velvet…"

"Could you at least think about the good in it? Weiss' mom would be there, so it would be great for her to find out then." Velvet remarked.

Vezel looked to Weiss. "Would that happen? Would you be willing to tell your mother about your relationship with my daughter?"

"Yes." Weiss didn't hesitate. "I can't just keep something like this from her."

"How far is this beach house from Beacon?" Vezel asked.

"It's the private beach over in the east side of Vale. If anything, we could head back to Beacon within an hour." Weiss answered.

Weiss and Velvet started feeling worried about Vezel's choice, since she closed her eyes for a moment. After the moment passed, she opened her eyes and nodded. "Alright, you convinced me, but no funny business when you're both alone together. Understand?"

They both blushed again and Velvet exclaimed. "M-Mom!"

"Oh stop, sweetie. A mother needs to make sure that her child knows the ground rules of this kind of situation. Now promise me that and you can go." Vezel offered.

Velvet groaned. "Alright, we promise there will be no funny business. And besides, Weiss' mom is going over there, so even if we had been dating longer, we wouldn't think about doing that kind of thing."

Hearing the talk about it made Weiss' heart beat even faster than it already was. Sure she told Velvet that she could see them being together for years to come, but to talk about that giant step in their relationship was a little too much for the heiress, especially with them not being together for long.

"So, can we please move on to another topic? I'm a little uncomfortable speaking about this right now." Weiss requested.

Velvet frowned, realizing that she was talking about a serious step for the two of them right in front of her. "I-I'm sorry, Weiss. I wasn't thinking when I-."

"I need to apologize." Vezel cut in. "I was the one who brought it up, but try to understand why I made sure to talk about that from my point of view as a mother."

"I do, and no, we wouldn't even consider something like that right now." Weiss assured.

"Alright, well if that's settled, then I guess you two have some planning to do for your little vacation. Just make sure not to stay in the water all day when you're over there." Vezel suggested.

They were both thrilled at Vezel's approval of them going to the beach house. Weiss started thinking about that day and smiled.

 _I hope mother will be the same way._

* * *

 **There's more support for them and it makes things much easier, but they still have some hurdles to overcome. I hope it doesn't seem hard to believe that Vezel would be so accepting that fast. She isn't a parent that would throw their child's happiness away just to have control on what they do with their lives.  
**

 **To JJ- With Overwatch coming out soon…well I just hope to be able to still write. I do like that idea of Vezel being super motherly for Yang, but I think they need more time to know each other for that to happen. Nurse Velvet would be nice to write, but it wouldn't happen for some time, since I don't want to make Weiss bedridden like Velvet was too soon. Still though, those are two ideas that may come up later, so that should be fun.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 31. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 32.**


	32. A Steady Pace

**Here's chapter 32 everyone.**

* * *

Things were looking good for Velvet, especially with her leg being at one hundred percent again. The only problem was that her mother had left for home by that time and she was still feeling a little sad about not being able to spend time with Weiss as much as she wanted.

"Ruby, please stop bugging me already. We're done with classes for the day and I would rather just enjoy the rest of the day." Weiss requested as the two walked in the room.

Ruby ran ahead of her and crossed her arms. "Weiss, you shouldn't ignore the help I'm offering."

The heiress groaned at the persistence her partner possessed. "You do realize that this help you offer isn't needed, right? It's my business, so you don't have to stick your nose in it." Weiss said as she walked past her partner.

"But wouldn't it be so much better if you and Velvet could- Mmph!" Ruby couldn't speak, since Weiss had run over and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What did I say about that, you dunce?!" Weiss then whispered. "Don't mention Velvet like that, or someone might hear you." The heiress growled, just to show Ruby how serious she was about that.

All Weiss could hear from her partner was attempts at speaking, so she removed her hand and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't gonna say anything like that, Weiss!"

"Well you were getting there, so just drop it already." The heiress turned around and got her normal attire out from the drawer, ready to change into it. "Besides, I'm sure I told you about how we plan on speaking with everyone when we are both ready, so don't try to speed the process up."

Ruby sighed and decided not to say anything else about the matter, so she got her own normal attire on and got ready to change. The two got changed and Weiss was deciding on whether she wanted to have her hair in her signature side ponytail, or to have it down. Her choice was delayed when she heard the door open.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool that she left me hold her minigun the other day." Yang was speaking with her partner when they walked into the dorm. "That thing really isn't as heavy as I thought it would be. Kinda makes sense how Coco can carry it around when it's a handbag." Yang took noticed of the rest of the team at that point. "Oh, hey, Rubes, Ice…I mean, Weiss. What's going on with you two?"

Weiss decided to remove her hairpiece to let her hair down and said. "Well I was going to try and enjoy the rest of the day, but your sister seems to think she can meddle in my own personal affairs."

"I wasn't trying to meddle! I was just, ugh, whatever, never mind." Ruby pouted at how difficult her partner was being.

Yang took her gloves off and threw them on top of her bed, walking over to it and jumping up to get comfortable. "Uh, okay, well explaining a bit more on that would help me out here."

Weiss groaned, not wanting to deal with anything that involved what she and Ruby were arguing about. "Just leave it be. It isn't something to be discussed." Weiss walked over to the door. "If you need me, I'll be outside in the courtyard." The heiress made her way out and headed for the courtyard.

Blake took a glance back at the door and wondered why Weiss was keeping her hair down. "Ruby, is there anything you can tell us here to explain what just happened?"

"W-Well, no, I really can't. It's not really my place to say anything, but I just wish she would let me help her out." Ruby frowned, feeling useless that she couldn't help her partner.

"If you can't tell us, then that's fine, but at least give us something on why she seems upset with you." Yang requested.

Ruby scratched the back of her head, trying to think of a way to explain what was happening in a way that didn't expose Weiss' secret relationship. "It's something she's been dealing with, and all I wanted to do was suggest something to make it easier on her."

"Give her some space, and maybe after some time, she'll hear you out." Blake suggested.

"That's the thing. Weiss is gonna take too much time on something, and I just wanna…never mind. I can't say anything else." Ruby jumped off from her bed. "I'll be back later, guys."

"Rubes, if you're gonna go talk to Weiss, it might be better to let her relax instead." Yang warned.

"I'm not gonna go to Weiss right now." Ruby said as she headed out.

Yang sighed. "Should we go after her just in case?"

Blake shook her head and sat down on her bed with one of her books in one hand. "Weiss has the right idea to just relax for the rest of the day. And I doubt Ruby would go and bother Weiss after what we just saw."

"I hope you're right." Yang closed her eyes to take a nap.

* * *

"Hey, Vel, what's going on?" Coco asked as she threw her handbag on the bed. "You look like you're getting ready to go out." Velvet was startled by that and dropped her scroll, and Coco wasn't sure why she even got startled by something like that. She picked up Velvet's scroll and it was quickly snatched out of her hands. "Uh, okay then…Are you doing okay, Vel?"

Velvet made sure her messages weren't on the screen, and she nodded. "I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't cracked is all." She lied, obviously hiding something from her teammate. Coco crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the ground, making Velvet sigh. "Am I really being that obvious about it?"

"Seeing as not a lot of people would be startled that much, yeah." Coco replied.

Velvet scratched the back of her head and placed her scroll down. "When someone wants you to keep a secret and you promise to not say anything about it to anyone, what do you do about it if you start worrying about the secret hurting the person?"

Coco wasn't expecting that kind of question and looked dumbfounded. "Uh, well, I mean, what kind of secret is it? And how is it hurting the person?"

"I can't say exactly, but I think it's about the long term of keeping the secret locked away. Would I be a terrible person if I broke a promise like that?" Velvet asked, clearly battling with the idea of telling Coco about her relationship with Weiss.

"You should try and talk with the person about it more first to be honest, Vel. Heck, I'd be cool with trying to help out with whoever you're talking about, but if they don't want anyone else but you to know, then I can't say it's my place to get involved." Coco answered truthfully, though she felt a little bad about not being able to help in the way Velvet wanted.

Velvet's ears drooped. "Oh, well I was expecting an answer like that." She sighed and looked at her scroll again. "I would love to be able to help the person step out of their shell, but I can't force it either."

"Slow and steady, right?" Coco gave her friend an assuring smile to help her feel a little better.

The rabbit Faunus let out a smile in return. "Yeah, maybe I was just trying to speed things up a bit." Velvet grabbed her scroll and looked over her messages, nodding to herself as she got excited for where she was headed off to next. "Thanks." She ran over to the door and opened it to leave, but not before she said. "I'll be back later, Coco."

Coco chuckled and began to call Yang on her scroll. "Hey, did ya miss me, blondie?"

"Is it that obvious when I answered in one ring?" Yang questioned with a smile on her face.

"You're the second person today to be super obvious about something. And before you ask, it was Vel. She's dealing with a small problem right now." Coco said.

"What kind of problem?" Yang asked.

"Shit, now I don't know if I could say it." Coco sighed. "Screw it, just don't tell anyone about this. She asked me about keeping secrets."

"Keeping secrets? Uh, I don't see much of a problem there, unless she's starting to feel the pressure of keeping one." Yang noted.

"I can't say for sure, but I do know that she's kinda feeling better about it, since I told her that the person who asked her to keep a secret is probably gonna go at their own pace to talk about whatever it is they're hiding." Coco threw herself back on her bed. "Do you think I should be worried?"

"Depends on how Velvet will feel later, but I doubt she's gonna run into any trouble. You see how she is." Yang reminded. "Less about the stress, and more about enjoying the day, which I kinda wanna do soon, so you know…maybe I could head over there for a bit?"

Coco smirked and chuckled. "Better hurry, blondie. I'm getting tired with each second that passes, so if I fall asleep before you get here, then-." The call ended and Coco playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll give her three minutes."

* * *

Weiss was sitting down on the grass and looking over at the other students around Beacon's courtyard. Just being in a relationship was a huge enough change in Weiss' life, but noticing how many people were around her, and at her age was fascinating to her. It felt normal to most people, but being an heiress and having to live the way she did, didn't help her see that.

She took a breath of the fresh air and thought about what she'd do after her time at Beacon was over. It was obvious that she'd stay as a huntress, but what else was there for the heiress? She thought about how she'd rub it in her father's face that she succeeded in becoming something he said she'd never accomplish. She could run to her sister and celebrate, but there was one more thought that brought a smile to the heiress' face. It was the thought of her continuing her life with Velvet.

Weiss placed her hand over her chest and took a deep breath and let the air out seconds after. "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful way to keep moving forward."

"I like how you said that." Velvet suddenly revealed herself.

Weiss gasped and turned around to look up at her girlfriend, who was standing over her. "Oh, Velvet, I didn't think you'd be here that fast. I had just sent that message for you to meet me outside a couple of minutes ago."

Velvet sat next to the heiress and messed around with the grass a little. "What can I say? I really wanted to get here so I could see you." She gave the heiress a smile, and giggled when Weiss blushed.

"Y-You have a clever way of making me blush, and it's a little annoying that I can't make that happen so easily? Am I not doing something right with that?" Weiss asked in a worried tone, clearly not knowing too much about dating.

Velvet had to calm the heiress down, so she looked around to make sure no one was looking and kissed Weiss' cheek, making the heiress blush even harder. "Try to relax, Weiss. I even looked around and no one was looking at us. They're all busy-."

"Enjoying life together…I know." Weiss sighed happily. "I've really wanted this…even when I thought I didn't." She looked at a couple who were holding hands as they walked back to the school. "It almost feels like I'll wake up and this whole experience being at Beacon would have just been a dream."

Velvet thought about the way Weiss said that and felt a little bad for her, since being back home was something much worse for Weiss. "Well I can promise that none of this is a dream, especially me, because I'm not going anywhere, especially when it means I'd be far away from you."

Weiss didn't blush that time, but instead let out a small tear and started taking a few fast breaths. Velvet was shocked by that and took Weiss' hand in her own. "I'm fine…I'm fine, I swear." Weiss closed her eyes for a moment and wiped her face. She opened her eyes and looked to Velvet. "I was just scared…that I'd really wake up."

Hearing that made Velvet's heart drop, since it was clear that Weiss finding something as normal as being outside with someone was a dream come true for her. "I'm sorry, but I need to make this clear. No force will keep me away from you. This isn't something you'll wake up from, Weiss. I swear."

Weiss pulled her hand from Velvet, just in case anyone was looking and nodded. "Yes, well, enough about that right now. I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"You know you don't have to apologize for that." Velvet said.

"Even so, I did want to spend a little time out here together, and not in a stressful way, though I did run into that kind of thing earlier." Weiss sighed.

"You know I'll want to know what it was about." Velvet then took note of something she should have from the beginning. "You have your hair down."

Weiss' blush returned. "Y-Yes. I wanted to try something different today. Um, is it okay?"

Velvet wanted to lean over to hold the heiress' long white hair in her hands, but she already knew at that point it wasn't gonna happen unless they were in a private place. "It's beautiful, Weiss. Keeping it down, or in your ponytail, I love them both."

It wasn't hard to tell that Weiss couldn't blush any harder than she was already. "T-Thank you. And about what I was saying before, Ruby was trying to get me to speak with the others about our relationship, but I told her that I want us to both be ready to say anything first."

"Oh." Velvet said, and felt a little down about how the heiress was still against saying anything, especially after her talk with Coco. "Maybe she just wanted to help, Weiss. It is Ruby after all, and she never has any ill intent on anything she does."

Weiss sighed. "Couldn't she just see that I'd rather choose when I want to tell people? Not everyone goes at the same pace as every other person in the world." Suddenly Weiss' scroll went off and she smiled when she saw it was Winter calling, so she answered it and said. "Winter, I'm happy to hear from you. Is everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that, little sister. Has everything been okay with you and your-." Winter was cut off, since Weiss knew where she was going.

"Yes, we're fine, Winter. Velvet has fully recovered and we're just sitting outside right now." Weiss explained.

"And what of your time at Beacon in general? I was always curious on how you would react leaving home to pursue a huntress career." Winter remarked.

"It's…been an experience. I never really thought the feeling of being here would be so…positive. Just basing things on my first day alone, I thought I wasn't going to focus on anything but my studies and training." Weiss answered honestly.

"Oh? Well would you like to explain a bit on that? I'm interested to see how your time there is compared to when I was there." Winter requested.

Hearing her sister take an interest in her time at Beacon was a great feeling. "Well the people are…interesting and the fact that I can be outside and not have to look at our home is a plus."

The fact that Weiss even mentioned not wanting to see her home was another thing Velvet hated thinking about. "Weiss, do you think you could put the call on speaker? I'd like to say hi to Winter."

Weiss nodded and said. "Winter, I'm putting you on speaker."

Once she did, Winter spoke up. "Hello, Velvet. Weiss told me you're there."

Velvet ears perked up and smiled. "Yes, I'm here, Winter. I wanted to say thank you for the other day. And Weiss did want to ask you something."

Weiss' eyes widened when Velvet said that, since she knew exactly what her girlfriend was referring to. "And what would that be, little sister?"

The heiress sighed and started feeling a little nervous. "W-Well, I was just thinking about the house on the beach that our family owns…and I wanted to know if you'd like to come over when Velvet and I go there for out week off."

Winter was shocked to hear that from Weiss, since that beach house was always meant to be used for them before their mother was hurt. "Weiss…you know what, yes, I'll be there. One week is a fair amount of time for me to take a break myself."

Velvet hugged the heiress. "See. Everything is gonna work on now, especially with Winter being able to come too."

Weiss blushed, and enjoyed the embrace. "I want mother to go with us too, Winter."

"Yes, that would be wonderful. We need to get mother out of the house, so I'll handle getting her there, while you two get your things together that week." Winter said.

"Hold on, Winter. I need to be the one to ask mother first, since I made a promise to Velvet's mother. I promise to let you know about how it goes." Weiss replied.

"To think we'll be using that beach house." Winter then sighed when she heard someone call for her. "I have to go, but I can't wait to see you there, little sister." Winter said, obviously happy with their plans.

"Same to you, Winter." Weiss smiled and the sisters ended the call.

Velvet paid close attention to how Weiss reacted throughout that and said. "Now all we need to do is talk to your mother about all this."

"Yes…and I suppose I should tell Ruby about this too, since she's the only other person who knows about us." Weiss remarked.

"I'm sure you can tell Blake and Yang you'll be going to a beach house for the week. Just don't say anything about me going and it should be fine." Velvet suggested.

It still hurt Weiss when she heard that. "No, that's…I'll think of something. For now, let's just enjoy the fresh air."

"No arguments there." Velvet lied back and smiled up at her girlfriend, clearly giddy to get to that week off.

* * *

 **Not much to say here, so…hopefully I don't take too long on the next chapter…sorry.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, those two ideas may come eventually and yes, Nora is all about the competition in that situation. Poor Ren having to deal with that, but I'm sure he secretly enjoys her nonsense. As for Velvet, she's definitely gonna make sure Weiss doesn't start hating herself at times.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 32. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 33.**


	33. We Both Get To Choose

**Here's chapter 33 everyone.**

* * *

"No." A sigh was heard from the heiress as she walked down the hall. She groaned at the continued tapping on her shoulder. "Yang, I said no! Will you stop it already?!" Weiss yelled as she opened the door, and walked into the dorm.

"Give me one good reason why you of all people don't have a place to go to during break. You're freaking loaded for crying out loud!" Yang whined.

"Having a friend that has money is not your way to get free things, you brute." Weiss said as she went through her drawer. "I honestly shouldn't talk to you after having that in your mind, you jerk."

Yang felt a little guilty after hearing that. "H-Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I was just really excited to do something for the week off."

Weiss pulled out her clothes to change into, turning to look at her blonde teammate. "Well I'm sorry that you were depending on your rich friend to have a fun time." Weiss walked passed Yang with her clothes in hand, but was stopped when Yang held her shoulder. "Ugh, what is it now?"

"Just…here." Yang pulled Weiss back in the room, and then walked to the door. "You change in here, and I'll apologize properly when you're done." Yang closed the door and sighed as she slid down the wall. "Wrong time for that kind of thing, Yang." She said to herself, and waited for Weiss to finish changing.

"Hey, Yang. What are you doing sitting on the floor?" Ruby suddenly asked.

Yang looked up at her little sister and sighed. "I might've…sort of, accidently, totally not on purpose-."

"Yang, get to the point already." Ruby said, not trying to play around, since she honestly just wanted to know why her sister was upset.

"Okay, okay." Yang looked over her shoulder at the door to their room. "Weiss isn't exactly happy right about now. And it was kinda my fault."

Ruby sighed and sat next to her sister. "Well, what happened? Maybe I can talk to her to calm her down if I know what's going on."

"You know how we're going on break soon from classes, right?" Yang asked and got a nod from her sister. "I was asking her what she was gonna do, and she said she didn't have any plans. So I kinda got skeptical about it cause she's rich, you know."

Ruby thought about how someone would react to that, and figured Weiss wouldn't be happy because of that. "Yang, come on. You should've known that Weiss wouldn't like hearing that."

"I know, alright. I left the room cause I didn't want to bother her about and apologize when she got changed." Yang explained.

"I still wanna talk to her about it, okay. She's my partner, and you're my sister, so I wanna be able to help, especially since I'm the leader." Ruby stated, getting up and offering a hand to her sister.

Yang took her hand and got up. "If you're heading in there, I'll just wait a bit. She did call me a jerk, so I really don't think she wants to see me right now."

Ruby wanted to argue with her sister about that, but she knew how Weiss can get, so she nodded and knocked on the door. "Weiss, are you done changing? It's me, Ruby."

"Give me a second, Ruby. I'm almost done." Weiss said from the other side of the door, and Yang decided to be out of sight for a few minutes.

Ruby frowned at how Yang didn't want Weiss to see her, but she couldn't say anything about it, so she waited a bit for Weiss to be done. After a few moments, the heiress opened the door for Ruby. "Hey, Weiss."

Weiss was dressed in her normal attire, but instead of having her hair in a side ponytail, she had her hair down, since Velvet loved it that way. "Is this about Yang? If so, then I don't really feel like talking about that right now."

"I promise it won't be that long." Ruby smiled, trying her best to get the heiress to talk to her about Yang.

Weiss sighed, walking into the room for Ruby to follow. "Fine, but make it quick. I was planning on doing something today." She motioned for Ruby to close the door.

Ruby knew what Weiss was implying, so she closed the door and then sat on Blake's bed. "Does this have something to do with Velvet?"

"Seeing as you obviously talked to Yang, you know it isn't just about her." Weiss crossed her arms. "No offense, Ruby, but I don't like the way she thinks I'll just invited her out for the week off."

"I know she didn't mean it like that, Weiss. She's just excited for the break is all." Ruby tried to reason.

"That's what she told me, but I don't care about how excited she is. I already have plans, and is doesn't involve her." Weiss stated.

Ruby still wanted to help out Yang, but she was suddenly happy, since she wanted to hear the plans Weiss had. "Ooh, what plans are you talking about? Does it have something to do with-?"

"Will you stop trying to guess everything before I just answer it?!" Weiss groaned and sat on her own bed. "Yes, I have plans with Velvet. No, I don't feel like telling the others about it, so don't suggest that."

"I wasn't going to. I'm just happy for you, but I still think you should talk to Yang about what happened a bit ago." Ruby suggested.

Weiss glanced over at the door and shook her head, not wanting to fight with Ruby about it. "Alright, tell her to come back in."

Weiss watched Ruby get up to get the blonde. Her ideas for a great week off were getting interrupted, and she hated the idea of having to explain why she was angry with Yang. "Weiss?"

Yang caught the heiress' attention. "No offense, Yang, but please make this quick."

"I get that you're mad, okay, but…" She stopped herself for a moment. "Right, apology. Yeah. Look, I didn't mean to upset you there, Weiss. I just thought that maybe having a week off with everyone could've be really fun, and you're the only one who could get something like that set up."

"Even so, you shouldn't plan something ahead of yourself without knowing every little detail about what you want to do." Weiss walked over to the mirror to check on her hair. "Did you even think of how I would react to something like that?"

"I-I was just in the moment, alright. If you don't wanna do anything, I won't bug you, but can't you at least forgive me? Seriously, I can't really say sorry a billion times over…so, you know…maybe forgive me after one? Sorry." Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes and stopped checking on her hair when she found that everything was okay. "Fine, you're forgiven. Now can I please go?"

"Whoa, hold on there. I was freaking out, out there, and all you can say is fine? What the heck?" Yang felt a little ignored about the whole situation.

"Yang, I am not exactly just sitting here all day. I have plans that I need to take care of, and honestly, I don't see the reason to talk about this anymore. I've already forgiven you." Weiss explained.

"Well, yeah, but you could at least…wait, what plans do you have? I thought-." Yang was cut off by a sudden glare she got from Weiss. "Okay, okay…I won't pry."

"Yang, I need to know this right now. Why are you so interested in my life?" Weiss asked, confusing the blonde.

"Huh? What are you even talking about?" Yang questioned.

"Not only do you question me about almost anything I do, you meddled with Velvet and I when we weren't…well I suppose not friends. And you keep bugging me about every small thing that happens. Why do you keep doing all this?" Weiss wanted to know.

"What's there to ask about, Weiss? You're my friend, and it isn't like you're the only person I'd try to help out. If Blake had a problem, I'd help her. If Nora was having issues with someone, I'd jump in to help them both. That's just what friends do." Yang easily answered.

Weiss was taken aback by that, not expecting an answer that quickly, but what took her by surprise was the way Yang described her as. "You're…Fine, I suppose that is an answer, but still. It isn't like you need to watch over me like I'm a child. I can handle myself." Weiss turned away from Yang. "I was allowed to come here because I'm strong enough to take care of myself after all." She said, but the heiress wasn't too confident with the way she spoke.

"This is one of those moments, Weiss." Yang remarked. "I can tell you're feeling down right about now."

Weiss held her head up and shook her head. "It isn't hard for me to feel okay, Yang." She turned to Yang with a proud look on her face. "I know why I came here, and while things were tough…I'm happy with how it happened."

"Do you have the time to tell me how?" Yang asked, genuinely interested in how Weiss got to Beacon.

Weiss checked her scroll and sighed. "I suppose I can make some time, but no questions. Just listen to what I have to say so I can make this go by a little faster." Yang nodded, and the heiress sat down on her bed. "It was simple in words. I had to prove I can handle myself in a fight, and then I would be allowed to try my hand at Beacon."

"Well you obviously did, otherwise you wouldn't be here. So what did you have to do to prove yourself?" Yang asked.

"I had to fight a giant armor." Weiss knew the second she said that, Yang would be confused. "It was…a test that my father had me take. And before you ask, no, it wasn't controlled by a person. It was alive."

"W-Whoa, I don't think I've heard of something like that before." Yang admitted.

"There is this small board game that actually has pieces based on the armor, but that's beside the point. I faced it, and I won." Weiss took a breath. "The only thing is, I failed to predict the armor's attack, and I was hit…right here." She pointed to the scar on her face, causing Yang to frown. "Don't feel bad." Weiss got up and tapped on her scroll to send a message to someone. "I dealt with it in the past, and I'm here now."

Yang's frown turned into a smile after hearing that. "Glad to hear it then, but why did you have to fight off something like that to prove yourself? Couldn't you use training dummies instead?"

"With my father, training dummies wouldn't have proven anything. I honestly believe that the armor was his way of trying to stop me from coming here in the first place." Weiss' scroll went off and she let out a small smile. "I'm sorry, but like I said, I wanted to make this a short one." She put her scroll away and walked to the door, opening it and glancing over at Yang. "I…appreciate that you like to help at times, but please try not to baby me either."

Yang nodded, watching her head off. "Wait…who messaged her just now?" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Does Weiss have a boyfriend?" She looked over at the door, and contemplated on chasing after her, but realize how bad of an idea that would be, especially after pissing her off about the break.

Before she could do anything else though, Yang saw the door open and her partner walking in with Ruby. "What did you do?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Blake?" Yang questioned, not understanding why she was asking such a thing.

"Ruby told me I couldn't go into the room because you got Weiss angry, so what did you do?" Blake asked again.

"It's all good now, trust me." Yang said as she lay back on Blake's bed. "I'm just wondering where she was planning on going just now. She looked like she was in a hurry."

"We saw her too, but we were waiting on the corner of the hallway, so she didn't see us. And why are you laying on my bed, when yours is right up there?" Blake questioned.

"Ugh, come on. Don't make me climb up there right now." Yang whined, making Blake roll her eyes.

"Fine, but you better not stay there all day." Blake walked over and sat on Weiss' bed.

Yang remembered what she was thinking about before Ruby and Blake showed up. "Oh! I forgot!" She sat up. "I think Weiss is with someone. You know, like actually together with someone." She made sure not to yell that part out.

Blake raised an eyebrow at that, while Ruby began to freak out a bit on the inside, worried that her sister would find out about Weiss and Velvet's relationship. "Um, what makes you think that?" Blake asked.

"Well she was in a hurry and she kept checking her scroll, so I'm thinking she went out to go meet up with whoever she's with." Yang explained.

Ruby had to speak up at that point. "You know Weiss isn't focusing on that kind of thing. She likes schoolwork and other stuff." She couldn't think of what else to say.

"I don't know, Ruby. Even Weiss would want to have someone to be with." Yang stated. "You think Weiss is too embarrassed to tell us?"

"You forget that maybe it would be better to not meddle in something like that, Yang." Blake reminded.

Ruby was grateful that Blake was helping her out, even if she didn't know. "Don't bug her about anything, okay, Yang. I'm being serious."

"Alright already. I know not to pry any more, but you gotta admit that it be cool to meet whoever she's with, if she is with someone that is." Yang said.

Ruby hoped that her sister would drop it there, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Weiss was excited to finally get out of the room to talk with Velvet. She had asked her to meet her outside so they could both discuss a few things about the break. "Weiss! Over here!" The heiress heard her girlfriend call out from over by a tree.

She walked over to the rabbit Faunus and looked around to make sure no one saw the peck on the cheek she gave Velvet. "I saw your message. What was the thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, well it's about us." Velvet said, making Weiss' heart drop at the way she said.

"W-What do you mean?" The heiress asked in a worried tone.

"It's not what you're thinking, Weiss. I swear." Velvet assured, helping the heiress calm down a bit. "I was just thinking about how Ruby knows we're together." She paused for a moment.

"Yes, what about that?" Weiss inquired.

"I really think letting Coco know about us being together wouldn't be a bad idea." Velvet admitted, getting a small reaction from the heiress. Velvet sighed at that. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Coco is someone I trust a lot is all."

Weiss had a lot of conflicting thoughts in her head, since she wanted Velvet to be happy, but she also didn't want a lot of people knowing. Another thing she thought of is how long Coco could keep a secret, especially from Yang. "Velvet, she's dating Yang. Don't you think she'd feel bad for keeping something like this from her?"

"Don't forget that Ruby is also keeping this secret from the others, and she's done a good job so far." Velvet reminded.

"That's true, but still. Coco…" Weiss actually didn't have anything negative to say about her.

"See. You can't think of how it can go bad." Velvet took Weiss' hands in her own. "Please, Weiss. It'll just be her and no one else."

The heiress looked down at her hands being in Velvet's. It made her heart flutter at the contact, but what she was thinking made it even better. Coco knowing would slowly add to the list of people who actually does know, and respect their relationship. "Just as long as it's her, I can be okay with that."

Velvet leaned in and hugged her girlfriend. "Thank you, Weiss."

"Don't thank me yet. I'd actually like to talk to her with you, if you don't mind." Weiss requested, and felt Velvet pull away.

"That's fine, but there is one thing…she isn't that far from where we are." Velvet replied.

"W-What? Wait, do you mean she could've seen me kissing your cheek?" Weiss started getting worried again.

"No, well, not that part. I made sure to stay at a certain angle next to the tree, but she's probably seen you at this point." Velvet said.

Weiss sighed. "You planned to have her here anyways? What if I wasn't comfortable with telling her about us?"

"I would've gone with the backup." Velvet said, getting a confused look from the heiress. "I was just going to tell her that I'd be going out on my own for the week off."

"And you don't think she would've questioned it?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't say anything about that." Velvet then looked over at a spot and took a breath. "Oh, and before I call her over…We need to talk."

"You assured me this isn't what I was thinking, but the way you said that-." Weiss was cut off.

"It really isn't that, but I need to say this…I…I want a say in this relationship too, Weiss." Velvet replied. "I want to make you happy, and keeping this a secret is fine, but…but there are times where I feel…I don't know, I guess I feel like I can't have a say in some things."

"I-I made you feel that way?" Weiss felt the guilt sink in.

Velvet frowned, and nodded, not wanting to admit that, but she needed to have her say in their relationship too. She leaned over and made sure wherever Coco was, she wouldn't be able to see them. "Weiss, I care a lot about you." She started brushing her hands behind Weiss' head to feel her long hair. "And yes, I know how tough this can be, but…"

"Stop…I understand." Weiss enjoyed the feeling of Velvet brushing her hair with her hand, but she had to pull away. "I've been a terrible girlfriend." She looked down in shame.

Velvet quickly shook her head. "No! You haven't. I just think that with how long we've been together, that it might be time to get out of your shell a bit."

"Please don't try to make it seem less than what it is." Weiss softly begged. "You were right…I don't take into account of what you'd want in this relationship. I'm sorry."

She wanted to comfort her, but to get the point across, and to help Weiss feel better, Velvet texted Coco to head on over. Velvet looked over to see Coco walking over, so she tapped Weiss' shoulder. "Weiss."

The heiress lifted her head up to see her girlfriend smiling. "Huh?"

"Coco is coming, so we're both going to talk to her. And I swear she won't tell anyone about this." Velvet assured.

Weiss was still saddened because she believed she was being a terrible girlfriend, but she nodded to assure Velvet that she was ready to speak to Coco. "Hey, Vel. Hey, Weiss." Coco suddenly said, startling the heiress.

"H-hello, Coco." Weiss greeted.

"You alright there, Weiss? You don't usually stutter like that." Coco remarked.

Before the heiress could respond, Velvet said. "Coco, do you think we can all sit down for this? I really would like for Weiss to feel a little more comfortable here."

"Oh, well sure, but what's up, Vel? Is something wrong?" She then turned her attention to Weiss. "And what's got you feeling so uncomfortable?"

"I…I think it would be best for Velvet to explain a bit first." Weiss took Velvet's advice and sat under the tree.

Coco sat down with Velvet, and noticed how the rabbit Faunus scooted a little closer to Weiss. "Uh, so what was so urgent about this, Vel?"

Velvet made sure to whisper to Weiss for a moment. "Okay, this is it. Are you a hundred percent sure you're okay with this?"

Weiss whispered back. "E-Even if I wasn't, you're still right. You deserve to make choices in this relationship too, so yes."

Coco spoke up. "Hey, you called me here, so how come you're whispering now?"

Velvet smiled, leaning away from Weiss. "Sorry, Coco. We just needed to be sure of something." She took a breath. "I wanted to speak with you about this, because I need to tell someone. And you're the best person to tell this to." She reached over and took Weiss' hand in her own. "Coco…Weiss and I are dating."

Coco's eyes widened and her thoughts went to the day Velvet told her about the person she wanted to help. "Well…that is cool." She looked to the ground and started thinking about it more.

"Just cool?" Velvet asked.

"Hold on…I'm still processing this." Coco took a few more moments and heard the heiress sighed. "Right, sorry…Um, so I didn't know the person you wanted to help was Weiss…and the help you wanted to offer was you guys telling me about this."

Weiss spoke up. "That's not entirely it."

"Okay, well do you wanna tell me the rest?" Coco inquired.

Velvet wanted to answer that. "Weiss and I agreed not to tell anyone about this until we're both ready, but I felt like we could let you know about us. Her sister, my mother, and Ruby all know already too."

"Damn, that's kind of a small list of people." Coco noticed the heiress frown at that. "Crap, sorry, Weiss. Um, I was just trying to say that the others wouldn't have any problem with your relationship."

"It isn't the others. It's me." Weiss admitted.

Coco stood up and offered a hand to the two of them. They were a little confused by that, but they took her hands. "I'm gonna help you both out with this."

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss suddenly thought about something. "Wait, please don't say you're going to tell the others about us? You can't!"

"Relax, Weiss. I didn't mean that I'd be telling anyone. I get that you wanna keep it a secret, but maybe if you slowly work on telling everyone, one by one, then you might have an easier time." Coco suggested.

Weiss turned around and stared at the school, thinking about what Yang had said to her about friends wanting to help each other. "You're just like her."

"Hmm? Just like who?" Coco asked.

"Yang…she mentioned how she only pesters me about some things because she likes to help her friends. I suppose this is just one of those moments." Weiss explained.

Velvet took Weiss' hand and smiled. "I really like the idea, Weiss, but remember, we both get to make decisions, so you choose."

Weiss took a moment to look around the courtyard, seeing that no one was looking, so she leaned in and kissed Velvet on the lips. Even though she knew at that point, Coco was shocked at that, watching as Weiss held the kiss for about ten seconds. Once she pulled away, Weiss leaned her forehead on Velvet's. "I'll do it."

* * *

 **I really want to finish my other stories, so that this one and the Feral Faunus one can be updated much quicker. I'm sorry, everyone. Oh, and the break for the White Rabbit pair is coming up, but like you saw at the end of this chapter, they have to deal with something first.**

 **To JJ- The whole thing where you wanted to shake them to get them to tell the others…yeah, that's happening soon…maybe. Let's just see if Weiss can do it. Oh, and I know the beach house chapter is something you're looking forward to, but it may be a few chapters before getting there, since they need to deal with telling a select few of people about them.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 33. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 34.**


	34. Take Your Pick

**Here's chapter 34 everyone.**

* * *

"Okay, Schnee. You and Vel had some time to think about it, so who do you think you guys should talk to first about this? And if you seriously couldn't think of someone, then I still suggest Yang, since keeping secrets from her really might suck for me." Coco said.

"Honestly, Yang was my choice, but," Velvet placed her hand on Weiss' "We still kind of need to discuss it." Velvet said to Coco.

They were sitting in team CFVY's dorm, with Weiss and Velvet sitting on the rabbit Faunus' bed, while Coco was just sitting on her own. "Alright, well this is the place to talk about that, since it looks like Fox and Yatsuhashi aren't gonna be getting back for a bit." Coco remarked.

With Velvet's hand on her own, Weiss felt more comfortable, obviously due to the feeling of it, and being close to her girlfriend. "I told you already, Yang likes to help, but I just don't know. She might push this on me even more so than you have. Not that I'm saying what you suggested is bad, but with Yang…I believe you may know a bit of what I'm trying to explain."

Coco chuckled at that assumption. "You sell her short you know. I seriously can't see Yang being the kind of person to put pressure on you to tell everyone so quickly. If anything, she'll support the idea of you taking the whole confession thing one at a time."

Velvet patted Weiss' hand. "And you know that Coco can make sure she stays in check." She chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood for Weiss.

Weiss shared the chuckle with her, and sighed happily. "How did I get so lucky to find someone that can tolerate something like this?" She smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

Coco playfully rolled her eyes after Weiss pecked Velvet's cheek. "I'll be honest. I'm happy you guys are taking this whole one person at a time idea, but I so can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when you have the option to kiss in public."

The heiress felt a blush rise on her face, while Velvet was thinking more about how that would feel. "That would be nice to have the option, yes." Velvet smiled. "Weiss, do you have anyone that you'd like to tell first?"

"You and Coco both think Yang is a good option, but I'm still thinking." Weiss closed her eyes and began to think about who in their circle of friends would be the easiest to speak to about the situation.

 _Ruby already knows, Blake…I don't even know how she would take this. Yang, well Coco and Velvet think that telling her is a good idea. Jaune…would probably tell someone on accident. Pyrrha is trustworthy with this, but would telling her be much? Nora…no. Ren is quiet enough to keep it a secret, but I don't feel like it would help me feel better. Fox is an odd one, but maybe he can help, seeing as he's one of Velvet's teammates. And…Yatsuhashi…_

Velvet moved her hand under Weiss' so that she could hold it in her own, making the heiress open her eyes. "Weiss, please tell me what's wrong. I saw you tense up." Velvet said, looking a little concern.

"I was trying to think about what would come from telling each of them individually. And," Weiss sighed. "I thought about what would happen if we told Yatsuhashi."

"Oh." Was all Velvet could say at that point, while Coco just groaned and crossed her arms.

"Yatsuhashi has heard everything besides that, so if he reacts in the worst way, then I just don't know." Coco sighed and lifted her shades up. "I can't see Yatsuhashi ending up being a prick about this, but if he does…I'll just say I really hope he doesn't."

Velvet's ears drooped when she thought about the possible outcome. "I don't want things to go south for all of us, Coco. Yatsuhashi is my friend…" She then looked to Weiss. "And I want him to see that we're both happy together."

Weiss nodded, easily wanting the same thing, but in her mind, it was hard thinking about how Yatsuhashi would be truly able to accept their relationship. "We'll find a way, I promise." It wasn't an empty promise, since while the heiress did have her doubts about Yatsuhashi, she would do whatever she could to make sure her girlfriend was happy.

It dawned on her at that moment that she'd truly go beyond the average attempt at something for someone else.

 _Do I…Do I love her?_

Weiss blushed hard at the thought. It wasn't like she hated the idea either. "Uh, Schnee, what's up with your face? You're almost as red as Ruby's cloak."

"W-What?" Weiss didn't know what to say, and it didn't help when Velvet moved her hand to feel her forehead. "V-Velvet, I don't have a fever."

"Then what's wrong? Did you think of something again?" Velvet asked as she removed her hand.

"How about we just get back to deciding on who we should tell? I'm ready to pick." Weiss said.

"You are?" Velvet smiled at that. "Okay, so who?"

"I think it's a simple choice at this point. You both were right. Yang is the best one to talk to about this. And if you could, Coco, have her come over here. If Fox and Yatsuhashi aren't coming over for a bit, then now is the best time to let her know." Weiss stated.

Coco nodded and got her scroll out. "Vel, do you have anything else to say before I call her up? This is your choice too after all."

Velvet shook her head and leaned against the heiress, making her blush even more. "I couldn't be happier with how things are about to go."

Coco looked at how red Weiss was again and chuckled. "Oh, so that's why you were red before." That caught Weiss' attention. "I had a feeling you'd be the blushing type, Schnee, especially with Vel being that close to you."

Honestly, Weiss was glad that Coco believed that was the only reason she blushed, when in fact it was much more. "Don't act like you wouldn't blush when you're with Yang."

"Well yeah, but just look at you." Coco smirked.

"Ugh, just call Yang already." Weiss groaned. "I swear Yang is rubbing off on you. You're both insufferable with your teasing."

"Then I'll balance it out for you." Coco responded. "The whole blushing thing. Trust me, you're gonna get used to being seen by other people with your girlfriend when you're being all cute." Coco knew the heiress' embarrassment would show after she said that, hearing the soft groan from the heiress. "Just try to forget about people looking, Weiss." Coco saw the look on Weiss' face, and it wasn't one filled with confidence. "I'm being serious. If you wanna kiss your girlfriend, then you should. Whether people are around you or not."

"You say that like it's easy for any one person." Weiss replied.

"I get what you're trying to defend there, but is thinking so negatively something you wanna do all day? It really isn't smart to do you know." Coco remarked.

"I'd rather we focus on this one at a time, like _you_ said we should do." Weiss spat out.

Coco shrugged, not wanting to tempt her anger more so. She got Yang's number on the scroll and began to call her. After a few moments, Coco heard Yang answer. "Hey! What's up?" Yang had asked when she answered.

"Not much, Yang…well, actually yeah, there is some stuff going on, and I really would appreciate you coming over." Coco requested.

"Okay, you gotta fill me in on what's going on here first. You're making it sound urgent." Yang said.

"Eh, it really is one of those moments where it's better to be here, than me just flat out telling you what's going on." Coco stated.

"You're lucky I'm not busy right now, and if I'm heading over there for whatever reason this is. Do I…you know, get a reward for it later?" Yang asked in a sly tone.

Coco playfully rolled her eyes. "Just hurry and get over here. I'm not waiting all day for you." She then glanced over at the white rabbit pair. "Wait, scratch that, I probably would wait all day, since this isn't really a me thing that's going on right now, and I kinda promised to help out."

"Huh? Oh, wait, are you saying that someone needs help? Is it someone I know?" Yang asked.

"I guess I can tell you that much. It's Weiss, and Vel. They need some help with something and you're the best one that can help with this. So now will you try to hurry?" Coco questioned.

"Weiss? Oh, uh, I guess I'll try, but she hasn't really been in the greatest mood with me. Are you sure she even wants my help?" Yang inquired.

"I'm positive. And when you get here, make sure to only come alone. She says she'd rather not have the others knowing about this little problem she's having." Coco said.

"Any other time, and I would've thought this was something silly, but this is Weiss, and I'm already on her bad side." Yang sighed. "I'll be there in a bit." She ended the call.

Coco turned to the white rabbit pair. "She'll be here soon. You thought about how you're gonna tell her?"

"O-Oh, right." Weiss was visibly shaking at the thought. "M-Maybe you could lead on that." Weiss said to her girlfriend. "I-If you want to that is."

Velvet held Weiss' hand. "Focus on your breathing, Weiss. I'll be able to handle telling her, but I don't want you feeling stressed, so come sit." Velvet led her to the bed and helped her sit. "Is Yang really the person you want to tell?"

Weiss gave a light chuckle. "That's a little too late to go back on. She's heading over here right now."

"Yes, but she doesn't need to know if-." Velvet was stopped when Weiss shook her head. "Weiss?"

"No, you know that isn't the way we're handling this anymore. I just need to think of how to tell her is all." The heiress took a breath and asked. "Any ideas?"

Coco spoke up. "Honestly, telling her right then and there wouldn't be that bad. You'd just have to explain why you guys kept it a secret. And yeah, she might be a little upset that you both wanted to keep something like this from us, she's still gonna be happy that you'll be telling her."

"Just up and telling her still isn't how I wanna start this." Weiss stated.

"You can do the leading thing." Coco smirked. "Maybe get a little payback for the teasing you mentioned. It would be pretty funny, and it would ease the tension you might be feeling."

Velvet chuckled at that. "It really wouldn't be that bad of an option if we keep her guessing."

"Well," Weiss started thinking about the options. "I suppose it could work, but what are we supposed to do to lead her to what we want to tell her?"

"Leave that to me." Velvet said, surprising the heiress, and even Coco. "I like to think of this as something to help us, and to have some fun too." Velvet let out a cheeky smile.

Weiss blushed at that, since she wasn't expecting Velvet to want to do something like that. "Y-You seem to be having a little fun with just thinking of what to say to her."

"A little, but only because it's gonna help us out a lot, and it won't be stressful for you." Velvet leaned over and whispered. "That's the actually reason though. I hate seeing you feeling so stressful."

Another moment where Weiss could feel something in her heart just occurred. It was how Velvet was proving how much she cared for her, making Weiss feel even closer to using that word. "I'll try not to seem that way around you then." She gave the rabbit Faunus a small smile in return, just to assure her that she was in fact feeling a bit better.

Coco closed her eyes and nodded as she lay back on her bed. "You two, I swear. Let me know when Yang gets here. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Huh? Yang is probably going to be getting here in a few minutes, and it's not like she won't knock on the do-." Weiss was cut off by the sounds of Coco snoring. "How in the heck did she fall asleep that fast?"

Velvet giggled. "Oh that's just how she gets sometimes. It's actually a little odd though, since she can go from being a heavy sleeper, to a light one every other night."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but didn't feel like questioning it. What caught her attention next though, was a call from her partner. "Ruby? I wonder what she wants." Weiss answered her scroll. "Hello, Ruby."

"Hey, Weiss. I was just wondering something, and well, I really wanna try this idea I have, but I don't know if you'd like it." Ruby said.

"And what would that be?" Weiss inquired.

"I know you like spending time with Velvet, and I-."

"Ruby Rose, you better not be near a single person right now." Weiss warned.

"I-I'm not. I swear." Ruby assured. "I was just trying to say that maybe we could all have a team day. You know, just the four of us hanging out, or maybe a training day even."

"Oh, well what is the purpose for this kind of thing?" Weiss wasn't the most connected person with people, so the idea was odd to her, seeing as she only really went out the one time to Vale with everyone.

"We need to connect more. We're a team, and as team leader, I need to make sure you guys are working together. So what do you say?" Ruby was really hoping for a yes.

"I don't know, Ruby. I mean, the training sounds okay, but how would spending the day as a team help? We'd all want to do different things." Weiss argued.

Velvet took note of that, and Ruby said. "But that's the whole point, Weiss. We can learn about what the other person likes to do, and that can help us grow as a team."

Velvet spoke up. "Weiss, I'm not sure if Ruby said anything yet, but I think you should do it."

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, I…suppose if you can get Blake and Yang to agree to this, then I suppose we can do that, but don't try to make this a weekly thing. I can only tolerate so much."

The heiress could hear her partner chuckling on the scroll. "I think tolerating us will be a lot easier once you get to really know us, Weiss. And you know, I can find it easier to tolerate some things you do too." She chuckled again to show her partner she wasn't serious.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean, Ruby Rose?" Weiss questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was joking, Weiss. Honest." Ruby replied.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Fine, well look, Ruby, I don't mean to end the call short, but I have something to deal with. And that is telling your sister about Velvet and I."

Ruby gasped happily. "Really?! You're gonna tell her about-."

"Your voice, Ruby!" Weiss warned.

"Woops!" Ruby yelped. "S-Sorry, Weiss. I was just excited that you're actually gonna tell someone else about, well you know." She avoided saying it.

Weiss sighed, slowly getting to a possible point of regret on telling Ruby, but she was still glad someone like her knew. "I'm going to end this call now, just so I don't have you risking anything else on your raised voice. And we'll talk about this team day later."

"Okay. Thanks for hearing me out on that. Good luck with talking to Yang about you know what. Bye!" Ruby then ended the call.

Weiss shook her head and placed her scroll on the bed. "I swear, this is becoming much more than just attending a combat school."

Velvet leaned close and kissed her cheek. "Is that a bad thing?" She smiled.

"No, no it's not." Weiss responded with a kiss of her own, and then looked down at her scroll. "Where is she? I know it isn't a long walk from my dorm to yours."

"Maybe she wasn't in the dorm. Do you want me to call her to see?" Velvet offered.

Before Weiss could answer, they both heard a knock on the door. They separated quickly, and Velvet went to answer the door, while Weiss walked over to wake up Coco. "Okay, why is this door locked?" Yang asked from the other side of the door.

"I got it, Yang." Velvet said as she opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey, Velvet." Yang looked over and snorted at the sight of Weiss trying to wake Coco up. "You doing alright there, Weiss?" She grinned.

Weiss groaned. "Just come over here and wake her up. Apparently shaking this girl doesn't do a thing."

"That's because you're too gentle." Yang walked over. "Now then. " She flicked Coco's forehead, getting a groan from her. "It's really not that hard, Weiss."

Coco slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, it's you." She sat up. "Why the heck did you flick my forehead…again?" She rubbed her forehead and glared at her girlfriend.

Yang leaned over and kissed the spot on Coco's forehead that she flicked. "Does that make it better?"

Coco rolled her eyes, but then let out a smile. "Yeah, I guess it does." She looked over at Weiss. "Right, well let's talk about what I wanted you here for."

Yang noticed Coco was looking at Weiss. "Huh?" She turned to the heiress. "Oh, what's wrong, Weiss? Coco told me you and Velvet needed some help." Yang was still a little worried about helping Weiss.

Weiss looked to Velvet for a little help, so the rabbit Faunus nodded. "I can answer that, Yang." Velvet said. "We're dealing with a bit of a problem. And the thing is, you're the one person we need to talk to about it."

"Me? But Coco is right here, and doesn't she know about whatever it is you're talking about?" Yang asked.

"Yes, but," Velvet smirked. "The truth is…Weiss and I both love you so much." After Velvet said that, Weiss and Yang's eyes widen, while Coco was trying to hold back her laughter.

"W-Whoa what?!" Yang exclaimed. "What the heck are you talking about? You both…love me? W-What?!" Yang was still utterly confused by Velvet's fake confession.

Velvet giggled and walked over. "Well you and Coco seem so happy together, so Weiss and I thought we could all share you, right, Weiss." She glanced over her shoulder and winked at the heiress.

This idea Velvet thought of made the heiress see that she can have a teasing, and fun side to her. Instead of not following up, Weiss decided to let go and join in on the fun, but only because it was her girlfriend that started it. "Oh, why yes, that sounds like a great idea." She walked over and grinned. "Yang, we would love it if you said yes."

Yang was in shock by how even Weiss was saying those things, so she looked to Coco. "Are you just gonna sit there?! Help me out with this!"

"Nah, you gotta decide, blondie. Do you want one girlfriend, or three?" Coco questioned, still wishing to laugh, but she held it in.

Yang turned back to Weiss and Velvet, who were both offering their hands to her. "Come on, Yang. You know it wouldn't hurt to be in this kind of relationship. All of us get to be with you." Velvet said, secretly loving how embarrassed Yang looked.

"I-I…Well…I mean, like, I don't," Yang turned to Coco. "Please help me!" Weiss started to laugh, causing Yang to turn to her. Since Weiss laughed, Coco and Velvet joined in on the laughter. "W-What the heck is so funny?!"

Weiss laughed for a good twenty seconds before she took a few breaths. "I-I'm sorry, Yang." She giggled a bit. "It's just that I never expected something like that to be so funny."

"I told you it was a good idea." Velvet smiled.

"Good idea? Okay, that's it! Spill it already!" Yang demanded.

Coco got up and patted her back. "Hey, don't get all pissed off so easily. Let them explain, and then you'll understand why we were laughing. And if you do calm down, you can stay here after we're done, for some…alone time."

Yang blushed at that, but she did want that, so she nodded and took a breath. "Alright, I'm calm. Now will you guys tell me what's going on?"

Velvet nodded. "Please sit down first." Yang walked over and sat on Coco's bed, while Weiss and Velvet sat on the opposite one. "That whole thing with us saying we love you was just a joke. We kinda wanted to lead you on something, but I thought it be better to ease some tension and have a little fun with some teasing."

Yang sighed. "Shit, guys. Don't scare me like that. I can't handle three girlfriends, and no offense, but I only like Coco…"

"Aw, I'm so flattered." Coco said as she sat next to Yang.

Weiss spoke up next. "That's the next thing…we…um," She looked to Velvet. "C-Can you?"

"Of course." The rabbit Faunus assured. "Yang, do you ever think about how you started to like Coco? And how you wanted to approach her?"

"Oh, well I mean, yeah, but to be honest, I don't look back on the past that often with that. We're together now, and I couldn't be happier." Yang said as she scooted closer to Coco.

Velvet smiled. "I'm happy for you guys, and I hope you'd be happy for…well two other people, which leads me to my next question. How well can you keep a secret?"

Yang started wondering more at that point. "Okay, you're really starting to freak me out here. I can keep a secret and all, but why is it that you're saying I'm the only one that can help? And why are you making it sound so dire."

Weiss was glad that Velvet helped her relax more, so the next thing she did was all the easier for her. She moved her hand onto Velvet's. "Yang, back when Velvet was in the hospital after that day…I…told her something that I don't regret."

Yang looked down at Weiss' hand on Velvet's. "Weiss."

"I told her that I cared a lot about her, and I wanted to be with her." Weiss took a breath. "What I'm saying is, well, we're together." Weiss admitted.

Yang blinked, and thought about the time she locked Velvet and Weiss in a room together. She also thought about how much Weiss would go out just to talk with Velvet, and how she helped take care of her during her recovery. "How the hell was I that blind?" Yang placed her hands on her head in shock by how she didn't catch on the whole time.

"Yang, focus." Weiss said. "This is serious. I…I don't want anyone else to know at the moment, since we plan on telling the others one at a time."

"Weiss, I already said I'd keep it a secret, but…you know I kinda wanna know more about this. Like, shit, this is so out of nowhere." Yang stated.

Velvet spoke up. "You deserve to know that much."

* * *

It didn't take long to tell Yang about all the events that led up to them getting together. Yang was actually feeling a bit better about that day she locked them in a room. She did still feel a little bad, but she thought about how it may have actually helped the two out. They even told her how Ruby, Vezel, and Winter all know at that point too.

"Damn, that's just…well unexpected to be honest, but I guess that's cause I was blind to it. Still though, I am happy for you guys." Yang smiled.

Weiss frowned. "Yang, about when you said you like to help your friends. I just wanted to say thank you. I don't…I don't know a lot about being close to people. So the fact that you even consider me a friend-."

Yang stopped her when she got up and hugged her. "Weiss, you know you have a bunch of friends here. Look at Ruby, Blake, all of JNPR, CFVY. You have friends, so don't ever doubt that." She pulled away. "And yeah, we get on each other's nerves sometimes, but that won't change anything between all of us."

Velvet held Weiss' hand a little tighter. "You know she's right, Weiss."

Weiss looked at the smile on Yang's face. "You and Ruby can really do wonders with words. It makes sense, since you are sisters." That got a chuckle from Yang. "Thank you, Yang."

Yang nodded and patted Weiss' shoulder. "No problem, Weiss. And hey, now that I know about you and Vel, we should so go on double dates."

"Oh you know that's gonna happen." Coco suddenly said.

"W-What?" Weiss was a little nervous about the idea.

"Trust me, Weiss. You'd actually really like it. It takes out the stress of a date, and we can have a lot of fun around town." Coco assured.

Weiss took a breath. "Velvet, how do you feel about that? Would a double date be okay?"

"It really does sound fun, so I'm in." Velvet happily leaned over and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder.

Yang was still a little surprised at that, but in all honesty, she was happy she learned about it. "I can't wait to see how Weiss is on a date."

"Are you insinuating that I can't handle being on a date, you blonde brute?" Weiss glared at the blonde.

Coco looked over at Velvet and gave her a light chuckle at how their girlfriends began to argue with each other. Their double date was going to be one to remember, if those two were going to argue a bunch during it.

* * *

 **I may start including more than one person being told each chapter, just so I won't drag it out too long. And yes, the double date chapter will happen. I just don't know when.**

 **To JJ- That chapter is going to be fun when I get to it. All that is in the way, is them telling the others, and the double date night. And the reactions are more on the 'whoa, I didn't expect that' side.**

 **To the guest on chapter 33- I'm glad you like it and all, but please refrain from leaving comments like that. I have 4 stories I work on my own, so it isn't easy bringing out updates that quickly.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 34. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 35.**


	35. Team Day, Part 1

**NOTICE ON ALL OF MY STORIES (This will be the last notice on this for those who have seen it before): Hey, guys, so I wanted to let you all know that I've opened up a Tumblr now. To be honest, I don't know what I'll be doing on Tumblr, but it's another place where you can find me.**

 **Also, I opened up a Pátreon. I know it may be odd to do so, but things have been a little tough in terms of living costs, but besides that, if you visit my page there, I do have rewards for people who help out. The biggest kind of reward is writing requests. I can't put links, but if you search up ShadowNightblade on Pátreon, you'll find me there. I know it's a lot to ask for, but even visiting the page would be awesome, especially if you want to know the rewards for supporting me on there.**

 **Here's chapter 35 everyone.**

* * *

"Ruby, what did you call us in here for exactly?" Blake asked as she and the rest of the team were outside in the courtyard.

"We are in serious need for a team day!" Ruby exclaimed. "So we're all gonna take turns with suggesting something to do for fun today. And it's mandatory, so you can't get out of this, Weiss."

The heiress was taken aback by that. "Excuse me, but that is abusing your leadership role. You know this kind of thing isn't mandatory. And yes, I would be fine with it, but not when you try to force us to go on a day of…whatever it is you want to do."

"Oh…It isn't?" Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Oh well, we're still going to have this team day. And besides what happened…um, that one day we went to Vale was fun."

Weiss knew what day she meant, which made her sigh. "Y-Yes, I suppose it was fun…in the beginning." It may have been a day that was meant for fun, but with Velvet getting hit by that car, it wasn't exactly a day Weiss enjoyed remembering.

Yang noticed the heiress' reaction and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, come on. Let's not think about that. Instead, let's come up with an idea for today."

Weiss nodded, not wanting to argue against it at the moment. That got Ruby a little more excited. "Yeah! Okay, so…why don't we watch a movie? I don't feel like we ever do that."

"I've never really enjoyed movies. A play would be better." Weiss said.

Yang groaned. "Ugh, plays are boring though."

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Of course you would say that. You just can't appreciate the finer entertainment in life."

Blake sighed. "Instead of spending the day arguing with each other about this, maybe we should think of something we can all enjoy?"

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Exactly. So a movie is a no go and maybe a play some other time. Hmm, how about something more relaxing?"

Blake spoke up. "There's a nice and quiet coffee place I know about, if Yang will be okay with that sort of thing." She glanced at her partner.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Just because I wasn't too into wanting to go to a play, I'm fine with a nice quiet day out." She then mumbled the next part. "I wish I could bring Coco too."

She was quiet enough that they couldn't hear what she said, so Ruby raised her fist in the air. "Yeah! Okay, now we've got a good plan for team day. So, are you guys all set to head to town?"

"Uh, just a minute. I need to grab something from inside. Just look for an airship pilot to take us into town, and I'll be back in time to board it." Weiss said as she ran back inside the school.

Blake looked over as the heiress ran inside. "What's up with her? She looked ready enough to go to town."

Yang had a feeling why Weiss was running inside, so she had to come up with something. "Oh you know her. She's probably putting on makeup or something."

Ruby thought about it too and nodded. "Yeah…Um, she's probably going to find her card too so she can buy stuff in town."

"Okay, well, I thought we were just going to the coffee shop." Blake said.

"Are you really gonna question Weiss about being prepared for going into town?" Yang chuckled. "Now come on. Let's just find an airship with a pilot." Yang said as she took Blake and Ruby's arms to head to the airship docking area.

While she was being dragged, Blake glanced over her shoulder at the school.

* * *

Weiss got over to team CFVY's dorm and knocked on it. After a couple of seconds, Coco opened the door. "Hey, Weiss. You here to see Vel?"

"C-Coco…" Weiss grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, closing the door behind them. "You know not to mention that kind of thing out in the open." Weiss whispered to her in an aggravated tone.

"Uh, you didn't look into the room, did you?" Coco asked. "The only other person in there besides me is Velvet." She felt Weiss let her go.

"O-Oh, um…sorry." Weiss scratched the back of her head. "I just need to talk to her about something I'll be doing today."

"No problem. Come on." Coco said as she opened the door and walked in. The heiress followed close behind and Coco grinned. "Hey, Vel…Your girl is here."

Weiss yelped at that and slammed the door shut. "Coco! That isn't funny!"

Velvet was surprised by that. "What's going on here?"

Coco chuckled. "Chill out, Weiss. I made sure no one was around before we walked inside. And besides, I'd just say that I was messing with you if someone heard."

Weiss groaned. "I'd still appreciate you not doing something like that. I agreed to tell the others, but not like that."

Coco sighed. "Alright, no more jokes like that. Sorry. Anyways, you wanted to talk to Vel, right? Do you want me to leave the room for a bit?"

"You don't have to-." Weiss was cut off.

"Nope. You talk, and I'll be getting something to eat. Have fun, you two." Coco waved them off as she left the room.

Velvet blinked a few times. "So…what was that all about? One minute I'm talking with Coco, the next you two walk in and now Coco is out of the room."

Weiss let out a smile at that and locked the door to make sure no one would walk in on them. She walked over and sat next to Velvet. "I needed to see you before Ruby could drag me into a team day."

"Oh, you're heading out with them on a team day. Well that's…good." Velvet frowned a little, which didn't escape Weiss' sight when she tried to turn away.

"Velvet, what's wrong?" Weiss scooted over and placed her hand on Velvet's.

"I'm sorry if this sounds a little selfish, but…I kind of wanted to spend some time with you." Velvet said as she turned back to face the heiress.

Weiss sighed. "Believe me, I would love to stay here with you too…but Ruby called for a team day, and if I don't get, well, I can tell Yang will probably be angry with me. And I'd rather not deal with that, but…I still wish you could come with me."

Velvet liked how Weiss was able to express her emotions even more than she would before. "Do you have to leave right now?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Weiss moved her hand behind her back and opened up the small bag she kept there. She got her scroll out and looked through her contacts. "Let me see how long it'll be till we go. I know they were looking for an airship with a pilot, but maybe the pilot might not be going into town yet."

It only took a few moments for Ruby to answer her scroll. "Hey, Weiss. We found an airship to take into town. Are you…uh, almost done with whatever you're doing?"

"That depends. When is the pilot ready to go?" Weiss inquired.

"I'll go ask, but why did you wanna know?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed and whispered. "Am I on speaker?"

"No." Ruby answered.

"Good. Listen, I honestly would like to spend a little time with Velvet before we go. I know it may be a little much to ask for, since you did want to-." Weiss stopped when she heard a giggled coming from Ruby. "What are you laughing at, you dolt?"

"It's just funny that you're asking me about waiting a bit. I don't have a problem with that. Now one sec." Ruby was silent for a bit on Weiss' end. "Excuse me, but do you know how long you'd be able to stay behind till you go to town?" Weiss heard Ruby ask to the pilot. "Oh, okay, thanks."

"What did the pilot say?" Weiss inquired.

"She can honestly go whenever. Beacon's really cool about the airships the students can request for. So how long do you think you're going to need, Weiss? Remember, it is still team day…and you'll be able to go with us, right?" Ruby asked.

Weiss let out a small smile at how Ruby wanted her to be a part of the team day. "Of course. I promise to not be long. In fact, does thirty minutes sound okay?"

"Yeah! No problem, Weiss. I'll let Blake and Yang know you're gonna be a bit busy." Ruby assured.

"Thank you, Ruby. I'll be on the airship after the thirty minutes." Weiss said.

"Yup, we'll see you soon, Weiss." Ruby said and ended the call.

"It looks like we've got some time to spend with each other." Weiss happily said as she leaned over to kiss the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet leaned in as well and kissed the heiress on the lips. After a few moments of kissing, Velvet pulled away and gently ran her hands through Weiss' ponytail. "It's funny how Coco was able to tell that we'd want some alone time."

Weiss blushed from Velvet running her hands through her hair. "She's dating Yang. I'm not too surprised by that kind of perception."

"True…Um, so how do you feel? You know, about telling people about us." Velvet stopped running her hands in her hair to have a serious talk about it.

"It's better, and honestly, I'm glad you all convinced me that it was a good idea, especially with how we messed with Yang for once. So at least she knows we won't stand for any teasing if she's going to try that." Weiss replied.

Velvet let out a giggle and nodded, but then leaned back in and kissed Weiss on the lips. Though that time, she pulled the heiress on the bed with her, making Weiss blush heavily at that. The rabbit Faunus wasn't going to waste any time, with how she only had the heiress for about half an hour. Weiss had closed her eyes at that point and savored the moments she was having before she had to go out for team day.

After a couple of moments, Weiss pulled away and panted. "W-What was that for?"

Velvet giggled and leaned her right hand up to caress Weiss' cheek. "Do you really have to ask?"

Weiss smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know we're on your bed right now, but…would you like to talk with someone…my mother?"

Velvet was surprised by that. "Oh, you wanted us to talk to her about the beach house?"

"U-Uh, well…yes, but at the same time, I wanted her to just talk with you about, well…no…no, never mind." Weiss sighed and rested on top of the rabbit Faunus.

Velvet wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her in for another kiss, but it only lasted a couple of seconds. "We'll tell her when you're ready. For now…just stay with me. I want us to enjoy these thirty minutes together."

Weiss blushed and nodded in agreement, resting her head on Velvet's collarbone. The heiress snuggled up on top of Velvet and gasped a little when she felt the rabbit Faunus move her arm up to caress her hair with her left hand.

"W-Was that not okay?" Velvet said as she stopped.

"I-I was just not expecting it…I do like it though, so…continue, but only if you want." Weiss smiled at the feeling of the continued embrace.

* * *

"So, any idea on what else we're gonna do out in town? Cause you know we aren't just sitting in a coffee shop all day." Yang noted.

"I was just thinking of winging it afterwards." Ruby answered while looking down at her scroll.

"What are you watching on there, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I…don't have a lot of people saved on this scroll…I think you might've been right about trying to make more friends." Ruby sighed.

Yang patted her sister's back while sitting next to her on the airship. "Aw, don't be so down about it, Rubes. Just look at all the friends you've made so far."

Blake spoke up. "You know she's right, but what brought that on?"

Ruby shrugged. "I love Crescent Rose, but…well Yang was right. And meeting you, JNPR and CFVY…I don't know, I'm just a lot happier knowing I'll be fighting alongside you all on missions. And I'm two years younger than all the first years."

"Yeah, and that's cause you earned it, sis. And hey, you know once we come back from break, we might actually be able to go on missions. So that's gonna be the best time to show people why you're here earlier than anyone else." Yang smiled.

"Not only that, but sparring classes that Ms. Goodwitch has us participate in could be a good place to prove that as well." Blake remarked.

Before Ruby could reply, they heard the sounds of heels against the airship's floor, making them turn to see the heiress walking in. "Weiss! Yay, we can finally get team day started!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss was stunned by the sudden yelling from her partner. "R-Ruby, could you not yell so loud?" She groaned and sat on the opposite side of Yang. "Sorry for taking so long by the way. I had other matters to attend to."

"Like what?" Blake asked.

"U-Uh, well I forgot that I misplaced a few of my things, so I wanted to make sure they were in a spot that I can find them in when we got back. You know…rearranging." Weiss lied.

Blake's ears twitched under her bow for a slight moment, though the others didn't noticed. "Hmm, well you're here now. So that's good, I suppose."

Weiss sighed to herself, as she thought about Blake being the only one on her team that doesn't know about her relationship. The biggest question rang in her head a few times, and that was whether she even wanted to tell her at that point.

"We're ready to go!" Ruby called out to the pilot, who nodded and began to take off.

* * *

The trip to town wasn't really exciting, but Ruby was still happy she could have a team day, since as the leader, she wanted her team to have days where they could relax and get to know each other. "Okay, team! First order of business is to find that coffee shop, so Blake. Lead the way!"

Blake looked to Yang and gave her a questioning look, and the blonde chuckled. "You heard her. Lead on, Blake."

Weiss watched as Blake shrugged and walked in a direction, which she assumed was where the coffee shop was. "Wait, so what are we doing afterwards?" Weiss asked the same question Yang did before.

"Oh you know, we're gonna wing it." Ruby answered while walking behind Blake.

The heiress groaned at that. "I should've known you weren't going to be prepared after how it went earlier." She said while following her team.

"Vale is a big place, so I wouldn't be surprised if we found something to-." Yang stopped when she walked right into Ruby. "Ow!" Yang took a step back and saw her sister wasn't moving. "Rubes, why did you just stop?"

Weiss gasped when she saw what Ruby was staring at. "Another robbery out here?" She asked as she looked at the dust shop that appeared to have been broken into.

"This just reminds me of when that Torchwick guy tried robbing that old man." Ruby looked angry. "How could people do this kind of thing?"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I've seen enough of this to know people are foolish. We live in a world with monsters, yet people like the White Fang still try to cause pain to others."

Blake's ears perked up a bit at that, making her bow twitch. "And why did you bring up the White Fang? This was probably done by that person Ruby mentioned."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be surprised if they had something to do with it. That group…they're just horrible." Weiss sighed. "Why do they believe what they do is good? They're just evil."

Blake looked upset and shook her head. "Weiss, people aren't evil. Grimm, yes, but not people. They're just misguided."

"Maybe, but even so…people like them give Faunus a bad name." Weiss thought about how Velvet's life could be tough because the White Fang were making people think of Faunus even worse than they already have.

Even though Weiss wasn't exactly saying terrible things about Faunus in particular, still hearing her talking down about the White Fang wasn't something Blake liked hearing. "Well I still don't think the White Fang has anything to do with this."

Yang spoke up. "Okay, well…how about instead of talking about the robbery the police are dealing with, we go on and continue our team day?"

Ruby nodded, but took one last glance at the dust shop. "Yeah, let's get back to it. Blake, do you know how far the coffee shop is from here?"

"Yes…" Blake turned away from the dust shop and walked in the direction of the coffee shop, but she was still upset about the negative talk about the White Fang.

The others followed her, but unbeknownst to them, there was a blonde boy who was sitting on a rooftop watching them. He was holding a banana with his tail and chuckled at how some other police officers were looking for him and couldn't find him. "Huh…a bow that twitches?"

* * *

 **You guys know who that is. Also, I'm very sorry for taking so long on this again.**

 **To JJ- Yeah, that was a fun little bit to write with teasing Yang. And I have a good plan on how to have them tell everyone, so the pacing is right in my head. I'm excited and worried about writing the double date, but it should still be fun. And again, sorry for not updating this for a while.**

 **To the guest on chapter 34- Ha, I don't think it'll get an M rating, and maybe she'll pass out. Thanks for the review.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 35. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 36.**


	36. Team Day, Part 2

**Here's chapter 36 everyone.**

* * *

"Can we just agree that some of the classes at Beacon are kinda boring? Seriously, I get we gotta learn some things here and there, but do you see any huntresses or huntsman out in the field fighting Grimm with books?" Yang said while eating a bagel.

"You question that when we live in a world where almost anything can be a gun?" Blake said as she sipped some tea. "It would surprise me more if I didn't see someone with that kind of thing."

Weiss was barely paying attention to the conversation, since her mind was on Velvet. "Your tea is gonna get cold, Weiss." Ruby said, snapping the heiress out of it.

"Hmm?" Weiss looked back at her cup of coffee. "What were you saying, Ruby?"

"I was telling you that your tea was getting cold." Ruby said again, and wondered why her partner was drifting off that much.

Weiss lifted the cup of tea and took a sip. "It's not cold, but thank you for reminding me about it."

Ruby was a little taken aback. "Oh, you're welcome, Weiss." Ruby took a bite of a cookie she bought and noticed that Weiss was looking out the window after sipping her tea. She didn't bother to say she looked distracted again though.

"So, what's on your mind, Weissy?" Yang suddenly asked, doing what Ruby was avoiding.

Weiss looked back again. "What? Did you say something, Yang?"

"I asked what's on your mind, but it's looking like your mind is wandering more than anything at this point." Yang noted.

"Sorry…um, I don't really have much to say to be honest." Weiss felt a little embarrassed at admitting that, since she was just thinking about seeing Velvet again.

Blake didn't pay too much attention to that, since she was still a little annoyed with what Weiss said about the White Fang earlier.

"Oh, well how about we talk a little about what kind of missions we'd like to go on once we're allowed to? I'm more of a search and destroy kind of fighter. Strike at a point to move some Grimm out the way and all that." Yang said.

"I don't tend to think of the type of mission I'd like to be on. We're huntresses in training. Whatever mission I am given, I will do my best to carry it out." Weiss answered in a proud like tone, though she didn't like it.

"Uh, okay. Well, I was more asking how you felt about certain missions…but I guess we could talk about something else." Yang replied, clearly unsure of what to say.

Blake spoke up. "Ruby, didn't you say something about students coming over to Vale from the other kingdoms?"

"Huh?" Ruby responded and saw that Blake was trying to lead her to another conversation to move the awkward one along. "Right! Um, so maybe we should…go see them?" She asked and Blake simply nodded.

"Didn't you say you had no plans for today? What is this so all of a sudden?" Weiss questioned.

"Uh…I don't know, but does it matter? We've got more to do now." Ruby said with a smile, not letting the heiress see how unprepared she really was for the day.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her response. "Well I'd rather not jump to a new activity so soon. We've spent maybe fifteen minutes here."

"And you haven't made much conversation this entire time except right now, so come on, Weissy. Let's just get outside and enjoy the day." Yang suggested while finishing her bagel.

The heiress didn't feel like arguing, so she just sighed and got up from her seat. "Fine, but when are we heading back to Beacon?"

Blake spoke up. "Like you said, it hasn't been too long since we got here. You shouldn't worry about heading back to school so quickly."

"I didn't see you rushing for the airship when Ruby said we were doing this team day." Weiss noted in an annoyed tone, seeing as she took what Blake said as offensive more than anything.

"Weiss, is this really the time to argue?" Blake questioned as she got up and left the money for her order.

The heiress groaned and got up from her where she was sitting. "Fine, let's just get this over with." She handed Ruby some lien for what she ordered, and then walked out of the coffee shop.

Yang walked out after her after leaving her money with Ruby. "Weiss, wait up!" She ran over and saw that the heiress was looking at her scroll. "Whatcha doing?" Weiss held up her hand away from herself to tell Yang to wait while using her other hand to text Velvet. "Uh…okay, I guess I'll just wait then."

As Blake and Ruby walked outside, Weiss put her scroll away. "Shall we get a move on then?" She smiled, which confused the others, since just a few moments ago, the heiress seemed more annoyed than anything.

"Uh, yes?" Ruby walked over and waved her hand a few times in front of Weiss.

"What in the world are you doing?" Weiss backed away, not enjoying how close Ruby got when she waved her hand over her face.

"It's just kinda weird. You didn't seem all that excited for the rest of team day…but now you're smiling." Ruby explained.

Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby to interrupt. "Come on, Rubes, let's just take what we can get with a smiley Weissy. It's a rare sight after all." She chuckled and heard the heiress groaning at that.

"It's a rarer sight to see you paying attention in class, so shut it and someone lead the way already." Weiss ordered.

Ruby jumped forward, making Weiss take a step back. "I'll do it!" She exclaimed and looked around for where the docks were. "Oh, and do you think some of them will be from Atlas? You might know someone from there, Weiss."

"I highly doubt that, since I chose not to go to Atlas for my training. If anyone from Atlas recognizes me though, then I suppose that I can attempt to speak to them about…what is it you were implying to talk about?" Weiss inquired.

"I've wanted to know what it's like from other schools. Do you know anything about Atlas' school?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Enough to know that I would rather train at Beacon. If you want more details, don't expect to get much from me, Ruby. I'd rather not talk about a place that is not only run by the general of the Atlas military, but goes by a certain standard that even I don't wish to follow." Weiss explained.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Damn, that sounds like…not a whole lot a fun. I mean, I don't really know much about it and all, but you'd think a school meant to train students to fight monsters would be fun."

Weiss shrugged. "Again, I'd rather not discuss any more about this."

"Then we won't. Let's make this team day one we won't forget." Ruby smiled and took Weiss' hand, getting a confused look from the heiress. "I just wanted to show you that I'm not trying to do anything stupid. I really do want us to have a great day."

Weiss looked down at her hand in Ruby's and imagined it was Velvet holding her hand, but then she thought about how she probably wouldn't even be out in public like that. It made her hate herself, but Weiss didn't want to think about that. "Yes, well if that's what you honestly want to do, then let's get going." Weiss said and Ruby walked her to the docks.

Blake looked at the two and looked back at the coffee shop for a moment. "Yang, did you see anyone over there?"

"Huh?" Yang looked over at the coffee shop and didn't see anyone that stood out. "Who am I looking for here, Blake?"

"I just…thought I saw a boy over there watching us." Blake glared at the spot and shook her head. "Maybe it was just someone looking over at the wrong time. Come on," Blake turned and followed Ruby and Weiss.

Yang stood there for a moment and kept staring at the spot, wondering if what Blake saw was actually something. "She says it was nothing, but still." Yang turned around to follow as well, but she made sure to check behind her every now and then to see if someone was following them.

* * *

"Velvet, come on. Weiss will be back in a few hours, so don't be all down about it." Coco said as she was trying to get her teammate out of bed.

"I really wanted to spend time with her today though." Velvet's ears were drooped, since she was clearly sad about not having Weiss around her at the moment.

"Well how about we do a bit of training? That way we can get your mind off your rich girl." Coco suggested while picking up her handbag. "And don't get all defensive about saying your girl. No one is in the room right now except for us."

"I'm not really in the mood for training right now, Coco." Velvet replied while sighing.

Coco hated seeing Velvet feeling down and out. "Well maybe you can call her then. At least that way you can see her on a video call."

Velvet shook her head. "Blake is with them right now. If I call her on video call, it might be suspicious to her, and she doesn't know about Weiss and I yet."

"Hmm, well how about just a message then? Ooh, or even a picture. That should make you feel better to see your rich girl." Coco smirked.

Velvet let out a smile at that, but she shook her head again. "I messaged her already. She said they're going to meet up with students that are coming from the other kingdoms."

"Sounds like fun." Coco remarked. "So tell me, Vel. What can we do today to make you feel better? If there's anything you wanna do, then let me at least try to help with it."

Velvet sat up on her bed. "T-There is something I do want a little help with." She blushed and Coco was a little surprised by that. "C-Could…could you give me dating advice?"

Coco blinked a few times, taking in what her teammate just requested. After a couple of seconds, the fashionista burst out laughing and fell on the floor, rolling around in joy.

"Coco! This isn't funny!" Velvet's ears drooped and her blush reddened. "Stop laughing!"

Tears were forming in Coco's eyes as she couldn't hold back the continued laughter. After a few moments of it though, she started to calm down. "Vel…Vel you need to never make me laugh like that again." She sat up on the ground and wiped away a few of her tears of laughter. "Wow," She then looked over and saw an angered rabbit Faunus. "Wait…you were serious about that?"

Velvet just sat there and growled at her. "Yes! I wasn't expecting you to laugh at me for it!"

Coco felt a little bad about that, so she got up from the floor and walked over to sit next to the rabbit Faunus. "Look, I didn't think you were serious about it was because you don't need my advice. I mean, you already got someone you care about."

Velvet sighed. "I know…but I was asking for dating advice, Coco. You know, like how to plan for a date, and where I could take her if we go on one…I just don't know much on that."

Coco wrapped her arm around Velvet and chuckled. "Just don't stress out on where to take her, or how it might go. You just have to remember that you'll be with her, and she'll be with you. That's the best part about a date. Spending time with the person you care about."

Velvet's ears perked up at the thought of her and Weiss spending a day together, but another question did need to be asked. "What if I want to do something that will really make her happy?"

"You mean icing on the cake?" Coco thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, Weiss will probably appreciate that. And hey, moments can be made on the fly or be planned for. So, yeah, if you got an idea, go for it."

"Well, I'll need to think about something she'll really like to do." Velvet took a breath and got up from her bed. "Okay, I'll think about it more today."

Coco was glad to see her friend finally getting out of bed, so she followed her by getting up too. "Sounds good, Vel. So, anything you wanna do today while you think of your date idea?"

"I don't mind training now…I just needed a wakeup call is all." Velvet said as she was also thinking about what she and Weiss could do for a date.

"Awesome!" Coco grabbed Velvet's hand. "Let's see how good you've gotten with my minigun. It'll be a hell of a show for anyone who might be around."

Velvet chuckled at that and allowed her friend to drag her over to the training room, though she was a tad bit worried about the possible damage that may come from having two huntresses in training sparring with miniguns.

* * *

"Oh, uh, those uniforms are…kinda boring…though kinda stylish too I guess." Yang said as she watched some of the students from the other kingdoms arriving via boat. "You know, I thought they'd arrive on an airship."

"Some of them will." Blake spoke up. "Getting to Vale isn't too hard either way."

Weiss looked around and noticed that the boats that were bringing the students in seemed a bit more expensive looking than some of the others. "And that boat is most likely bringing in students from Atlas. At least the ones who didn't choose or couldn't show up by an airship."

"Wow, they get to ride in all fancy like." Yang noted.

Ruby was being taking in all the sights of weapons that the students had. "Oh wow! This has got to be the best part about people showing up!"

Yang playfully rolled her eyes at that. "Remember, sis. You shouldn't just look at the weapon a person carries around with them. You gotta look at what kind of person they are too. Or else the badass weapon that may be cool is really just in the hands of some jerk."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "That was surprisingly the right thing to be said from you."

Yang shrugged. "I know when to say things, and I know when to have some fun. Anyways, I'm being serious here. Don't go crazy for a weapon someone has until you know they're actually decent people, sis."

Ruby frowned at that, since her joy from seeing weapons was mostly from how she didn't have to worry about meeting someone. "O-Okay, but I still think it's really cool to see all the variety of weapons."

A variety of weapons reminded Weiss of Velvet and her weapon. "Well, Velvet has a lot of options herself after all."

Ruby and Yang knew why the heiress would bring up Velvet specifically and chuckled a bit at that. "Yeah, she does have a lot of variety." Yang noted. "So, are we gonna meet any of these people, or are we just staring at them for the rest of the day?"

"That depends on whether you all feel like-." Before she could finish her sentence, Weiss yelped when she felt a banana peel being thrown on her head. "Gah! What in the world?!" She growled and grabbed the banana peel out of her hair and looked around for who threw it, while Ruby and Yang were giggling at how that just happened. "Who threw this?!"

Blake was the only one who didn't laugh a bit at that, since she was looking around for who might've thrown the banana peel. "Woops! Sorry about that!" The girls looked up and saw a boy with a yellow tail balancing himself on a light post. "I really wasn't aiming for you down there."

Weiss growled as she glared at the blonde Faunus. "You shouldn't be throwing banana peels from the top of a light post in the first place! Now get down from there!"

"Whoa, chill out there. I was just taking in the sights Vale has to offer." The Faunus boy replied while taking a quick glance at Blake.

Blake spoke up. "Enough with you following us. Yes, I noticed at one point, though I thought it was nothing at first, seeing you now proves I wasn't just seeing things."

The blonde monkey Faunus scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "So you saw me, huh?" He jumped down from the light post. "Well, I guess my stealth is still kinda garbage."

"Why were you following us, you hooligan?!" Weiss exclaimed while trying her best to clean out the bits of banana that may be on her hair.

"I'll say it again. Chill out there. I'm from a different kingdom and I noticed you guys walking around, so I thought I'd check out what people from Vale are like." The boy replied. "Oh, I'm Sun by the way."

Blake took a step forward. "Stop lying. I want to know the real reason why you were following us."

Sun was surprised by that and he looked up at her bow. "What do you mean? I'm not-." He stopped when he saw how serious Blake was, so he sighed. "Alright…I was just running from the cops earlier cause I snuck on one of those boats. My team wasn't gonna be here for another few weeks, so I hopped on to get here quicker. And I noticed something about your little group that caught my attention."

Blake wanted to know exactly what he saw at that point. "And what would that be?"

Sun looked over her shoulder at the others and knew he couldn't exactly say why right in front of them, so he took a moment to quickly eye up and down Blake's bow to show her what he meant. It didn't take long for Blake to catch on, and her eyes widened at that. "Uh, well I just noticed you guys looked kinda like a bunch of students from Beacon." He was keeping things under wraps for Blake.

"And what pointed that out?" Yang asked in a sarcastic tone as she had her gauntlets on.

Blake spoke up. "I think it would be best for you to stay away from us…" Ruby, Weiss and Yang were surprised with her response, and Sun was taken aback by that. "There's no reason for you to sneak around like you have, so please, leave us alone."

Sun scratched the back of his head again and sighed. "I mean, if that's what you want, then-."

"Hey!" The sound of a police officer shouting was heard and everyone turned to see him. "Stay right where you are!"

Sun groaned and looked to Blake. "Well, you get your wish. See ya later!" Sun started running off, but let out a smile at Blake as he went past her.

Blake was surprised by that and the police officers ran past her and the rest of her team to chase after the monkey Faunus.

As the others turned to watch Sun running off, Weiss rolled her eyes at that. "Ugh, well there goes that hooligan." She sighed when she went up to see if her hair was cleaned out. "And now I need a shower…When can we go back to Beacon?"

Yang patted Weiss' shoulder. "Just a bit longer. We still got the rest of the day to go. And since that didn't exactly work out as well…even though it was kinda funny," Weiss groaned at that. "We should probably find something else to do."

Blake wasn't paying much attention to her team, since her thoughts were on the monkey Faunus still. "Blake?" Ruby poked her arm.

"Huh?" Blake's attention was brought back to her team.

"You were spacing out." Ruby replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah…what are we doing now?" Blake asked, not wanting to show that she was thinking about the monkey Faunus.

Yang shrugged. "Go with the flow, and maybe get Weissy some shampoo and conditioner." The blonde chuckled and looked over to see the heiress was holding her hand out to use a glyph on her. "Uh…whatcha doing there, Weissy?"

"You have five seconds…" Weiss warned her and watched as the blonde took off, but Weiss didn't care, as she soon followed behind with her glyph still ready to be used.

Ruby chuckled as she watched her sister running off from Weiss, and she looked to Blake. "You wanna follow them?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Blake walked with Ruby to follow the two, but she still thought about how Sun was able to figure out her bow was hiding her ears.

* * *

 **Yeah…I know. Another long wait. Not much I can say in terms of why this took so long to get back to it. Still, for those who didn't know, we (Legion 205) had a 25 hour livestream for Extra Life and damn it was fun and very tiring. We managed to raise 590 dollars for the charity event. So that is pretty damn awesome. We might be doing another one next year as well, so thank you to those who came by to watch, and I hope you guys will be able to show up for the possible next one we do next year.**

 **If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

 **To JJ- Thanks for understanding that it will take time for updates to happen sometimes. And yes, the cuddles are great to write, as well as the times Coco gets to tease them. Thanks again, and I will keep doing what I can for my stories.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed 36. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 37.**


	37. Team Day, Part 3

**Here's chapter 37 everyone.**

* * *

Weiss groaned as she held her glyph on Yang's arm, who was still trying to struggle out of its hold. "You know you can't run now, so stop already, you idiot."

"You know I won't back down from a challenge!" Yang growled and kept trying to pull herself away from the glyph. "Come on! Get. Off. Of. Me!" She yelled as her eyes changed to red, and she managed to break out of the glyph's hold on her.

"What in the world?!" Weiss was surprised by that and looked at the now panting blonde. "How did you manage to break out?!"

Yang raised up her hand to signal Weiss to wait. "One sec." She panted a bit more and her eyes changed back to the normal lilac. "Woo! That was something."

Blake and Ruby managed to catch up to the two. "Uh, guys, people are staring." Ruby pointed out, causing Weiss and Yang to look over and see that the civilians in town were in fact staring at them.

"Ugh, great, you couldn't just stay still, could you?" Weiss scolded the blonde.

"Me?! You were the one who had the glyph out in the first place! If anything, this one is on you!" Yang countered.

"G-Guys, this isn't helping. People are just staring at you even more now." Ruby noted.

Weiss scoffed at that and turned to walk away. "I think it's time to head back to Beacon. I wanted to try this team day out, but it proved to be just as difficult as I thought it would be."

"Wait! We can still try something else." Ruby said as she ran over with her semblance.

With her arms crossed, Weiss tapped her foot against the ground. "You are testing my patience with this, Ruby. Your sister more so."

"Come on, Weiss. Don't let one bad thing ruin your day. We can find something else to do." Ruby tried to find a compromise, but it was hard to do that.

Yang walked over and shook her head a few times. "Seriously, I wasn't gonna just let you keep me in a glyph hold. It's not like anyone wants to be trapped."

"You still acted like a dolt before, and sometimes making sure to punish a dolt will keep them from being one." Weiss flipped her hair when she said that.

Yang rolled her eyes at the hair flip. "Whatever you say, Weissy. Now stop getting all upset about this and just spend the rest of the day with us."

"Ugh, fine." Weiss looked around at the civilians and scowled at them. "Show is over already! Stop staring at us!" The civilians looked frightened by the heiress' shouts, so they dispersed and went on with their day. "Good."

"Um, holy shit, Weiss." Yang remarked.

"Do not go and start blaming me for that. You were the one who decided to cause such a stupid scene in the middle of town." Weiss fired back.

Yang threw her arms up, annoyed that the heiress was blaming her. "I am not even gonna start on how you were part of the problem on that one, princess!"

"What did I say about…" Weiss groaned and turned away. "Ruby, please just take us anywhere at this point. I cannot look at your sister right now."

Ruby sighed and looked to Blake. "Please help."

Blake walked up to the upset heiress. "You with me, Ruby, go with Yang. You two need to cool off, and we may as well find two places that each group can like, rather than one we can somewhat agree on."

"Fine by me." Yang said as she took her sister's hand. "Come on, sis! Let's go find a dust shop and get some ammo. I wanna try out some gravity dust."

Weiss didn't look back as the sisters left to find a dust shop, though she did want to ask Blake something. "Am I wrong to be upset with her? Seriously, she gets on my nerves."

"Well, no, but you do have to admit that you were also part of the reason why people were staring." Blake reminded.

"She…I…Ugh, whatever. So what do you even want to do? I'm bored of this already, and honestly, if it wasn't for Ruby wanting this day to happen, then I wouldn't even try." Weiss said.

"I feel like you in some way wanted to come here because you did actually want to." Blake replied.

Weiss shrugged. "There are times where I can somewhat tolerate these kinds of-."

"Hey, I wasn't asking you to explain the whole reasoning for sometimes being okay with this. I mean, you shouldn't make it so hard to try and be more social." Blake suggested.

"Like you're one to talk. You're just as secluded with those books of yours." Weiss remarked.

"I still want to get better about that, and you should too, honestly. There's nothing wrong with trying to walk a different path at times." Blake said.

Weiss sighed. "You don't have to explain that to me. I know about that already, and I am doing better about it." She looked around for a few moments and pointed at a bench. "Look…if this is something you feel I should practice more…then prove you can too."

Blake looked over at where she was pointing. "By sitting on a bench?"

"I want to talk." Weiss simply responded and walked to the bench, but then looked back at her teammate. "Well? You were the one who said I should be more social."

"Yes, I did." Blake walked with her and they both sat down on the bench. "Before anything is said here, do you at least want to explain why you got so angry back there?"

"That girl knows I am not to be bothered, yet she does it anyways at times." Weiss placed her hands on her knees and shook her head. "I am not just going to sit there every time and accept the things she does."

"I get that, but you still could've handled that better. Both of you could've." Blake noted.

Weiss sighed and leaned back on the bench. "I suppose so, but that doesn't really matter right now. What matters….what matters is that I just…I want to feel different."

Blake's bow twitched a little when she heard that. "You want to feel different in what way?"

"This. The stress at times, the feeling…angry. The thought of people not being trustworthy enough. I want to feel different, Blake. And it's hard. There, I said it. I am having troubles with something and I don't know how to fix or get past it." Weiss admitted, surprising her teammate.

Blake looked out into the streets and thought about her past troubles. "I can't lie about that. There isn't an immediate solution. People change, in good ways, and in bad, but there's something that has to be done at times to get past the thing that is holding you back."

Weiss turned to Blake, surprised at her words. "Where did that come from?"

"Life experience. I wasn't just some girl who wanted to be a huntress. I changed into one, but I had to go through…a lot to reach that point." Blake noticed the heiress remained silent for a bit. "You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this." Again, she was met with silence. "Fire versus fire just creates a bigger fire, Weiss."

"What do you mean?" Weiss finally spoke.

"Your family was one of the bigger parts of my life that influenced some choices I've made. Namely the part where Faunus were treated unfairly in the work force for your family's company." Blake explained.

"I…I don't like it either you know." That's all Weiss could say without getting into details.

"Well, it still needs to change, which is why I wanted to make a difference, and not by becoming a huntress." Blake looked away for a moment.

"W-What happened to you? You keep making it sound like you've done something wrong." Weiss was a little nervous about learning the answer.

"Do you know the reason why I walked up to you and Ruby that day? You know, when she sneezed on you." Blake questioned.

Weiss sighed at the memory. "Yes, and then you proceeded to insult my family, which I still want to say is unfair. My mother and sister are not like my father."

"I never said they were, so let me explain something here that is important…though to be honest, I would like Ruby and Yang here too." Blake said.

Weiss got up from the bench. "While I don't exactly want to see Yang right now, if you really only want to talk about whatever it is you want to talk about once, then we may as well go and catch up to them."

"I…Okay." Blake was nervous, but she felt it was time to talk to them about her secret.

* * *

Gunfire was all that was heard in the training area at Beacon, with Velvet and Coco using the training system's cover set up. Coco already knew how to use her weapon with ease, so training with Velvet was a lot more fun for her.

"You ready to just work on target practice, Vel?!" Coco called out as she was knelt behind some cover. Suddenly, a few shots hit the top of the cover and broke it off. "Is that a no?!"

"That's not a yes!" Velvet shouted as she shot more of the cover off.

Coco ran to another piece of cover and threw a dust crystal to the side, seeing that it was shot immediately out of the air. "Nice shot, Vel!"

"Thanks!" Velvet continued shooting the minigun, and since Team CFVY's training regimen was a little more intense than some other team's, it was fun for the rabbit Faunus.

Coco dove to another piece of cover and then rounded the corner of it, deciding to make her move. Velvet's aim was locked on her, but Coco knew how heavy her minigun was, so it meant she was able to strafe enough to dodge the oncoming fire as she was running at Velvet.

"Uh oh." Velvet changed the minigun to its handbag form, clashing with Coco's for a moment. "Um…so how about that target practice?"

Coco smirked and smacked away Velvet's handbag, and then flicked the rabbit Faunus' forehead. "I win."

Velvet pouted at the flick to the forehead. "I guess I need more practice."

"You did fine, Vel. Besides, you know how long I've had my weapon for. It's not surprising that I would have a slight advantage there." Coco remarked.

"That's true." Velvet deactivated her weapon and smiled. "It's always fun to get a little training in. You know, since we are in a combat school after all." Velvet said.

"You can say that again. So, any plans for today, or you just gonna wait on your princess?" Coco smirked.

Velvet blushed, but gave her friend a glare. "I will hurt you. You know that, right?"

Coco patted the rabbit Faunus on the shoulder and chuckled. "Sorry, Vel. No more teasing…for today, but still, I meant what I asked. Are you gonna wait on Weiss, or do you want to do anything else today?"

Velvet sighed as she got her scroll out. "I would like to call her, but if she's with the others…"

"Call her. Even if Blake doesn't know yet, it's not bad for her to see in her eyes that a friend is just calling another friend." Coco reasoned.

"I guess…Okay, I'll call her." Velvet dialed Weiss' number, and then rolled her eyes at the look Coco gave her. "What happened to not teasing anymore today?"

"I'm not teasing. I'm happy for you, Vel." Coco responded.

Velvet walked over to one of the seats in the training room and nodded as Coco sat next to her. "Well, thanks for getting me to call her." She waited a bit more and heard Weiss answer.

"Velvet? T-This isn't the best time right now. Blake and I are looking for Ruby and Yang. I got her to walk ahead without me for now." Weiss spoke.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry. I just really wanted to know how you were. S-Should I call back later?" Velvet was a little saddened by the thought of her and Weiss having to cut a call short.

"No. I'll try to keep this up for a bit." Weiss responded.

Velvet smiled at being able to speak with her girlfriend. "That's great. So how's your team day going now? Anything happen in between our texts?"

Weiss groaned, since remembering what happened bugged her. "A few things. One being that we ran into this hooligan that decided that he should drop a banana peel on my head."

Velvet did giggle a bit, but quietly not to upset her girlfriend. "That really happened?"

"Ugh, yes. Then he ran off from some officers. That boy is so annoying, I swear." Weiss complained.

"Well, at least you get the rest of the day to not worry about him if he ran off from the police." Velvet said.

"I still can't believe someone would throw a banana peel on me. Ugh, besides him, I…got into a fight with Yang." Weiss sighed.

"Oh." Velvet could tell the heiress wasn't happy about that one bit. "What happened exactly? And couldn't you call her and settle whatever it is?"

"Like I said before, Blake and I are trying to find where they are. Still, I don't want to talk about what happened. I just want to go back to Beacon already." Weiss admitted.

"I…want you to come back too to be honest, but I don't want to rip you away from your team day, even if you aren't up to it yourself. I'm sure the others appreciate that you went after all." Velvet tried to encourage her girlfriend to have a better time.

Weiss turned on the video call feed for a moment to show Velvet how she was feeling. "I want to go to Beacon to see you…"

Velvet blushed at that and she looked over at Coco, who was giving her a thumbs up. "I wanna see you too, but there are times where we need to be there for our friends. So I promise, just try your best to get through this day, and tomorrow can be just us."

"Y-You really think we'll be able to spend the whole day together without any suspicion?" Weiss asked.

"Well, have you decided on telling Blake yet? Maybe if she knows, then we can stay in your dorm for the day and lock it. That way no one can bother us." Velvet suggested.

"That could work, but…Blake is a little nervous about something. I need to see what it is exactly…then maybe I'll let her know about us. Um, have you thought about who to tell next?" Weiss asked.

"Let's not think about that." Velvet let out a smile to show her girlfriend she wanted to think about more happy thoughts. "You and I have a day to ourselves tomorrow after all."

The heiress was just as red as Velvet was when she mentioned she wanted to see her. "Y-You are correct…we do have a day to think about. W-Would it be okay if we…started right in the morning?"

Velvet giggled at how Weiss reacted to that. "Of course we can, Weiss. I just need to make sure to bring you some breakfast."

"B-Bring me breakfast? Y-You don't have to go through the trouble." Weiss may have had butlers and chefs around her, but to be offered something like that from her girlfriend caused her heart to flutter.

Coco chuckled at that too, and decided to speak up. "You should know that Vel here is gonna spoil you even more than you would."

"Coco, don't tease her like that!" Velvet playfully pushed her teammate while Weiss was looking completely flustered.

"Oh come on, Weiss. Just imagine all the cuddles and kisses you're gonna get too." Coco started making kissy faces at the heiress, who turned off the video feed. "Aw, you're no fun."

"Velvet, I will cause harm to that girl…" Weiss whispered to the rabbit Faunus.

"Just make sure it won't get you expelled, and I'll be cheering you on while you do it." Velvet joked while Coco looked confused.

"Wait…what did she say?" Coco asked.

"Oh nothing. Just go on and set up the training field again. I wanna try out a few more weapons I have in the arsenal." Velvet requested.

Coco got up to set up the training field, but she looked back at times from being worried about what Weiss said. "Velvet, I need to get going. Blake is still ahead of me and it may be suspicious if I don't catch up. Oh, and about tomorrow. I can't wait for it."

"Me too…Um…can you turn on your video feed again for just a second?" Velvet asked as she turned her video feed on. After a second, she saw her girlfriend, still looking a bit flustered. "I just wanted to do this before you go." Velvet pulled the scroll a bit away from her and brought her other hand to her mouth and kissed it, then moved her hand in a way that showed she was blowing her a kiss.

Weiss' eyes widened, and it was like she really felt the kiss. "You…I…kiss...um…what do I do?"

Velvet giggled from that and she waved. "Enjoy your day, Weiss. I'll see you when you get back."

The heiress let out a smile at that and nodded gently. "Yes. I'll make sure that you are my first stop when we get back. B-Bye." With that, the call ended and Velvet sighed happily as she got up.

"Um, so are you actually gonna tell me what she said to you about me?" Coco asked as the arena was set.

"Hmm…let's just say that I'll be sure she doesn't do anything to get expelled. Other than that, I'd say it's free game." Velvet teased to get back at Coco.

Coco gulped at that and groaned as she got prepared to spar with the rabbit Faunus.

* * *

Blake was taking a few glances here and there at the heiress who was catching up to her. Once she was next to her though, Blake asked. "Any idea on where they might be?"

Weiss was surprised that Blake didn't ask her why she took so long to catch up. "Oh, uh, probably at a dust shop. I remember Yang suggesting it to Ruby." Weiss looked over and actually saw one down the street. "Hmm, we may as well start with that one."

Blake followed her white haired teammate and her heart was racing a bit, since she was getting closer to telling her friends something important about her. As they got to the entrance, Blake held her arm out to Weiss. "Before we go in…can I ask you something?"

Weiss could tell from her voice that Blake was serious. "Okay, but do you want to maybe ask away from the entrance? Those two may see us through the window," Weiss peered in for a moment. "In fact…yes, they are in there."

Blake nodded and walked to the side. "Weiss, I know your family isn't all bad, but your father…Do I need to voice my opinion?" She received a sigh from the heiress. "I'm sorry that I had to bring this up again, but people need a voice in this."

"What is this about, Blake? Why are you bringing something like this up now of all times?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked back at the dust shop. "Go and get them. You'll know why soon enough."

Weiss took a step back and felt confused by how Blake was feeling. "Um, okay then. Are you just staying out here?" She received a nod, so Weiss walked back into the dust shop.

"Are you sure you want more gravity dust, sis? You get blown back when you use it." Yang reminded as she brought the few dust vials she had to the front.

"Of course. And trust me on this. I can handle it now, Yang. I just need to make sure to practice a bit more." Ruby said as she brought her dust over too, but as she turned around, she saw her partner. "Weiss!"

Weiss walked up to the sisters and looked over at Yang. "Will you be able to come outside with me to speak with Blake without us fighting? She has something important to talk about."

Yang was surprised by that and looked over the heiress' shoulder to see if Blake was there. She was, but she was on the edge of the window's view, frowning as Yang looked over at her. "Okay, but do you have an idea on what she wants to talk about?"

"Not entirely, so pay for your dust and meet me outside." Weiss said as she walked out.

Yang got out some saved money she was holding onto to pay for the dust. She and Ruby stepped outside and looked to their right, seeing Weiss and Blake waiting for them. "Blake, do you want us to be in a place that's more private?" Yang asked.

"Honestly, yes. We can just go to a less populated part of town." Blake said as she led them away from the dust shop.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking, they found a bench to sit on that had only a few people walking around. "This is as good a place as any." Yang noted.

Ruby looked over at Blake while they sat down and took a breath. "Blake, whatever this is-."

"It's okay…I can talk about it, Ruby." Blake placed her hands on her lap. "Weiss, earlier when you talk about the White Fang, it bothered me."

"Why would that bother you?" Weiss inquired.

"Because the White Fang played a huge role in my life." Blake replied.

"D-Did they…hurt you?" Weiss asked, hating the thought of someone she knew having a troubled past with the White Fang.

Blake shook her head. "No…I was a member…"

Silence took over as the wind blew past the team, their hair flowing a bit as a few leaves flew past them. Ruby was in shock, but still kept her focus on what Blake had to say. Weiss' heart was racing while she was trying to comprehend what she just heard while Yang was looking away for a second.

"Blake…" Ruby was the first to speak up. "Does anybody else know about this?" Her being leader brought out feelings of looking after her team, so that question was the first on her mind.

"Ozpin…maybe, and before you ask…yes, I am a cat Faunus. I would show you, but…there are too many people, even with only a few walking around." Blake explained.

"Why did you hide this from us?" Yang asked as she looked towards her partner. "I thought you wanted to be part of this team day because you got used to us being friends."

"Yang, please…" Blake begged. "This isn't easy for me." Weiss stood up from the bench and took a few steps away as she had her back turned. "Weiss…"

Ruby got up as well and ran over to Weiss, taking her hand in her own. "Please don't walk away from this, Weiss. Blake needs us."

The heiress looked over her shoulder, seeing her now known cat Faunus teammate. "People like Velvet don't get to hide their traits…How is it fair that you get to?"

Blake looked to the ground and shook her head. "It isn't, but I wanted a fresh start. Maybe, maybe my past can't be hidden though. Maybe it'll catch up to me one day, but for now, I wanted to see what life could be like without being judged on the spot."

Weiss turned around and sighed. "So your ears, or whatever trait you have. You just keep them hidden. What about now? Now that we know."

"Others don't, and I'm not ready to remove my bow." Blake admitted.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked up at her bow with each of them having a look of stupidity on their faces as they couldn't believe how they didn't notice her bow was covering her ears. "Wow, we're dumb." Yang remarked.

Weiss shook her head and got back into focus. "So this whole time, you were a White Fang defective that decided to hide away? Ugh, you have got to be kidding me."

"I chose to leave because I wasn't blind to their actions." Blake said in a serious tone. "Would you rather me have stayed with them?"

"Blake, how do you think I feel about this?" Weiss looked around and saw that no one was close enough to hear her. "Knowing someone around me was a White Fang member…"

Yang spoke up. "You've known Blake this whole time as our teammate and friend, so why would this change-."

"Stop." Weiss simply said, cutting off the blonde. "I hate the White Fang, but you aren't them…and while I am a little uneasy with this, you haven't done anything that would cause me harm, even if you've had every chance to do so."

"Does this mean you're going to put your guard up around me?" Blake had to ask, since she believed Weiss was angered to that point.

Weiss crossed her arms at the accusation. "No. It would be unjustified."

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Blake, I don't have to explain my reasoning for trusting you enough at this point. Just, I still find it hard to imagine you in that group." Weiss noted.

Ruby needed to speak up about it, since it was her team. "We've got a lot to talk about, but still, let's not ask Blake too many questions now."

"Rubes is right. We won't bug you about it, Blake." Yang smiled to assure her partner that they wouldn't bomb her with questions.

Weiss sighed and walked over to Blake, taking her hand and getting her to stand. "Before you go promising for us, I need to speak with her myself."

Before Ruby could argue that, Blake nodded. "I'm fine with that, but you don't have to drag me off."

"Fine, but don't falter behind." Weiss' heels were tapping against the sidewalk as she walked a decent bit away from the others, hoping Blake would be right behind her.

Ruby and Yang watched as the cat Faunus followed the heiress, both hoping nothing would be too intense from their private talk. "Weiss, if this is about not telling you-."

"Listen, you aren't the only person who should be honest about a few things. While this is in my opinion not as much of a secret as yours, I feel that if I were to stay mad at you, then I would be a hypocrite." Weiss stated.

"A hypocrite? Weiss, what are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Did you hear what I said? I have my own secrets that shouldn't be kept…I suppose." Weiss shook her head. "I've spoken enough about keeping things from you all. I'm not a child anymore."

"Keeping something to yourself doesn't really make you a child. It just means you have your reasons." Blake assured.

"Either way, I've told a few people already. Ruby, Yang, Coco, my sister, Velvet's mom…" Weiss stopped for a moment to see if Blake would catch on.

"Velvet's mom? What reason would you have for telling her a…" Blake's eyes widened when she saw Weiss blushing. "Um…Weiss, what is going on here?"

"Blake…Velvet and I…are together." The moment she said it, Blake took a step back. "Yes…a Schnee is dating a Faunus. To be honest, now with what you've told us, I can understand why you'd be shocked."

"You're serious. This isn't some kind of fake secret you're trying to come up with to make mine seem okay?" Blake had to ask.

"A fake secret is dumb, Blake." Weiss sighed and smiled at the thought of Velvet. "She…saved me, Blake. All this time I kept thinking that being away from people would be the best answer to most problems. But it wouldn't work forever." Blake was surprised by that and let her continue. "We spent time together and slowly, I learned that it wasn't just because I was spending time with someone. It was her."

Blake was still trying to process what she was being told. "I see. And have you thought about what might happen if someone were to find out?"

Weiss nodded. "All the time, except when I'm with her of course. I care about her very much, but…something…no…Me. I hold back because I worry too much like a dolt."

"Then I would be a dolt too, since I hide parts of my life just like you." Blake replied.

"Yes, but your choice in hiding doesn't affect another. My choice in hiding must stress Velvet out…" Weiss frowned. "Do you hate that I'm with a Faunus?" She asked suddenly.

Blake's bow twitched and she sighed. "I may not like your father all that much, but that doesn't mean I get to dictate who gets to be with who, Weiss."

"I guess my thoughts about you were right after all. You really are nothing like them." Weiss let out a smile, more so for being relieved that Blake understood her relationship with a Faunus.

"I may not be, but I used to when they were better. So please try not to just throw words out about them." Blake was referring to when Weiss talked about the White Fang in a bad way.

Weiss sighed. "If it upsets you, then I won't say anything, but I won't change how I feel about them as they are now."

"I get that." Blake glanced over her shoulder at Ruby and Yang. "So they know about you and Velvet too…" She sighed. "I'm sorry it took so long to tell you all, but after what I've had to see in my life, I feel like some would do what I did."

"Maybe, but at least you don't have to deal with a father that would try to disown you if he found out something like this." When Weiss said that, both girls just stood there and sighed. "We have problems…don't we?"

"Yes, but…" Blake looked back at Ruby and Yang again. "We have them to help us deal with those problems. So how about we get back to them?" Blake smiled as she offered her hand to Weiss.

Weiss felt a tear fall down her face, which surprised Blake, but she held her hand out. The heiress took her hand and nodded. "Yes…let's."

* * *

 **This chapter ended up a little longer than I thought it would be, so hopefully you guys like the little longer chapter this time around. And while things may have went by a little faster than it should, I do have something planned for Weiss and Blake that shows while certain things weren't said in this chapter.**

 **This chapter was also edited by MartunaMajor. Also, he has a recently published story you guys should check out. It's titled-** **Holidays at Clockworks.  
**

 **If you wish to support me on Pátreon, you can find me on there as ShadowNightblade.**

 **To JJ- I think it was more of it being a part 2. I didn't wanna make a really long chapter for this part, and I really enjoyed having a few things happen in it that was more for fun. Anyways, Weiss and Velvet will get their time soon enough. I'm glad you're excited for the stuff Velvet has planned, and thanks for the review as usual.**

 **To Zemgosl- Velvet will be involved with that too, but for now, Weiss and Blake had to have their talk. There will be more with that, trust me.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 37. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 38.**


	38. We Trust You

**Here's chapter 38 everyone.**

* * *

"Are you two going to sit there and kiss all day?" Yang asked when she walked into the dorm to see Weiss and Velvet kissing on the heiress' bed, but they both blushed and pulled away when she simply walked in.

"YANG!" Weiss growled and got out of her bed. "What did I say about barging in?!"

"Uh, you never said anything about that? And besides, how was I supposed to know you'd be in here doing that?" Yang asked as she closed the door behind her and tossed her shoes off to the side.

"Ugh, the door was locked, so you should have a pretty good idea that someone is inside…and is busy." Weiss crossed her arms and glared.

Velvet spoke up. "It's okay. I'm sure Yang wouldn't have walked in if she knew we were in here."

"Yeah, seriously, Weiss. I'm not about to interrupt something like this. Heck, I'll even head out to grab a bit to eat if you both really want some privacy." Yang offered.

Weiss sighed and let her arms down. "No, it's…we just would've liked to at least get a knock first. You know we still haven't told everyone yet."

"Like I said, I'll get something to eat to let you two have your privacy." Yang said as she opened the closet to change her clothes. "Just give me a second to change. Oh and any idea on who you guys are gonna tell next?"

Velvet smiled since she and Weiss actually had a talk a bit about that before they started kissing. "Team JNPR would be next on that list. I was thinking about Fox, but Weiss still feels like she should at least talk a bit more to him first before we say anything."

Yang grabbed her normal outdoor clothes and began changing out of her uniform. "Good idea, though you better make sure Ren keeps Nora in check. I'm like ninety nine percent sure she's gonna squeal at how cute you two are as a couple." That got the white rabbit pair to blush.

"I didn't think of that." Weiss shook her head and groaned. "Wonderful, and she'll probably make it obvious in public…should we tell them?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Nora does get a little loud at times," Velvet paused for a moment. "Okay, she gets loud a lot when she's excited, but as long as we tell her not to say anything, then I'm sure we'll be fine."

Weiss frowned and sat next to Velvet. "How much longer do you think you can handle something like this?"

Velvet knew exactly what she was asking. "I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you." She smiled to assure Weiss things were okay with her and the rabbit Faunus leaned in and kissed Weiss' cheek.

"Whatever it takes…" Weiss got up from the bed and looked over at Yang. "Please bring them over here if you can. I'm tired of this…"

Velvet got up as well. "Weiss, come on. You know you don't have to rush yourself with this. I told you I can wait if I have to."

"No. I can't just spend an eternity telling one person after another. I'm not doing that to you…I'm not doing that to myself, and I am not doing that for him…" Weiss said in reference to her father. "Yang, go."

Yang felt proud of the heiress' choice then and there. "No problem, but make sure you two aren't making out by the time I bring them over." She said as she finished changing and walked out of the room to find Team JNPR.

Velvet on the other hand was thinking about what Weiss had said. "Are you sure about this? I don't-." She was cut off when Weiss suddenly hugged her. "Weiss?"

"Hush, this is no time for changing my mind. I'm not strong enough when I'm around my father, but he's not here right now. You are, and that matters more to me than anything." Weiss stated and made the rabbit Faunus blush.

Velvet let out a small smile and slowly wrapped her arms around the heiress. "Just because you say you aren't strong enough around him, doesn't make it true. I know you, Weiss Schnee. You won't be alone that day either by the way."

Weiss tensed up a bit and thought about the day she meant. The day her father would learn of their relationship. "It's something we can't avoid, is it?"

Velvet knew she wanted the truth, so she pulled away and shook her head. "It's not, but I won't let that stop us from being together. You mean too much to me to just give up."

"Y-You sound so cheesy." Weiss giggled.

The rabbit Faunus shared in the giggling and took her hand. "I may be cheesy, but you're the one dating a cheesy girl." She stuck her tongue out playfully at the heiress.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle more as she kissed her cheek. "Thank you…you're the best, you know that?"

"Hmm? Well I mean…being the best sounds nice, but that title belongs to you." Velvet smiled and grabbed her scroll with her other hand. "Oh, and I wanted to show you something."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that and watched as Velvet was looking for something on her scroll. "What would that be?"

"You'll see." Velvet's ears perked up when she found what she wanted to show her. "This." She smiled and showed Weiss an image of a water park in Vale.

The heiress looked closely at it and felt a little confused. "Huh? What is this that you're showing me?"

"It's a water park, silly. I was thinking, you know, maybe after the others know about us being together, we could maybe go there and have some fun." Velvet explained.

"Oh…I never went to one before." Weiss blushed a bit at admitting that. "What do you do there?"

Velvet wasn't that surprised that Weiss didn't go to a water park before. "Well, there are water slides, a huge pool to relax in, and if we're lucky enough they might have tube rides."

Weiss' eyes widened as she thought about Velvet in a swimsuit, and her face lit up as red as a tomato. "O-Oh…yes I would like that very much…"

"Hmm? Weiss, are you okay?" Velvet leaned her hand over to feel her forehead.

"I-I'm fine." Weiss pulled away a bit and shook her head to calm down. "Sorry…it was just feeling a bit hot in here is all." She walked over and opened the window to try and play it off.

Before Velvet could ask her about it, she heard the door open. "It didn't take long to bring these four over." Yang said while bringing in Team JNPR.

Weiss slowly turned around and saw them walk in. "So what's going on? You said things were going wrong and…Oh, Weiss…hey." Jaune waved to her and Nora pinched his ear. "Ouch!"

Nora rolled her eyes at that and released his ear while getting a look from Ren. "What? Jaune was…" She stopped when she noticed that Ren was giving her a more serious stern look. "Okay! Okay! I'll drop it."

"What did I even do?" Jaune groaned and rubbed his ear.

"Enough." Weiss said to get their attention. "First, what did Yang even tell you?"

Pyrrha spoke up. "She said that things were going wrong and you needed our help." She then looked over at Velvet. "Oh. Velvet, I had no idea you were going to be here."

Velvet waved and chuckled. "It's okay, Pyrrha. Things will…well they'll make sense here in a few minutes."

Weiss glared at the blonde. "You know you could've just told them that I wanted to talk. It's not that hard, you oaf."

Yang shrugged. "Eh, it got them here. So do what you wanna do now, Weissy." She said as she walked past the team. "Let me know how it goes. I'm gonna go find Rubes and see what she's up to." Yang walked out and left the team to talk to the white rabbit pair.

Pyrrha was a bit confused and was the first to ask. "Weiss? What is she talking about? What is it you needed us for?"

Weiss walked over to her bed and sat down with Velvet. "Take a seat, and please close the door. Oh, and Nora…I will say this once. Do not, and I am very serious when I say this. Do not yell loudly about what we want to talk to you four about."

Nora blinked a few times, while Ren closed the door and walked her over to sit down on Blake's bed. "Huh? Why would I…is this a surprise party? I am getting a party?!" She exclaimed and Ren flicked her head.

"Weiss just asked for you not to yell. Try to at least go a few minutes without doing that." Ren said and sat next to Nora.

Jaune looked at the bed and how the top bunk was being balanced on books. "Uh…I think I'll just stand."

"Yes, that seems like a better idea…" Pyrrha agreed while gently pushing one of the books back into place when she saw one was popping out a bit.

Weiss sighed. "I tried to tell them that it was unsafe, but Ruby won't listen. Anyways, no this is not some kind of surprise party. This is…well…okay, have you four ever…I don't know, kept a secret from others?"

Nora thought about it for a second and shook her head. "Hmm, nope! I always tell Ren everything."

Ren didn't have to say much with that, since he was pretty much the same with Nora, though with less excitement when he would tell her something.

"I never really had secrets of my own. Honestly the media would be all over me at times, so keeping secrets…well that didn't seem like something I could do anyways." Pyrrha explained.

Jaune looked away for a second. "Uh…you guys can't tell my sister this, but one time…well I may have accidentally…burned her dress." The others simply stared at the boy until he turned. "W-What? Burning a dress is not that rare…right?"

Weiss face palmed at that. "Jaune I didn't ask you to tell me secrets you've kept."

"O-Oh…you won't tell her about this, right?" Jaune asked in a worried tone.

"I don't even know your sister, Jaune. Now could you please-." Weiss was cut off.

"Well I have seven sisters, but it was my oldest sister's dress I burned and…" He saw the annoyed look on Weiss' face. "Right, doesn't matter here. I'll just...yeah."

Pyrrha patted his back a bit, though she may have used too much power and knocked him to the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Weiss sighed as she watched the red head pick up her partner. "Okay, can I please explain to you four about why Yang brought you in here…or will something else come up?"

Velvet laid her hand on Weiss' as she whispered. "Take a second to breathe. I can talk to them if you want. Besides, you told me about how you told Blake, so let me take over for this part."

Weiss took a breath and looked down at Velvet's hand on hers. "O-Okay."

Velvet smiled and looked to Team JNPR. "Weiss wanted to know about the keeping secrets thing because we've held onto a secret for some time, and we thought about it. We're ready to reveal that secret to you."

Nora's eyes widened and she grinned in delight. "Ooh, you trust us that much?" She kept her voice down because of Weiss' request.

"Of course we do. But we really would appreciate that you guys don't talk about this to anyone other than Team RWBY, Coco and hopefully if things go well, the rest of my team too." Velvet explained.

"Well whatever it is you want to tell us, we'll make sure not to say anything outside of that." Ren promised. "And I know you worry about…I don't have to say it, but you won't have to. I'll keep her under control." He didn't want to outright say Nora.

"Hey!" Nora pouted and knew exactly what he meant. "Give me more credit."

Velvet chuckled. "We will, but only after you prove to us that you can keep…well this a secret." Instead of having her girlfriend stress out about it anymore, she leaned over and kissed Weiss on the cheek, which caused all of Team JNPR's eyes to widen, while Jaune himself almost fell over. Weiss herself blushed harder than she thought she would, especially seeing the reactions of Team JNPR.

"No…w-" Ren covered Nora's mouth before she yelled out.

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief for another reason, so she smiled and was the first to actually say a full sentence after the kiss. "Wow, well I couldn't say this was something any of us expected to hear today, but still. It's wonderful to see you both have started a relationship."

"So…this whole time…Weiss has liked girls?" Jaune hung his head in defeat while Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Idiot. Velvet and I spent time together. It doesn't matter that she's a girl." Weiss smiled when she felt Velvet holding her hand. "I like her because she's…Velvet."

Nora moved Ren's hand from her mouth. "Aww, that is so cute. And see, I didn't yell. Points for me, and…well I guess kisses for Weiss."

The heiress blushed again and didn't let her smile fall. "Yes, I suppose that does mean that. As long as Velvet is happy to let me have such a reward." Velvet giggled and responded with a kiss on Weiss' cheek.

Ren thought about Nora for a moment when he saw Velvet kiss the heiress. "I can still say for the whole team that we won't let anyone hear about this. And congrats by the way." He offered them a smile.

Weiss was glad that Team JNPR wasn't overreacting, though she did notice Jaune looked a bit disappointed. "Jaune, does it really bother you that I'm dating Velvet?"

Jaune instantly shook his head. "No! No…I just…wasn't expecting it is all. I'm really happy for you, since…well you're happy being with her."

The heiress sighed and walked over to Pyrrha suddenly. "Can we talk?"

Pyrrha was a little confused, but nodded anyways. "Sure, Weiss." She felt the heiress drag her out of the dorm and she closed the door behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be rude about this." Weiss took a breath. "Is there something wrong with him? I mean, he did flirt with me that one time, but that was just it. It was one time."

Pyrrha frowned. "He…I suppose he just likes you is all."

"He shouldn't. Even if I wasn't with…well you know," Weiss didn't want to say anything specific in case someone was close by. "Jaune still shouldn't think about me that way. At most he is a friend."

Hearing that made Pyrrha hopeful, but she also didn't want to see Jaune saddened by hearing that. "Well, maybe try telling him about-."

"No. He's too dense, and honestly at this point he should know it won't be a thing." Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here. I just…you're his partner and I was hoping you could maybe get him to relax."

"O-Oh, well I can talk to him for you then." Pyrrha blushed since she thought about how she'd talk to Jaune about the situation.

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, Pyrrha. If anyone can get that boy to move on from something as small as a one-time flirt, then it's you."

"R-Right. I'll make sure that he gets the picture. Um, and if I may…Velvet, I'm happy-." Pyrrha stopped when Weiss covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hush…You don't know if…Ugh, I hate this." Weiss dropped her hand and groaned. "Let's go back in…"

Pyrrha had a feeling that Weiss was upset about having to keep things with Velvet a secret, so she simply nodded and followed her back inside.

"Uh, what was that about?" Jaune asked when the two girls walked back in.

Weiss pointed to Pyrrha. "You can speak with Pyrrha about that, but for now I need to remind you four not to say anything about Velvet and I. At least…at least not yet."

Velvet's ears perked up a bit and she smiled when she heard Weiss say that, since it proved the heiress would eventually be okay with going public.

"Right!" Nora saluted. "Trust me. I will prove to all of you that I, Nora Valkyrie can easily keep a secret from people. I won't even tell Ren."

Weiss blinked a few times, confused completely at what she said. "Nora…Ren is right there, and he knows too. He was literally sitting next to you when we-."

"Nope, I can't hear you." Nora said while plugging her ears up. "I'm not saying a word. Now let's go! I wanna listen to some music and I can't hear a thing."

Ren stood up and pulled Nora's hands away from her ears. "That's because you were covering your ears, Nora. And I know you want to prove you can keep this secret, but you don't have to."

Nora smiled and giggled a bit. "That was just a joke, silly. Of course I know you know too…though seriously, I wanna listen to music!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You can go then…no one is stopping you."

"Right!" Nora got up and ran out of the dorm as she went to her room.

"I don't think I need to say it." Weiss said as she looked to Ren.

"No, you don't. But I'm positive that she won't be a problem. Besides, you said you trusted us so that means you trust her too." Ren noted with a smile as he walked out to the other room.

Weiss couldn't deny that and she sat next to Velvet while looking over at Pyrrha and Jaune. "Sorry we took any time out of your day. I…I'm just tired of…of making her-."

Velvet silenced her with a kiss and glanced over at Pyrrha to wave her off, while Pyrrha knew what that mean. "Jaune, I wanted to spar a bit with you…if you wouldn't mind." Pyrrha said to her leader as she wanted to get him away from the room.

Jaune actually didn't look towards the white rabbit pair when Velvet kissed Weiss, since he wanted to respect their privacy. "Y-Yeah. Sparring sounds good…um…can you lead me out of the room?"

Pyrrha giggled and grabbed his arm. "Of course." While she walked her partner out, she thought about how Weiss and Velvet got together, so it sparked a few ideas.

After Pyrrha closed the door on the way out, Velvet focused on the kiss and pushed her girlfriend back onto the bed, since she didn't want Weiss to keep on saying that she was causing problems.

 _I won't let you talk down on yourself. I care too much about you to let that keep happening._

Velvet knew there would be times where it would still happen, but she promised to try her hardest to keep it from happening as much.

Slowly the rabbit Faunus pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the heiress with a smile. "Are you done being silly?"

Weiss was blushing from the way she looked up at her girlfriend, and how she was being pinned on the bed. "I-I-I…um…y-you're on top of me…"

Velvet chuckled and moved her hand over to brush Weiss' hair a bit. "Is that a bad thing?"

"N-No…" Weiss' eyes widened when she saw Velvet lowering herself down for another kiss, but this time she didn't think twice and leaned up, the two connecting their lips.

"Ruby was busy and I saw JNPR leaving so…Oh sheesh you two." Yang shook her head and grinned when she walked in, but that time the two girls didn't look towards her and continued to kiss. "Huh…not gonna lie, didn't think you'd actually be doing this since the door wasn't locked." Still, the white rabbit pair paid no attention to her. "Well…I'll just go. And yes, I'll lock the door." Yang smirked and playfully rolled her eyes as she walked out and locked the door. "Those two." She chuckled and walked off.

* * *

 **This chapter was meant to be something a bit different, but I wanted to get Weiss to get things going a bit faster with talking to their friends about their relationship. I still have something planned for a certain someone though. And I've said this in my other stories, but I wanted to apologize for taking so long on chapters. I needed a break from RWBY.**

 **To JJ- Yeah having something dragged on too long is a bit much, so I'm glad you understand why it ended there. And they'll definitely have a date on their own. I just want to see how fun a water park chapter could be. Also that's nice to hear that my stories have affected you in some way. Hopefully a good way of course.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 38. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 39.**


	39. Those Three Words

**Here's chapter 39 everyone.**

* * *

"You did what now?!" Weiss cried out when her partner told her she had asked for Yatsuhashi and Fox to show up in a bit. "Ruby! Why would you do that?!"

Ruby had her hands over her ears, not wanting the full force of Weiss' screaming entering her head. "You done?"

Weiss groaned and crossed her arms. "Yes."

"Good." Ruby lowered her hands and sighed. "I didn't tell them why they should come over, but I just thought that you should tell them next. I mean, they're kind of the last ones to talk to in our little circle of friends, Weiss."

"Ruby Rose, that is not the problem here." The heiress stated with a glare. "I told you that I would tell who I want to tell when Velvet and I are ready. If you can't respect that, then-."

"Weiss, I do respect that! I was just...I don't know. I wanted to help a bit." Ruby said in a saddened tone.

"Look, I appreciate that a lot, Ruby." Weiss lowered her arms. "I really do, but you saw how Yatsuhashi was. If I tell him about this, I don't know how he'll react."

"If he's gonna act like an idiot, then you don't have to worry. All of us will be there for you and Velvet. You know that." Ruby assured.

"It's not that easy, Ruby!" Weiss yelled and turned on her heel to walk to her bed. She sat down and shook her head. "I care about Velvet, and Yatsuhashi is her friend. How do you think she'll feel if he reacts in a bad way?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

Ruby realized it then why Weiss wasn't happy with having to tell Yatsuhashi. "Oh." She felt a little bad that she accidently pressured the heiress into telling him sooner. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I-I didn't know that was-."

Weiss sighed and held one hand up to stop her. "I'm not mad at you, Ruby. I'm just worried." She frowned when she thought about her girlfriend. "I don't like seeing her upset."

Ruby walked over and sat next to her partner, rubbing her shoulder for support. "Velvet will be here with you too, and you know she'll fight to keep what you both have, and to stay friends with Yatsuhashi. It'll be okay."

"How can you be sure of that?" Weiss simply questioned.

"Weiss, no one can give you a one hundred percent answer, but that's just what you need to live with. Things might go wrong, but that doesn't mean you should freak out. You're Weiss Schnee, remember?" Ruby said with a smile.

Weiss lifted her head up and saw that encouraging smile, surprising her a bit. "Ruby...you...I…Ugh, yes! You're right! You are absolutely right! I can't believe I just said that, but it's true."

Ruby giggled. "Hehe, even a dolt like me can say just the right thing."

Weiss couldn't keep her smile from forming on her face. "H-Hush. You may be a dolt, but you're still here with the rest of us because you earned it."

Ruby's eyes widened. "D-Did you just admit that I belong here?"

"W-What? N-No, I just-." Weiss yelped when Ruby tackled her to her bed with a hug.

"Oh, Weiss! I finally got you to say it!" Ruby snuggled up on Weiss a bit and was giggling.

"Get off of me, you dolt!" Weiss struggled in Ruby's grip and turned her attention to the door when she heard it open, revealing the rabbit Faunus. "V-Velvet! T-This isn't what it looks like!"

Ruby gasped and pushed herself off of Weiss, instantly going over to the brown haired Faunus. "It really wasn't! I was just happy because Weiss said I belong here and-."

Velvet was so confused by the few seconds that had passed, so she pressed her finger on Ruby's lip. "Um, I was just coming over after you texted me, Ruby. And did you both really think I thought you were doing something? Coco hugs me sometimes too."

Weiss had a slight blush on her face from the embarrassment, but she also had to ask. "Wait...how many times does she hug you?"

The chuckles that followed soon after from Velvet made Weiss blush harder. "Weiss, are you getting jealous?"

"E-Excuse me?! I-I'm not jealous! I was just asking a simple question on when, how and why that fashionista hugs you...and...oh…" Weiss' face was as red as a tomato at that point.

Velvet playfully rolled her eyes and walked over to her heiress. "Don't be a worry wart. Coco would never do that to Yang, and I would never do that to you."

"I am not a worry wart!" Weiss pouted and crossed her arms, but her whiny pouting was not believable.

"You are acting cuter than normal." Velvet teased as she sat next to her girlfriend. "Is something bugging you though? You can tell me."

The cute comment still had a little effect on the heiress, so her face was still blushing red. "It's Yatsuhashi...Ruby asked him to come over with Fox."

Velvet hated seeing her girlfriend that nervous, so she began running her hand in Weiss' hair. "Do you want to tell them? If you don't, then I'll get them to go back."

"It's not just telling them." Weiss stared into Velvet's eyes, showing how much she cared about her. "Yatsuhashi is your friend. If he doesn't like us being together-."

"Then he'll just have to deal with it. I am not losing either of you, no matter what happens." Velvet stated, showing just how serious she was about their relationship.

"But what if he doesn't want to remain your friend? Y-You'd be-." Weiss was cut off again.

"It would hurt, yes, but I'm not a child anymore, Weiss. I care about you so damn much...I-I love you." Velvet admitted, making Ruby and Weiss gasp.

"Y-You...You...l-love me…" Weiss was staring at Velvet in shock, not expecting to hear those three words yet from her girlfriend.

Ruby scurried off, not wanting to intrude on such a moment, while Velvet ran her hands through her own hair. "Yes. Is that...Is that so wrong of me to feel so soon…"

"I-I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before...but...but what made you want to say it?" Weiss asked, not knowing what else to say.

Velvet blushed. "You. Just you, Weiss. I guess it was just easy to say, so I said it." She smiled a bit and placed her hand on Weiss'. "I'm not that kind of person to pressure you into saying it too. What I said is just how I feel. I love you, Weiss."

Weiss began tearing up, feeling Velvet grip her hand and holding it tight. "V-Velvet...y-you can't say that...you can't just say that to someone like me!" More tears fell and the rabbit Faunus quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Someone like you? You think I'd never be able to love you, Weiss? If that's the case, this is a time where I can easily say that you are wrong. Nothing you say will ever make me not love you." Velvet rubbed her back when she heard the heiress whimper and cry a bit harder.

Weiss bit her lip and sniffled some more, not wanting to say anything, since she just wanted to stay in Velvet's arms.

"There is a trait about you that I like, but I also really want you to drop sometimes around me...don't be so stubborn, Weiss." When Velvet said that, Weiss' eyes went wide. "You don't have to deny me the right to love you. If you try it, I'll be just as stubborn." She said with a smile while running her hands through Weiss' hair.

"I-I'm not stubborn…" Weiss said in a pouty tone, which made Velvet giggle a bit.

"You kinda are, Weiss." Velvet pulled away and rubbed Weiss' bangs out of her face. "Do you feel a little better now?"

Weiss blushed and sniffled a bit, but she did nod to show she just needed to cry. "I-I'm sorry for reacting like that."

"Shh, you don't need to apologize. I should be for dropping that on you, but I still don't take it back. It's how I feel about you...and nothing will change that." Velvet said as she leaned in and kissed Weiss softly on the lips.

The heiress felt Velvet hold the kiss for a few moments, and then once she pulled away, Weiss wiped her eyes of the tears. "Y-You're the one being cute now." Weiss said with a small smile on her face.

"I am? I couldn't tell by how cute you are." Velvet smiled and the two began to laugh together. After a few seconds, Velvet sighed happily and ran her hand through Weiss' hair some more. "Would you like me to tell Yatsuhashi and Fox to come another day? We can spend some time alone if you'd rather do that."

"No, no if you're ready for that, then I am too." Weiss stated and got up from her bed to take a breath. "They should be here any minute after all."

Velvet was proud of her Weiss, so she got up and nodded. "Right. Well I still think I should be the one to tell them, if that's okay."

"They are your teammates, so yes, I'll still be here with you though." Weiss assured as they heard a knock on the door.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded, with Velvet walking over and opening the door. It was in fact Yatsuhashi and Fox who were on the other side of the door. "Velvet? What are you doing here? And where is Ruby?" Yatsuhashi inquired.

Velvet smiled and let them in. "Well Ruby may be the one to tell you to come over, but it's us that needs to talk with you and Fox. I promise we won't take long with this."

"Take long with what?" Yatsuhashi questioned while walking behind Fox.

Fox walked over and sat on Blake's bed. "Don't ask so many questions, Yatsu. Velvet will tell us about whatever is going on in a second."

Yatsuhashi sighed and looked at the beds, then looked down at his own body. "I don't think sitting on one of those...I guess you can call them bunk beds would be a good idea for me."

Velvet chuckled. "Yeah it probably would be best to stand. Still, before I tell you why Ruby asked you and Fox to come here, I need to ask you something." Yatsuhashi remained silent to let her speak. "Do you want me to be happy?"

Yatsuhashi was taken aback by the question, not expecting that from her. "Of course I do. Why do you feel like you have to ask me that? You know-."

The rabbit Faunus raised her hand up to stop him from saying more. "If I were to make a decision that you didn't like, but it made me really happy, how would you feel?"

Fox was just as surprised by the question, but when Yatsuhashi looked over at Weiss, he had suspicions. "Velvet, what is-."

"Please just answer the question." Velvet said instantly.

Yatsuhashi looked away from Weiss, and then back to Velvet. "I...I guess I would ask you about it a bit first to understand why you would make a certain decision, but...if it were to make you happy, then I will accept whatever it is."

Velvet turned her attention to Fox next. "Fox, what I need to tell you is very important to me, so what I told Yatsuhashi, it goes the same for you too. I hope you understand."

"If you're worried about me, you shouldn't be, Vel. Whatever you have to say, if it makes you happy, I'll support it." Fox assured.

The rabbit Faunus smiled. "Thank you, both. Now, I guess I shouldn't waste any more time. Weiss, come here for a second." Once the heiress walked over, Velvet took her hand and faced her teammates. "Weiss and I are dating."

Fox didn't seem too surprised, but Yatsuhashi couldn't say anything the moment Velvet said that. "So that's why you two have spent a lot of time together." Fox said to end the silence.

Velvet blushed a little, but kept her smile up. "Yes. We've been together for some time. It started when I was in the hospital. I'm sorry we didn't say anything for this long, but-."

Yatsuhashi spoke up. "Was it because of her…"

Velvet's smile faded, while Weiss was nervous from what he said. "Yatsu...please. You just said-."

"I know what I said, Velvet, but tell me...did you keep this from us because of her?" Yatsuhashi questioned again, but was met with silence. "Huh, so the Schnee girl made you keep it a secret after all."

Weiss growled at that. "No. You are not escalating this. Yes, it was because of me, but what you told her a few moments ago, that's what you should be thinking about right now." Weiss said in a defiant tone.

"Oh really? And how can she be happy keeping this secret from everyone then?" Yatsuhashi asked as he crossed his arms. "Just imagine how stressful this can be for her."

"You don't think I know that?!" Weiss exclaimed, making Velvet frown, but the rabbit Faunus had a feeling things would go down that way. "I want to be able to go to a beautiful restaurant with her and take her to the park at night...sleep in the same bed as her every day and be with her in the town hand and hand, but I can't right now, okay! I hate myself for that, but you don't get what could happen to her if...if someone...someone like my father found out...I can't...I won't let anyone hurt her anymore, so I have to-."

Yatsuhashi stopped her when he walked out of the room, shocking the others with how he reacted. "Vel...I can go talk to him if you want." Fox offered.

"No, I'll go. Weiss…" Velvet walked her girlfriend to her bed and sat her down. "Please say something." After her small outburst, Weiss was drained and she could only shake her head.

Fox got up and walked over, placing his hand on Velvet's shoulder. "I'll stay with Weiss. Go on."

Velvet gave Weiss a gentle hug and pulled away after a few moments. "Thank you, Fox." She gave him a smile and ran out of the room to chase after her teammate.

Fox sighed. "You know you can't stay quiet for too long. She wouldn't want you to feel this way."

"Can you really blame me…" Weiss replied, but in a soft tone. "I just exploded right in front of her like that. And she knows why I'm such an idiot when it comes to telling people."

"You're not an idiot. Maybe a bit more paranoid than some, but still, you two have been together for quite some time. It doesn't sound like she's upset with how things are going." Fox reasoned.

Weiss took those words to heart, but she couldn't say much else to the boy. So she laid down on her bed and sighed to herself, while Fox stayed quiet and sat back on Blake's bed. She kept one eye on the door, wondering if she messed everything up for Velvet.

* * *

"Yatsuhashi!" Velvet called out as she was looking for her teammate. "Ugh, please come back."

"To what? To the girl who is causing you even more problems now?" Yatsuhashi questioned when he walked around the corner.

Velvet was a bit surprised by that and took a step back. "Yatsu, you told me that you'd talk to me about my decisions and then accept them no matter what. How does walking off like that match up with what you said?" She asked while giving him a serious look.

"Fine, we'll talk, but guess what, we can't do that out here because of her." Yatsuhashi stated in an annoyed tone.

"Ugh, why do you have to say it like that?" Velvet groaned as she passed by him. "Come on then. We'll talk in our dorm."

Yatsuhashi sighed, feeling a bit bad about making her upset, but in his mind he was trying to protect her.

Velvet walked into her dorm and waited till Yatsuhashi passed by her so that she could close the door. "We're here, but just so you know, things are not changing between Weiss and I."

"Why her, Velvet? Why that girl? She makes it so much harder on you." Yatsuhashi stated.

"Because I care about her, Yatsu. That's the simple answer I can give you. I love spending time with her, and being around her...and what she said, I also want to do that stuff with her too. Sleep together, go to the park at nights and stare at the stars, but...it has to be with her, Yatsu. I love her." Velvet admitted to her friend.

Yatsuhashi was in shock, but hearing her say that sparked something. "D-Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I don't care if it hasn't been long since we got together." Velvet held her hands to her chest. "I want to be with her, Yatsu. I want to have a life with her, and if she wants to as well, then I hope we can do that. But if things don't go that way, then I'm just happy to have spent a portion of my life with her."

"Velvet…" Yatsuhashi was taken aback by her words.

"Please don't just accept my choice...accept her, Yatsu. If you care about me, then one day I'd love for you and her to be friends." Velvet said as some tears began to fall.

"W-Why are you crying?" Yatsuhashi asked, feeling like she was about to break down, so she took a step forward.

"I-I don't want to lose any of you guys...so please...please don't make it harder on us. Please." Velvet sniffled and she felt her teammate's hand on her shoulder. "Y-Yatsu?"

"I've cause enough trouble for you." Yatsuhashi sighed. "This girl, you say you love her...then I won't intrude on that, but if she hurts you in any way, then-."

Velvet hugged him to keep him from continuing. "Thank you for looking out for me, but you won't ever have to do that kind of thing with her. Weiss is...a bit stubborn and she puts herself down sometimes. I want to help her break out of that, Yatsu. I want to make her happy."

Yatsuhashi sighed and patted her back. "I still don't like it, but if anyone is able to make that girl happy, it really would be you, Velvet."

Velvet pulled away and wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen down her face. "Yatsu, will you be able to tell her that yourself?"

"One step at a time, but if you want, you can let her know what I said." Yatsuhashi said as he walked over and sat down on his bed.

"I guess that means you're not coming over to talk with her about this." Velvet said with a heavy sigh. "Okay, but still...thank you for accepting this, Yatsu." Velvet ran out of the room, mostly from the excitement of being able to tell her girlfriend that she handled things. As she made her way back to RWBY's dorm, she couldn't stop thinking about all the places she may one day whisper those three words again to Weiss.

* * *

"I can't really say I should get too involved here, but don't you think Velvet wouldn't want to see you sulking?" Fox questioned.

Weiss sighed and sat up from her bed. "Fox, if she comes back and tells me that things didn't work out with Yatsuhashi, then how do you think she'll feel? Don't answer that, she'll be crushed."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's gonna stop trying. Heck, look what she did with you." Fox said with a slight smirk, knowing full well that he was right.

"I...well, okay yes, I can admit you're not wrong, but this is someone she's been friends with for a long time...I'm just-." Weiss was cut off.

"Her girlfriend. She cares about you, that much is obvious. So instead of thinking about how things might go wrong, think about how great it'll be to spend time with her and not worry about telling us anymore." Fox recommended.

"You say it like it's so easy." Weiss said in a softer tone.

"It can be, but only if you let it be. If not for you, then for Velvet." Fox didn't want to play that card, but Velvet was what Weiss cared for the most.

"You...I…" Weiss looked to the door when she heard it begin to open, seeing her bunny rabbit girlfriend walking in. "V-Velvet, did you-."

Velvet ran over and hugged the heiress, rubbing her back immediately. "You don't have to worry anymore, Weiss. I spoke to Yatsu. Everything is okay now."

Weiss let out a small gasp. "R-Really? He isn't mad anymore?"

"Um, well he still has his opinions, but he told me that he wouldn't intrude on what we have." Velvet explained, holding her tighter.

The heiress pulled away slowly from the rabbit Faunus. "You must think I'm being ridiculous." Weiss said with a blush on her face as she moved some of her hair out of her face.

Velvet giggled and helped her with her hair. "Yes, but I can be ridiculous at times too."

"You're not ridiculous…" Weiss muttered and leaned into Velvet.

Fox walked over and patted Velvet's shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone, but still. I'm happy for you two. Though thinking about it now...between you, Weiss, Coco and Yang, I'm probably not gonna be seeing much of the dorm now, am I?"

Velvet laughed a bit and pulled Weiss back into a hug while playing with her snow white hair. "Nope, but that gives you more time to train."

"Heh, yeah I guess so. Well I'll see ya later, Vel." Fox waved her off and left the room, while Weiss snuggled up on her girlfriend.

"We told all of our friends now." Velvet stated and kept running her hands through Weiss' hair. "Please promise not to be so stressed out now. I like when you're happy."

"I am happy." Weiss said while wrapping her arms around Velvet. "I'm on my bed with you. C-Can we sleep together tonight?"

Velvet blushed, but she couldn't deny her that, so she nodded and laid next to Weiss when she pulled her on the bed. "Of course. I just hope Ruby, Blake and Yang won't get any ideas."

"Ugh, you know that oaf will, but I don't care." Weiss said as she reached over to grab the blanket. Once she had it, she threw it over her and Velvet. "I'll be able to wake up next to you, so it's worth it." Weiss smiled as she leaned in to kiss Velvet.

The kiss was held for a few moments, giving Velvet enough time to move her arms over Weiss to hold her as they were in bed together. Once they pulled away, Velvet leaned over and pressed her forehead lightly against Weiss'. "It really is. I love you, Weiss."

Hearing that again almost got the heiress to cry, but she held it in and snuggled up on Velvet. "I-."

"No, don't feel pressured. I already told you about that. Now let's just stay like this and enjoy the first day of being able to be around our friends like this." Velvet said with an assuring smile on her face.

Weiss smiled back and nodded, keeping herself as close as she could to her girlfriend as they began to sleep.

* * *

 **A lot of stuff has happened for me for the past few months, so I'm very sorry for how long these take now. I mentioned this in another story update that I did have to have gallbladder surgery recently and with some other stuff even before that. Personal stuff, but that won't stop me from continuing this story and my other ones.**

 **Anyways, onto the story itself. All of their friends (the main ones at least) know now, so that part is out of the way. So onto more non secret fun times for the white rabbit pair.**

 **To JJ- I know you wrote it as a guest, but I can tell this was you who reviewed from my previous response. Anyways, yeah, it's nice to be able to write Weiss out this way. And I'm excited to get to those date chapters for sure. It should be fun. Still glad my stories have helped.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 39. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 40.**


	40. Better Without It

**Here's chapter 40 everyone.**

* * *

"Yang no." Weiss said to the blonde as she was changing out of her school uniform.

"I think you mean, Yang yes." The blonde brawler responded with a grin. "You know this day was coming. And if I don't get you to, I know Coco will get Velvet to for sure."

Weiss groaned and took off her shoes. "I hate you...but fine. Still, if you even try to bring us to some stupid boy band concert, I'll freeze your hair."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Like I'd bring you to a concert like that. Only people who can rock out with the best of them should be there." She said with a smirk.

"If you think that will get me upset, you are sorely mistaken, Xiao Long." Weiss stated while changing into her normal attire.

Ruby sighed and spoke up. "Guys! Stop arguing and decide if you're going on this double date or not." The team leader whined as she finished changing into her normal clothes.

Weiss glared at her partner. "Gee, Ruby. I wonder if you should blab that outside of the dorm next time. It would be just wonderful for people to walk by and hear that." The heiress said in a sarcastic tone.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at the heiress. "Bleh. Don't be so paranoid. It's not like I said who you're going with."

Yang spoke up. "You know, she's got a point. So, are you gonna say yes or no to it?"

"I'll decide later." Weiss responded. "Now will you stop pestering me about it. I'd like to go through one day without feeling any stress."

Yang sighed. "But how is this stressful? Heck, this is more like a de-stresser if you ask me."

Ruby poked Weiss a few times to get her attention, making the heiress groan. "Ugh, Ruby...you can just say my name if you want my attention."

"This way is more fun." Ruby smiled. "Anyways, I was thinking about it and maybe if you're a little worried about going on a date, you can have it here at Beacon."

Yang didn't look impressed with that idea. "The school? Really? But that's soooo boring, sis."

"To you, but I think you guys can find something really fun to do here. You just need to be creative is all, and as team leader, seeing you guys arguing is not helping our team dynamic, so I'm declaring that you and Weiss are going to go on a fun double date here at the school." Ruby said in a semi-serious tone.

Yang blinked a few times and looked at the heiress. "Um, is she allowed to pull rank like that on us?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "No, she isn't." The heiress glared at her partner. "In fact, I find that to be a very disrespectful attempt."

Ruby's serious tone changed at that point. "W-Wait, that wasn't what I was going for! I was only trying to get you two to stop arguing!" The team leader whined.

Blake walked into the room after hearing Ruby's whines from the other side. "Is there something going on here that I should know about?" The cat Faunus asked.

"Rubes is just trying to make a double date really boring is all." Yang answered, making her sister pout. "What? You know that being here for a date would be a step down from what we could be doing."

Ruby sighed and sat on Weiss' bed. "I give up!"

Weiss felt a little bad for her partner, knowing she only wanted to help. "Well...I mean it could be a good idea."

Blake spoke up. "You spent a few day, if not weeks trying to tell everyone about you and…" She stopped herself and closed the door, respecting Weiss' privacy. "Sorry. Anyways, it took you some time to let us know about you and Velvet being together, so I actually think having a date here would be a decent idea, especially for some more privacy."

Ruby's mood got a bit better after hearing Weiss and Blake giving her idea a bit of a boost, while the heiress sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose you are correct about that."

Yang crossed her arms and thought about it for a few seconds. "Eh, well I guess when you put it that way it would be easier for Weiss and Velvet, but hey, one of these days we are so going out into Vale for a double date."

"Why don't you focus on single dates instead, Xiao Long. My love life doesn't revolve around you." Weiss responded in an annoyed tone.

Yang glared back at the heiress. "Well excuse me for trying to make things more exciting for you and your bun-."

The heiress zipped over and covered the blonde's mouth. "If you even think about saying that again...I don't think I need to say what would happen." She said as Yang noticed the blush on her face.

The blonde brawled could only chuckle against Weiss' palm at the sight of the heiress blushing, so she simply nodded. After Weiss groaned and moved her hand away, Yang spoke. "Alright, alright. No need to be all threatening, snow angel."

Weiss threw her hands up in annoyance, not caring for that nickname as she opened the door. "I'm not dealing with this nonsense. Blake, please handle messaging me when this one is ready to do whatever it is we're going to do." Once Blake nodded in response, Weiss left the room, not wanting to deal with talking about the double date plans anymore.

Yang shrugged and sat on Blake's bed to listen to music on her scroll. "Can't blame me for trying." She said after putting her earphones on.

Blake looked to Ruby, but more for answers as she gave her a questioning look. "Uh, I guess Yang just wants Weiss to be more active with dating, but I don't think we should rush her like this."

Sighing at that, Blake stepped over to her partner and pulled on one of her earphones. "Hey, you know meddling will get you a frozen prison, right?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at that and took off the other earphone. "Um, say what now?"

"If you're trying to get Weiss to go out more, that won't end well for you." Blake stated.

"Ohhhh, yeah no that's not what's happening here. I really just wanna go on a fun double date, but if she doesn't want to, then I won't bug her about it anymore." Yang assured.

Blake didn't look convinced. "If that was the case, then why did I walk in here and you two continued to talk about it? Clearly Weiss wasn't too happy with it."

Yang sighed. "I was just trying to help her out a bit, and you know Velvet wouldn't wanna stay stuck here all the time."

"That isn't for us to decide." Blake reiterated.

The blonded frowned. "Okay, okay. Look, I'll apologize to her, and heck, I'll even cancel our ideas for the date, but fair warning, if that happens, Coco and I are still heading out to Vale today."

"Not sure why you need to warn us about that. What you do on your own time is your business." Blake said while sending a message to Velvet after she walked out of the dorm.

" **Has Coco bugged you about a double date?"**

After waiting a few moments, Blake got a text back after she left the room for some privacy.

" **Actually, yes. How did you know?"**

Blake wrote out her message with a sigh.

" **Yang. She was asking Weiss about it. I'm just making sure she and Coco won't go overboard on you two."**

The rabbit Faunus' reply came after a couple of moments.

" **I'll make sure that Coco doesn't do anything stupid. Is Weiss okay though? I haven't heard from her today."**

Blake figured classes and Yang's pestering was getting in the way of that.

" **She's a little upset about the double date pestering, but I'm sure she's heading over to talk to you about it here in a bit. She did just leave the room after all."**

While waiting on Velvet's message, Blake started thinking about that boy they saw in Vale. She blushed when she caught herself thinking about him and shook her head when she got the reply from the rabbit Faunus.

" **Thanks for letting me know, Blake. Oh, actually I think that's her now. Gotta go. Ttyl, Blake!"**

Black chuckled at that, knowing Velvet would be able to calm the white haired heiress. "One problem down, and I didn't have to do a thing."

"Not having to do what now?" Coco suddenly asked the black cat.

Blake was a bit startled by that as she turned to the fashionista. "Coco, oh, uh, well your girlfriend bugged Weiss about that double date you two wanted to go on. I thought I'd need to fix the problem, but it looks like Velvet is already doing that."

Coco sighed. "Do I need to talk to her?"

"Yang? No, it's fine. She already feels bad about it, so no point in making her feel worse." Blake reasoned.

"True, so were you trying to find Weiss or something?" Coco asked.

Blake shook her head. "No, I just needed some space is all. Sometimes the arguments in that room can get a bit…" She thought about it for a moment. "Actually, no, they get very annoying."

Coco chuckled. "You don't say? Yang actually told me about the first night you four came to Beacon. You had to blow out a candle?"

The cat Faunus sighed. "Yeah, but only because Ruby and Weiss wouldn't stop arguing. And you know Yang goes on the defensive if anyone is messing with Ruby."

"All too true, but seriously, first night you four met must've been tough on the whole team building stuff." Coco remarked.

Blake shrugged in response. "It worked itself out eventually, probably thanks to Velvet for getting Weiss to be a bit more open about things."

"Right, well I'm gonna go hang out with Yang for a bit. See ya when I see ya." Coco said as she waved her off when walking to the RWBY dorm.

Blake went back to her own thing and walked down the hall, wondering if she could finally go through a day on her own without worrying over her team. "Ruby and Yang should be fine. Weiss has Velvet to help her calm down...what can I do?" She asked herself as she managed to get outside after a few minutes.

The black haired cat Faunus looked around the courtyard and thought about how peaceful it was, but also took in the sight of the students there. Some were just teams relaxing outside, while a few were spending time alone.

Blake started to remember the days of her time in the White Fang. Mostly about what she'd do in the time she wasn't on missions. Her so called 'friends' weren't the types to really do anything other than discuss mission details and train their skills.

 _Is this really a place for me?_

That was the one question that plagued her on some nights, but her thoughts were elsewhere when she barely moved out of the way of a banana peel that fell from a certain monkey Faunus' grip. "What in the world?" Blake looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the blonde haired Faunus from the other day.

"Huh, whoops. Sorry about that." Sun said, scratching his head in embarrassment at almost dropping a banana peel on Blake. "Uh...you aren't mad, right?"

Blake was still in shock that the boy was even at Beacon. "W-What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"I guess we're skipping the whole banana peel stuff." He replied and jumped off off the tree. "Look, I figured you and your friends would be here. I just came over to apologize is all."

Blake crossed her arms, remembering how angry she was when she first met the monkey boy. "Well you have the worst way to open up on conversations, seeing how this is the second time you managed to drop a banana peel like this."

"Uh, yeah." Sun said, feeling a bit guilty about both times he did that. "So… What's up?"

"What's up? That's all you have to ask?" Blake questioned, looking unamused by him.

Sun sighed in response. "Come on. I'm just trying to make conversation so I can actually apologize to you about the whole following thing."

"Starting with the word sorry would be a thousand times better than what you've done so far." Blake stated, still looking unamused.

"No, that makes sense...uh, sorry?" Sun tried apologizing, but seeing as the cat Faunus didn't say anything and tapped her boot against the ground a few times, he sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for sneaking around you guys and I'm sorry for almost dropping a banana peel on you."

Blake rolled her eyes and lowered her arms. "I guess that's a start. Now besides apologizing, why else are you here?"

"Just checking out what this place is like, since I'm gonna be staying here for awhile. You know, for the event coming up." Sun answered.

"Event? Oh, you mean the tournament? But that isn't happening for some time." Blake noted.

"Yeah, but I got lucky with my team being picked to be transferred over here for the time being. And before you say it, no it isn't some kind of secret plan to get the jump on the competition." Sun explained.

"I doubt you'd even come up with that kind of plan anyways." Blake stated, not trying to blush in front of the boy.

"Man, you don't let up do you?" When Blake shook her head, Sun groaned. "Alright, what can I do to get you not to hate me? Seriously, just name it."

Blake sighed. "For one you can drop the stereotypes of being a monkey Faunus...unless you really do just enjoy climbing things all day." She didn't want to be offensive about his own choices if they really were his own.

Sun chuckled. "Huh, yeah I do like that kind of stuff, but hey, being able to is more for me, so I stick to it. Still though, anything else?"

"I...I guess you can just keep doing what you're doing, minus the sneaking around part. You did apologize, so that's a start." Blake responded.

"Great, so, anything you wanna do?" Sun asked, making Blake blush a little, since she didn't expect him to ask her to hang out.

"U-Uh, well...Um, I don't know. I don't really have any plans today." Blake replied, suppressing her blush before the monkey boy could notice.

"You're stuttering there. You doing alright?" Sun inquired.

Blake put on a straight face to answer him. "I'm fine." She looked back at the school, knowing her team would be okay without her for a day. "Alright, I give. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Heh, well when you put it that way, why not just get something to eat. Oh, and just to keep your worries under lock and key, I'm not gonna say anything about, well you know." He pointed at her bow.

Blake's ears wiggled under the bow, making her growl a little. "How did you even know about it?"

"Whoa, chill out. I just figured that a bow like that doesn't really twitch all that much, so...maybe you should try not to move the ears so much...just saying." Sun looked a bit nervous with the death glare Blake was giving him.

Still, Blake did get what he was trying to say. "Well, yeah okay, I guess that would be better not to so much."

"Why are you even hiding them by the way? I feel like you'd look better without the bow." Sun remarked, making Blake blush again.

Blake brushed a bit of her hair with her hand and looked away for a moment to try and hide the blush. "Not everyone is accepting in this world…"

"I'd say not to let them get to you, but everyone is different, so I won't say it. Still, I get it." The monkey Faunus leaned against the tree he had climbed before. "It doesn't mean others won't accept us though."

Blake thought about her team, and how they didn't have any negative things to say about her ears. "I know… I know."

"Touchy subject," Sun said and moved from the tree. "Right. Look, let's just decide on where to go to eat. Cafeteria? Vale? I don't mind whatever you pick."

Thinking about it to herself, the cat Faunus felt it would be best to get some much needed fresh air. "Vale sounds fine to me, but first, are we going to have any problems with the police?"

Sun shrugged. "Depends on if those guys recognize me or not. I managed to slip by them again after all."

Blake groaned in response. "How is that a good enough answer?"

"Uh, well I mean if we do have to run away from some cops, at least it'll be fun. And besides, if it is those two guys again, it won't be all that hard to get away from them. They're pretty slow." Sun commented.

Rolling her eyes, Blake simply sighed and walked past the boy. "Fine. It's better than standing around here all day." She said while walking to the airships to Vale.

Sun ran over to catch up. "That's the spirit." As they were walking, Sun wanted to be rid of the silence. "Soooo, what kind are they?"

"What?" Blake looked confused and waited for an explanation.

"Uh, the bow...you know, under it. What kind?" Sun asked again.

Blake looked around for anyone who may be around, so once she saw people were far enough away, she answered. "Cat." Her answer was quick as she entered the airship, while Sun stopped to take it in.

"Huh...I better watch out for the claws then." Sun muttered while following Blake, not wanting to be hit for that comment.

* * *

 **More stuff for Blake is always a good thing. And more stuff for everyone else is expected. So I hope you guys can let me know if you feel that some characters should have some more time to be in these chapters.  
**

 **To JJ- I was debating on saving that moment a little later, but I just roll with things sometimes, so I'm glad you enjoyed that little scene. And thanks. The surgery was scary, but at this point I'm way past recovery, so I'm doing well.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 40. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 41.**


	41. Not According To Plan

**Here's chapter 41, everyone.**

* * *

"Please don't side with that blond oaf. I can't imagine why she would think that pestering someone over and over would be a good idea." Weiss complained as she was sitting next to her girlfriend on her bed.

Velvet chuckled in response. "I'm sure she means well. And besides, I know Coco wants to go on a double date too." When she noticed Weiss was still pouting. "Hey, come on. I'm not saying you have to do that today. Just think about it for another day and spend this day with me."

Weiss blushed and crossed her arms. "I-I do that a lot already."

"Are you saying you don't wanna spend time with me today?" Velvet asked, feigning sadness.

After seeing Velvet's saddened expression, Weiss' eyes widened and she bit her lip. After a moment she sighed. "That's not what I meant… I like spending time with you, but other people being added to that equation is not exactly a fond thought."

"See. It's a thought. So you might actually have a lot of fun, but I did say I wasn't going to force you to." Velvet reminded. "Did you get to eat breakfast yet?"

"No, but seeing as Yang probably won't let go of the idea of going on a double date, I suppose I should just wait till then to eat something." Weiss explained. Velvet got up and pulled Weiss up from the bed, surprising the heiress and making her yelp. "V-Velvet, what are you-?"

"Taking you to the cafeteria." Velvet answered instantly as she held Weiss' hand and walked her over to the door. "Not having breakfast is going to stress you out even more, so I'm just making sure that doesn't happen."

Weiss couldn't hold back her blush. "Well, yes, I guess that makes sense… Okay, breakfast sounds nice."

Velvet smiled and released Weiss' hand, knowing the heiress would be nervous about being out in public while holding hands. "If Yang or Coco does mention the date, we can let them know we'll be eating breakfast."

"Would it be okay if we didn't rush? And possibly spend a bit more time relaxing afterwards?" Weiss requested as Velvet opened the door for her.

Velvet still enjoyed how cute the heiress would get when requesting something. "You should know the answer by now. I always like spending time with you." The rabbit Faunus said in a more softer tone to keep anyone around them from hearing.

As they were both walking down the halls, they passed by a few students here and there. "Any idea on where you're going for that date?" A random student asked, making Weiss tense up, but she soon realized he was talking with another person.

"Not sure yet. I'm probably just gonna bring her to a burger place." Hearing that made Weiss cringe.

" _A burger place? Why is that idiot not trying to go to somewhere more enjoyable? A date should be special and…"_ Weiss caught herself on her own thoughts and thought about where she'd even take Velvet on a date if they were to go on one.

"Weiss?" Velvet nudged her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, Uh, It's nothing. I guess I just didn't know what to talk about on the walk." Weiss said, not wanting to tell her about her thoughts.

While Velvet would pry a little more, they were out in public still and she didn't want to risk anything, so she simply nodded and they continued walking to the cafeteria. "Hmm, I wonder what today's breakfast will be."

"Hopefully something sanitary." Weiss sighed and shrugged. "That's all I ask for in a school cafeteria." She said as she and Velvet got in line with their trays.

"Sometimes unsanitary can be enjoyable." Velvet said with an encouraging smile. "I mean some would say pizza is unsanitary, but I really like it."

Weiss groaned and thought about a day when Ruby ate a pizza in bed and the crumbs from it were all over her sheets. "Clean up on that is very much annoying in my opinion."

"Well that's why if we eat it here, you won't have to worry." Velvet countered.

"Pizza for breakfast?" Weiss made a look of disgust.

Velvet giggled. "No, silly. I mean for lunch. I wouldn't force you to eat it, but I still like to praise good food when I can."

"Well… I suppose I can have that for lunch one day. Just don't expect me to gain a bad habit of eating that cheesy stuff." Weiss said as she walked up to get her food.

"I wouldn't expect you to, but don't forget to bring me along when you do eat it here." Velvet said, keeping her cheery attitude going.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she was given strawberry pancakes and some milk for her tray. "If you mean to record me while I eat that bread and cheese, then don't even think about it. I don't need Coco to take your scroll one day and send that to Yang."

Velvet stepped up to get her pancakes next and then commented. "No, I wouldn't record it. But can you blame me for wanting to see it first hand?"

The heiress playfully rolled her eyes and found a table she could sit at where there weren't many others around. "You say it like it's this rare sight on an unbelievable scale." Weiss remarked as she sat down and laid her tray down on the table.

"I don't think that, but it's still a cute image in my head when I think about you eating pizza." Velvet said as she sat next to the white haired heiress.

Weiss blushed at the comment and was about to say something, but Nora and Ren had walked over. "Heya." Nora greeted as she almost slammed her tray on the table. "How's the-?"

Before she could continued, Ren flicked the back of his close friend's head. "We talked about that already." He said in regards to spilling the beans on Weiss and Velvet's relationship, since he had a feeling she was about to refer to them as a couple.

After the recoil, Nora rubbed the back of her head and pouted as she shut her eyes. "I wasn't gonna say anything… At least not loudly."

Weiss groaned in response and looked annoyed. "I'm having regrets on telling you, Valkyrie."

Nora opened one of her eyes and frowned. "Aww, but why?"

"You literally just gave the answer to why several seconds ago. Now stop playing dumb and respect what I requested of you." Weiss said in a stern tone, mostly doing her best to imitate her sister in that regard.

Nora made a pouting sound and Ren sat next to her. "Weiss is right. You know we can't ignore what she's asked of us. You're part of that too," He then leaned in to whisper. "And you know we all have those things we don't like speaking about in public till we're ready."

After he pulled away, Nora sighed and nodded. "Right. Sorry about that, Weiss."

Weiss was curious at what Ren said to his friend, but she wouldn't pry due to how she just chastised Nora on speaking up too much on private manners. "Fine, I accept your apology. But don't think you can do that and say sorry every time. It won't work on me."

Nora looked confused. "Saying sorry?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes. There is only so many times a person can say sorry before it loses its meaning. So don't get to that point and we'll be fine."

Ren coughed to get things back to a more leveled conversation. "Before that continues, I wanted to ask you something, Weiss." The heiress remained silent and waited on the boy's question. "Jaune was trying to come up with team names for attacks, and… Well I don't really get it. All he said was that if Ruby could do it, he could too."

Hearing her partner's name and the idea behind team attack names only made Weiss groan. "It's this ridiculous idea she had about us learning team attacks. The thing is, the team attacks aren't ridiculous. It's her indecisiveness that irked me."

"She couldn't get down to just one name for each attack?" Ren asked.

"That's the short answer. Still, I will give her points for dedication. Just a heads up though, if Jaune has that same amount of dedication, and indecisiveness like Ruby, you're in for some lengthy and meaningless team meetings." Weiss explained as she started cutting a piece of her pancake.

Ren sighed in response and Velvet chuckled. "I suppose I'm the lucky one out of us four. Coco hasn't even thought of that. Though it would be helpful on the battlefield."

"Well yes, but I have a feeling Coco wouldn't drag a meeting on for as long as those two dolts." Weiss said in reference to Ruby and Jaune.

Velvet lifted a piece of pancake up to her mouth with her fork and took a bite. After gulping it down, she shook her head. "Trust me, Coco has her moments of indecisiveness. Just go with her on a shopping day and you'll know what I mean."

"Wait, how long does she usually take?" Nora asked.

"On a slow day, I would say seven hours just buying two outfits." Velvet answered.

Weiss raised an eyebrow in response. "I don't see a problem with that." Velvet, Nora and Ren blinked, confused at how the heiress would just casually shrug that off, but then they realized who they were talking with. "What?"

Nora and Velvet began giggling at that, while Ren had smaller burst of chuckles. The heiress blushed at their reactions and was still unsure of why they were even doing so.

* * *

Later in the day two others in Vale were walking around the town. "Were you just bringing me here to walk around, or is there more to it?" Blake asked the monkey Faunus who was walking on her side.

"Uh, well I mean I'd let you decide on what we do. I'm the tourist after all." Sun joked.

"The tourist who asked a girl out to town. So in the end, you should already know where you wanted to go." Blake said in a monotone voice, making Sun groan.

"Aw, come on. I'm just trying to be friendly after not having the best introduction the other day. And besides, I'm not the best on choosing where to go to hangout. Just ask my team when you meet them." Sun said.

Blake sighed and spotted a food stand. "Honestly I just want some food to eat. Nothing really seems too exciting right now anyways, and I ate breakfast hours ago."

Sun shrugged and walked across the street with the secret cat Faunus. "Sounds fine to me, but I gotta know something. What is your definition of exciting? Everyone's different, so it's fun to see what kind of answers I get."

"Exciting is more in the moment for me. Anything can be exciting, I guess." Blake said as she sat on one of the seats in front of the food stand. "May I have your biggest plate of fish?" She asked the vendor, who nodded and began getting the food ready.

"Heh." Sun leaned in to whisper. "You sure you wanna play up the cat stereotype there after seeing me with bananas?"

Blake's eyes widened and she blushed heavily from that. "S-Shut up. Just because I like fish doesn't mean it's a stereotype."

Sun backed away and chuckled. "Just messing with ya is all."

"HEY! Get back here!" Both Blake and Sun turned to the source of the voice almost instantly. "Someone stop that guy! He's stealing my dust!" A middle aged man yelled after running out of the dust store.

"Please keep that plate for me when I get back!" Blake said as she got up from her seat and caught eye of the thief, so she wasted no time running after the purple cloaked wearing individual. "Ah crap." Sun said as he started running with Blake too so he could keep up. The food vendor sighed with the plate of fish and began putting it away for Blake.

The thief was clutching the bag of stolen dust close to their chest as they found an alley to run in. Blake was able to see the thief run into the alley, so she quickly made her way there and saw the cloaked thief climbing up the fire escape.

Blake growled and jumped, using her semblance to create a clone that propelled her upwards. The thief was surprised that they were being chased and quickly through the powdered form of dust into Blake's eyes, making the cat Faunus gasp as she closed her eyes and hit the fire escape instead of landing.

As she fell, she thought she'd feel the concrete below her, but instead she felt arms on her and she opened her eyes. "Huh?" Blake blushed when she realized that Sun had caught her.

"Don't worry. I wasn't gonna let you eat pavement." Sun grinned and put her down as he reached for his gunchucks. "I think I can still get a shot." He said and was about to fire, but Blake stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What are you doing? He's gonna get away."

"People here would react even more if they heard a gunshot. Just climb." Blake suggested as she jumped up and grabbed onto the ladder.

Sun sighed and put his weapon away, doing his best to follow Blake. The thief however was almost to the top, so Blake did her best to speed up her climbing.

"Hold on, I think I can help." Sun said as he began to channel his semblance. "Jump off the side when I say jump, okay." Blake didn't have time to argue, so she quickly nodded as the monkey Faunus clapped his hands together. "Jump!" Blake hopped off the side of the fire escape and saw a yellow light flash, which almost blinded her for a moment, but she kept her eyes opened. The light quickly formed into a yellow light clone of Sun and was under Blake, so it pushed her up, propelling her to the top of the roof.

Blake panted when she got on the roof and looked over the side, seeing Sun separating his hands and letting the clone disappear. " _He has a similar semblance to mine…"_ Blake noted, but then she quickly turned around, remembering the thief was still around. Once she saw the cloaked individual jumping to the next roof, she went back to chasing.

The thief was on the next roof by the time Blake was running, so they took the opportunity to use ice dust on the floor of the roof, covering the ground in ice. Blake didn't just jump on the floor once she saw it, so she did her best to aim for the lip of the roof when she jumped a moment later. The cat Faunus landed on the thin lip of the roof and started running on it, surprising the thief as they had to keep running.

When the thief jumped to another roof though, they didn't use dust that time in hopes of slowing Blake down. Instead they made it to the edge of the roof and stopped when they heard a shout. "Stop!" The thief turned and saw that it was Blake, so they backed away by one step, knowing if they moved back further they'd fall. "Whoever you are, that's enough. Hand over the dust you stole." Blake said in an intimidating voice.

The hood of the cloak the thief was wearing concealed their face, but instead of saying anything, they shook their head instead. That annoyed Blake as she was about to charge at the thief, but she gasped when the cloaked thief fell backwards.

Blake ran forward and looked down, seeing that the thief landed on top of the back of a green pickup truck that drove off. "Damn it…" Blake couldn't follow at that point since the buildings were too separated.

"Hey! Where'd he go?!" Sun yelled from the other rooftop, since he noticed Blake had stopped chasing after the thief.

Blake shook her head in response and simply pointed down, letting the boy know that she was going to meet him on the ground. Sun watched as she jumped down, so he did the same from the roof he was on.

As they both got out of the alleyways they were in, Sun ran over. "So what the heck happened? Did that guy get away?"

"I don't even know if it was a guy or not, but yes. They landed on a pickup truck that was parked in the alley. It was planned, so we know this isn't just one person stealing from dust shops." Blake explained.

"Damn. I'll be honest, I thought I was the closest thing to a criminal here in Vale." Sun remarked as the two made their way back to the food stand.

"Why would you think that? Vale isn't that different from other places. Well, no, I guess Vacuo is a different story." Blake stated.

Sun sighed. "Yeah, that's kinda why I was a bit surprised. I was born in Vacuo, but I moved to Mistral since that place was way too crazy, even for me."

"Oh, I didn't mean to-." Blake was cut off.

"Don't sweat it. It's not like I'm offended. The place was my home for a bit, but I honestly like Mistral for what it is." Sun assured.

Blake remained silent for the rest of the walk back, but when she saw that two police officers were standing at the dust shop with the owner, she decided to walk over. "I couldn't get a look at the bastard's face." The dust shop owner said to the police officers.

"That's gonna be a lot harder to deal with, but we'll find them, sir." The police officer assured.

Blake coughed to grab their attention. "Actually I have some more information on the thief."

"Hmm? Oh, you. Yeah I saw you chasing after that thief." The dust shop owner noted.

Blake nodded in response. "I lost them, but they did land on a pickup truck in an alley not too far from here. I didn't get to see their face, but I did see the color of the truck and the plate."

One of the police officers pulled out a notepad and pen. "Every detail helps us here, so we appreciate this, Miss."

After Blake told them the details on the truck, she walked back to Sun, looking a bit defeated. "Hey, don't look so down. You helped out a bunch there." Sun said in hopes of cheering her up.

"Maybe. I don't know." Blake sighed. "I just feel like I could've done more." In actuality, Blake was only upset because she had chased down someone who reminded her of the kinds of missions she'd do with her old partner. "Let's get back to the food stand."

"Hold up." Sun said as he gently grabbed her arm. "Is something up? I didn't think you'd be so upset with just some thief."

"It's not that… Look, I'm not all that comfortable talking about this in public, okay. So can we please just eat and get back to Beacon?" Blake requested as she pulled her arm away.

Sun scratched the back of his head and sighed as he followed her to the food stand, but the monkey Faunus was keeping what she said to him in his head.

 _Can't forget to ask her about this when we get back._

* * *

 **I like to bring more set up to future things, and also include some slice of life stuff here and there too. You know, just to give this story a bit more realism to it.**

 **With that though, I'm working on a lot of stories right now, so my focus is all over the place. I'll try not to neglect the stories too much here.**

 **To JJ- Thanks. There are times where it gets tough to think about writing for certain things, but I'll still at least try to keep going on it. And that's fine if you don't like Sun too much. I mean, I like him as a character and will include him more, but I'm sure that won't upset anyone.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 41. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 42.**


	42. Us

**Honestly, I can't use any excuse as to why this is being updated so late. The only thing I can say is, well, lost motivation. RWBY as a whole just isn't as fun to think about or even watch. V4 and V5 have disappointed me (personally of course) and I just don't enjoy it as much. But I'll try to keep things going. I can't say for sure how things will go though, since I'm waiting to see how V5 ends.**

 **Here's chapter 42 everyone.**

* * *

Days had passed since Weiss had agreed to go on a double date with Coco and Yang, but she still hadn't told them when she would like to go on said date. Her mind was elsewhere most of the time, and when Yang would ask her if she's available for it, she'd make up excuses to skip out.

It wasn't making Yang happy to hear those excuses, but she wasn't going to badger the heiress about it, since she knew the only emotion Weiss would give her at that point would be anger.

"Something wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked her partner, seeing her only staring at her textbook. When she didn't get a response, she snapped her fingers in front of the heiress. "Remnant to Weiss. Hello? Your favorite teammate is talking to you here."

Weiss blinked a few times and raised her head up, seeing Ruby looking into her ocean like eyes. "Huh? Oh, what do you want, Ruby? I'm trying to study here and-."

"Uh, Weiss, you've been looking at the same page for like ten minutes now. I'm pretty sure you're zoning out there." Ruby noted, earning a glare from the heiress. "U-Um, I mean, you just looked distracted is all… Should I go?"

With a sigh, Weiss shook her head. "No, just…" She groaned. "Was I really just staring at this page?" When Ruby nodded, Weiss sighed again. "I suppose I can't hide things so well."

"What would you even need to hide from me, Weiss? I know we're not super close, but I'm still your best friend." Ruby let out a smile to show her she meant that, and the heiress felt a little less nervous.

"Who says you're my best friend, dolt. You blew us up on our first day here." Weiss reminded with a slight smirk, making Ruby blush in embarrassment.

"You'll never let me live that one down, huh?" Ruby asked, earning a head shake from the heiress. "Ugh! Weiss! It was just a sneeze!"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle a little. "Listening is a key part in proper dust usage, so maybe if you paid attention that day, you wouldn't have made my dust explode."

"I repeat. Accident, woman!" Ruby exclaimed, and Weiss giggled again, making the rose girl stop for a second. When she saw her partner was giggling, she smiled and was feeling a bit better about remembering their first meeting. "You know, I really didn't think a sneeze would set off dust. Kinda funny when you think about it, huh?"

The heiress playfully rolled her eyes. "Dust is still very difficult to understand fully. Even those who have read about it, and worked with it for more years than we've been alive couldn't understand it that well. So… I suppose I can forgive you for making a crater in the school grounds."

Ruby grinned and wrapped an arm around her partner. "Hehe. Thanks, partner. So, what was on your mind that you couldn't talk about? And don't say you can't, cause I'm here to listen, as team leader, and your best friend."

Weiss gently moved Ruby's arm away, standing up from the chair she was sitting on. "Let's… Let's sit on the bed. I need to collect my thoughts before explaining." Ruby nodded, not wanting to pressure her partner as they walked over and sat on Weiss' bed.

"You know, I'm still kinda excited about our four years here. I know it's probably not what you wanna talk about, but I'm just happy about that." Ruby's enthusiasm was a bit contagious, as the heiress thought about where she was in the world. "It felt a bit nerve wracking at first. I'll admit. When Ozpin said the person we'd first see during initiation would be our partner for the next four years, I freaked out."

"You don't say." Weiss chuckled. "I seem to remember hearing you screaming what when he said that."

Ruby blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah, I wasn't exactly up for the idea of working with someone else. Crescent Rose has always be there for me, so it made it easy to work with. But now I know I freaked out for nothing, cause I got such an awesome partner."

Weiss was surprised by the praising, but something made her want to question the rose girl. "Did you break something of mine…"

"Huh? No. Why do you ask?" Ruby genuinely didn't know why the heiress would ask her that.

"N-Nothing. I'm just a bit surprised with the praise you're giving me here, Ruby. Um, thank you. You're a very dedicated partner yourself, and… Honestly I have to admit, it's impressive you were allowed to attend here two years earlier than everyone else." Weiss felt it was only right to admit that Ruby was a very exceptional huntress in training.

"Hehe. Thanks, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed and gave her partner a light hug, feeling the heiress tense up, so she pulled away. "Anyways, talk. Tell your best friend what's wrong."

"First, I would like it if you could maybe tell that oaf of a sister you have to please leave me be with the date night stuff. It's already stressful thinking about it." Weiss admitted.

"Ugh, is Yang still bothering you with that?" Ruby asked.

"N-Not as much, but… Ugh, look, it's not really her fault. I already agreed to go on a double date, but I just don't know how it's going to go. What if I can't think of anything to say… I'm not good in groups." Weiss explained.

"Uh, Weiss, you're kind of part of a team. And you're an awesome part of this team, so why would you say you aren't good in groups, when you clearly are." Ruby replied.

Weiss shook her head. "You dunce. That is combat. This is… A date. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

Ruby herself wasn't an expert at dating. Heck, she herself would admit that to anyone who asked her, but she did want to support her partner. "Weiss, you're worrying too much. I mean, think about it. When you spend time with Velvet, how do you feel?"

A blush was slowly forming on the heiress' cheekbones as she thought about the rabbit Faunus. "W-Well I suppose I feel happy."

"And?" Ruby wanted to hear everything.

"E-Excited? Um, I don't know. She's just… She makes me feel alive." Weiss stated, the blush reddening as she wished Velvet was next to her at that very moment. "Ugh! I really enjoy being around her, okay."

Ruby giggled and poked Weiss' shoulder. "Nora calls that a boop. So now that you said it, you know that being with her on that date will go well."

"Y-You make it sound so simple." Weiss said.

"That's because it can be, Weiss." Ruby stated as she stood up and offered a hand to the heiress. At first, Weiss wasn't sure why Ruby wanted her up, but she took her hand and got up. "Come on. Let's bring you over to her."

"W-What? Ruby, she's probably busy right now." Weiss' words were ignored as Ruby began dragging her to the door. "Ruby Rose, let go of me this instant."

"Come on, Weiss. I'm bringing you to the person who makes you happy. Is that so wrong?" The team leader asked as she opened the door and walked her partner out.

"Well, no, but… Ugh, fine. You may accompany me to Velvet's room, but don't you dare try and meddle with our plans." Weiss said, walking down the hall with her partner.

"Hehe. What plans? I had to drag you out to even think about seeing her." Ruby reminded with a grin on her face that made the heiress' eye twitch in annoyance.

"Oh shut it. I can make plans on the spot without difficulty. Besides, I'm sure Velvet can too." Weiss stated.

Ruby let out a smile. "Yeah, that's true. Soooo, what are the plans you've come up with on the spot?"

"Uh… Well… I was just hoping to spend the day in her dorm…" Weiss trailed off and noticed Ruby's unimpressed face. "W-What?"

"It's okay if you don't know what you wanna do yet, Weiss." Ruby said, trying to support her partner. "Still, I think you should try out a date. If not a double date, then a single date… Wait, no, you guys aren't single… Uh, a normal date?"

Weiss sighed. "Yes, it would be called a normal date, Ruby." The heiress thought about it for a moment, picturing her and Velvet sitting on a bench in the park, looking up at the night sky as the stars shined. "I think you're right."

"Hmm?"

"A normal date. I think I would like to try it… Even if people would see us." Weiss admitted, still nervous, but showing that she'd go above and beyond for Velvet.

Ruby was proud of her partner and gave her a toothy grin. "Yeah! I know you two will have a great time. I'll make sure Yang gets the picture on what you both wanna do."

"Thank you, Ruby. That means a lot to me." Weiss stopped for a moment when she felt her partner pulling her into a hug. "W-What-."

"Hugging you." Ruby cut in. "Don't worry. I'm not trying to steal you from Velvet." The rose girl teased as she let go of her partner. "I'm just really happy that I was able to help out."

Weiss already knew how Ruby was, being her partner for a good bit of time, so it brought a smile to her face hearing her say that. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe you're the same girl who blew us up in the beginning of the year."

Ruby pouted. "Ugh, don't ruin it, Weiss!" Her exclaiming made the heiress chuckle a bit as the two made their way to Team CFVY's dorm.

* * *

"Sorry, mom. I need to get going. Weiss just texted me saying she's coming over." Velvet said over the scroll.

"That's okay, sweetie. Enjoy your day. Oh, but just a moment." Vezel had put her scroll down and brought over something Velvet could hear being moved around. "Honey, I wanted to give you this before I left, but I forgot because, well a mother's worry."

The screen was changed to go video call and Velvet looked at the necklace in her mother's hand. "Oh. I… I didn't know you still had that, mom."

"Yes, I felt it was time to give this to you, sweetie. I just wish I hadn't forgotten back when I was there." Vezel said as she put the necklace down.

Velvet smiled. "It's okay. Next time you come over."

"Right. And, I did want to get Weiss something too, since you two are-." Before Vezel could continue, she saw Velvet's blush.

"If you're thinking of getting us matching necklaces, mom…" Velvet trailed off.

Vezel chuckled in response. "Just from the look on your face, I can tell that isn't the best idea. Don't worry, sweetie. I was thinking about something else."

A knock was heard, so Velvet looked over and let out a small smile. "I think that's Weiss. Gotta go, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Vezel ended the call and the rabbit Faunus walked over and answered the door.

To her surprise, Ruby was also with the heiress. "Special delivery. One heiress for a Miss Velvet Scarlatina." The rose girl couldn't help but giggle after she said that.

Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes as she walked in when Velvet let her through. "Shut up, Ruby."

"Hehe. Sorry, I couldn't resist, Weiss." Her partner responded.

Velvet chuckled at the two. "I can see how you two are partners. You work well together."

"As well as one would wish for." Weiss commented. "Sorry if I'm intruding on anything. I… Well, Ruby felt it would be a good idea to drag me over here."

"Oh come on. You even said it yourself that it's a good idea." Ruby reminded, earning a shrug from the heiress. "Bleh." She stuck her tongue out at the heiress before turning her attention to Velvet. "Anyways, I just wanted to walk Weiss over here. I'm gonna go. Have fun." Ruby smiled and waved them off as she closed the door behind her.

Weiss sighed. "That girl." She blushed a bit when Velvet took her hand, the contact was one of the many things Weiss always enjoyed with her girlfriend. "S-Sorry if-."

"You already tried apologizing, but you really weren't interrupting anything, Weiss. I was just talking with my mom is all." Velvet assured.

"Oh. Well, okay…" The heiress took a breath and didn't want to wait or delay herself on what she and Ruby spoke about. "Um, would you maybe… Like to go out? To Vale… Just the two of us."

With the blush on her cheeks clearly visible to Velvet, the rabbit Faunus couldn't help but admire how cute Weiss was, so she giggled a bit, earning a confused look, though more embarrassing from the heiress. "You make it sound like you're asking me to be your girlfriend when I already am, silly."

Weiss groaned in response. "I, you… I thought it would be more respectable to ask first before planning anything."

Velvet leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, earning a bright blush from the heiress. "I would love to go out to Vale. Right now?"

"I-If that's okay." Weiss was still new to relationships, and it was clear to Velvet.

The rabbit Faunus took her hand and led her to her bed to sit. "Is there something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." Her soft spoken words, and the way she held Weiss' hand helped the heiress relax.

Weiss sighed and let out a small smile, trying to assure her girlfriend that she was going to be okay. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about the double date, and Ruby suggested we go on a normal one as she called it. Just the two of us."

Velvet loved that idea, since it meant she could spend time with Weiss without any distractions. "Well I did say I'd love to, so let's go!" She pulled Weiss up and caused her to yelp in surprise.

"H-Hold on, shouldn't we let the others know where we'll be?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, it's not like we need permission to go out to Vale." Velvet stated, smiling at her girlfriend, who simply smiled back, and the two leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

After seperating, Weiss felt a lot more at ease with going out to Vale. So she and Velvet made their way to the airships, not worrying about anyone else.

When they got to the airships, Weiss took in the fresh air. "Thank you…"

Velvet knew why she said that, but she shook her head and squeezed her hand. "Don't say that. We're going out because it's something we both want, silly… I love you, and that means I want to spend these times with you. Just us."

That word again. Every Time she heard Velvet say that to her, her heart would flutter. While she was taking what she said to heart, Weiss responded by squeezing her hand in return. "Yeah… Just us. Come on. We don't have all day, unless you're one for the nightclub life." She playfully joked.

Velvet chuckled in response. "I never pegged you for one to suggest a nightclub, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss nudged her a bit and the two laughed together, stepping on an airship docked near the landing zones at Beacon. The two looked forward to what they could do, just the two of them in Vale.

* * *

 **Unexpected update, but this was sitting in my docs for some time. Uncompleted though, so I simply finished it for a post.**

 **To JJ- This is the response to the review you left on 41. Sun is a character I personally enjoy, and I try to make him likeable in my stories, so I'm glad you like my portrayal of him. And yes, the white rabbit cuddles are great.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 42. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 43.**


	43. Our Day

**Here's chapter 43, everyone.**

* * *

"Sometimes it isn't too tough to think on what to do, don't ya think?" Velvet asked, smiling as she walked with Weiss down the sidewalk, both taking in the breeze as they already had a place they wanted to go to in Vale.

"Oh stop, you know I'm not the best at this. Give me a little credit for deciding on where to go." Weiss said, not taking actual offense as she giggled a bit.

Velvet grinned, nodding a bit. "I could give you the credit… But I think I'm gonna hold onto it till the end of the day. When you've earned it." She gave the heiress a teasing wink, and Weiss grumbled a bit.

"Ugh, you can get worse than Yang at times, you know that?" Her pout was as Velvet called it, adorable.

"I blame you for being the connection for us." Velvet continued to tease, as she stuck her tongue out at the heiress, who blushed and crossed her arms when she looked away. "You're being cute again."

"V-Velvet." Weiss growled lightly, not wanting to blush any harder.

"Yes?" Velvet was having too much fun teasing the heiress, since she wanted her to feel more like she could be open about their relationship, though starting with baby steps.

"Ugh, I swear, I am making sure that Coco keeps you and Yang away from each other from now on." Weiss said, letting her arms fall as she glanced at the rabbit Faunus, blushing when she saw her leaning close and smiling. "U-Um…"

"Would you like me to stop teasing? Be honest." While she was having fun, Velvet didn't want to make the heiress feel uncomfortable. "I'll stop if-."

Weiss cut her off by pulling her to the side, both now near a clothes store wall. "It's fine, just… I'm still a little nervous about some things." She looked around, hoping no one would be staring at them, and luckily they weren't. "I wasn't serious about Yang, I just-."

"Shh, it's okay." Velvet assured her with a smile, backing off and standing next to her as she held Weiss' hand behind their backs so no one would see. "Just being out here with you is enough for me. So if you don't," She stopped herself when she felt Weiss squeezing her hand, so she looked over, seeing the heiress had a disappointed look on her face. Velvet closed her eyes for the moment. "I don't want you to say anything about it. Spending time with you is all… All I hope we can do today."

The heiress bit her lip as she glanced around, noticing people were simply minding their own business. It wasn't like in Atlas, where people would notice her almost immediately, and wanting to speak with her. "You're right…" Velvet's ears perked up and she opened her eyes, surprised when she saw Weiss smiling at her. "And to do that, I need to start with this." She cupped Velvet's cheek and leaned in, kissing her to show the rabbit Faunus she was ready to let go of her worries.

Velvet was stunned by the sudden kiss, but only for a moment as she wrapped an arm around Weiss' head, pulling her body closer as the two continued to kiss for until they needed to catch their breath.

After that, Velvet was taking a few breaths, while Weiss did the same. Even though some people saw them, it wasn't like they stared at a couple choosing to kiss in public, and paid them no mind.

"So…" Weiss started, having recovered from the heated kiss. "Would you like to continue our day?" She smirked, choosing to be the teasing one. "Or do you need a bit more time to catch your breath?"

Velvet was taken aback, since she didn't expect the heiress to tease her like that. "And you say I can be worse than Yang sometimes." Her ears perked up when the two began to laugh together. When their laughter started to die down, Velvet sighed in relief. "I'm ready to continue."

"Good, because I promise not to waste any time with worrying too much." Weiss took Velvet's hand in her own, smiling as she walked down to the movie theater with her girlfriend, something she was proud to admit.

* * *

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was distracted a bunch of times during the movie?" Velvet asked, their arms linked together as Weiss was laying her head on Velvet's shoulder, both of them still sitting in the theater as the credits were rolling.

Weiss blushed, since she was running into that problem as well, if she could even call it a problem. "I would, if you'd believe I was also a little… Distracted."

Velvet responded by resting her head against Weiss', and the two didn't need to say anything to know why the other was distracted at times. It was finally a day out of Beacon where they could just be together and not worry about anyone around them.

After a couple of uninterrupted moments, the couple noticed that the credits were over, so they would have to leave the theatre. Both sighed, happily though, as they stood up and walked out hand in hand. "We still have a lot of day left."

Weiss nodded in agreement, wondering where they could go next. "I chose the movie, so is there anywhere you'd like to pick this time?" The fresh breeze that blew passed them felt perfect, as she felt Velvet tightening her grip, but only slightly.

Before she could answer, Velvet noticed a newspaper headline on the paper that someone was reading. "Weiss." She pointed over at it, and the heiress gasped when she saw what the headline was.

' **Schnee Dust Company Quarries Closed For Multiple Counts Of Stolen Dust'**

"I-I thought Winter would have had that figured out." Weiss looked worried, so she pulled her scroll out, but stopped for a moment. "N-No, I'll call her later." She then looked to the rabbit Faunus. "So, did you know where-."

"Weiss, it's okay to call your sister about this." Velvet assured.

"But…" Weiss sighed, not wanting to argue, so she tapped her scroll to call Winter. She waited a few moments and her older sister finally answered.

"Hello, sister." Winter greeted. "I'm a little busy right now, so we'll have to make this quick if that's alright."

The heiress kept that in mind, so formalities would have to wait as she spoke. "I've just seen a news report on the quarries. Winter, what happened? I thought you were asked to look into it."

Winter sighed in response. "I'm sorry, but that's classified." She felt bad about that, but even her sister wasn't allowed that information. "You don't need to worry thought. It's being dealt with as we speak."

"O-Of course, but… Is Father sure about simply closing the quarries like this?" Weiss asked, while not agreeing with her father's ways on handling the company, she as the heiress still wanted to be informed clearer on how things are going.

"I am not the one to make that choice, he was, and all I can say is that he is adamant on keeping the quarries closed off, though heavily guarded for the time being." Winter explained, sighing a bit as she was looking through some documents.

Weiss didn't like not knowing the whole story, so she continued. "What CAN you tell me, Winter? I'm going to take over the company one day, so I should be allowed to know-."

"Enough, Weiss." Winter warned, causing her sister to tense up a bit. "It's true, absolutely true that you will one day take over, but some things are classified for a reason. All I can tell you is that a lot of dust was stolen, and it can't have been by one person. It could be the White Fang, it could be from the inside. That's the information I can give you."

Velvet frowned when Weiss clenched her fist, and the heiress shook her head. "I can go to Atlas if… If this is a matter that needs my attention." Both Winter and Velvet were surprised to hear Weiss say that. "Clearly decisions are being made, and while I may not be directly involved, it's still a company I'll be in charge of one day."

Winter didn't want to simply shoot down any attempts to get involved. "Weiss... " She took a breath. "You're putting me in a rough spot, but I'll see if I can speak with General Ironwood about some information I can pass along."

"Thank you, Winter." Weiss was finally content with that answer.

"Don't thank me until I get permission to pass along the information, BUT! You must know this already." Winter took a second, and when she spoke, Weiss felt herself tense up again, since her older sister's tone was much more serious than before. "You cannot relay this information to anyone. Not even Velvet. Do I make myself clear?"

Weiss didn't have the call on speaker, but even so, she heard what Winter was saying because of her ears, so she looked to Weiss and nodded. The heiress knew what that meant and continued. "I understand, Winter."

"Good. I'll speak with you later today about the information IF Ironwood gives me permission. I'm sorry I have to-." Winter was interrupted before she could finish.

"I know. I'm not upset with you about it. You have rules, but thank you for at least trying." Weiss smiled, happy enough that her sister would at least attempt to get her more information. "Speak with you soon, Winter."

"Yes. Till later, sister." The older Schnee sibling said nothing more and ended the call.

Weiss groaned and put her scroll away. "Things just got a lot more complicated."

"You know I won't listen in next time. I promise." Velvet assured, and the couple walked over to a bench set up on the sidewalk.

The heiress didn't need her to say that to know she'll respect Winter's words, but even so, she hated keeping things from Velvet. "I was hoping things would be quiet today… It's supposed to be just us."

Velvet leaned her hand over, grasping at Weiss' while shaking her head. "We still have a lot of the day left for just us, and you said it yourself. Your family's company will be yours one day, so this is a huge freebie in my book."

"I can't exactly continue to cash in on those freebies this many times." Weiss sighed, wanting to have a normal relationship with Velvet, and not one filled with family troubles.

"I mean, I think you can." Velvet smiled, and the times she did, Weiss couldn't help but return it with her own. Once Velvet was sure she got her attention, she got up and pulled the heiress up with her

Weiss let out a light gasp at the sudden movement, and Velvet began to walk her down the sidewalk. "Where are we going now?"

"You did say I could choose where we go, right?" Velvet giggled, and Weiss playfully rolled her eyes as they continued walking through town together.

* * *

The heiress looked up at where Velvet took her, surprised by where she took her. "You… You want to go here?" It was the same arcade they had gone to the day Velvet was hit by a car, and while it did bring back that bad memory, it also brought up the good memories of how they spent the day together.

"That's right." She squeezed Weiss' hand, grinning with a competitive glow on her. "I gotta get revenge on you in skee ball after how you won last time."

Weiss felt her heart fluttering, and she smiled, choosing to hug the rabbit Faunus, but after a moment, a smirk formed on her face. "Bring it on." She pulled away and pecked her cheek, both girls happily entering the arcade together.

"Don't cry when I beat ya this time." Velvet grinned, and Weiss wasn't going to back down either, finally being able to rid her thoughts of any family business or worry that plagued her mind.

As they walked into the arcade, Weiss looked around, seeing several people around. She knew that it wasn't about to be empty just for them, but even so, she wished it were. "So, would you like to start with your 'revenge', or would you want to work our way up to it?"

Velvet could see the smirk on her girlfriend's face, so she playfully shoved her. "You know that's going to be the finale, so let's start with a one of the shooting games." She brought Weiss over to one of the machines that had the fake guns on the side to aim at the screen. "Remember, I've worked with a lot of weapons, and I won't go easy on you this time." Velvet said with a grin, and Weiss was determined to win, so she grabbed one of the guns and aimed at the screen.

"If I simply have to aim and shoot at whatever shows up on the screen, I'm sure this won't be hard at all." Weiss' overconfidence was apparent, and Velvet giggled in response as she grabbed the other fake gun and put the tokens into the machine. "Ready when you are."

Weiss nodded and they both hit ready, so the game began a moment later with both girls in the back of what they believed was a truck, driving away from several Grimm that were chasing them. The heiress gasped since the truck moving so much in the game was throwing off her aim, but Velvet wasn't too troubled by it, firing at the Grimm on the screen with ease.

"Having a little trouble?" Velvet teased, and the heiress grumbled something before nailing a shot on one of the Beowolves.

"Ha, see, I can still shoot them no problem." Weiss was fooling herself, as they continued taking shots at the Grimm while they were playing.

Velvet giggled when she glanced at her girlfriend, seeing the competitive look on her face, but it was more than being competitive. It was being able to have fun and just living life to the fullest. "Not bad, snowflake."

Hearing that threw Weiss off from her shooting, and she almost dropped the gun. "H-Huh?" She gave her girlfriend a questioning look, and Velvet blushed when she realized what she had called her.

"U-Um, well I just thought… Well, you're from Atlas and it snows there a lot…" Velvet began getting distracted as well, but the two would fire every now and then.

"O-Oh, uh, I guess that makes sense…" Weiss blushed as well, going back to the game as she thought about the little nickname Velvet used for her. It wasn't like she hadn't been called that before, but hearing Velvet call her that, specifically her made the heiress' heart flutter.

Velvet's ears twitched a bit when she'd take a glance at Weiss, seeing the blush on her face. Because of that, she was able to not feel as embarrassed about calling her snowflake. "I'm having a lot of fun by the way."

"Me too." Weiss' response was instant, since she couldn't deny, nor would she want to deny that she was having a great time with her. After a couple of minutes, their game was over and the heiress sighed, but she still had a smile on her face. "Looks like you win this time, but don't think I won't challenge you again."

"Oh? So you DO want to come back here with me, huh?" Velvet smiled as she put the fake gun in the game machine.

Weiss playfully rolled her eyes. "I don't think I need to hide that from you to be honest. Don't you think?" She also put the gaming gun she had away.

Velvet giggled, nodding in response. "Just teasing." She looked around and found a claw game. "Wanna try to get something from that?"

The heiress looked over to where she pointed, and as she saw it, she sighed. "Even I know that game cheats. You can barely hold onto anything in there with that mechanical claw." She crossed her arm, and Velvet wondered if Weiss had played the claw game before.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Velvet encouraged and the couple walked over to the machine. "How about we both get three tries each, and if we get nothing, then we move on to something else. Promise."

Weiss thought about it for a moment, and when she looked inside the claw machine, she noticed something she wanted to get Velvet. "Alright, sounds like a fair deal. I'd hate to give this dumb machine all of our money just to come out with nothing after all."

Velvet gave her a light chuckle and grabbed a token out from her pocket. "I'll go first." She put the token in started moving the claw to a watch that she thought was cute, even if it looked tacky. "Did you talk with Yang yet about-."

"Yes…" Weiss didn't like to interrupt her, but she knew the question before she could finish. "I just feel like it would be best to go when I'm ready… Besides," She was able to smile. "I do prefer when it's just us."

The rabbit Faunus had to agree and she pressed the button to try and grab the watch with the claw. It looked like it would be able to get it, but sadly it failed. "Drat, well, that's one try for me." She moved out of the way and handed the heiress a token. "You're up, and I'm sorry for asking again."

"It's fine." Weiss assured and put the token in the machine. "Unlike Yang, you won't continue to badger me about it." She focused on the one item she wanted to get, and as she had it lined up, she pressed the button.

Weiss watched as the claw made its way down to her target, and she gasped when she saw that it was actually able to hold onto the item she wanted to get more than anything else in the machine. Velvet enjoyed seeing how Weiss reacted, since her joyous smile was something she would always keep in her memory.

As the claw dropped the item, Weiss reached in and grabbed it. Velvet clapped for her, since she figured Weiss really wanted that item. "See. It's not always cheating. You got what you wanted in your first-." She stopped herself when the heiress gave her the item. "H-Huh?"

"I wanted to get it for you." Weiss smiled, holding out the stuffed rabbit plushie.

Velvet blushed, and she could feel her ears twitching happily as she accepted it by taking it in her arms. "Weiss… I, it's so cute!" She snuggled it happily and leaned over, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

Weiss slowly wrapped her arms around Velvet and continued the kiss, the stuffed rabbit plushie between the two as nothing else mattered. Even if people saw them, it was their moment, and Weiss was happier than ever with her girlfriend in her arms.

* * *

 **This chapter is truly for Weiss and Velvet, so that's why not a lot technically happens, except for the fact that Weiss is finally letting herself be out and about with Velvet in the way they should be. So that's a big step for her, while also having a simple day to themselves.**

 **To JJ- Yeah I try to do the same in life by giving advice on things I am not really too experienced in, but even so, I try my best with what I have. And thanks, I still can't say I'm as motivated for RWBY anymore, but I'll keep trying. As for what really catches my interest now is my new favorite show. Boku no Hero Academia. Something I feel like I can say is what I wish RWBY was.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed chapter 43. Remember, reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in chapter 44.**


End file.
